RowdyRuff Boys Z
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: First PPGZ Fic. Kaoru never thought she would fall in love for him, Butch, the nastiest of the RRB. Now with a new 'host' and body, and a somehow altered personality, his only goal is to have the strongest PPGZ falling for him. Kaoru/Butch. PPGZ/RRBZ.
1. Kaoru's Love Story

**I never thought I would ever find myself writing a PowerPuff Girls Z FanFic. Mostly because I'm a guy, second because I thought PowerPuff Girls Z was a cartoon with no storyline, third, because I saw my first PowerPuff Girls Z episode last weekend, fourth, because I never thought I would spend the whole week searching for the episodes on the net and watching them all and finally fifth, I never actually thought I would like it.**

**But the universe loves to prove me wrong, I liked the show, thought of it as a mortal parody, laughed, enjoyed it, saw it all in a day (Actually two) and blah, blah, blah, mumbo jumbo, too many Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfics, let's try something new. And so, I wrote a fanfic since I so freaking love Kaoru/Buttercup character.**

**So, I know many US people hadn't seen the show since it hasn't aired there, which is weird. But since I know there are many persons out there who will just search for the episodes on the net and see them all, just as I did, well, here goes nothing. Read and enjoy, this is your usual: PPGZ love RRBZ fanfic, with a twist of me. If anyone hasn't seen the episodes, feel free to ask me and I will gladly give you the page I saw them online and with no payment. So yeah... Kaoru/Butch!**

**I don't own Avatar the last… WAIT… oh right, this isn't Avatar, my mistake, let's start over again please (Clears throat) I don't own the PowerPuff Girls Z or any related characters.**

**EDITED! 05-April-2012**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

Ken Kitazawa always admired his father's, Professor Utonium's, job. But lately, the young nine years old genius boy found his father's experiments to consume him. Ever since the PowerPuff Girls Z defeated 'Him' and restored peace and balance to the city, Utonium had been incredibly busy. He locked himself at the laboratory and never allowed his son, Ken, inside. Something just wasn't right. Ken asked Peach about it many times in the past, but the digital pet dog just refused to give him an answer.

The girls weren't allowed inside of the lab either. The only ones who could go in and out of it were Mayor Mayer, Miss Bellum, Peach, and the professor himself. No one would ever say a word about what was going on. At nights, the lab would fill itself with the yells of pain and agony of monstrous creatures. Ken thought perhaps his father was experimenting with some of the monsters the girls had captured before, and he didn't like the idea. Monsters or not, they were living creatures, it was like experimenting with Peach.

One night, Ken thought he had heard the yells clearer than usual. Those weren't monster yells, those were human cries. His father, professor Utonium, was experimenting with humans. Father or not, that wasn't right. And so, Ken ran toward the lab, and ignoring his father's orders, he went inside. What he saw inside left him speechless. Tied at the medical beds where three of the girl's enemies, the RowdyRuff Boys, each with a chemical Z particle ray gun firing the usual radiation beam at them. The lights of the particle beam were hurting them, as if it was burning their skins.

"Professor! I mean Papa! What are you doing?" Complained Ken. And with no delay, the kid turned the particle beams off before going to the boy's aid.

Utonium finally turned to face his son, and despite the kid ignoring his orders, he was glad to see Ken just now. Ken ran toward one of the RowdyRuff Boys and set him free, but the boy was too tired as to even try to escape, he just lay there, weak, and barely conscious.

"It is of no use Ken" Spoke the professor, as calm as ever and with his usual smile adorning his face. "They are tired, although this is their best reaction so far. All I need is a minor modification and it will be ready."

"Papa! Why are you experimenting with them? They aren't monsters! And even if they were, you have no right!" Utonium said nothing, he just smiled and walked toward the RowdyRuff Boys, and helped Butch, the one Ken had freed, to rest at the medical bed while the professor tied him back to it. "Papa! What is going on?"

"Relax, Ken, I'm saving their lives." Ken stared at the three enemies of the girls. They seemed to have aged a couple of years since created. "They came to me asking for help, their molecular structure is unstable, they are dying. They figured it out when they suddenly aged a couple of years in only a minute. They are no monsters and weren't hit by any kind of light or dark particle, at least not directly. They are just an experiment that went terribly wrong. But they are still life and energy, I'm more than glad to try and save their lives. You wouldn't imagine what kind of life forms they are. They are just perfect in every way."

"Professor Utonium…" Interrupted one of the boys. "I think I speak in behalf of my brothers when I say we don't have much time left…" Ken then witnessed in horror how Brick, the self-proclaimed leader of the RowdyRuff Boys, began aging several years in front of his eyes. Utonium turned the machine on once again, and the evil genetic experiment suddenly aged back to his 13 or 14 years old body after being hit by the chemical Z rays once again. "We are tired… we won't be able to hold it much longer… just do whatever you have to do!"

Ken noticed the change of attitude in Brick. He wasn't being mean or insolent as usual. He was just afraid of dying, but that wasn't all. No matter the situation, Ken knew Brick would never show any weakness.

"Surprised, Ken?" The professor asked. "At first they gave me a hard time. They were always joking around and being mean, disrespectful, and insolents. I had to re-program them so they would be more mature and aware of the current danger of their situation. They aren't that nasty anymore, but they are still hard tempered teenagers… just as every teenager I guess. If I had discovered the cure to 'teenage-rage' at college, I would be famous now, well, more than already."

"Professor! There is no time to joke around! We are dying here!" Utonium nodded and made a few complex calculations at his blackboard and then placed the information inside of the main computer. Ken just stared at the gasping for air and weak teens in front of him. He pitied them, not only were they dying, Ken knew that despite their teenager's bodies, they were no older than a year. "I swear, we will do anything, just… save us!"

"That's an interesting thing for you to be saying. I only had one petition since the very beginning of the experimenting, and you denied it." Brick, Boomer and Butch flinched. They had discussed it many times now, and they always ended refusing. "I can reconstruct your molecular structure, the problem is keeping it stable. If you really want to survive the degenerating progress, you all need a host… also, the hosting process would power you up and give you all abilities similar, or perhaps stronger abilities, than the ones of the girls. Take it or leave it."

"We told you before! We don't want a host! We want our lives!" Utonium glared at the three agonizing teens. The RowdyRuff Boys knew their time was running out, and after a quick exchange of glances between the three, they all nodded in agreement. "You win… we will do it…" And with a smile drawn on his face, professor Utonium began the preparations for the experiment that would save the boy's lives and end the degeneration process.

"Watch this carefully Ken, you may enjoy it." Ken said nothing. He just walked toward his father and kept his distance away from the RowdyRuff Boys. "Using the Chemical Z as a form of radiation to arrange the molecular structure of the RowdyRuff Boys, will have a similar effect to the one of the PowerPuff Girls Z when stroke by the direct effect of the white light in combination with the chemical. In other words, they will become a transformation device, one holding their new abilities and power" He explained, and pointed a different ray gun toward the weak trio of villains. "Once we find a host for them, their memories and life energies, must likely what we call a soul, will merge into one with the one of the host. Sure, it will mean a change of attitude for the host, but it will also grand him great powers. My theory is these powers will be greater than the ones of the girls. Of course that is only a theory."

"But Papa! I mean, professor… powering up the RowdyRuff Boys… isn't that, crazy?" The RowdyRuff Boys all laughed at Ken's innocent question, but the boy, despite being a genius, was unable to comprehend the laughter of the teenagers.

"Stupid kid! If it was just powering up our bodies we wouldn't be complaining!" Brick stated out. "The real deal of powering up our bodies is transforming us into crime fighting machines!" That one was Boomer, speaking in perfect synchrony with Brick. "In other words, we will be slaved, we would be giving up our lifestyle just to live again, that was the deal." Butch was the last one to answer Ken's doubts.

"Mayor Mayer and Miss Bellum authorized this experiment. All I needed was the RowdyRuff Boy's approval, and now that it is recorded, I can continue without having any legal issues. Say goodbye to the RowdyRuff Boys, Ken… and cross your fingers, this may not work that well, it had never being tested." Brick, Boomer and Butch all sweat dropped at that last, and they all tried to set themselves free from their medical beds, no longer trusting Utonium's experiment. But it was already too late, the RowdyRuff Boys disappeared after a Chemical Z blast. All that was left were three wristbands like hand watches. The experiment was a success…

* * *

**RowdyRuff Boys Z, Part One:**

* * *

Several weeks after the experiment took place, everything seemed to have returned to normal and Ken and the girls were once again allowed inside of the lab as if nothing had ever happened. No one dared to ask the reason behind the prohibition despite of their curiosity, mostly due to Kaoru's and Miyako's indifference at the situation. Momoko was the only one wanting to know the truth but was currently infatuated at a new sempai at her school and decided to ignore her curiosity in order to plot an evil plan to have that sempai falling for her.

"Ah! Reiko-sempai is so cute! To think he just transferred to our school a week ago, he is so handsome and good looking, Suki! Soon he will notice my affection and ask me to marry him, and our love will transcend the social rules and I will be the youngest wife in all Tokyo!" As usual, Momoko had her eyes shaped as hearts and was dancing around the lab with her mouth full with candies and cakes. Miyako felt interest in Momoko's love life, but Kaoru, after having a not so pleasant relationship, was no longer interested in men… again… and was annoyed at Momoko's usual behavior. "Miyako! How is everything between you and Takaaki-sempai? He also transferred to our school! Miyako you lucky girl!"

Miyako blushed strongly after that last was said, and played with her skirt nervously. "Taka-chan's health is better now, his heart pressure was suddenly restored. Even without the treatment. When I knew he was going to transfer, I was so happy… although… poor Taka-chan has to start over his studies despite being two years older…" Momoko stared at Miyako evilly. The blonde girl began shaking with embarrassment. "Taka-chan hasn't asked me out yet, we are… we are dear friends… and I will be patient."

"But Takaaki-sempai is at our classroom now. Miyako must be glad! I wish Reiko-sempai was in our classroom as well! He failed a year but he is at a different classroom. Maybe I will transfer myself to his classroom, then he will be touched by my love for him and ask me out to a date!" Momoko began dancing with her eyes permanently shaped as hearts once again, Kaoru rolled her own. The boy talking made her sick.

Kaoru was popular with boys, more than what she thought. But she had never been attracted by anyone but that muscular sempai she dated some time ago. And after finding out he was nothing but muscles and no brains, and little male pride, she dumped him. The sempai is currently still trying to win Kaoru's heart back, but she keeps ignoring him. All other boys were cute faces, no brains, and no muscles. She wasn't at all interested in them, not even a single stare at a boy. Perhaps she would never find love ever again, and somehow she wasn't at all sad about the situation. She had no need for a boy anyway.

"You two make me sick with your lovely-sick and hopeful-shyness talking. Miyako! Just ask Takaaki out, he is too shy, more than what is normal. He will never ask you out if you don't take the initiative. And Momoko, give it up already, you will never have a date, at least not until you are 30 and single and with an shirt that reads I'm available and desperate." Momoko felt a weight falling on top of her head at that last comment. She was angered. "Besides, what's with all the transferred students? That new Sempai…Yukiko Hitoichi, he is stubborn, arrogant, and selfish, he thinks he is the big deal…" She began, and then a vein popped at her forehead and she began biting her lips. "But… that moron… he defeated me in a soccer game! He totally swept the floor with me! I hate that guy! I won't ever allow him to beat me again! The next time he beats me Momoko will have a date!" Kaoru then blushed. A few minutes ago she thought she wasn't interested in men, and now she was blushing madly at the memory of being defeated in a soccer game against the new captain of the male soccer team.

Yukiko Hitoichi, another transferred student, and also a sempai who lost a year of studies because of an outside-of-school soccer tournament that happened to be at the same day the final exam was. He was a rebel and made fun of almost everyone around him. But there was something about him that attracted Kaoru. He had such male pride surrounding him that it was hard for her to ignore him. He was so sure of himself and semi-athletic. That sempai thought sports were more important than anything. Kaoru never thought she would think about him as a possible attraction, at least not until he defeated her in sports, opening her eyes into an almost blind possibility.

"I will have a date soon! I'm just waiting for Reiko-sempai to notice how much he loves me!" Kaoru broke into laughter. Momoko just stared at her with hatred. "You are the one who will never have a date!"

"Sure, sure, by the way, I already had one and was involved in a real relationship, not a fictional one as a certain someone" Momoko then filled her cheeks with air and hatred, and Miyako couldn't help but see the usual arguing coming. "And, to be honest, I'm not looking forward to have another relationship anytime soon. I will surely start dating my mixed wrestling tag team partner in the future. Who will you be dating then? An alien? Or maybe a creature from the Swamp Lake part III movie?" Momoko felt another weight hitting her head hard, Kaoru was right. Momoko was the only one in the group who had never dated anyone, at least not someone who hadn't been infected with dark energy. "Also, Reiko is a womanizer, he asked me out last week, I turned him down of course." Momoko felt like fainting. "Miyako, he asked you too, didn't he?"

"Uh… well… he did ask me out… but I kindly refused. I'm still waiting for… Taka-chan…" Momoko's face turned blue in signal of horror, she was the only one not asked out by the sempai she liked the most. "Momoko-chan, I'm sure Reiko-sempai will ask you out soon." Momoko stared at Miyako with eyes full of hope.

"Sure!" Spoke Kaoru, and Momoko felt her eyes shaping themselves as stars. "When the 'To Date List' is over and he writes the 'Last Resource Date List'" Momoko's hope was shattered, and rage replaced it in the reflex of her face. She was so enraged at Kaoru that she threw her cake toward her face, which angered Kaoru. And so, Kaoru stood up fast and was about to tackle the self-proclaimed leader down when Miyako stood in the way as usual. "What's your problem, lonely princess?"

"My problem? You are my problem tomboy girl!" Fortunately for Miyako, the belts began shinning with their silent alarm, and finally, Peach, Utonium, and Ken, who were as usual ignoring the argument, placed their attentions at the girls. "The monster alarm saved you!"

"Enough of your argument girls" Interrupted Utonium while facing the giant screen at the room. "Mojo… he is rampaging the city, and he is attacking the candy stores around all Tokyo City again… fine then, it is about time we set our newest invention free, right, Ken?" The boy nodded, but even before they could do as they wanted to, the girls left to fight Mojo by flying out of the window in their transformed forms. "Uh? Those girls… they no longer wait for me to explain the situation… but its ok, they were going to find it out sooner or later. For now, let's just see how the RowdyRuff Boys Z develop." Ken nodded once again. "Peach! Send the RowdyRuff Boys Z!"

Peach felt insulted by that last, but did it anyway. "RowdyRuff Boys Z da wan!" But not long after Peach called the boys, three lights were seen flying at an astonishing speed toward the Mojo Robot destroying the city. "They didn't wait for me to call them, da wan!" Peach was angered by that last, but Utonium didn't care that much, he just monitored the city, interested at what was going to happen.

* * *

Half the way toward the attacked place, the girls felt a strong breeze hitting them while flying around the place, and somehow they felt their personal space was disrespected, or at least Blossom and Buttercup did, since the self-proclaimed leader felt her skirt being flipped, and Buttercup began rubbing her 'back' "What just happened? Did someone just… spank me?" Buttercup felt like killing everyone, Blossom was still blushing madly at the feeling of her skirt being flipped, and Bubbles was just staring at her two friends with curiosity.

"Are you both ok? I felt nothing at all, you sure you felt something?" Blossom nodded in agreement, Buttercup just rushed toward the Mojo Robot, ready to beat Mojo up as revenge to her prank. Blossom and Bubbles followed the angered girl as fast as they could, but once they reached the battlefield, they all froze there unable to believe their eyes. Three familiar faces were fighting the Mojo Robot. But they looked a couple of years older than what was usual and they were tormenting a confused Mojo. The figures were Brick, Boomer and Butch, the three of them attacking the huge Mojo Robot, not in their usual way, but in an incredible display of teamwork and new found abilities.

"Let's finish this quickly boys! That stupid monkey interrupted my date!" Brick, now the leader, not self-proclaimed leader as Blossom, stated out while flying around the Mojo Robot. "Power Spin!" He yelled and hit Mojo Robot's mechanical leg, not with Blossom's favorite yoyo, but with a spinning top which grew bigger when attacking the Mojo Robot. "Your turn, Boomer!"

"Brick! Don't be so harsh with 'Mama'" Spoke the blue clothed hero. "Gomen, 'Mama', but I have no choice." Boomer took out a bubble-wand like straw and launched several bubbles at high speed at the other mechanical leg of the Mojo Robot. "Shabon Rain!" The Mojo Robot began falling, and Bubbles was amazed. She remembered Boomer being as disrespectful as the others, but just a moment ago he apologized before attacking, and not only that, he used a technique that was somehow familiar to her ears. "Take care of 'Mama', Butch!"

"Don't order me around! I'm on it already!" Butch flew and prevented the Mojo Robot from falling while using his incredible new found strength to carry it with both hands with not that much of an effort. "I will finish you now, 'Mama'!" Buttercup was perhaps the most surprised of the girls. Even in her superhero form she had a hard time carrying a Mojo Robot, and Butch had just done what she always wanted to do, carry the robot and throw it away into the sky. But Butch wasn't done there, he materialized a kendo-like green futuristic sword out after it having the form of a green lighting in his two hands, and then jumped and slashed the Mojo Robot with it. "Great Edge!" He yelled, and with that last, the Mojo Robot was cut in half and blew up, leaving just the head with Mojo still inside.

"Mojo! Disrespectful kids! You broke Mojo's Robot, Mojo! Why attacking your 'Mama', Mojo?" Butch and Brick exchanged evil looks and then began playing with Mojo Robot's head, throwing it from a side of the street to the other one and passing it around while laughing evilly. "Mojo! I'm dizzy Mojo! Don't do this Mojo!" Boomer somehow felt sorry for Mojo and flew toward the metal head and kicked it away, interrupting Butch's and Brick's game. "Mojooooo! I will remember this Mojooooo!"

"Hey! Boomer! We were still playing with 'Mama'! Why sending him flying away that early?" The girls landed and were amazed by what they just witnessed, the RowdyRuff Boys had just defeated Mojo, and people were clapping at them. Also, the boys looked somehow different against their usual selves. "I said it before and I say it again, Boomer, you are steeping on my nerves with your new found kindness!"

"Whatever you say, Brick, but 'Mama' was already defeated and he gave us birth, in a strange way, but he did. Teasing him and hurting him just doesn't feel right at all." The girls blinked twice. What was going on was something they were unable to comprehend. "Hey, Butch, You are the strongest of us all, at least help me clean up a little!"

"Cleaning up? Seriously Boomer, the guy professor Utonium picked to be your host was surely a cry baby! There is no way in hell I will help you with the cleaning!" But even after saying that last, Butch took a deep breath after seeing how Boomer tried to lift some heavy looking Mojo pieces from the grounds, and so, the green hero went to his aid, or better said, pushed Boomer away "Hell! Move aside you weakling! I will clean up!"

Once again the girls blinked twice. "Butch… doing the cleaning?" Buttercup was impressed, or better said, speechless. The RowdyRuff Boy who used to throw stinking socks as boomerangs at her was now carrying huge metal parts toward the nearest trash container. But also, he looked different, his hair was spiky and combed nicely, although bangs of hair still covered half of his face. His clothes were also stylish, just as the one of his brother's: wearing black jeans and black none sleeved shirt down a rebel-like leather-made green vest. He also wore green gloves and nice looking sport air-filled shoes with green and black colors. He sort of looked attractive for Buttercup before, but now he was way more than just attractive to her, and managed to steal a blush from her, although she would never admit it. "What's with these guys?"

"I think they are cute." Spoke Bubbles, and both Buttercup and Blossom stared at her oddly. "I mean, Boomer wasn't that bad at all, but now he looks different… and somehow familiar." Boomer had the same outfit than his brother, the difference being the colors. His hair style was mostly the same, only a bit longer. His eyes were different though, they were calm and caring. And his attitude wasn't the pranking one anymore. "Just what happened to Boomer and Butch?"

"I don't know, but Brick looks so handsome! I think I feel for the forbidden love in comic books between heroes and criminals, an awful cliché, but who cares when the criminal looks so handsome looking?" Once again Blossom's eyes were heart shaped, Buttercup faced away annoyed by her friend's reaction, Bubbles just smiled softly at Blossom. The three decided to take their distance and just investigate the situation.

"Hey, Brick! Quit being the lazy type and come here and help us out! We are going to be late for classes if you don't help." Brick, much to the girl's dislike, was apparently the same. He was still the arrogant and prank-type boy, now teen, but he now had a more social personality, toward the female gender mostly, since his host seemed to be a womanizer. His hair was now long and he was wearing a cap. "Come on Brick! Even Butch is helping out! Why didn't Professor Utonium pick a less stubborn host for you?"

"Chill out Boomer, I'm the leader here, so that means I don't do the cleaning. My job is to look handsome for the girls, while the other two are a comic relief and a cool guy who is always shadowed by the protagonist and even does much more than him, no offence by the way." But Boomer took Brick by the collar and pulled him to help them with the cleaning. "Hey! I said I wasn't doing it! I defeated the bad guy, I deserve the glory!"

"Such a selfish host you have! I'm sick of him! Let's look for Utonium and ask him to change the host! And it was me the one defeating the bad guy, it is always me!" Butch was now grabbing Brick by the collar, Boomer tried to separate them both, but as usual, his effort was in vain, and both Brick and Butch started a fight in the middle of the street. The girls were about to launch into action when electric bolts came out of Brick's and Butch's watches and stroke them, putting an end to the fight between the brothers. "Ah! Cut it off! Cut it off! Fine, no arguing!"

"I will clean! I will clean! Quit the electric shocking!" Once again the girls blinked, Boomer just stared at them both with pity-like eyes. The shocking stopped, and so, Brick began helping in the cleaning as well. "Not fair! Why wasn't Boomer electro-shocked as well?" The girls finally approached to the RowdyRuff Boys and they stared at them with interest. The cleaning was interrupted. "Just perfect, I humiliate myself with the cleaning and the girls arrive, how can it be worse?"

"Calm down. Remember we are all allies now." The girls exchanged looks, Boomer just smiled at the three of them, especially at Bubbles. "You can relax now. We will protect the city, and will no longer attack you with nasty instruments or pranks."

"Speak for yourself, Boomer, host or not, I didn't change that much, I'm still myself, and I must say I did enjoy touching Buttercup's soft butt when flying our way to beat up 'Mama'" Buttercup took a minute to understand what Butch had just said, and then she flinched and blushed madly. "So, you finally figured it out. My host is a rebel and egocentric person, and Butch is still a prank master. Get used to it, Buttercup, because I got my eye on you babe."

"What did you say? I will beat the hell out of you!" But Blossom and Bubbles both prevented Buttercup from attacking Butch. Then the RowdyRuff boys, including Boomer, began picking their noses in their usual way. "You moron! I swear I will get you!" The RowdyRuff Boys all broke into laughter, and placed themselves in superhero poses.

"The Crime-Fighting Squadron! RowdyRuff Boys Z!" The girls blinked, Boomer Blushed. "So yeah, we are the good guys." Brick slapped the back of Boomer's head and continued. "Why do we have to do the pose for anyway? It's stupid and embarrassing!" Butch moved his shoulders up and down and finished. "Whatever… But you know, I'm going to enjoy working with you, Buttercup. And I seriously like seeing you wearing a skirt, Ka-o-ru." The girls flinched, the boys just smiled at them.

* * *

**RowdyRuff Boys Z, Part Two:**

* * *

"How does he know my name? I thought this stupid outfit had magical powers to prevent our identities from being discovered! Otherwise I would never wear a skirt! Professor! What is going on?" After a not so pleasant flight back to the lab, the girls began attacking professor Utonium with questions about the RowdyRuff Boys, who were now breaking havoc around the lab, and arguing for the remote control, even Boomer. "Why does this idiot know my secret identity? And why do we have to team up with them? I can't stand that Butch guy at all!"

"You will have to get used, Buttercup… you can all transform back to your usual selves, they already know your secret identities, all of them." The girls exchanged worry-full looks but they transformed back to normal anyway. Just then, professor Utonium took a sit and stared at the girls. Ken and Peach were having a hard time trying to control the RowdyRuff Boys, but for now, they weren't needed. "To make it short, the RowdyRuff Boys were dying and aging several years in just a week. I saved their lives with an experiment and made a deal with them, they would become crime fighters and help you girls out in exchange to restore their breaking molecular structure, which also included finding hosts for them, so now the RowdyRuff Boys are heroes." Professor Utonium took a deep breath after saying that last so quickly, the girls weren't glad with the news at all. "They aren't the same you fought in the past girls. They were reprogrammed, and their new hosts are in control of the RowdyRuff Boy's attitude. They are totally new persons now, although they now share their memories and life energies with their hosts."

"That doesn't explain why this idiot has to know my secret identity!" Momoko and Miyako both nodded at Kaoru's comment, professor Utonium sweat dropped and then asked the boys to quit teasing Ken and walk toward the table, Boomer obeyed, but Butch and Brick didn't. Utonium then pressed a green and a red switch at his new watch, and so, Butch and Brick were electrified. "Now, that's an interesting device, can I have one to punish Butch!"

"In order to control the RowdyRuff Boys, I invented this device. Each time they disobey I will active their watches, which they can't take off, and give them a little shock." Butch and Brink fainted after the shock. "Now girls, I'm sure you know about the resent transfers to your school. The hosts we picked to be the RowdyRuff Boys and fuse with them were carefully selected. Boomer, will you please introduce yourself?" Boomer nodded and pressed the hand watch, a blue light surrounded him as he began transforming. "It wasn't hard to find a host for Boomer, Ken suggested we picked a close friend of Miyako. It came out to be a great decision, since Boomer's attitude changed a lot, but just see it yourselves."

When the light died down, Miyako almost felt like crying, Boomer's host was no one other than Takaaki, the boy Miyako had a strong crush on. "Ah… well… eto… I was surprised to be asked to become a RowdyRuff Boy. But then I remembered I already knew who Bubbles really was, I couldn't decline… also… the transformation cured my heart decease, now I'm healthier than ever. So, becoming a well-known criminal and transforming into a crime fighting machine wasn't that hard… also, since Boomer and I became one, now I'm a little more open minded thanks to him. I apologize if I played a prank to you in the past by the way, it was kinda forced."

"Ta…Taka-chan… you are… you are… I'm so happy…" Miyako blushed a little, she still couldn't believe it. Takaaki just smiled at her and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Professor… arigato!" She could no longer take it. She launched herself toward Takaaki and hugged him. "I'm so happy!" Professor Utonium smiled and then pointed at Brick, the selfish leader of the group could do nothing but nod. And so, a red light came out from his body, transforming him back to his host. Blossom flinched. The Sempai she admired so greatly was Brick's host.

"…The name is Reiko… nothing much is left to say from me. Utonium said I was needed to lead the RowdyRuff Boys. I have always been a natural leader so I couldn't refuse… also… I always wanted to be a superhero, so I accepted without second thoughts… but I also adsorbed Brick's attitude… he interferes with my girl hunting. While I love girls, he seems to hate them, flirting is turning out to be really hard lately."

"You can flirt me whenever you want!" Reiko stepped back, Momoko was staring at him with her heart shaped eyes. She didn't care Reiko was also Brick, she just cared about the handsome person Reiko was, and was now glad to know her Sempai was a RowdyRuff Boy. Now they would spend time together. "You are a leader, just like me! I'm sure we can get along! And we can go eating sweets and plan combat tactics together! We can be a superhero couple!" Reiko ran away, but he chased by Momoko. Everyone sweat dropped, but then ignored them both and placed their attentions on Butch.

"Guess it is my turn, Kaoru-chan." Butch stared at Kaoru evilly, Kaoru flinched, somehow she had a bad feeling about this. Butch was surrounded by a green light, and Kaoru couldn't help but blush madly. She thought about him only once, she couldn't believe the terrible coincidence. Kaoru took her distance. The person in front of her intimidated her. "Yukiko Hitoichi." Kaoru's heart began running faster than ever, faster than when she fell in love for that muscular idiot in the past. "Let's work together, Ka-o-ru-chan." Such a teasing tone angered Kaoru.

"No way!" Kaoru's face flushed more than ever. Those deep green eyes staring at her, that well-built but not muscular body, that spiky hair well combed, she knew she had seen Butch's new persona before, that same captain of the soccer team who defeated her in a game. "No way, I'm not allowing it… you can't… no way… stay away from me!"

"So, you are still angry about the spank… I guess it can't be helped, you have a nice body, I couldn't control myself, Kaoru-chan." And Kaoru took her distance. "Anyway, as Yukiko I am proud although reserved and a sports freak. I mostly like kendo, soccer, martial arts, boxing and wrestling. But this Butch guy who is now part of me… he somehow transformed me. I feel more carefree and stubborn, but also more energetic and strong. Sometimes I just feel that impulse, and then I can't help but prank someone. The worst part is I enjoy it… Kaoru, somehow you seem to be a subject of Butch's interest… not to mention I was interested in you in the first place. It may be hard at firsts, but I'm sure I will be able to deal with these feelings." Kaoru began shaking with embarrassment. Yukiko noticed it and couldn't help but sweat drop. "…Let me guess… I just confessed my feelings for you, didn't I? I wonder if that was Butch or was it Yukiko. Who cares anyway?"

"No way! You just… was that… you… con-con-confessed to me? What am I supposed to say? Wait, no, I hate Butch, but I liked sempai! This is awful! What should I do? Eh!" Kaoru placed both hands at her mouth, shutting herself up. Everyone was staring at her now, and Kaoru felt like a fool. Yukiko, in the other hand, smiled evilly at Kaoru's reaction. He met her both as Butch and as Yukiko, and both times he found her interesting. But this part of her was something he never expected to see. "…I… I… just confessed back? Didn't I?" Yukiko nodded, Kaoru felt tears drowning her eyes. "So unfair! Why am I this unlucky?"

"It will be ok…" Interrupted once again Utonium before clearing his throat. "Now… Mayor Meyer and Miss Bellum are convincing your principal to place you all in the same classroom. Now fighting crime will be easier and you won't skip that many classes. Your grades were going down after all girls, having this little extra help will turn out to be really helpful to your studies." Momoko ignored professor Utonium while staring lustily at Brick, who was ignoring Momoko while reading a comic book. Miyako was also busy to notice the professor was talking since she was talking with Takaaki and being all sweet toward him, while Takaaki blew some bubbles from his usual bubble wand. "They aren't listening, how about you, Yukiko, Kaoru?" But it was of no use, Yukiko was no longer in the room, he was outside of the lab, staring at nowhere and probably planning a prank against Kaoru, while the girl cried and made circles in the floor nervously, she disliked the whole situation. "No one pays me any attention." Utonium then did as Kaoru and began drawing circles at the floor with his finger.

* * *

Time passed by, and it was time for the girls to go back to their respective homes, and so did the boys who followed them close by. The three new superheroes weren't at all friends, but were brothers somehow, and stuck together despite their mutual dislike of the other. The walk toward their homes was made in silence for the boys. Miyako and Momoko were chatting happily, but Kaoru was in silence and still blushing madly in front of them, which won Yukiko's attention. "I guess I did intimidate Kaoru… too bad, I was hoping to get closer to her… I'm still wondering if it is Butch or is it Yukiko the one with these feelings… who cares? I'm having too much fun as to worry about it at the moment!"

"Perhaps both of them feel something for Kaoru-chan." Yukiko faced Takaaki, who just smiled at him. "Boomer never thought about Miyako at all, but now, he feels the same as I do, we are one after all. But I'm afraid Boomer and I are cowards, we can't confess to her, such a symbiotic relationship and still we can't encourage ourselves to confess." Yukiko nodded barely, he knew nothing of Takaaki yet, but he thought he should respect him. After all, they were brothers now.

"Both of you are nuts… but I also have my eye placed on Kaoru. She is so rough and beautiful." Yukiko felt somehow angered by Reiko's comment, he knew Reiko was a womanizer, and this supposed attraction toward Kaoru wasn't of his liking. "But what's with that Momoko girl? She likes me or something? Because I don't like her, she's an airhead, and isn't my type at all. Also, Brick hates her. I don't want her near me."

"Just don't flirt Kaoru, she is mine. Besides… I still need to find out if these feelings were born because of Butch, or if Yukiko was really attracted by Kaoru…? This may be interesting. I can't wait to see what is going to happen… perhaps I should ask her out." Reiko sweat dropped, Takaaki just smiled. "After all, when she uses a skirt she is really cute, those legs of her, that undiscovered feminine side, I must expose it to public!"

"You can't be serious! You think just because we are three and those girls are three we are supposed to be dating them? And what's with you guys, following the colors as well? Well, I don't buy it, that rule won't apply to me. Besides, who would ever like someone like Momoko, also… she is fat." Yukiko and Takaaki nodded in agreement.

A couple of meters in front of the boys, Momoko felt weird, as if someone was speaking bad of her at her back. They were all unable to hear what the boys were saying, but that didn't help her feel any better. "Can you believe it? It is destiny's hand! Three handsome boys, three cute girls, we can go out in a triple date!"

"…Momoko-san, aren't you thinking way too straight? We don't know if the boys like us back yet… but I'm glad Taka-chan is part of our team, and I'm glad for his health." Miyako blushed, Momoko hugged her happily.

"You girls are lucky… my life sucks… second time I fall in love, and the boy I like turned out to be the boy I hate the most… why am I so unlucky? Kamisama enjoys making fun of me… Yukiko is the boy I recently found out I liked, Butch is that stupid jokester who is always bothering me and driving me nuts, and now they are one! So unfair!" Kaoru felt like crying once again. "Why is love so complicated?"

"I think it is cute, Yukiko-sempai did confess his feelings for Kaoru-san." Momoko nodded at Miyako's words. "And Kaoru-san confessed back. Perhaps Kaoru-san can enjoy it instead of feeling depressed." But Kaoru moved her head in negation and cried out loud.

"I can't love that Yukiko-Butch moron!" Kaoru broke into tears and began shaking Miyako's body with mixed feelings. Miyako was dizzied at that last and her eyes turned into spiral like shaped ones. "Don't you get it? Athletic, handsome and smart, Yukiko. Fused with annoying, childish and stubborn Butch! It is an odd combination! And I didn't know I had feelings toward Yukiko-sempai until a few hours ago!"

"Kauro-san… I'm dizzy… head spinning… set me free desu…" Miyako fainted, Kaoru stared at her horrified by her own actions, Momoko just laughed at Kaoru hysterically. The boys finally arrived to witness the crime, they all laughed at Kaoru's blushing face and at the unconscious Miyako. "…Cute bunnies… quit running around desu, I'm dizzy…"

"Now there, Kaoru-chan, you sure are strong. I will take care of Miyako-chan, after all I need to walk by the hospital before heading back home. I will leave her at her place. You can trust her to me." Kaoru nodded, and delivered the dizzy Miyako to Takaaki, who after doing a reverence, walked away. "Reiko-ototo, Yukiko-ani, we are brothers now, so let's get along, see you all tomorrow." And so, he walked away.

"What's with that Takaaki-moron? Why using honorifics? Besides, why am I the younger brother and you the older one?" Yukiko moved his shoulders up and down. "That Takaaki sure is weird, I know we lost our birthdates when we fused and all, but just because you were the first one created and I the last one? We are all the same age! How annoying, getting along with him is going to be hard."

"I think it is nice to have younger brothers… Reiko-ototo…" Reiko felt angered by that last, but ignored Yukiko. "Anyway, Kaoru, shall we get moving?" Once again that teasing smile, Kaoru flinched again. "We live close by. If we don't get moving now, we won't make it in time for dinner, now, move on." And after saying that last, Yukiko spanked Kaoru. "Oh… my mistake… couldn't help myself, Ka-o-ru-chan."

"What are you doing? You moron!" Reiko laughed out loud. Momoko just blushed at what she just witnessed. "What the hell is wrong with you? Yukiko! You are not that kind of guy! You like sports, you are nice and reserved! Not a prankster! How am I supposed to take you seriously, when you allow your inner Butch to take over your mind?" Yukiko blinked twice, Kaoru flinched again. "Ah… ore… uh…"

"Kaoru-chan, you do like Yukiko that much?" Speaking in third person was becoming a habit for Yukiko. Kaoru said nothing, she just ran away toward her place. "…But Butch likes teasing you… Kaoru-chan… this might be difficult." He kept speaking to himself, freaking Momoko out. But once he noticed Kaoru was speeding her pace away from him, he placed his attention on her and began jogging. "I'm off. I guess Butch has to apologize to Kaoru-chan."

"Don't be stupid Yukiko-ani! You and Butch are the same person! If you spanked her, it was your own free will, you pervert!" Yukiko nodded, but ran after Kaoru anyway. "That psycho, I am surrounded by weirdoes. A kind prince and a double personality freak, being the leader is going to be really hard."

"I understand your pain!" Reiko flinched and backed off. "I also have to stand the feeling of leadership in my shoulders. Making sure Kaoru and Miyako step on the right direction, such is the role of a leader. We must stick together, because only together we can lead our friend toward the right path. Reiko-sempai! Suki!" Momoko prepared her lips to kiss Reiko, but the teen ran away from her as fast as he could. "Wait! Reiko-sempai! We live close by! We can walk together!"

"Close by? We live totally in opposite directions! And how the hell do you know where I live you psycho? Stalker! Fat girl!" He tried to place his barriers, but nothing he said would convince the girl to stop loving him. And so, it all began.

* * *

"Yukiko-sempai isn't like that, he is reserved, and calm, and nice… that Butch messed with his mind! Ah? Why am I thinking like this? So unfair!" Kaoru was walking slowly through the night city, her eyes felt like breaking into tears, life was just unfair with her. Everything always turned for the wrong, no matter what it was. First, the superhero deal using a skirt, then, never seeing her father's face until recently, she also had a horrible first date with a sempai, and now she was the victim of a platonic love destroyed by the evil influence of a demonical creature messing with Yukiko's mind and actions. "Why am I thinking about Yukiko-sempai anyway? I never did until I found out he was now a teammate, also, it was only a crush, was it not?"

"Mind to find it out, Kaoru-chan?" Kaoru flinched. A pair of arms had grabbed her and pulled her into a hug from behind. She had no need to turn around and see who was the one daring to hug her, she already knew it was Yukiko, or Butch, or that amalgam she had mixed feelings for. "Yukiko likes skirts and feminine girls" He whispered to her ears while Kaoru's mind spaced out by the hug. "But also athletic and proud ones." And Kaoru gulped hard when hearing that. "Butch likes teasing girls until they fall for him, but that was a secret he never wanted his brothers to know. Also, Butch thought you were cool and cute, and he loved your miniskirt, he also enjoyed that kiss you gave to him, remember that kiss?" Kaoru then felt like fainting. Yukiko, or Butch, or whoever he was, had just kissed her cheek softly. "I like you, Kaoru-chan."

"Ah!" Kaoru pushed Yukiko away from her and then faced him, her face was blushing and her heart beat running faster than ever. This was her closest contact with a boy if she excluded the time her ex-boyfriend hugged her due to his fear of a professional wrestler possessed by those evil black spores. "Moron! St-st-st-stay away from me! I want nothing with you!"

"What a horrible reaction." Once again those demon-like eyes stared at her, freaking her out, and angering her more than ever. "You may not behave as one, but you are still a girl, and that's a part of you I'm planning to expose." Yukiko rudely pushed Kaoru toward the wall, the girl flinched, normally she would have kicked the hell out of him, but she just couldn't. "Do you have any idea of how easy it would be to kiss you right now and force you to fall for me?" Kaoru gulped hard but then kicked Yukiko away from her, Kaoru was no girl to mess with, and she was finally going to make it clear to him.

"If you care for your health, you will leave me alone right now!" She faced him with anger, Yukiko just stared back at her, and his eyes reflected no fear, no anger, just a shine of interest. "Quit looking at me!" She said while being defiant and approaching to him until facing him directly to his eyes in defiance.

"So close." Just then Kaoru noticed how close she really was from Yukiko, just a few inches away from his face. "You have never kissed anyone before, not a real kiss… have you?" Once again, Kaoru felt weak. Yukiko just smiled while pushing her back to the wall and approaching to her. "Too easy… that would be too easy…"

"Uh?" That reply surprised Yukiko. For the first time, Kaoru seemed disappointed. Once again his evil smile made an interesting comeback, and before releasing her, he rubbed her cheek, enjoying the sensation and the view of the reddish color dying Kaoru's face beautifully.

"Whatever." Kaoru flinched. Such a quick change of attitude was surprising. "I will just enjoy your evolution into the perfect girl, it won't take that long." Kaoru blinked twice, Yukiko was arrogant and selfish, but she never imagined this sudden change. "Tomorrow at school, make sure to bring a skirt with you, I would really like to see you in a skirt."

"Wha-wha-what are you saying? Why should I wear a skirt? You are no one to tell me what to do! I don't like skirts! I won't use a skirt! And there is nothing you can do or say to change my mind!" Yukiko said nothing, he just walked away. "Hey! Are you listening to me? I'm not doing it! Moron! Are you ignoring me?"

"Probably." Yukiko clutched at that last, and turned around to face her. Kaoru was impressed, this time Yukiko wasn't giving her one of his usual evil smiles. This time, the smile drawn on his face was real and full with feeling. "Don't disappoint us, Kaoru-chan." She blinked twice and stared at him for a couple of minutes before he finally began walking away.

"Is he serious? Does he really think I will just wear a skirt tomorrow? What the hell is wrong with him? What the hell is wrong with me? That's no way to treat a girl anyway." Her eyes half closed themselves, and a beautiful blush colored her cheeks once again, this time she never cared about it, she sort of liked the feeling. "Never before had anyone intimidated me like this… Yukiko you baka… now what am I supposed to do?"

* * *

**Guess this is a nice ending for my very first PPGZ fic. Next chapter will probably be up next Friday, or perhaps faster if I get enough reviews, anyway, for now I'm a little sick and my back is hurting me, so no writing for a while. I really wish to know what you thought about this chapter.**

**Also, before leaving, I wish to let you know something. Sure, Yukiko and Reiko are original characters, but that was necessary. Just think about them as the real Brick and Butch, and no, they aren't characters based on real life people, they are just the representation of my vision of Butch and Brick as real characters, also influenced by Bleedman's comics. The names: Reiko and Yukiko, are the names of the real life persons who do Brick's and Butch's voices, I didn't just made them out from nowhere.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought about this.**


	2. Yukiko’s Male Pride

**I must say, I am awfully impressed with the great amount of reviews I got. I tried to reply to them all, but then I began writing the next chapter and found no time to reply. Still, I'm really touched so here it is, the next chapter, I hope you like it since I ran out of ideas by the last 3 paragraphs, hahahahaha, but that was because I was falling asleep while writing it, right now it's one am… so yeah, you read, I sleep, and please review! I do enjoy your reviews.**

**EDITED! 07-April-2012**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

A strong yell filled the apartment building Kaoru lived at. Kaoru was pissed off, way more than usual. At first hour in the morning she attacked her wardrobe in search of something different to wear. But all she found out was of no help. Jeans, shorts, and sport clothing, flew away from her closet and filled the room, burying it in a mountain of clothes. Dai and Shou, Kaoru's brothers, were amazed by the view. Never before they had seen their sister worried about the way she dressed like, surely something was terribly wrong. "Ah! It's of no use! I have no suitable clothes! And it is too late to ask Miyako to lend me some! There must be a skirt here somewhere!"

"Skirt?" Both Dai and Shou yelled in unison, Kaoru flinched and stared at them both with her cheeks flushing her face. "Ka-Kaoru? Are you feeling sick? Should I call your principal and tell him you are not going to school today?" Kaoru sweat dropped and began launching clothes at her elder brother in annoyance. "Wait! Kaoru! I'm worried about you! Are you sure you need no help?"

"Get out of my room you baka! You too, Shou! I'm a girl! There is nothing wrong with wearing a skirt! Just leave me alone!" And after a furious drop kick at her two brothers, she slammed the door closed, leaving both Dai and Shou unconscious. At the other side of the door Kaoru breathed furiously and tried to calm herself down before finally staring at her messed up room. "It's of no use, why do I care about what he thinks about me anyway? He is a moron! And he enjoys teasing me! I don't have to do this!"

Kaoru kicked some clothes out of the way in annoyance. She hated herself for been this weak. All she could think about was finding a skirt to wear and try to impress Yukiko at school. But she kept telling herself over and over again that it was of no use and that she had no feelings for that moron who enjoyed bothering her and spanking her. He probably just wanted her to wear a skirt to flip it in front of her classmates. "That moron! I can't believe I'm doing this! Come on! There must be a skirt here somewhere! I'm sure I had at least one! Ah! Yukiko you baka! Why do I have to do this?"

* * *

**Yukiko's Male Pride:**

* * *

One of the many tall buildings around Tokyo began shaking furiously, and it wasn't necessary by the action of an earthquake. It was most likely the action of a certain pink haired monster, Fuzzy Lumpkins, breaking havoc in a city he claimed was part of his territory. Hand printed marks were easily noticed around the city, as well as the body marks of one of the new heroes in town who was not so long ago trashed around the city and slammed against cars, mailboxes, and some buildings around the place.

As their second mission, the RowdyRuff Boys were assigned the task of defeating the rampageous Fuzzy Lumpkins, and at first it seemed to be an easy mission. But none of them thought Butch's male pride would place itself in the way. The stubborn elder brother of the group couldn't stand the fact of there being a monster stronger than him. And so, Butch challenged Fuzzy into a physical combat battle without the aid of his brothers or his kendo like sword. Till now, the proud and rowdy hero was losing.

Brick and Boomer were looking at it all from a nearby building, staring at Butch's body being punished by Fuzzy slamming his hand at the boy's chest and pressing him against a building. "Shouldn't we help him out? They had been fighting for half an hour now and Butch-ani hadn't been able to strike a simple hit. Besides, the city is a mess, we are heroes now, we should protect the city, not allow it to be destroyed."

"You don't get it, do you? This isn't about the city or playing the hero. Butch will never stand being second. His pride wouldn't let him rest if he lost." Boomer said nothing. He just crossed his arms and tried not to launch himself toward his elder brother's aid. "Just as Buttercup is the strongest of the girls, Butch is the strongest of us. Being defeated in battle would be painful for his pride." Brick crossed his arms and stared at his hand watch and then at the city at peace. He and Boomer had evacuated a few blocks to allow Butch and Fuzzy to rumble alone. But it was almost time to go to school, and Brick was getting tired of the waiting. "Hey! Butch! We are going to be late, just use your damn sword already!"

But Butch ignored Brick and managed to block one of Fuzzy's attacks. The monstrous creature just made fun of his adversary's weakness as he pressed the hit harder and slammed Butch at the building once again. "This is my territory, everything is my territory, you are on my territory, I will crush you at my territory!" Butch tried to kick Fuzzy away, but the creature was stronger and there was nothing Butch could do.

"I won't give up! No one is stronger than me! Back off you psycho!" Butch somehow managed to find an open and punched Fuzzy directly on the nose. That hit was the first one Butch managed to strike since the battle began, and it was enough for him to finally be serious about the situation. For once, he felt strong enough to fight Fuzzy back. "Bring it on! I'm ready to kick the hell out of you!" He said while gasping for air.

"Wah! Fuzzy's nose hurts! I will remember this!" And with that last said, Fuzzy ran away toward the forest. Brick and Boomer both exchanged puzzled looks and flew down the building and walked toward Butch, who for a long while did nothing but stand there. Suddenly, his veins popped at his forehead, his blood began boiling, and his eyes began shining with hatred and rage.

"What the hell? Come back here you pink Furby! It's my turn to punish you! I was trashed around the city for half an hour! And you run away crying at the first hit?" Brick and Boomer grabbed Butch by the arms as the furious teen was about to fly his way toward the fleeing monster and resume the one-sided battle. "Let me go! I will make a coat from his fur!"

"Butch-ani! Calm down! You do know you just broke his nose, don't you?" But Butch was so blinded by rage that he ignored Boomer and tried to fight his way out of his brother's grab. "Brick! Do something to calm him down! He is going to tear my arms apart!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying! Butch! Cut the crap off! We are going to be late for school!" But Butch launched both, Brick and Boomer, flying across the street in annoyance. "Yeah, I figured out you hated school as much as I do." Brick said, and Butch slowly calmed down. The people who had been evacuated were slowly returning to the battle zone, and they all clapped at Butch since he had taken on Fuzzy alone, or apparently that's what everyone thought. The truth was Butch was tossed around and punished badly. "Come on, you will have your chance with Fuzzy later. Let's go, move on Boomer, we have no time for cleaning, we got classes to attend to."

Brick flew away, Boomer followed him close by, Butch still wanted a fight, his pride wasn't satisfied yet, but Fuzzy was gone and professor Utonium wouldn't allow him to fly after him to beat the hell out of him without receiving the proper electric treatment. All Butch could do was fly away after his brothers and hope a certain someone at school was wearing a skirt in order for him to recover his usual mood.

* * *

"Hey! Mama, Kaoru is being all weird lately, she made a mess out of her room, and she drop kicked us, just what is wrong with her anyway?" Dai was angry at his sister's actions. He was the eldest brother after all, and Kaoru was supposed to respect him for his title. Shou, in the other hand, wasn't annoyed despite the mark of Kaoru's foot still being printed on his face, and continued eating his breakfast. "That girl, she didn't have to go as far as to drop kick us, is she sick or something?"

"Now there Dai-kun, there is nothing wrong with your sister, she is just growing up. From now and on be more careful with what you say about her. You were also a pain when you were her age." Dai crossed his arms in annoyance and faced away. "It is all part of her puberty, soon she will forget about violence and sports and will grow up to be a decent lady." Silence invaded the living room, and soon, Dai, Shou and their father all broke into laughter.

"Kaoru, a lady?" Dai laughed even harder. "Don't even joke about it mom! That's not even possible!" He gasped for air, so did Shou and his father. "If Kaoru ever quits being tomboyish and starts behaving as a lady, I will quit my life of laziness and get a job to help dad pay the rent." A newspaper was then rudely slammed at Dai's face. The elder brother of the family took it away from his face angrily just to see those evil emerald eyes of his sister staring directly at him. "Ka-Kaoru?"

"Better start looking for a job, aniki." Dai blinked twice, but then flinched and felt his jaw dropping, so did Shou and his father. "Ohayo." All stares were directed at Kaoru, the girl was now wearing a girly outfit instead of her manly clothing: white mini-skirt, green tights, her arms were exposed as well as her shoulders. Long and green socks covered her legs and ended in a couple of green and white sneakers. Her hair was combed in a beautiful way and she had an x-like hairclip adorning it. Never before had her brothers seen her like this. Their father, in the other hand, had already witnessed this feminine side of her before, and was clutching with happiness.

"Ka-Kaoru! What is wrong with you? Was your brain melted by the heat?" Kaoru ignored her brother and went to the fridge, taking out of it her daily milk box. It was here when she posed in a manly way and drank it empty, but not this time. Instead, she took a straw and began drinking it slowly. "A straw? Mother! Something is definitively wrong with Kaoru!" The always cheerful woman nodded while giggling happily, Kaoru just gave her brother a cold look and walked away.

"I'm leaving. I'm already late for classes." Dai and Shou exchanged worry-full looks. Their parents weren't at all affected by the sudden change. On the contrary, they were enjoying it and laughing at it as a proud couple. Kaoru just left the building and walked her way to school, also leaving her skateboard behind.

"Dai, you don't have to worry about your sister, it is quite obvious what is going on." Dai and Shou both blinked. Their father began crying, proud of his daughter. "Kaoru is in love!" For a while, there was silence, but soon Kaoru could hear the yells of surprise of her two brothers even two blocks away from home. They were claiming for explanations. Kaoru sweat dropped, she could barely believe what was going on. Being all feminine-like, leaving her pride behind, wearing a skirt, and all because of a boy, it surely was going to be a long day at school, and she wasn't looking forward to it in the less.

* * *

"Ah! Reiko-Sempai!" Momoko was the first one to do the greetings toward her sempai and now teammate in the superhero department. The teen flinched in fear and ended slamming his back at the nearest locker. Takaaki smiled softly at the situation, but only for a second before turning his attention toward his bruised elder brother, Yukiko, whose injuries had gone as far as to surpass even the transformation and bruised his powerless body. "Reiko-Sempai, what happened to Yukiko-Sempai? Was he injured because he didn't follow your natural leadership?"

"Shut up, Momoko! Watch your tongue!" Reiko placed both hands at Momoko's mouth, but the girl was too infatuated at her sempai that she ignored the situation and stared at him with those heart shaped eyes of her. "This can't be happening, stay away from me you weirdo!" Momoko never felt insulted. Instead, she felt like floating around Reiko and stalking him all day, most to Reiko's dislike. "No wonder why Momoko had never, EVER, had a date before" He made emphasis in the ever part. "A-anyway… Takaaki, how is Yukiko doing?"

"He was hurt badly, but thanks to his transformation he has no broken bones. Despite that, I'm placing some bandages around his arms and forehead." Yukiko was annoyed. He was in a deplorable state. And also, he desperately needed to hurt someone. Reiko wasn't an option, in his current state, arguing with his leader wasn't a good idea, and Takaaki was soft hearted and sort of a crybaby, arguing with him wouldn't be of any good to his pride. He needed a challenge, someone he could think about as Fuzzy and beat him up, release his stored anger, and finally be able to relax. "Yukiko-ani? You are tense. Perhaps you should go to the infirmary." Yukiko said nothing. He just faced away in annoyance. "…Guess not… anyway, Momoko, have you seen Miyako-chan?"

Between flying hearts and heart shaped stares at Reiko, Momoko stared at Takaaki just to answer his question. "Miyako will be late. She is preparing a nice handmade lunch for Takaaki-kun! Reiko-Sempai! Let's share our candies at lunch as well!" Reiko flinched and took his distance away from his number one fan and only stalker. For the first time ever, he felt what he made the girls he flirted feel, fear toward a potential stalker. He would never flirt a girl like that ever again. "Reiko-Sempai!"

"Stay away from me you weirdo! I want nothing with you! I like Kaoru-chan!" Soon, the halls of the school went into silence, Takaaki's jaw dropped, and Miyako, who had just arrived, almost felt the two lunch boxes she was carrying slipping from her fingers. Luckily, Momoko was so love blinded and even deafer, that she didn't hear that last. Reiko then felt a freezing feeling running through his spine, he had just said something out of place, and so, dark energy began filling the room, Yukiko was angry. "Ah! Yu-Yukiko-ani! You know I wasn't being serious! You are not mad, are you?" Yukiko grabbed Reiko by the collar in annoyance. "Hey! Brother or not I'm not allowing you to touch me like that! Get your hands off me, Yukiko-moron! Or else I will kick the hell out of you!"

"Go ahead! I need someone to hurt! And I think it is you!" But as usual, Takaaki stood in the middle of both of his brothers. "Takaaki! This is none of your business! This is between Reiko and me!" Reiko nodded, and so, both pushed Takaaki away and faced each other's with hatred. Surely a fight would have started from the resent events, but it never exploded due to a yell which won Yukiko's attention."

"Kaoru-chan!" Reiko and Yukiko shared a last glare before Yukiko finally turned around and stormed away toward the school's front door where the yelling just came from. Reiko was so annoyed at his supposed elder brother that he was able to ignore Momoko's heart shaping stares, Takaaki was just glad the argument was over.

"That was way too close. Seriously, Reiko-ototo, Yukiko-ani is hurt, and angering him and trying to start a fight with him isn't smart at all. Stop being this selfish toward him." But Reiko ignored Takaaki and walked toward the front door as well. "Reiko-ototo?" Miyako approached to Takaaki as Reiko ignored him and walked away, just then, Momoko's heart shaped eyes were gone.

"Reiko-san and Yukiko-san are always arguing, but they don't seem to hate each other's. Actually, Reiko-san and Yukiko-san feel a strong respect for the other." Takaaki nodded in agreement to Miyako's observations. "Taka-chan, are you worried?"

"Uh? Ah! It is nothing, Miyako-chan… it was just… ever since Reiko, Yukiko and I became brothers… there had been some kind of connection between us. I can't explain it, but it is like we can actually feel what the other feels. That's why Yukiko hates Reiko this much. He can feel Reiko actually has feelings for Kaoru-chan." Momoko felt like fainting at that last, Miyako just sweat dropped at her. "Any emotion, from hatred, pain, and pride, to care, joy, and love, we all share them… Butch, Brick, and Boomer were always in perfect synchrony, I guess we are synchronizing as well. That's the reason of why I can't help but feel depressed, just as Yukiko and Reiko are just now… gomen, Miyako, I need to be with my brothers just now."

Miyako nodded, but she grabbed Takaaki's arm anyway. "Taka-chan is worried, so I will stay nearby to cheer him up. Also, cheering Taka-chan up may cheer Yukiko-san and Reiko-san as well." Takaaki blushed a little, but then he smiled at her and nodded in agreement, finally walking away toward the front door.

"Hey! What about me? Don't be mean! Takaaki-kun! You know what Reiko feels! Let me know what he feels about me!" Takaaki found it best to ignore Momoko, not that he wanted to, being honest, he wanted to protect Momoko from Reiko's real feelings toward her. After all, he could feel them as well, and those feelings were nowhere near nice. "Wait! Takaaki-kun! I want to know! I want to know!"

* * *

**Biceps Strikes Back!**

* * *

When Kaoru arrived at school, no one was able to recognize her, but that didn't actually help her to hide her embarrassment, on the contrary, it worsened it up. She was the subject of everyone's admiration, even princess Himeko was surprised, as surprised as not to break havoc for not getting enough attention from her classmates.

Many were the boys approaching to her, Kaoru was beautiful, she found it out the hard way the first time she actually wore a dress and began acting feminine. She remembered how Ken, Peach, and even Professor Utonium, fell in love with her feminine side and lovely actions. But if that was weird, this was way too much.

Every single boy at school wanted to know her name, she found it out to be intriguing how no one actually found out she was the same Kaoru who used to skate her way around school and avoid all those fan girls who, one, thought she was a boy and fell in love for her, or two, knew she was a girl with attitude and looked forward to be like her. Mostly, she thought it was the first one. Till now, there were still many who thought Kaoru was a boy. And now this, such an odd turn of events.

It wasn't until Narushima, Kaoru's ex-boyfriend and sempai, arrived, when the truth was finally spotted out. "Kaoru-chan!" Everyone flinched. That beauty everyone was staring at, was no one other than the tomboyish Kaoru. Many began whispering about what was going on, many girls were horrified since they always thought Kaoru was a boy and they had a crush on her. Narushima just ran toward her and stood there, staring at the blushing Kaoru with that proud smile of him. "Kaoru! Being feminine again? Have you changed your mind about us?"

"Na-Narushima-se-sempai? Eto… ore… this… uh…" Everything was just so hard to comprehend for Kaoru. Her sempai was the muscular type, face like, and good hearted, an icon of admiration of many girls. He had tried to convince Kaoru many times now of loving him once again, she was the girl he always dreamed of. But of course Kaoru wanted nothing with him anymore. "Narushima-sempai… this has nothing to do with you… I'm off…"

"You are as cute as I remember, Kaoru-chan… just like the day of our first date" Kaoru flinched, that was something no one was supposed to know. She kept it in low term so no one but Momoko and Miyako would know. But divulgating the information seemed to be of no interest for Narushima. "Kaoru-chan! Please go out on a date with me!"

"She won't do such a thing!" Kaoru flinched and flushed even harder than before. She should have known something like this would happen. There was no way she could keep it in low terms now. Yukiko had just left for the school yard, he had been staring at Kaoru for some time already, and he was glad to know she had followed his demands and was now using a skirt, although he never expected she was going to go this far. "Kaoru-chan… I'm glad you decided to use a skirt, I'm impressed… you truly are a beauty."

Kaoru faced away, both in annoyance and embarrassment. "Yukiko you baka! Don't think I'm doing this for you, I just felt it was about time for a change, this had nothing to do with your petition!" Yukiko smiled teasingly, that smile freaked Kaoru out. "Don't stare at me!"

"You are a terrible liar, Kaoru-chan." Yukiko was about to touch Kaoru's face when Narushima placed himself in the middle, ready to protect Kaoru from Yukiko. "Do you mind? I was in the middle of my flirting." But Narushima crossed his arms, being over protective toward Kaoru. "Got a problem?"

"Yukiko, right? Give up on her kid, she likes muscular ones. And no offence, but, you are 500 years away from being muscular." Narushima wasn't being mean, he was always cheerful and nice to everyone, but when the subject was Kaoru, he was at the defensive. "You are the captain of the soccer team. You will easily find someone else."

"Are you trying to piss me off? Because you are already pissing me off." Kaoru flinched, Narushima was unable to understand. Yukiko wasn't always the hard tempered type. He usually had control over his aggressive self. But ever since Butch and he became one, controlling himself was more difficult, and Reiko's and Takaaki's interventions were needed. By now both brothers were grabbing Yukiko's arms and trying to control his temper. "Listen, butt face! Kaoru is my girl! You hear me! If ya want her you first have to go past me!"

"Your girl? When did we discuss that?" Yukiko ignored her. Narushima was puzzled and sort of hurt by what he was hearing. He faced Kaoru, who flinched as reply. "He isn't my boyfriend! And you aren't either, so quit looking at me like that!"

"But… if Yukiko isn't your boyfriend… then why is he this mad at me?" Kaoru's face flushed, she was now the center of all attention, something she disliked quiet a lot. "That also means you are free, Kaoru-chan. I still want you to go on a date with me."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Yukiko fought Reiko and Takaaki as usual, but his arms were way too tired to get rid of them. Still, he continued fighting them back. "Let me go you idiots!"

"Watch it Yukiko-moron! You aren't transformed! You can't fight that sempai!" But Yukiko ignored Reiko and kept fighting his captors. "Stubborn! I'm also annoyed! But face it, is your male pride this strong as to hurt yourself!"

"Enough!" Everyone went into silence, there was only one person more pissed off than Yukiko, and that was Kaoru. The girl faced Narushima with annoyance, the muscular one sweat dropped. "First off, I'm not dating you unless you start behaving as a real man!" Narushima felt a stone shaped 'dumped' word falling on top of his head at that last comment. Kaoru just walked away from him in annoyance and then faced Yukiko. "And you… quit being a pervert! Or else I will never take you seriously!" Just as Narushima, Yukiko felt a stone shaped 'Pervert' word hitting him and knocking him down.

Reiko broke into laughter, and this time Takaaki couldn't help but do the same. Reiko then approached to the annoyed Kaoru, a huge smile was drawn on his face. "Kaoru-chan! I know Yukiko and Narushima are of your dislike, but what about me, babe?" Kaoru faced Reiko with flame like eyes, the flirter teen backed off in fear.

"Don't EVER call me babe! I will NEVER, NOTICE you! BAKA!" And so, Reiko felt many stone shaped words hitting him: 'Never', 'Notice' and a huge 'BAKA', Takaaki could no longer help himself and broke into a strong laughter, mostly because his inner Boomer was having way too much fun.

Yukiko finally stood up and stared at the storming away Kaoru, an evil smile appeared on his face. Suddenly, all his anger an annoyance flew away. "…Perhaps it wasn't as simple as I thought… Kaoru-chan… I'm really going to enjoy this."

* * *

After that little incident at the school's front door, Kaoru was angrier than usual. She hated herself for being as stupid as to wear such feminine clothes and try to impress Yukiko. She was angry at all those who made her transformation into a girl such a big deal. She was also angry at Narushima for placing her in such an annoying and embarrassing situation, but even angrier at Yukiko for being all weird at her at the school's yard. He never ever noticed her, and now he was in love with her or just teasing her. Many things had changed in such a short period of time, and that was driving her nuts. "Yukiko you baka… I can't believe I did what I did! Moron, jerk, easygoing, pervert, dork, annoying bastard!"

She finally arrived at her classroom and sat down, then slammed her forehead at her desk. Never before had she been this embarrassed in all her life, not even when the RowdyRuff Boys stole her, and Momoko's and Miyako's clothes, and pretended being the PowerPuff Girls Z, and going as far as to fart around a crowd filled stadium and appearing on television with everyone believing it was her the one doing that. She was way too annoyed at anyone, but her annoyance seemed to be far from disappearing. Once she decided to quit facing her desk, she found her face meeting the one of Yukiko, just what she needed.

"Ya know, Kaoru-chan? There is some kind of a handicap between Narushima and me." He explained, and Kaoru delivered an odd stare at him. "He is a sempai, and I am now your classmate. And I'm surely going to take advantage of that situation, don't you agree, Kaoru-chan?" Kaoru faced away, she still hated Yukiko for everything that was going on, but something just kept her from ignoring him forever. "I still like you, and now that I am re-discovering your feminine side, well, I'm more than impressed."

"Cut that crap off, Yukiko. I'm really not enjoying this. Besides, I told you before, I'm not doing this because of you, so buzz off!" By now, the classroom was filled with all kind of interested students. Many were old friends of Yukiko, many from Kaoru's, or just random classmates. And many were just bystanders wanting to know what was going on.

"Is that so? Then, may I ask the real reason behind your sudden change of attitude?" Kaoru flushed once again, she was so nervous about her current situation that she began playing with her skirt, a move Yukiko found amazing coming from her. "If you ask me, I think you do feel something for me." Kaoru blushed, that teasing smile from Yukiko had made an interesting comeback. "Whatever." She sweat dropped. "We will have to wait and see what happens, Ka-o-ru-chan."

"Idiot! Are you trying to piss me off?" He nodded, Kaoru felt like crying. Not only Yukiko knew she had a crush on him, but now he was exploiting that crush. She was sick of him. She hated him. But she couldn't help but love him. Such mixture of feelings were driving her nuts. She missed the old Butch so much. At least he was someone she could have her payback from. "I swear you will pay for this, Yukiko!"

"I'm looking forward to it, Kaoru. I'm looking forward to it." A random guy took a sit next to Kaoru, a guy Yukiko scared away with his ruffian like attitude and took possession of his seat next to Kaoru. Not only was he serious about wanting Kaoru, he was going to make sure she wanted him as well. "O-ha-yo, neighbor."

"Ohayo, class!" Miss Keane finally arrived to the classroom. At last, Kaoru could relax a little, or so she thought. "Today we have 3 new students at our classroom. They are all transferred students from other schools. Takaaki, we know you already introduced yourself to us at the beginning of the new school period, but please, introduce yourself once again for your new classmates."

"Of course miss Keane." Takaaki then stood up and walked toward the blackboard and made a reverence. Then he waved at Miyako who blushed a little. "The name is Takaaki, I know many of you know me already, but let me start over again. I was transferred to this school a week ago. I was supposed to be a sempai but due to a heart illness I missed many of my studies. I have a younger brother whose name is Reiko, and an elder brother, Yukiko. We all share the same father. Therefore, we are brothers despite having different families." Everyone in the room felt their jaws dropping in surprise after hearing that last, Reiko broke his pencil in annoyance, Yukiko wasn't at all annoyed.

"Well, that was an interesting introduction, Takaaki… Reiko, would you mind introducing yourself." The red haired teen breathed out in boredom and walked toward the blackboard. Takaaki walked past him just in time to be punched hard by his younger brother in punishment to his boldness, the blond teen complained but decided to ignore him. "Reiko! Don't be mean to your elder brother!"

"He is not my… hell, fine, he is my brother. The name is Reiko, the younger brother for about 10 seconds, but who cares? I'm the handsomest anyway. I like girls above everything, but I dislike ditzy red haired and airhead girls who stalk others." Momoko felt like crying at Reiko's comments, the rowdy boy just walked his way back to his seat next to Takaaki, and just in front of the crying Momoko.

"Well, Reiko, we appreciate your sincerity. Now, the last one of the brothers, please introduce yourself, Yukiko." An evil smile was drawn on his face as he stared at Kaoru. The girl felt like fainting, Yukiko surely had a horrible idea to make fun of her, and that was intimidating her. "Now students, many already know Yukiko, the new captain of the school's soccer, kendo, and football teams."

The sound of claps filled the room, Yukiko just took a cool pose in front of everyone, also placing his foot against the wall for support toward his aching body, and placed his hands inside of his pockets. "The name is Yukiko, I love sports and teasing people around. Don't mess with me because I'm no one to mess with. And yeah, I'm the elder brother of these two nitwits, but that's not important. I love fighting around, and doing pranks, but there is something I love more than anything, and that is teasing my dear Kaoru-chan."

"Moron!" Kaoru stood up and faced him with hatred. Everyone in the room was surprised by her reaction. A mixture of anger and embarrassment was easily noticed on her face, which was something Yukiko liked about her a lot. "Yukiko! Quit making fun of me!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the new face of my soon to be girlfriend, Kaoru-chan!" Yukiko began clapping, and as expected, Reiko followed, and Takaaki couldn't help but do it as well. Soon, the room filled itself with claps and laughter, and Kaoru could no longer stand it. She ran away from the classroom, must to everyone's surprise. "Well, I guess I over did it this time… miss Keane, if you would excuse me, I have an important matter to attend to."

Keane said nothing. She just nodded in agreement and allowed Yukiko to leave the room. Miyako felt depressed about the situation. If this was love, it didn't look like it. Yukiko seemed to only want to make Kaoru's life impossible, an till now, he was managing to get what he wanted. He even went as far as to force Kaoru to run away from her classroom. "Poor Kaoru-san, Yukiko-sempai is hurting her feelings, and she went as far as to wear a skirt just for him, I think that's sad."

"But at least someone is trying to win her heart!" Miyako flinched, Momoko was crying at her desk. "Reiko-sempai! Why don't you love me?" Reiko fell from his desk when hearing that last. And the room that once was immersed in silence due to Kaoru's actions broke into a strong laughter. "Reiko-sempai!"

"Eh? Stay away from me! You are not my type! I like Kaoru-chan! Quit bothering me, weirdo!" But Momoko ignored Brick's though words and launched herself to him, hugging him and pressing her cheek against his. "What are you doing? Stay away!"

"Reiko-sempai! We are destined to be together! Don't ignore your real feelings toward me! Reiko-sempai!" Brick tried to pull Momoko away from him, and then, something no one ever expected to happen, just happened. Someone attacked Reiko with a toy like snake, using it as a whip to spank Reiko at his back, who jumped in pain while rubbing the damaged zone. "Sakamoto-kun!"

It was Sakamoto, a jokester whit a horrible laugh who had a strong crush on Momoko, and because of that crush, he teased Momoko often, more than anyone else. "Hey, Reiko! Quit flirting Momoko-chan! She doesn't like you!" Momoko was about to complain about Sakamoto's actions when Reiko stood up. "Quit bothering her, baka!"

"Moron! I want nothing with her! If you want her you can keep her!" Momoko felt insulted by that last, Reiko was angry and really pissed off. "Who would like a fat, ugly, and idiotic stalker like her?" Momoko felt like crying, but somehow managed to stare angrily at Reiko.

"Well! How about me? I like Momoko!" Momoko blushed at the comment, although she was still waiting for Reiko to do something to claim her love, but he never did. Instead, he took a sit and ignored Sakamoto. "Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"Do whatever you want, Sakamoto-baka! I don't like Momoko! I like Kaoru-chan! Ka-o-ru-chan! Not Momoko!" Momoko felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes, Sakamoto noticed those tears, and so, he pulled Reiko by the collar. "What's your damn problem? I said I don't like her! She is all yours!"

"You don't have to be so cruel with her, dumb head! If you are going to dump her, then do it properly!" Reiko was unable to understand, but something he was sure of was Sakamoto was being too bold toward him, and Brick hated that. In the end, what miss Keane feared the most just happened, Reiko punched Sakamoto right on the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Sakamoto-kun!" Momoko pushed Reiko aside and went to Sakamoto's side. The semi-unconscious boy began laughing like an idiot, with that smile everyone hated so much. Reiko was annoyed, not at Sakamoto, but at Momoko. She was so soft hearted it made him sick, but when watching her being so caring toward Sakamoto, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous about the situation. "Reiko-sempai! How can you be so cold hearted? I know you don't like me but you don't have to release your anger against Sakamoto-kun!"

"He started! Besides! This is your entire fault! If you know I don't like you then why the hell are you still trying? Momoko-baka!" And then, everything just got worse. Momoko slapped Reiko hard, which was something not even he was expecting. "Wha-what was that… did she just… slap me?"

"Enough! I hate to do this but you will all go to the principal!" Miss Keane was crying. It was the first time ever she had to send a student to the principal. Her perfect record of never having a problem with a student was destroyed. "Momoko! Reiko! Sakamoto! To the principal!" Reiko obeyed in annoyance, pulling the semi-unconscious Sakamoto with him, Momoko just walked after them both with teary eyes.

* * *

Yukiko finally found Kaoru, she was at the roof, staring at the city, and apparently, really mad with the world. Approaching to her just now seemed to be dangerous, but Yukiko decided to take the risk. But before doing it, he stopped. "…I see… you want to have a word with her? Good luck then, Butch." Kaoru turned around to see Yukiko as he began transforming into Butch. The teenager superhero began stretching his muscles once the transformation was over. "Free at last! I hate being Yukiko. He is a weakling. Hey! Kaoru-chan! I love your skirt!"

"Just what I needed. Not only I have to stand Yukiko, now I have to stand Butch as well? Go to hell you freak." But Butch ignored her and ran toward her, pulling Kaoru into a hug and touching her butt. "Ah! Pervert! You are worse than Yukiko! Wait… what? Umm… I'm confused. Butch and Yukiko are the same person, are they not? Whatever! Butchkiko! Quit being a pervert!"

"Calm down babe, I'm here to do some explanations." Kaoru stared at Butch with hatred. The teen just sat down at the floor. "So yeah, Yukiko and Butch are the same person, but at the same time, we aren't the same, at least not yet, it is complicated, we are still working on the symbiosis."

"Symbiosis?" Butch nodded and then faced Kaoru, perhaps a little too close for her taste since only a few inches separated their faces. "So, does that means you are the evil side of Yukiko? The one controlling his actions?"

"Nah, Yukiko had pretty much control over his actions. I sort of hard temper him up here and then from time to time. Like the little incident with Narushima-baka. But he allows me to do it so he is as guilty as I. You see, Kaoru, only Takaaki and Boomer had been able to coexist in perfect synchrony and fuse into a same person. The rest of us are still trying to fuse completely." Kaoru blinked twice trying to understand what Butch was saying. "It is like this, Reiko and Brick can't be one yet because Brick hates girls while Reiko loves them. Until one of them wins, they won't fuse for good. Takaaki and Boomer were able to fuse perfectly because he and Boomer share something in common, both have a soft heart. And well, about me, what separates Yukiko from Butch is our pride…"

"Pride? What do ya mean with pride? Both you and Yukiko are pride-full idiots." Butch nodded in agreement but then pressed his hand watch, morphing back to be Yukiko. The teen smiled, but Kaoru noticed something in his smile that won her attention and made her blush. "What separates Butch from Yukiko? Who are you? Who is the real owner of that smile?"

"That seems to be the problem, Kaoru. Butch and Yukiko are the same person. Only, there is a difference… pride is the problem." Yukiko asked Kaoru to sit by his side, Kaoru was still annoyed at Yukiko and wanted to ignore him, but she sat down by his side in defeat anyway. "We both love you…"

"To hell with you! Are you going to give me an explanation or are you going to piss me off once again!" Yukiko calmed Kaoru down by placing his hand at her cheek. She tried to win some distance, but she just couldn't. "Quit teasing me… I don't like it! I'm not the girl you want me to be…"

"But I'm counting on that girl to help me fix my symbiotic relationship with Butch." Kaoru was surprised. For once, Yukiko wasn't speaking in third person. This time he was being himself. Yukiko, not Butch, or them both, just Yukiko. "I had a crush on you, ever since we shared that football game… when I fused with Butch, my crush just grew stronger, that was because we both had feelings for you. Butch from the time he got that kiss from you, and me when seeing you for the first time… the problem is, we can't be one for good… not until someone wins… we both love you, but only one can have you. Who will it be, Kaoru, Butch… or Yukiko?"

"What the hell are you saying? I don't even know who Yukiko is… or who is Butch… how am I supposed to know?" Yukiko moved his arms up and down, not really knowing what to say. "Just who are you? I don't understand, I wasn't even supposed to fall for you, I just did when I knew you were…"

"When you knew I was Butch… that lights my mood a little… then again it worseness it up. Can't you see it, Kaoru? We are one, but we also can't be the same person. Not until we find out who you really like, is it Yukiko? Or Butch? Although, it doesn't really matter that much… we are the same person after all, it changes nothing who you like, but… let's just say we are both curious. After all if you asked that same question to Miyako, she would answer Takaaki. And Momoko, well, she would say Reiko, I think Yukiko is just afraid the answer is Butch and not Yukiko."

Kaoru stayed there at the roof in deep thoughts. She still was unsure of what was going on. It wasn't as simple as to just pick between them both, being honest, she sort of liked them both. Her situation wasn't exactly simple. Yukiko just remained in silence, and walked away in order for her to think about what he just said.

* * *

Yukiko then walked by the halls of his school in silence and looking for Takaaki and Reiko. It was already break time and as brothers they were going to share their lunch. Finding Takaaki wasn't hard. He was by a table chatting with Miyako as usual. Yukiko stood there for a while, waiting for Takaaki to notice him, and once he did, Takaaki excused himself and ran toward his elder brother. "Yukiko-ani! You skipped the whole class, Reiko-ototo is…"

"At the principal after an argument involving Momoko and a weird guy with a stupid laugh, Sakamoto or something, I know bro, remember we share more than just the same father." Takaaki nodded in agreement. You heard my situation, didn't you? After all you are the one who can hear our voices inside of your head clearer than the others."

"Yeah, I did… are you ok, Yukiko? It doesn't have to be that hard. You both like Kaoru, can't you just both accept the fact of her liking you both and fuse into one? Who knows, that way perhaps you can confess to Kaoru and start dating her."

"…The problem is… we are both too proud as to give up and accept that as an answer. Takaaki… you were lucky. When you fused with Boomer, both accepted the terms. For Reiko and I, accepting our contra parts isn't that simple… see ya around bro, I'm off, I will have a long talk with Butch. It is about time I place a line between my interactions with Kaoru and his spanking problem…"

"I wish you luck Yukiko-ani! But I still think it is stupid… who cares who Kaoru likes? You both are the same person now. She can't choose one, there is no Butch, and there is no Yukiko, just a teenager who thinks he has a double personality… I hope you figure that out before it is too late and you end up making a terrible mistake…"

* * *

**1:00 in the morning, I'm tired… too tired… I will just go to sleep now, but you guys read and review, remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update, and once again thanks to KaoruBC101z for Kaoru's girly outfit.**


	3. Kaoru's First Not a Date

**Missed me! I'm sure you did! How do I know? Well, that's because of all the nice reviews! First of all, I'm sorry, I did took my time to update, but I think I have a nice excuse, it is the truth, I moved to my new home (Fourth one in less than three years) and I had no internet… until last week, but it still took me some time to write this chapter. Anyway, it is past two am in the morning, and I just finished writing, so I will just go to bed now, tomorrow I will look for any grammar mistake and fix it, I promise, for now just read and enjoy, and send me more reviews!**

**Oh, and for KaoruBC101z, nice advice, I will think about the talent show stuff, but I'm actually no good with placing characters into singing, I could ask for more outfits thought, thanks for your help!**

**EDITED! 09-February-2011**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

* * *

Yukiko cleaned his face after recently waking up from his sleep, as a sport's freak, he goes to bed early and wakes up before the first sunrays, preparing himself for his daily training session, but before doing anything, he always washes his face after waking up, a task that normally was an enjoyable one, but recently, it had been nothing but a pain. "Ya know… I surely miss staring at my face whenever I'm in front of a mirror, you are such a pain… quit bothering me already."

"My face is your face, and I'm not bothering you, Yukiko; I'm ratter impressed you still try to toughen up your weakling body." Yukiko hated this; sure, he was as stubborn as Butch who always spoke to him through any reflex, no matter how small it was, but right now, he was facing that creature that prevented him from being serious with Kaoru. "We are one, but our symbiosis isn't complete yet, not until we find out who Kaoru really likes."

"Whatever." Butch was angered by that last, contrary to him, Yukiko had little interest about the details, and he just cared about his problems when they could be solved, not before, and not after. "Matsubara Kaoru… that feminine side of her is waiting to be discovered, I can barely wait…" Butch nodded and crossed his arms, Yukiko did the same since one was the person and the other one was the reflex. "…So… mind changing our training routine, Butch? I know of a place where Kaoru likes to train at mornings."

"And witness her tomboyish side?" Butch smiled evilly while rubbing his shin, interested about the offer; of course Yukiko also did the same. "Exploiting her feminine side when she is trying to be manly? Yukiko, you sure we aren't fused yet? Because that's an evil thought." Yukiko looked for a towel and then cleaned his wet face, and then he smiled at his reflex. "Move on already!"

"Shut up! Quit telling me what to do… today… I will force Kaoru-chan to confess her real feelings." Butch nodded and clutched, Yukiko couldn't help but laugh as well, today was another Kaoru-teasing day.

* * *

**Kaoru's First Not a Date.**

**

* * *

**Kaoru Matsubara was for once enjoying a moment of peace, ever since the week began; it had been nothing more than annoying situations and embarrassing moments. She was still using skirts and dressing all feminine like, and everyone at school was infatuated with her. At first she tried to ignore the situation, 'The way I dress like has nothing to do with who I really am' she repeated herself over and over again at school, she was awfully freaked out when she began walking like a girl instead of her usual manly walk style.

She also found out her new dressing style wasn't unnoticed by the many single students at school. Three days ago, when Miyako opened her locker, she noticed the mountain of love letters had disappeared, instead, it was replaced with a little bunch of love letters from those who were still serious about loving Miyako. The one who was buried when opening her locker was Kaoru.

But despite that, her attitude was much the same, she still liked sports, and was hard tempered, she made it clear the hard way by pulling a random stalker into a mortal wrestling grab five days ago, or when she helped a nerd out when he was being bullied by a couple of troublemakers who were later found in the middle of the school yard, all bruised and begging for medical assistance.

But despite everything, she was weaker than ever. Yukiko, or Butch, or whoever he was, teased her all the time, at first she wanted to hate him, but she just couldn't, eventually she began enjoying his flirting attempts which went from spanking her or flipping her skirt in the middle of the hallway, to blowing at her ear and using sweet words for her to be embarrassed hard and start shinning a bright red.

Kaoru even came into a conclusion, the one spanking her and flipping her skirt all the time, that was Butch, there was no doubt about it, she could even see him whenever that happened. So that meant the caring one who blew at her ear to embarrass her and make her shiver like a young girl on her birthday, the one who used sweet words and teased her sweetly, that was Yukiko.

She finally understood the difference and couldn't help but contemplate the similarities, both were stubborn and proud, and those were things she really liked of them both. Any normal girl knowing the differences and similarities would be able to choose between one of them, but not Kaoru, deep inside, she liked them both. The caring Yukiko, and the teasing Butch, both had their own attractive, it wasn't that simple.

Then again, when was love simple? The only way for her to have a chance of a proper relationship was to choose one of them. But she figured out she had no idea of who she liked, one day at school, she was daydreaming about the situation, she barely noticed when she began writing her name and circled it inside of a heart, then, when she was about to write his name, she had no idea of what to write, she was half conscious back then, but that was enough to have her realizing she was in love with two different persons.

She finally woke up from her reality trip, she was in the middle of her jogging session, running around that same park she daily visited, she wasn't tired in the less, so was the dilemma she was immersed in. But soon, her relationship troubles gave her mental fatigue, and she rested herself at a park bench, not feeling like continuing with her usual training. "Yukiko… handsome, caring, smart, and good hearted… the kind of guy every girl would like… Butch, annoying troublemaker, teasing type, well body build and extroverted, a rebel… the kind of guy not many would like but would respect and look forward to, a girl would be lucky to be noticed by him… Yukiko likes sports, Butch likes fighting, Yukiko has a male pride, Butch is a proud individual… their smiles… are frightening and intimidating… both of them have that same smile… both of them intimidate me…"

"Wow! That surely is a deep examination of my two personas." Kaoru flinched and backed off in fear, unfortunately, she ran out of space at the bench and fell, Yukiko, or Butch, or Butchkiko as Kaoru referred to him, just made fun of her. "What's the matter Ka-o-ru-chan?" That one was Butch, she knew it, the teasing tone of voice discovered his identity. "Training as usual Kaoru-chan? It suits you… but you know what suits you even more? How about that undiscovered feminine side of yours I'm dying to see?" That one was Yukiko, obsessed with the idea of the perfect girlfriend.

"Moron! Don't just pop out from nowhere like that!" She stood up and cleaned her clothes, Yukiko just stared at her with interest and smiled, and then he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body. "Huh? What the hell do you think you are doing?

"Just wondering something, Kaoru." He approached to her even more; Kaoru blushed madly but was so embarrassed she couldn't push him away from her. "If you know that much about us, then tell me, which one of us is the one about to kiss you."

"Uh? Eeeeeh?" She began shaking extremely hard, first of all, she had no idea of who was the one teasing her like this, and just when she thought she already had found a way to difference between the two of them, the second impression was surprise and fear because of the action that was about to take place, she gulped hard but did nothing to push him away.

"What was that? No resistance at all? Kaoru-chan? Are you finally accepting your feelings toward me?" And with that last said, Yukiko's hand approached to her 'back', Kaoru backed off and finally pushed Yukiko away from her.

"Behave already! Butch! I may not know who is the one teasing me all the time, but I know when it is you the one controlling Yukiko's actions! Quit being a pervert and treat me properly!" Yukiko smiled, or better said Butch did since this smile was full with malice and teasing properties, Kaoru flinched at that last.

"So? Does that mean you want Butch to be gentler with you? Just like Yukiko is? Or does that mean you want Yukiko to be gentle with you?" Kaoru backed off once again and began forcing herself to think about a proper answer, it seemed like finding out who was who was way more difficult than what she thought. Then she figured out she had just fallen into one of his traps.

"Cut the crap off!" Both Yukiko and Butch laughed out loud at her reaction. "I'm in the middle of my training session, so buzz off already, you are interrupting." Suddenly, Yukiko placed himself at Kaoru's back and began sniffing around her neck; Kaoru blushed madly and then backed off once again. "What the hell was that?"

"This is… Kaoru's natural scent… perhaps a little salty for my taste, but… that's the way you are, Kaoru-chan." That was a perfect mixture between Butch and Yukiko, the extroverted move was from Butch, the kind words and teasing tone were both Yukiko's. Kaoru began crying when noticing there was still a lot from both of them she needed to discover.

"Why do you enjoy teasing me this much? I don't like it… I will never be the girl you want me to be, why is it so hard for you to understand it?" He said nothing, he just placed his hand in front of Kaoru, she stared at it with confusion evident in her face. "What…? What do you want from me now…? Are you going to tease me again? Or perhaps one of your pranks… or perhaps you are seriously thinking I want something with you?"

"You are the one who wants something with me, Kaoru-chan." She flinched. "But right now, I want you to spend some time with me, no school, no superhero stuff, just a walk between two friends… of course I'm not inviting you to a date, not yet anyway."

"So… that means you are planning on…" She gulped. "Inviting me to a date?" Yukiko took a tentative pose. That definitively was Yukiko. "Quit teasing me already! Are you planning it…? Or not…?"

"Who knows…? I think, perhaps it will be a date whenever you want it to be a date… for now… just come with me." Kaoru finally nodded and took Yukiko's hand; she blushed madly at the feeling. "Oh! Kaoru-chan is holding my hand! I feel so dirty." Once again she backed off. "Just kidding! Hey! Don't mistook me for Brick, he is the one hating girls, not me."

"Moron! I would never be as stupid as to do that!" Yukiko laughed out loud, Kaoru could tell by the magnitude of his laughter that Butch was laughing as well, their laughter was enough to steal a giggle from her, she was surprised by that, her laugh was usually mainly and full of teasing feelings, and just now it was all girly like. "Was that… a giggle…? I giggled! No way! I'm turning into a girl!"

"Kaoru-chan, you are a girl, there is nothing wrong with giggling around." Kaoru nodded in agreement. "Kaoru-chan, you have such a beautiful laugh… it made me want to laugh more and more! Arigato, Kaoru-chan!" He laughed even more, and soon, Kaoru giggled once again, not being able to hide it at all.

* * *

Far away from the small park Yukiko and Kaoru where at. Momoko and Miyako were both enjoying some sweets at Sakurako's store. Soichiro was now a worker at his girlfriend's store and was serving the girls a lot of sweets and stuff, but Momoko was the only one eating since Miyako was still waiting for Kaoru to arrive, the girls always planned their weekends at Sakurako's store, and Kaoru was already late. So nothing could be planned. "Ah! Kaoru is taking so long to arrive! I want to go out shopping! I want to try sweets from all around Tokyo!"

"Momoko-san, you shouldn't be speaking about other store's sweets." Momoko gave a quick stare at Sakurako, who was currently glaring sadly at Momoko, the red headed girl sweat dropped and began attacking her sweets once again.

"There is nothing better than Sakurako's sweets! But, Kaoru is already late… what is that girl waiting for?" But even before Miyako could answer to Momoko's complains, both girls heard the laughter of a couple of boys just outside of the store. It was a ridiculous laughter, just as if they were forcing themselves not to laugh but just couldn't.

"It hurts! It hurts! I'm trying not to laugh but I can't! My lungs are already complaining!" Both Miyako and Momoko stood up, that sounded just like the kind of tricks a monster would pull around the citizens of Tokyo; they thought perhaps the boys were called for the job but also thought they could also be needed, so they both paid for their sweets and ran out of the store, once they did they found out the ones laughing as idiots were Takaaki and Reiko. "I can't stop laughing! I hate this synchrony thing!"

Reiko was complaining about his current situation while laughing hard, his face reflected he just hated himself right now, Takaaki in the other hand was enjoying his laughter and some tears of happiness were even falling from his eyes. "Now there, Reiko-ototo, aren't you glad Yukiko-ani is finally having some fun? Besides, you must admit this feeling is wonderful, I haven't feel this way since meeting Miyako-chan, aren't you glad?"

Miyako blushed when hearing that last, of course both teens hadn't figured out the girls were watching them. "Shut up! Takaaki! Yukiko is having fun with my Kaoru-chan! I won't forgive him for this! First he ignores us and says he has better things to do than hanging around with us! Then he goes out with my precious Kaoru-chan!" Momoko crossed her arms in annoyance when hearing that last and thought about walking away. "Besides! Why do I have to laugh like an idiot just because Yukiko is doing it! I am planning to enjoy my weekend! Not his weekend!"

"Well… that's sort of true but… he is our brother, we are supposed to be happy for him." Reiko pulled Takaaki into a strong grab and began hurting him; the girls exchanged puzzled looks but decided not to interrupt them. "Ah! Reiko-ototo! That hurts! I get it, I get it! Release me already."

Takaaki was about to get pissed off, and so Reiko released him, Takaaki was a weird person, usually a caring and crybaby like person, but when pissed off he was as scary as Yukiko. "Whatever, let's ignore Yukiko already, we both have our own weekend, and today I'm planning to spend my weekend trying the best sweets in all Tokyo!" Momoko's ear grew huge when hearing that last, surely she and Reiko did have a lot in common. "And our first stop is Sakurako's sweet shop! Where the greatest desserts are found, I will try one of everything, I have saved a lot of money just for this weekend! Too bad Yukiko is gonna miss it."

"You know, Reiko-ototo… you should really think about other's weekends first… I was planning on going out to the local stores, I seriously need a change of clothes, perhaps a complete new wardrobe, you know most of my clothes are medical ones." Miyako blushed once again while having a mental image of Takaaki wearing a variation of outfits, not his horrible jeans and that unbuttoned and out of fashion T-shirt, and that color-lack blue cap.

"We will try the local stores later, for now let's have some candies!" But once Reiko turned around, he froze there; Momoko was once again staring at him with those heart shaped eyes Reiko hated so much. "…Uh… ya know… Takaaki… I think we can hit the local stores first, who cares about candies anyway?"

But when turning around once again, Reiko noticed it was already too late, Takaaki's face was blushing since he was staring directly to Miyako's sapphire blue eyes, the girl was also blushing but remained in silence as she stared back at him, Reiko could swear he also saw some heart shaped bubbles floating around the place. "Miyako…-chan…"

"Taka…-chan…" Reiko felt like puking right there, he could feel the same emotions Takaaki was feeling anyway, he began wondering how were these emotions affecting Yukiko's 'not a date' with Kaoru.

* * *

Yukiko and Kaoru had been walking around Tokyo for some time already, for Kaoru, it was an embarrassing experience, first of all, she was still holding hands with Yukiko, and could barely stand it, also, she was wearing her training clothes, nothing more than green pants and a white T-shirt since it was the beginning of spring. She sort of felt dirty for the first time ever, normally she wouldn't mind, but right now, when being with Yukiko, she just wished she could have at least taken a shower.

Yukiko then interrupted his march abruptly, his face was winning a blushing color, and his lips were doing wave like movements, as if he desperately needed to say something but was forcing himself not to. "Yu… Yukiko? Or is that Butch… what is wrong with you Butchkiko?"

"No… nothing… I'm fine… I just feel like…" He suddenly turned around and faced Kaoru, taking both of her hands and staring directly at her emerald eyes. "Ka… Kaoru-chan…" He still forced himself not to say what he was about to say, Kaoru sort of noticed it, but the situation was just too confusing to think clearly about what was going on, a weird look was drawn on Yukiko's face as he finally spoke out. "I love you!"

Everything moved in slow motion for Kaoru. "…Eh…?" She couldn't believe it, and apparently, Yukiko was unable to believe it either since a vein popped at his forehead and his eyes began shinning with hatred and rage. Luckily for him, Kaoru was too busy as to notice that last, all she could do was play with her training t-shirt nervously and try to find something to say. "Who was the one… confessing?" She spoke out weakly, her face was flushing furiously, and her body was tense, just as if she wanted to kill Yukiko and Butch for such boldness, but also, her blush reflected some kind of happiness.

"That's for you to find out." Kaoru then flinched and stared at Yukiko, his determination had made an interesting comeback, and she was no longer sure about what had just happened. "You didn't think it was that easy, did you?" Kaoru gave her back to him in annoyance, it was a childish move, but she couldn't be blamed, just when she began opening her mind about her feelings for Yukiko, or Butch, he came out with a sudden confession and then a teasing comment. "We will continue with this conversation later, I have to go where a man goes alone."

"Uh? And what place would that be?" Yukiko slapped his own forehead hard and then walked away, leaving Kaoru there with a puzzled look drawn on her face, she then blushed furiously when Yukiko went inside of a bathroom at the park. "How could I ask something that stupid?"

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Yukiko flinched once he noticed his reflex was yelling at him, or better said Butch. "There is no way in hell that was me! It had to be you, Yukiko!" Yukiko then glared at his reflex in annoyance and not minding there where people inside doing their usual stuff when someone goes to the bathroom, he yelled back.

"Shut the hell up, Butch!" Everyone was startled by that last, their 'activities' were interrupted. "It wasn't me either! Think about it carefully you moron, I will tease her until she confesses her true feelings and reveals her feminine side to me! I would never ruin my dating strategy!" Then both Yukiko and Butch found the answer, and suddenly both burst into a huge rage, even going as far as having a green aura surrounding them both and scaring everyone inside of the bathroom.

"It had to be Takaaki!" Both spoke out in perfect synchrony. "That little shrimp! He made me look weak in front of Kaoru! Well then, I will have my payback!" The green aura disappeared and so Yukiko walked out of the bathroom, everyone was finally able to finish their usual 'activities' but not without staring at the teen leaving the bathroom with fear.

Once outside of the bathroom, Kaoru handled Yukiko a soda can, the teen was confused but noticed the blush on Kaoru's cheeks, for a second there, Yukiko blushed as well, but soon, he went back to his usual self. "I thought perhaps… you would be thirsty… don't think I will treat you always."

"I see… it is a nice gesture from your part, Kaoru-chan, let me give you your change." And before Kaoru could ask, Yukiko spanked her as was usual in Butch; she blushed furiously and backed off in fear. "My mistake, I guess a part of me is still the pervert type."

"You… you… idiot! I was trying to be nice! Was that confession another of your stupid teasing tricks?" She launched herself to grab Yukiko, or Butch, or whoever he was, into a mortal wrestling grab, but he moved away before she could and began running away while making fun of her. "Come back here! Butchkiko! I will beat the hell out of you! And give me back my soda!"

"Perhaps it would be dangerous to say it wasn't Butch the one spanking her but Yukiko!" He told that last to himself, although Butch nodded in agreement inside of Yukiko's mind.

* * *

Momoko was blushing furiously right now, she could barely believe what had just happened, neither could Reiko, who was blushing almost as crimson red as the self-proclaimed leader of the PowerPuff Girls Z. Takaaki and Miyako were even more shocked than them, since something horrible had just happened. Many bystanders blushed at the view, so did Sakurako and Soichiro who were just closing the shop for lunch break.

Right in front of everyone, Reiko and Takaaki were both grabbing Momoko and Miyako from their 'back', Apparently, Yukiko managed to get his payback, but he wasn't thinking about Reiko also being pulled in the middle of his little prank.

* * *

**Confession, a Moment to Realize!**

* * *

Reiko walked around the city with a couple of slaps printed on his face, he could barely remember how his dream weekend went from perfect to annoying, he could barely remember he had two arms as well, since the little blood arriving to one of them made it feel like it had fallen somewhere during the walk. And that was because Momoko was hugging him strongly.

Takaaki and Miyako were also sharing a similar moment in front of them, although this one was a more pleasant one since both were enjoying it and wasn't forced. To make it short, Momoko began slapping Reiko a good number of times after the incident with the spanks, of course Miyako, being more caring and all, demanded an explanation politely, an explanation Takaaki was able to deliver.

Fortunately, both Miyako and Momoko knew about this synchrony trouble the RowdyRuff hosts shared, and so they both accepted the boy's apologizes, although Momoko demanded Reiko to go out on a date with her in order to remain in silence, or else, everyone at school would know he had a spanking complex, ruining the already damaged reputation he had way more than it already was, in other words, he would never have a chance with a girl ever again.

These events lead Momoko to her current situation, one she was enjoying quiet a lot. "Reiko-sempai! Don't we look cute together! Just like Miyako and Takaaki, and Yukiko and Kaoru, we were made to be together, all of us, but my love for you is the deepest there will ever be!"

"Ah? Are you nuts or what? I don't love you! I'm forced to do this you moron! And quit attacking me with those flying hearts!" Many heart shaped bubbles were floating toward Reiko by now; this was the power of Momoko's love, a love he never asked for. "I wish I was Yukiko right now! What is him? A flirting God? How can he flirt Kaoru so easily? I wish I could do that!"

Fortunately for Reiko, Momoko was way too busy staring at Miyako and Takaaki to even hear what he just said, a deep breathe escaped her lungs as her face turned serious for once. "Aren't they cute… Reiko-sempai?" Reiko blinked twice, for once, Momoko wasn't thinking about her own love adventures but was thinking about Miyako's one, and that impressed him. "Miyako… is one of the most popular girls at school, her locker is always full with many love letters, but she always waited for Takaaki, I think that's beautiful."

"Now that you mention it… Takaaki did say there was only one girl on his mind… I wonder if that girl is…" Although it was obvious, Reiko had to use his synchrony to understand what was going on, he never actually thought Takaaki was this serious about Miyako until now. "No way! He does love her this much! He is only a teen! Teenagers don't have formal relationships! A normal teenager relationship lasts less than a month! And these two aren't even dating yet!"

Reiko was unable to believe it, for him it wasn't normal, and it was worst for his inner Brick who was complaining about the situation all the time. "It would be great to know what they are thinking… what are the thoughts of those who love someone purely… true love." Reiko made a mockery when hearing that last, but then he noticed that wasn't such a bad idea, Reiko, Yukiko and Takaaki shared a strong bond, if someone could read Takaaki's mind, it was Reiko, after all, that's was his secret ability, to connect his mind with the one of his brothers, it was similar to Takaaki's telepathy, with the great difference.

"Let's see how serious you are Takaaki… what is inside of your mind?" Reiko closed his eyes, something he wouldn't normally do while walking, but Momoko was leading his moves, so he gave it little importance, he then opened them, and they were blue just like Takaaki's. What Reiko did wasn't exactly mind reading, he just used his bond with his brother to read his feelings, and feel exactly what Takaaki was feeling right now, his heart skipped a beat and then Reiko blushed madly as his eyes returned to normal. "This feeling… I think my heart stopped for a second… that was awful."

"Re-Reiko-sempai?" Of course Reiko ignored Momoko and glared at Takaaki walking with Miyako just in front of him. Takaaki felt real love for Miyako, not a passing by crush, it was real, Reiko admired that in Takaaki despite his inner Brick complaining about the situation. Different from Yukiko and Butch, Reiko and his inner Brick aren't that separated, which means he can't argue with himself as Yukiko and Butch do, but what he did after realizing how deeply was Takaaki's love with Miyako, was something that went through a huge internal conflict.

"Curse you Takaaki! You better be grateful for what I'm about to do… because I will never be able to live with myself ever again!" Reiko then took his arm away from Momoko, in perfect synchrony, Takaaki unwillingly did the same. Both Momoko and Miyako stared at their respective companions as in perfect synchrony both began placing their arms around the waist of their couple, then pulling the companion closer. "I hate myself a lot right now." Said Reiko when finishing the synchrony trick.

"Ta…Taka…Taka-chan…?" Takaaki gulped when noticing what had just happened, he knew this was Reiko's doing of course, but these were also Takaaki's true desires, for a long time, he had treated Miyako as nothing more than a good friend, for once, he wanted her to see him in a whole new light. "Taka-chan… I…"

"Miyako… I love you." Miyako opened her eyes widely when hearing that last, they both froze there, not making a move, just enjoying the situation, an answer wasn't even needed, Takaaki knew Miyako loved him, but all that was needed for it to be official, was that last confession, and so, both decided this moment should last forever.

Reiko took a deep breathe when witnessing that last, it all came out to be way more than what he was expecting, but he was glad his little plan worked, deep inside, Reiko liked playing cupid. Although, that last move also placed him inside of one huge problem. "Reiko-sempai! You are falling for me?"

"Hell… I forgot miss soap opera was here." But when glaring at Momoko, Reiko was unable to hide his blush, Momoko was staring at him, not with those heart shaped eyes that were usual on her, but with a beautiful stare Reiko never thought possible to exist in Momoko. "I think… half of my heart was stolen just now." He said that last while pressing his chest hard. "I need to get out of here quick!" And so, with no explanation, Reiko ran away.

"Reiko-sempai! Please wait!" But before Momoko could run after him, he transformed into Brick and flew away, not even Hyper Blossom could catch him now. A mixture of feelings followed Reiko's actions, Momoko was unsure as what to believe, but her confusion was replaced with delight, since in front of her, Takaaki and Miyako shared their first kiss. "Love is such a wonderful feeling… please love me back, Reiko-sempai."

* * *

"I can't believe she is still running after me! What is her, a super girl or something?" Actually she was, Kaoru was never an ordinary girl, and it wasn't because of her superhero role, she was athletic and strong, almost as much as Yukiko. "Man she is weird! I have never seen her being this annoyed because of a spank ever before, perhaps I should apologize, hey! Kaoru!" But when turning around, Yukiko was freaked out, Kaoru was about to catch up, and her eyes seemed to be glowing green due to her fury. "On second thoughts, right now that doesn't look like a nice idea."

"Come back here, Butchkiko!" Yukiko speeded his rhythm up, he was amazed, he knew he was more athletic than her; it was hard to believe she could catch up. "Quit running and I will be gentle!"

"Are you nuts? You have been chasing me for an hour already! Of course you won't be gentle!" the sun was already hiding, it had been such a weird day, but of course Yukiko enjoyed it to its fullest, and all thanks to Kaoru, although right now he knew his life was at peril. "Can't I just apologize and forget about the little incident?"

"No way! You deserve a punishment!" Suddenly, something weird happened, Kaoru's speed increased greatly, it was something that surprised both Yukiko and Kaoru a lot, and it could have ended in a tragedy, moving at that speed, Kaoru's body would easily crush Yukiko's one, if it wasn't for a second miracle happing just then.

There was an impact, Kaoru's body crashed with Yukiko's one, and both were send flying toward a nearby tree, fortunately, the persecution was taking place at one of the many recreation areas around Tokyo, the one just behind of the lab. No one was there to witness the events; no one was there to see how Yukiko's body survived that strong tackle. His body was surrounded with a green aura, one that protected his body from the impact, forming a shield between him and Kaoru, they weren't in superhero form, such an event wasn't supposed to be possible, but right now, that was the less of their worries.

Yukiko was hugging Kaoru hard due to the impact, and she was on top of him and blushing madly, it was all an accident, but it managed to place them both in an awkward situation, their faces were just inches apart from the other, their lips barely able to remain untouched, a wrong movement would easily push them into a kiss, but both remained there, not making a move at all.

For once, Butch and Yukiko were in perfect synchrony, both were in silence, and both cared about nothing else than the girl on top of them, soon, Kaoru pushed herself away. "Wait… there is something I want you to have." Yukiko took a sitting position and pulled Kaoru toward him, a hand on her cheek, and the other one at her waist.

"Uh?" What Kaoru felt was amazing, Yukiko's lips, were just pressed against her, not at her lips, but at her cheek, it was a little preview, but it almost felt like a real kiss for her. "Whenever you get your first kiss… it won't be me the one kissing you." Kaoru was puzzled, was he talking about Yukiko? Or was he talking about Butch? "Whenever you get your first kiss… it will be you choosing between Yukiko and Butch… who will you give your first kiss to… Ka-o-ru-chan?"

For Kaoru, it was impossible to know who was the one teasing her right now, mostly because of the kiss, but also, because she had no idea. "Who are you…?" He stared at her with curiosity. "I can't tell if it is Yukiko, because you are being caring and nice, but extroverted at the same time, I can't tell if it is Butch, because you are being serious while teasing me all the time… just… who are you right now? This person who makes me feel weird and weak… who are you?"

Kaoru's face was as determined as always, although her eyes looked like they were about to break into tears at any time soon, Yukiko and Butch were both speechless, for once, they weren't sure about who was the one teasing Kaoru right now. "I have no idea." That was his only reply.

For a long time, Yukiko, Butch, and Kaoru, they all did nothing but try to find an answer as they all stared at the sun hiding. "When the sun hides… the sky looks different… but it is always the same sky we see every day… isn't it?"

Yukiko was surprised to hear that last, so was Butch, that was an unusual reply from Kaoru's part, but it sort of helped him realize, how similar was the sky to his current situation. "Kaoru… I'm really enjoying this…"

Kaoru nodded with one of her usual smiles, for once, she was finally able to relax and enjoy the moment, no embarrassing situations, no teasing or spanking, just two friends with mixed feelings for each other's, sharing the same sunset. It was one of those moments one never wants to end. But there is always something interrupting them.

The silent alarm of Kaoru's belt for example, her belt began shining just as the last sunrays disappeared from the firmament. For a while, Kaoru refused to answer the call, but after a deep breathe, she finally answered. "Kaoru! Finally someone answers, are Miyako and Momoko with you?"

"Do you really think I will actually stick around them all the time? Think again, professor." Utonium couldn't help but sweat drop at that comment, Kaoru just took a deep breathe at his reaction. "I'm sorry professor… I was sort of… enjoying a moment… what is it this time?"

"The Gangreen Gang, they are all breaking havoc at a local restaurant as usual, please take care of the situation, I will try to communicate with Miyako and Momoko just in case you need assistance." Kaoru nodded, but even before she would close the communication, Yukiko picked the artifact she always used for communications.

"She already has someone to help her out professor, we will both handle it." Kaoru blushed madly; Yukiko just gave her one thumb up.

"Oh! Yukiko! What a coincidence, sure, you can help Kaoru out, I'm glad to know you and her were together." Utonium then froze at what he just said, Yukiko sweat dropped at that last and was about to ask what was wrong when Kaoru closed the communication. Although the strong yell of surprise from Utonium's part was easily heard coming out from the lab.

Yukiko stared at Kaoru in a questioning manner, to what she sweetly replied. "Fatherly complex!" Now Yukiko had a clear idea of what was going on and couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "Yeah, I know it is stupid, quit making fun of him, are you going to help me out or not!"

"Relax, the Gangreen Gang is nothing but a bunch of losers… although… I'm sure this is something Butch will enjoy quiet a lot." And so, Yukiko pressed his hand watch, and was surrounded by a strong green light, a transformation took place, his spiky hair grew larger and was combed in a way it covered one of his eyes, his clothes transformed into his super hero outfit, and his kendo sword appeared in the form of a lighting at his hand before finally morphing into its green kendo like futurist sword form. "At last! I can feel my muscles again!"

"And just when I was enjoying Yukiko's company, from now and on it is nothing more than spanking and teasing… how annoying." This time it was Buttercup the one teasing Butch, she transformed while Yukiko was busy with his own transformation; he smiled at her and placed his finger inside of his nose. "Don't do that, even I don't like it."

"But I have a bugger stuck ever since our 'not a date' began! Yukiko is just too boring and refused to pull it out in front of you, do you have any idea of how hard it is to breathe with this inside?" Buttercup backed off and covered her mouth; Butch had just taken out an awful green object from his nose.

"That's nasty! Then again… it is huge… so Yukiko forced himself not to peak his nose to prevent grossing me out! That's a nice gesture." Butch was annoyed about that last, and so he threw the bugger away and took Buttercup's hand, with his clean hand of course. "Don't tell me you are jealous, Butch!"

"Not after I do this!" And so he spanked Buttercup. "BUTT-ercup! You are well body built!" Kaoru slapped Butch, which was a girly reply to his insolence, so Butch's inner Yukiko was glad. "It was worth the spank!"

"Pervert!" But instead of continuing with the argument, they both flew their way toward the crime scene.

* * *

At a nearby restaurant, the Gangreen Gang was breaking havoc around the place; Big Billy was eating the client's plates, literally. Lil Arturo was chasing the kids around the place since they called him shorty not long ago, Grubber was licking the plates clean and then breaking them with his head, and Snake was as usual hissing around and sniveling Ace, who was eating like a king at the buffet. "Having this much fun should be illegal! I love being the leader quiet a lot!"

"What you are doing IS illegal!" Ace couldn't help but start coughing hard when hearing that last, Buttercup had arrived, of course Butch was also there, but the Gangreen Gang knew nothing about him but him being a new hero in town. Buttercup swung her hammer once as a warning, but the Gangreen Gang wasn't at all intimidated.

"Hey, look at this, guys! That kid! Butch, right? The little shrimp that isn't a monster, I heard he is one of the good guys now! What a good for nothing idiot!" The Gangreen Gang began laughing out loud and making fun of him, Buttercup was worried; they were all making fun of Butch after all, although the teen just smiled impatiently.

"Buttercup… would you allow me to have some fun?" Buttercup thought about it for a second, she knew Butch had powers that matched or perhaps surpassed her own, but leaving him alone with the Gangreen Gang didn't seem to be a nice idea. "I really need this, Buttercup."

He smiled teasingly, and she couldn't help but blush at the view. "Um… Sure… just… be careful… ok?" He nodded, and then began laughing like a crazy animal while jumping up and down continuously. "Ah? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you feeling all right? Butch!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! It's just I really, really, REALLY needed this, I can't wait, I have been that weakling for far too long, and I seriously need to release all my power!" Buttercup sweat dropped, but the Gangreen Gang continued making fun of the new hero in town. "Just watch this, Kaoru! You will like it! Yahooooo!"

"Ah! Wait! Butch! Don't be too hard with…" But soon, tables and chairs were seeing flying around the place, and the Gaangreen Gang was heard crying and begging for forgiveness, Kaoru even covered her face at the horrible events, the Gangreen Gang was being punished badly. "Such a scary power! He isn't even using his sword!"

"Now there Ace, you were saying!" The Gangreen Gang was defeated, but Butch still wanted to tease their leader. "You like this restaurant's food? Then have some!" And so Butch buried a lot of food inside of Ace's moth, the leader of the green monsters was already waving a white flag, but Butch ignored it, at least until Buttercup pulled his ear. "Ouch! Hey!"

"That's enough!" She said that last in such a girly like tone, although that wasn't her intention at all. "I'm tired, it had been a weird day, Butch, I will see you at class on Monday… good night…" Butch gulped at that last, Buttercup blushed, and then flew away.

"She is…" Butch began, and then he gulped hard and stared at the flying green light disappearing at the distance. "…She is…" By now, every member of the Gangreen Gang was awake and trying to free Ace from Butch's wrestling grab, but they were all having no luck. "…She is… so cute…Buttercup is being cute! I did it! I'm discovering her feminine side! Yahooooo! On your face, Yukiko!" Due to his excitement, Butch released Ace, and so the Gangreen Gang was about to escape. "Hey you! I'm not finished yet! Now I feel like punishing you all for a while longer" Butch finally took his sword out, it began shining with a scary green aura, and an evil smile was drawn on his face, that smile, freaked the Gangreen Gang more than ever. "And this time… I'm going full power! Berserker's Slash!" And so, that night the Gangreen Gang met the new boy in town.

* * *

**So yeah! I know Kaoru was out of character in many ways, but that is the point of the fic all along, so don't complain about the out of characterness, lol, is that even a word? Anyway, as I mentioned before, I will fix the grammar mistakes when I wake up… around five hours or so, so please be patient, and if you find a grammar mistake, let me know so I can fix it way faster… it is a pain to proof read your own work… not looking forward to it… anyway… I'm sleepy, must sleep, I already bought my ticked to dream land… ****Zz… ZzZ… ZzZzZz (Dreams with a lot of reviews)**


	4. Valentine's Day Special!

**I know it took me a lot to update this fic. And I'm sorry, all I can say in my defense is I was waiting for Valentine's Day to arrive to write this chapter, be warned then, this chapter is full with romantic moments between all the characters and is based on the Japanese celebration. It will also be a little out of character, especially for Kaoru, but just because of Valentine's Day spirit, so please don't blame it on me, I just wanted to place more romance into it for you all to enjoy the date, anyway, important things you need to know before reading:**

**First of all, in Japan when someone Sneezes, it is said he or she did it because someone was talking about him or her when he or she wasn't listening, which will be a common prank on this chapter. Wachoo! Oh! Someone is talking about me! Lol!**

**Two, On Valentine's Day, girls give chocolates to guys, because on White Day (A month Later) The guy who got the chocolate must return the favor by giving an even bigger present to the girl he likes the most from the many girls who gave chocolate to him.**

**And third, after this chapter is completed, my updates will be made each Friday, I repeat, each Friday there will be a new chapter, just because I'm already falling in love with this fic.**

**So read my fic. And leave some nice reviews! And Happy Valentine's Day! Oh, and remember I don't own PPGZ, but perhaps I now own RRBZ series, and people! Quit stealing my ideas! Just kidding!**

**EDITED! 09-February-2011  
**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

Kaoru Matsubara woke up with the first sun rays as usual, ready for another morning of hard training; she quickly placed her training clothes on as running away from her own laziness, then she ran down stairs and into the kitchen, as usual, her brother Dai was there, also wearing sports clothing and as usual, pulling a half-asleep Shou out of the apartment. "We are leaving, Kaoru, don't overdo it!"

"As if I ever did, Shou, give it your best!" And so, Kaoru gave her younger brother thumbs up, the half-asleep boy barely delivered the thumbs up back, he was young and needed more sleep, although he was already getting used to this morning training sessions. This was a usual meeting for the Matsubara brothers, or at least it is during spring and summer since they don't do morning training when the weather is cold to keep their bodies in good health and shape. The Matsubara family had always been a proud family of sport freaks.

Once everything was said and done, Dai pulled Shou out of the apartment and both began jogging their way toward the box academy they always train at before school begins. Kaoru wasn't at all into boxing, she was more the wrestling type, so she trained on her own, but before doing it, she needed her daily milk box to help her out. Now that Dai and Shou were out of the way, she didn't have to pretend and be all feminine like, instead, she drank the box empty while keeping her usual mainly pose, at least at mornings she could be herself instead of pretending being someone else.

Kaoru then closed the fridge's door, and as a bad joke from fate, she noticed the date marked on the calendar, Wednesday, February 14, 2007. At first that date meant nothing to her, just another number in a calendar, she thought to herself, then she began forcing herself to think about that number, something happened on February 14, but she was unable to remember what it was, then it hit her. "Uso! Valentine's Day!" Her face suddenly flushed with a reddish and beautiful color, and she began sweating cold.

"No way… Valentine's Day…" Then she began laughing nervously. "Kaoru you baka, so what if it is Valentine's Day? I had never celebrated Valentine's Day ever before, why should I start now?" Suddenly, she got her answer, and so she began sweating extremely hard. "Butchkiko…" Her heart skipped a beat, and she blushed even harder.

"What a joke! As if I was going to give something to him, even if I did, I wouldn't know who to give the present to, so I better quit worrying about it… why the hell am I talking to myself?" And she got no answer, ignoring the date, Kaoru walked away and out of her apartment, but soon, she began questioning herself for no apparent reason. "If I were to give a present to him… who would it be for? Perhaps it would be for Yukiko, after all he is nice and caring, not to mention he has a strong male pride…" And she blushed. "But… if we are talking about pride, it is Butch the proud individual, not to mention that evil side of him is sort of intimidating… I sort of like that feeling… wha-wha-what the hell am I saying? Is this some kind of Valentine's Day curse! I will give you nothing Butchkiko!"

* * *

**Sneezes, The Theory of Love!**

* * *

"Wachooo!" Yukiko sneezed hard, extremely hard, just as if his inner Butch had just sneezed with him, he was in the middle of his training session, and was just hitting the punching bag when the sneezing began, as consequence, the recoil from his previous attack toward the punching bag caught him off guarded and so he was knocked out shortly after he sneezed.

The strong laughter of the many members at the boxing academy followed. Yukiko stared at them all with rage, but did nothing to stop their laughs. "Yukiko! They are making fun of you! Break their jaws already! Are you going to allow this?" Butch spoke to Yukiko from one of the many mirrors around the box academy, but Yukiko ignored his own reflex.

"Shut up Butch, I'm here for training not to earn respect." Butch was about to complain but remained in silence teen.

"What a recoil, are you ok, rookie?" Yukiko hated being called a rookie, but it was true, after all, this was his third day as a boxer. "The name is Dai, the coach told me to take you under my wing, I have been boxing since I was five years old, and perhaps I can teach you a few tricks."

"I'm here to learn about boxing, not about tricks to earn an easy victory, thanks a lot but no thanks." Shou, Dai's brother, was gasping for air after the jogging, but couldn't help but make fun of his elder brother when Yukiko ignored Dai's help and stood up himself. "I'm not a weakling, I can take care of myself, and I just got distracted."

Dai nodded and then smiled at Yukiko. "Sure, someone was talking bad things about you, so you sneezed, perhaps a secret admirer?" Yukiko blinked twice, being unable to understand. "Valentine's Day, there is a lot of sneezing around here lately; they say that when someone sneezes in Valentine's Day, he may get something from a girl today."

"Valentine's Day? Is it today? I see… perhaps today it is going to be an interesting day at school after all." Dai walked toward the punching bag and hugged it from behind, asking Yukiko to start punching it. "I seriously don't need your help for training."

"As your coach, you have no choice, so start punching." Yukiko bit his lips in annoyance but did as he was told and began punishing the punching bag. "You have a nice technique for being a rookie… so, Yukiko, right? Is someone going to give you a chocolate today?"

"That's none of your business… but now that you mention it… it is possible." Yukiko continued his training in silence, although an evil smile was drawn on his face, surely, today was going to be another good teasing day, and this time, it was going to be Kaoru the one taking the initiative.

* * *

At Miyako's mansion, the blond haired girl was having a hard time, today being finally the day, Valentine's Day. Takaaki and Miyako hadn't exchanged a word ever since that little incident at weekend when they shared that kiss. Everything just happened way too fast for her taste, she was a love sick girl, there was no doubt about it, but when Takaaki kissed her, she couldn't help but feel her personal space was treated. Also, they both remained in silence after the kiss, and nothing was established.

Now that they had shared a kiss, they surely were more than just friends, but were they now boyfriend and girlfriend? There was no way to be sure about it since the proper proposition wasn't even mentioned. They just kissed, in the middle of the street, and after a weird approach from Takaaki.

Shortly after the kiss, Miyako ran away, and for several days, she hadn't said a thing to Takaaki, who could barely find himself able to see her. And today, after five days from having shared that kiss, something was needed to be done. "Miyako? Are you awake already? It is way too early, what are you doing?"

"Grand… grandmother? Gomenasai!" She apologized; she was in the kitchen at six am, with the fridge's door open and with no idea of what to do. "I was just… eto… I was… well… umm… gomenasai Grandmother!"

"Oh! Is it that day already? Valentine's Day? Were you going to bake something for someone?" Miyako blushed and nodded in agreement, although she was still unsure, what happened before the kiss she shared with Takaaki was something weird, just as if Takaaki wasn't himself but someone bolder. "I'm so glad! Miyako had never had a boyfriend before, who knows; maybe this one is your destined love!"

"De-destined love?" Miyako's grandmother nodded and walked toward Miyako, and then she hugged her as hard as her old bones allowed her to do it. "Grandmother… was my grandfather your first boyfriend? Your destined love?"

"He was, I never had a boyfriend before, your grandfather was my first and only one, many are the legends about Valentine's Day, but Miyako, there is something you need to keep in mind. On Valentine's Day, real feelings are released; think about it when baking something for that someone you want by your side." Miyako nodded in agreement with tears already wetting her sapphire blue eyes. "Now there, I look forward to meet that person you love so purely."

"Arigato, grandma… Takaaki… today… I will be honest with myself, I will, I will be honest!" And with a huge smile, she began baking something delicious for that same afternoon, repeating his name over and over again. "I love you, Takaaki."

* * *

"Wachooo!" Takaaki sneezed hard, many nurses around the hospital began giggling happily, someone was surely talking about Takaaki, and thinking about the date carefully, it was obvious someone was going to give him a gift. "That last sneeze did hurt; maybe I'm catching a cold."

"Ah! Takaaki-onii-chan is going to get a gift for Valentine's Day!" A young and blonde girl about five years old yelled hard, many other girls giggled happily and some boys made a mockery since they thought Valentine's Day was nasty.

"Valentine's Day? Is it that day already? I had no idea." Takaaki, as usual, was playing around the hospital with many kids who were hospitalized, mostly because of colds or because of the lack of vitamins, it was hard to find a kid as ill as he once was, and that made him glad.

Every morning, just before going to school, he stopped by the hospital to play with the kids, when he was hospitalized, he had no one to play with, and he was lonely, he wanted to make sure that never happened again at the hospital he once was forced to stay not long ago. "Takaaki, do you have a girlfriend?" One of the many girls asked while they boys chased the bubbles Takkaki was throwing with his bubble wand.

"Eh…? I'm not sure… it seems like the only girl I ever liked is afraid of me, for me it may be a sad Valentine's Day… but well, that's ok because, I was planning to spend the day with my brothers, Yukiko and Reiko, they have no girlfriends at all, just like me." All the girls shared worry-full looks, they cared about Takaaki a lot, and he knew it, but he just couldn't lie to them. "It's ok, it will always be Valentine's Day as long as you love someone… that's why, I'm not sad at all." The girls all smiled and hugged Takaaki, who hugged them back. "One day… I will be honest Miyako-chan."

* * *

"So unfair! It is Valentine's Day! Why do I have to clean the school so early in the morning in a day like this? I should be looking for a potential boyfriend who is ready to accept my love in the form of a heart shaped cake! And instead of that… I'm cleaning the whole school because of something I never did." Momoko stared at her broom darkly, as if her stare would burn the broom into ashes, Sakamoto, who was cleaning the school alongside Momoko, just sweat dropped at the view.

"Ah… Momoko-san, let's hurry, classes will start soon, Keane-sensei will be mad if we don't finish the cleaning." Momoko stared at Sakamoto with flaming eyes, the jokester backed off in fear. "Mo-Momoko-san… you are scary."

"Why do I have to do the cleaning because of an argument between you and Reiko-sempai? And where in the world is Reiko-sempai? He should be cleaning with us! And instead, he leaves us all alone and doing the whole cleaning ourselves!" The broom finally broke into pieces, it was crushed by Momoko's anger, just then, Sakamoto, who was planning a prank, had second thoughts about joking around Momoko at the moment. "What a relief… I had to pull that out, now! Let's do the cleaning! Let's go, Sakamoto-kun!"

"Ah… eto… sure…" Now Momoko was doing the cleaning with a huge smile drawn on her face, she was even singing. Momoko switched from mad to happy and vice versa so fast it was hard to believe she was actually being seriously angry or happy. Sakamoto decided to ignore that last and try his luck and ask Momoko what he wanted to ask before she switched moods once again. "Eto… Mo-Momoko-san… are you going to give a gift to someone… for Valentine's Day?"

"Of course! Valentine's Day is the best day ever! And I will give a delicious cake to someone I like a lot!" Sakamoto blushed and gulped hard, Momoko just continued with the cleaning. "Why are you asking, Sakamoto-kun?"

"Uh… well… I was wondering… I just wanted to know if someone was going to give something to me… I have never… I have never received a Valentine's Day gift before…" Momoko interrupted her cleaning and stared at Sakamoto with concern. "I just wanted to know if… you know…"

"I will give a cake to Sakamoto-kun!" Momoko smiled, Sakamoto blushed extremely hard, he was shining a bright red. "Everyone needs a valentine; I will gladly share a cake with Sakamoto-kun!" Then Momoko turned around and whispered to herself. "The more cakes I give away the more cakes I will receive at White Day!" Then an evil smile followed.

"Momoko-san… she will be my valentine? I'm so… I'm so happy!" And so, Sakamoto ran away, he was so overjoyed that he just needed to run away and yell his happiness to the world, Momoko never noticed Sakamoto wasn't there anymore, so she kept talking to herself after he was gone.

"It is sad to have no Valentine, so we friends most stay together and share our happiness! Even if there isn't a romantic meaning in friendship… uh… Sakamoto-kun?" Momoko searched for Sakamoto all over the place with no luck, she quickly gave up anyway. "Ah! Sakamoto-kun didn't want to hear my love problems after all! How cruel! Well, can't be helped… soon, I will give my special cake to Reiko-Sempai! A cake that took me so long to find, only baked the day before Valentine's Day! The ultimate love cake! And soon I will share it with Reiko-Sempai! I'm so happy!"

* * *

"Wachoo!" Reiko sneezed out of his slumber, he decided to hide somewhere around school and leave the cleaning to Momoko and Sakamoto, Keane-sensei wasn't there to stop him anyway, he never expected his peaceful sleep would be interrupted this abruptly because of a sneeze. "Damn! Someone is talking about me? Perhaps a girl about to give me something sweet for Valentine's Day!"

But as soon as that idea crossed his mind, it was rejected by Reiko's inner Brick who disliked girls over everything. "What in the world am I thinking? Girls had never noticed me anyway, I don't need them, and only weaklings think about stuff like love and Valentine's Day, all I care about is sweets." Reiko spun his chair around; he was at the principal's office, the only place no one would look for a troublemaker.

"Just looking at them makes me sick, all those girls delivering present to the boys they like, what a waste of time." Reiko said that last while staring out of the window and at the many couples arriving at school, it was finally time for the classes to begin, and he surely wasn't looking forward to it. "It will just be depressive… every year it is the same, everyone gets a present… but not me… I'm always left alone…"

It wasn't that Reiko wasn't attractive toward the female gender, but he had a terrible reputation, Reiko was a womanizer, and used to have a lot of girlfriends, but every relationship always ended horribly, with Reiko flirting someone else, or ending the 'steady' relationship he had after the third week following his own flirting rules. Reiko could be a desirable teen if only he was more open minded about formalizing a relationship. "I don't need them… girls are horrible creatures, all I need is myself." He lied to himself, but deep inside, he just wanted to be loved. "I wonder… perhaps… Momoko… she has a strong crush on me, perhaps… will she give me a present?" Reiko then felt something weird, as if his soul had been reborn. "Aght! What a horrible feeling… but… what was that?"

Of course he got no answer, but the truth was, a part of him had suddenly awoken. "Sakamoto-kun!" Reiko then stared out of the window and saw Momoko running around the school with a worry-full look while holding a cake box on her hands. "Where are you? Sakamoto-kun! We are going to be late!"

"Momoko? Is that cake for Sakamoto? Guess I deserve it, I ignored her and hurt her feelings while Sakamoto was there for her all the time." Reiko then felt something he never expected to feel, he was jealous. "Maybe… maybe it isn't too late… Momoko has a crush on me after all, perhaps, I can help her change her mind." The internal conflict was finally over, although it was still unknown to Reiko, but when that last was said, his fusion was completed, and just as Takaaki managed to adsorb and control Boomer's personality, Reiko managed to place his love over girls in front of Brick's hatred toward them, now they were one, their fusion was finally completed.

* * *

**Be my Valentine!**

* * *

And so it began, it was Valentine's Day, and every boy at school was hoping to get something for the day, most of them would, but as usual there are always those who are unlucky and get nothing, but despite the probabilities, no one is discouraged.

Reiko walked by the hallways with a huge smile drawn on his face, he knew he had a good chance, and now that his identity crisis was solved, nothing could prevent him from being serious, at least for once, with Momoko. "This is a Valentine's Day I won't spend alone."

"I'm glad you are this confident, Reiko-ototo, I may steal some confidence from you." Takaaki arrived at the lockers, it was their usual meeting before classes, the three brothers would always reunite here just because they felt like doing it. "Today is going to be a hard day for me, I need confidence as well, Miyako-chan deserves to know my true feelings."

"Ow, you are going to make me cry." Yukiko arrived after the sarcastic comment, but of course Takaaki wasn't annoyed by his words, on the contrary, he was glad Yukiko was there as well. "What a beautiful reunion, the 3 brothers, sharing their flirting strategies, please, don't make me laugh."

"Yukiko-ani is in a good mood, something good may happen; today may be the day Kaoru-chan reveals her true feelings for Yukiko-ani." Yukiko nodded, Reiko smirked. "Reiko-ototo, don't you think so as well?"

"Please, Yukiko has a great dilemma ahead; remember Kaoru only likes Yukiko because he used to be Butch." Yukiko bit his lips hard in annoyance; Reiko just ignored him and placed himself into a cool posse. "Just admit it, Yukiko, you aren't that great at flirting, at least not the girl you want to." Reiko said that last while pointing at the many fan girls at Yukiko's back, all of them with heart shaped eyes and waiting for Yukiko to accept their presents.

"Ah? I don't care, there is only one gift I want, and it is going to be Kaoru the one giving it to me." But despite his words, all those girls still waited for Yukiko to accept their presents. "I will have a hard time once White Day arrives, who said Valentine's Day was fair?"

"Come on, Yukiko-ani, it would be disrespectful to say no to a present, all these girls are here just for you." Takaaki smiled, Reiko ignored the situation, Yukiko just sweat dropped. "Let me help you with your problem… A-ri-ga-to." He said with a smirk on his face, which for some reason, Yukiko, unwillingly, imitated.

"A…ri…ga…to…" Despite forcing himself not to say it, Yukiko fell victim over the power of the synchrony, Takaaki sort of got his payback from the prank Yukiko did to both, Reiko and him, not long ago, the one forcing them to spank Momoko and Miyako, there was no doubt a part of him was evil, just like Boomer. "Takaaki! I will soon get my payback!"

"Now there, Yukiko-ani, don't be shy, all those cakes are just for you." Yukiko flinched when noticing Takaaki's evil smile, Reiko placed a friendly arm around the blond teen and smirked while making fun of Yukiko as well.

"Better write the names of every girl Takaaki, because they will all be waiting for their part at White Day, it would be a wound to Yukiko's honor not to follow our traditions." Both Takaaki and Reiko broke into a strong laughter, Yukiko just cursed them both.

Suddenly, Yukiko's anger was gone, replaced by surprise, Kaoru had just arrived at school; she was blushing extremely hard, although her eyes reflected disappointment and sadness. "Guess I was a fool after all." She hid her eyes behind her combed hair and walked away, just then Yukiko figured out what was going on, he was accepting a girl's cake just in front of Kaoru, sure, it was all because of Takaaki's prank, but this was something bad for his flirting strategy.

"Wait… ah… Kaoru… it isn't what you think." Lamest excuse ever. "I can explain it!" Second lamest excuse ever. "Wait, Kaoru!" But she ignored him and walked away, hiding her eyes behind her hair endlessly.

Soon her blind walk ended abruptly, she collided with something, or better said, someone, Narushima-sempai, and surely, Yukiko's luck couldn't be any worse than it already was. "Ah! Kaoru! Good timing, I was looking for you."

"Ah?" Kaoru backed off in fear; Narushima just smiled for her and placed both of his hands at her shoulders, forcing her to stay right there. "Na-Narushima-sempai?" The muscular teenager, just a year older than Kaoru, smiled and forced his muscles, which made Kaoru sweat drop, she could barely believe she once fell in love for a trick like that one. "What do you want Narushima-sempai?"

"Kaoru-chan? It's Valentine's Day; I thought it was pretty much obvious I wanted to invite you to a date." Kaoru flinched, she wanted to refuse the offer, but just couldn't find herself able to do it due to the embarrassing situation she was living. Fortunately for her, Yukiko was there to answer in her place. "Uh? Yukiko-san? Is something the matter?"

"She won't date you because I'm not allowing it." That last angered Kaoru, but Yukiko didn't seem to notice that last, at least not until Kaoru pushed him away. "Ka-Kaoru?"

"Whatever I do is none of your business, Yukiko… Narushima-sempai, I will gladly think about your offer." Yukiko felt like attacking Narushima right there, although he knew that would be a bad idea, he was skinny despite being well body built, and arguing with Narushima wouldn't be a good idea. And so, Yukiko walked away in defeat.

Narushima, in the other hand, offered to carry the school bag Kaoru was carrying and walked Kaoru to her classroom, while Yukiko just followed behind. Takaaki watched it all with concern evident in his face; after all, this whole mess happened because of his little payback.

"Maybe I placed Yukiko in a hard situation; perhaps I should explain the synchrony problem to Kaoru."But even before Takaaki could help Yukiko out, Reiko stopped him and placed a caring arm around him.

"Instead of worrying about Yukiko's love problems, why not worrying about your own, for example, I see a blonde girl with a white chocolate cake walking your way just now." Takaaki blushed when noticing Miyako, she was also blushing and staring at Takaaki. Reiko found it best to just leave; after all he was just in the way.

"Ta-Taka-chan… I… I… made this cake for you! Please be my Valentine!" Takaaki's heart skipped a beat, but of course he smiled for Miyako and took the cake she was offering to him on his hands.

"Arigato, Miyako-chan… I will gladly be your valentine…" She smiled, he did the same, and soon, nothing else mattered, despite being in the middle of school, with many witnessing what was going on, none of them cared, at last, they were together. "Should we celebrate? It is our first day as a couple after all." Miyako giggled, and so both walked away and toward their classroom.

* * *

Reiko was already getting tired of playing cupid, everything seemed to be running fine for everyone but him, he still had no one, and was still a little unsure about wanting Momoko to once again place her affection on him, but both shared something in common, both were rejected, Valentine's Day or White Day, it didn't matter, both received nothing as usual, perhaps today it could be different.

He searched for Momoko all over the school and found her just outside of the classroom, with a huge smile drawn on her face while she rested her back against the wall, Reiko thought about walking toward her and start a conversation, unfortunately, his embarrassment was stronger, and so, he ignored her and instead, walked inside of the classroom. "Reiko-sempai! Wait!" And he froze there, unable to ignore the once annoying girl. "Reiko-sempai… do you already… well… have a Valentine?" She asked shyly.

"Of course I have one you moron!" He lied. "I'm a popular and handsome guy; of course I have a Valentine! Quit bothering me!" Reiko gulped hard, despite having no Valentine, he felt himself forced to be all cool and manly, which of course wasn't bothering Momoko in the less. "You already have a Valentine as well, don't you, Momoko-san?"

"Eto… I was planning on giving a cake to Sakamoto-kun." Reiko felt a horrible feeling when hearing that last, although Momoko wasn't over yet. "But the one I want to be my Valentine is… Reiko… Reiko-sempai!" She blushed, unfortunately for her, Reiko wasn't paying any attention to her, he was already walking away from the classroom and toward the roof. "Uh? Reiko-sempai! Were you listening to me? Reiko-Sempai! Your cake!"

But he ignored her while walking away; he still thought Sakamoto had won Momoko's heart when he protected her against his insults. "I see, I surely screwed it all up, Momoko was always there for me, and I always pushed her away, sure, I liked Kaoru-chan, and I believe I still like her way more than I like Momoko, but… Momoko, was always doing her best for me to notice her, she didn't care about my bad reputation toward the girls at all, I sort of miss her… at least everything was funnier when she was still trying… once again, I'm all alone on Valentine's Day."

* * *

"Waaaaah! Reiko-sempai ignored me again! He is so cruel!" Momoko yelled hard in annoyance toward Miyako, unfortunately for the red headed girl, Miyako was immersed in her own fantasy world as to notice Momoko. "And that cake I bought for Reiko-sempai is unique! I spend the whole Tuesday morning trying to buy that cake! Miyako! Are you even listening? Moooooh!"

"Forget it Momoko, she won't listen to you." For Momoko's surprise, Kaoru sat down next to her. "Don't be too surprised, I still don't want to hang out with you girls all the time, I still have a reputation to keep, also, today I'm ignoring Yukiko, and since Reiko isn't around I sort of took his sit."

"Ah? Kaoru-chan you meany! Valentine's Day isn't a day to ignore others! It is a day for love and sharing! Why are you ignoring Yukiko-sempai anyway?" Kaoru glared evilly at Yukiko, who sort of felt her glare and broke his pencil in half due to his annoyance. Today there were no classes, only celebration; everyone was sharing a cake with their valentine, although Yukiko still had to write down the names of the girls he owed presents for White Day thanks to Takaaki. Those who got no cake were sharing candies with their friends; Valentine's Day is not only about love but friendship too after all.

"I'm not sure, perhaps I just over reacted, even I got some chocolates from other girls, which freaked me out more than other years, but still, I'm not even sure if I want Yukiko to be my valentine." Momoko blinked twice when hearing that last and stared at Kaoru with concern. "Don't get me wrong, it isn't because of pride, I figured out I may act manly and selfish most of the time, but I'm still a girl… and as a girl, I can't help but think about love sometimes." Kaoru wasn't blushing or having a hard time saying that last, on the contrary, she was being as determined as usual.

"Ah! That means Kaoru-chan baked a cake?" Momoko stood up in surprise, the room then went into silence, everyone was curious about who was Kaoru's valentine, also, each boy in the room was anxious, as wanting Kaoru to give something to them, so were some girls who admired Kaoru and hated the fact of her giving away a cake. "Kaoru-chan! Who is your valentine?"

"Momoko! It was supposed to be a secret!" She yelled back in annoyance, but despite the situation, she said nothing. "I don't know who I want as my valentine anyway, to where I know, it could be anyone." Every boy in the room felt like fainting, everyone had a chance. "Not geeks or weaklings" She mentioned, and the boys all turned around in defeat.

"Whatever!" Everyone inside the classroom then froze; Kaoru just stared at Yukiko with annoyance. "Just give your stupid cake to Narushima if that is what you want, see if I care." Kaoru hid her eyes behind her hair once again; she was annoyed by that last comment. "Unless your cake is for someone else…"

"Baka! Of course it was for someone else! But… I'm no longer sure about it… I thought I was! But I was mistaken… I will just forget about Valentine's Day then!" She yelled hard and then walked away.

"Fine! As usual you will have no valentine!" Kaoru ignored Yukiko and walked away, everyone in the room then stared at the annoyed teen who rudely took a sit and then slammed his fist hard at his desk, soon, everyone began ignoring the situation, everyone but Takaaki, who still thought it was all his fault.

"Yukiko-ani… If you wanted her cake, shouldn't you have just asked for it?" Yukiko faced away in annoyance, ignoring Takaaki, ignoring everyone, but deep inside, he and his inner Butch, were both wounded.

"Ah! I forgot! I promised to give a cake to Sakamoto-kun!" Everyone laughed, no one had ever given a cake to Sakamoto, and now Momoko was going to do it, it was a weird situation, and managed to steal a laugh from everyone, from everyone but Yukiko and Takaaki of course.

* * *

"Stupid Yukiko! If he didn't want my cake he should have mentioned it earlier! Or was it Butch being the jerk! To hell! I will just give my cake to Narushima!" She froze there when saying that last, she was acting as an idiot, also, it was a girly payback toward Yukiko's insolence, she knew her cake wasn't for Narushima, it was for him, for Yukiko, or Butch, it was for one of them, giving it to Narushima would be nothing but a payback, and a weird way to make him jealous.

"Is that what you really want, Kaoru?" She flinched; in front of her was Reiko, being all cool and stuff. "To where I know, you don't like that Narushima-moron, you like someone else, don't you?"

"Reiko? Quit playing mind games with me! This cake isn't for you!" Reiko ignored that last and walked toward Kaoru, she backed off in annoyance. "I said it isn't for you!" Then she moved her hand and was about to slap Reiko when he stopped her.

"A slap? Kaoru, I thought you weren't this feminine like." She blushed, Reiko smiled. "Yukiko, is doing a great job rediscovering your feminine side, Kaoru, deep inside you want him to help you be more feminine, don't you? Why else would you keep wearing skirts?" Kaoru tried to find an answer, but just couldn't. "Besides, I don't think you are the kind of girl who does valentine."

"Quit bothering me, Reiko!" But Kaoru was already blushing with embarrassment, Reiko had a point, she knew it. "Yukiko and Butch, they just like teasing me, they never reflected any kind of care for me."

"You are wrong." He stated. "Do you know about our synchrony?" Kaoru blinked twice, it was true, Kaoru was the only one having not real idea about how the synchrony worked. "To make it short, the 3 of us share a strong bond, it is as strong as to allow us to know what we are doing, what we are feeling, and what we are thinking, but in order to use this bond we need to concentrate, till now I'm the one who knows how to use the bond perfectly, Yukiko being the second one, Takaaki not really giving it the proper use… if you want, Kaoru… I can tell you what is going on inside of Yukiko's mind."

"Can you really… do that?" Reiko nodded. "I just want to know… if he… is being serious…" Reiko nodded, and then he closed his eyes, when he opened them, they were no longer red but green, which was something that freaked Kaoru out. "Yu… Yukiko?"

Momoko was there by the lockers, she was searching for her own and found it moments before noticing Kaoru and Reiko talking, her heart then skipped a beat, she was going to take Sakamoto's cake from inside of her locker, which of course was full with a lot of chocolate cakes, but having Reiko this close was a chance she was unable to ignore, and so she took her special cake out, ready to deliver it to Reiko. All she needed was to wait for Kaoru to walk away.

"That Kaoru! She is ignoring me! And here I thought this was going to be a great day!" Momoko blinked twice, Reiko was yelling at Kaoru, but of course she had no idea that Reiko wasn't himself but Yukiko. "I won't give up anyway; I know Kaoru likes me as much as I like her." Momoko flinched, she knew Reiko liked Kaoru, but she never thought Reiko would like her this seriously, she then understood, or at least thought she understood, that she never actually had a chance. "Kaoru, I promise I will never give up, one day, you will reveal your true feelings toward me." Then Reiko's eyes returned to normal, Kaoru just stared at him with curiosity, fear, and embarrassment.

"He does like me?" Reiko made a mockery, the situation was an embarrassing one, playing cupid was harder than he thought, and way more embarrassing. "Who was the one thinking that?"

"Who knows? I have little knowledge about what's going on when I exchange my mind with the one of my brothers, there is no way I can tell, also, Yukiko and Butch are two different entities sharing the same body, you can't ask me whose mind I exchanged." Kaoru nodded. "What will you do now, Kaoru, give your cake to Narushima, or to the one you are finding out you may love?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… arigato… Reiko." He nodded, Kaoru then walked away, she found Momoko in the way, but she had her eyes in blank, so she thought perhaps it wasn't the right time to speak to her, and so, Kaoru walked away.

"Uh? Momoko-chan? Why are you here, Momoko? Ah? That is! Valentine's Day Deluxe Chocolate Cake! Are you kidding me? That cake is only baked the day before Valentine's Day" Momoko then woke up from her reality trip, Reiko was staring at that cake endlessly, it was her chance to give the cake to the one she liked, but instead, she gave up. "Who is this cake for, Momoko?"

"Uh? Ah! Well, Reiko-sempai! Eto… this cake is for… eto…" Then, Momoko saw Sakamoto walking by the hallway, he was tired after running around the school like an idiot due to his own excitement, Momoko then felt her heart breaking into pieces, after all, the boy she liked loved someone else, or at least that was what she thought. "Sakamoto-kun! Your cake!" And so, she ran toward Sakamoto, Reiko blinked twice when witnessing that last, the little hopes he had suddenly vanished, but it was of no importance, after all, seeing Momoko having a valentine was enough to light his mood.

"Seems like I deserve it… well, at least Momoko now has a valentine… a cupid's job is a lonely one, perhaps, I also like it that way, playing cupid is sort of fun, Happy Valentine's Day, Momoko-chan." And with that last said, Reiko walked away and out of school.

* * *

Kaoru waited for the celebration taking place at each classroom to be over at a bench of the recreation zone before having another meeting with Yukiko, which was for the best since she had a lot of thinking to do, about Yukiko, about Butch, about who was the real owner of these feelings that had been attacking her ever since he entered her life. She was still unsure about these feelings, and it would probably take a while to understand them, but she just couldn't stay arm crossed, finding out who she liked was hard, doing nothing would make it impossible. "What's wrong? Were you rejected by Narushima?" Sometimes though, it seemed like her efforts were all in vain.

"Very funny, Butch, I know it was you." She stated out while ignoring Yukiko, who sat next to her, she did nothing to stop him though, her mind was still troubled with the idea of loving two different persons sharing a same body. "Are you going to keep making fun of me, or for once are you going to let me be serious?"

"Listen, we are sorry, both of us, it was wrong to yell at you the way we did, but you must also understand that it was also your fault, after all you over reacted when we got that cake from those girls." She nodded, Yukiko and Butch both faced away, Kaoru then noticed, something was odd about the current situation. Butch was way too proud as to apologize, and Yukiko would rather ignore his troubles than try to solve them. This person sharing a bench with her was the person she liked, but it was hard to know who he was, Yukiko or Butch.

"I brought a cake for you." She said that last while handling a bag to him. "Don't worry, I didn't bake it, I'm not that much into cooking, and it has no poison, so don't even joke about it." He blinked twice while taking the bag away from Kaoru's hands; he opened it and analyzed the gift.

It wasn't that extraordinary, just the usual Valentine's Day chocolate cake, but still, something did win his attention, it was cut in halves. "Umm… I have the feeling I'm going to reject even asking, but why is my cake cut in half?"

"Because… I'm still unsure of who I like…" It was a start, he knew it, and at least she was finally being honest with her feelings. "Yukiko and Butch may share the same body, but they are different persons… I have managed to figure out who is who and when to notice them, but… now there! Why am I telling you this? Just eat your stupid cake already."

"No way, I want to know." She flinched and sweat dropped, but despite that, she nodded in agreement. "Do you know… who is the one sharing this moment with you right now?"

"Funny you mention it… because, I'm sure you don't know either." And she was right, this person was a combination of both Yukiko and Butch, there was no way of knowing who was who or who was saying what or doing what, just as if both personas were moving, speaking, and thinking the same things all the time. "I believe perhaps, you aren't that separated from your other self, Yukiko."

"How did you know it was me and not Butch, even I had no idea." She smiled, and Yukiko blushed. "I don't get you; you are weirder than what I was expecting."

"Was that a compliment, Butch?" Once again Yukiko, or better said Butch, was surprised by what just happened; Yukiko and Butch were switching control over their actions without even noticing it, but Kaoru was able to tell. "There are times when I don't know who you are, and it is there when I feel something stronger… soon I will find it all out, until then, Butch, Yukiko, will you both be my Valentine?" Both blushed when hearing that last. "Ah! I can't even believe I said that! It felt so girly and stupid! Just forget what I said before I beat the hell out of you… uh? What… uh… why are you looking at me like that?"

The person in front of Kaoru was no longer Yukiko, it wasn't Butch either, it was the perfect combination of them both, Kaoru could tell by just looking at his eyes, determined and strong as Yukiko's ones, curious and penetrating like Butch's ones, this was the person Kaoru loved. "I will be your valentine." She gulped hard and began shivering like a little girl in her birthday as he approached to her, he placed his arms around her waist, and leaned closer, Kaoru wanted to protest, she was being exposed as a weak and in love girl, instead of her proud self, but just couldn't push him away. "I don't… I don't deserve this yet…"

"Uh?" There was disappointment in Kaoru's voice, just as in that person's voice a moment before. "Idiot! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were going to kiss me! Don't joke around like that!"

"Not yet… soon, but not yet… not until you choose one of us." Kaoru crossed her arms in annoyance. "This person may be the one you like, Kaoru… but he can't exist unless you first choose between one of us… until then… we will both be your valentine… Happy Valentine's Day Kaoru-chan." And after saying that last, he stood up and walked away, with each half of the chocolate cake resting on a different hand, although Kaoru could almost swear, she saw both, Yukiko and Butch, walking away with a piece each.

* * *

**Fine, so I think this chapter was a little confusing for you guys, but that can't be helped, anyway, I surely hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think about it, also, I think I'm placing more action into my future chapters, I noticed this story has the potential of a true series, so I will take it farther from now own, keep reading and keep reviewing, I will keep writing, see ya all next Friday, and this time I mean it!**


	5. Fear! The Power of Evolution!

**As promised! Today is Friday! Today I update! So, after a lot of romance and characters introduction, I think I am ready to continue with the main story, placing some action into it. That doesn't mean there won't be more no action chapters with only romance and teasing and fluffy lovely-lovely stuff, it only means the story will go farther than expected, and this time I'm placing some punching and plot into it. Anyway, this chapter may or may not be hard to read because of the many flashbacks that are going to take place, I'm sure you will be able to figure it out for yourselves, but just in case, each time you see a line dividing the story, it means a flashback began, when another line is seen, it means it is over, I hope it isn't that hard to read, so read and enjoy and send me a review!**

**EDITED! 09-February-2011**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

Tokyo's City was suddenly immersed in a bright and blinding light, and it wasn't due to the sun's interference, the source of this light was a deadly entity, one who had just discovered her incredible potential. The many sleeping citizens woke up just to see her light, ignoring the great danger they were all about to face.

"I deserve it all, citizens of Tokyo, listen carefully as I, your new ruler, speak to you, it is I who should shine and rule over your pathetic world!" And then an annoying laughter followed, one that was sort of familiar for the just arriving group of super heroines. "PowerPuff Girls Z? Have you come to join me on my conquer over the world? That's a wise decision."

"Fighting Love, Science, Legend, PowerPuff Girls Z!" The three girls said in unison, but the villain in front of them just ignored the posing and began cleaning her nails. "Who does she think she is? Ignoring us just like that is so totally rude! Hey! Quit annoying our citizens and just leave, or else you will fight us!" Blossom said pretending to be the leader as usual, but the villain girl didn't seem to be annoyed.

"Ah! That girl, she is wearing… a PowerPuff Girl Z uniform!" As soon as Bubbles said that last, Blossom and Buttercup noticed the outfit the girl was wearing, it was just as one of their uniforms, but this one was yellow and black, and she was wearing no transformation belt. "Also, isn't she somehow familiar?" And she was, the girl had curly and red hair which ran down her back and almost reached her waist, but that wasn't what Bubbles found familiar on her but her eyes, red and star shaped ones, but it wasn't until her horrible smile appeared that the girls knew who she really was. "Ah! Princess Himeko!"

"How can that be? Not only does she look different wearing a PowerPuff Girls Z uniform, but her attitude is different, she seems more mature, and not only that, she looks way older than the usual Princess Himeko, there is no way it can be her." Buttercup had a point; unfortunately, it was no longer time to find out the truth, since this supposed Princess Himeko, had just launched herself at an incredible speed toward her and punched her strongly at her stomach. "Ught! Bastard!" She endured the hit and was about to slam the princess with her hammer when she disappeared with the same speed she attacked Buttercup with a second ago.

"Slow, is the strongest PowerPuff Girl Z this slow? Many times before, you defeated me in battle, but not now!" She said that last while waving her finger saying no for a while, angering Buttercup even more. "Something happened to me girls, something beautiful, and suddenly, my deepest dreams became true, now I'm as beautiful and smart as my sister, and shine even brighter than you girls do!" The girls refused to listen to Himeko's explanations and they all placed themselves into battle positions, which of course Himeko ignored. "Can't you see it girls? From now and on, you, supposed heroines, are obsolete, just as I evolved, every villain in Tokyo will, of course none of them will ever be as strong as I am now, allow me to show you how bright I will shine!" And her mad laughter made another comeback.

"Let's go girls!" Yelled Blossom out loud, pretending to be the leader as usual, although this time Buttercup and Bubbles obeyed, they all launched themselves into battle, ignoring the great danger they were at, Princess Himeko, was no longer just a low class villain, she was now someone to fear.

* * *

**Fear! The Power of Evolution! Part One:**

* * *

"Stop it already! You are hurting me!" Kaoru wrestled against Yukiko, who was doing his best to take care of Kaoru's injuries, the battle that took place early that morning was finally over after a long and almost one sided fight, although right now another fight was taking place at the lab, one to cure Kaoru from her strong injuries, the ones she got at that same fight. "Stay away! I don't want you to heal me! It hurts!"

"Kaoru, quit being a crybaby and let me help you!" Unfortunately for Yukiko, calling Kaoru a crybaby was a mistake, and so she pulled him into a strong 'Dragon Padlock' a wrestling move that consisted in grabbing an opponent's neck and pulling it into a really uncomfortable position. "Cut that off wrestling freak! I'm trying to help you! And this time I'm not even teasing you! And that's something hard to do considering the clothes you are wearing!"

Kaoru finally released Yukiko from the wrestling move and crossed her arms in annoyance, also covering her body from Yukiko's pervert thoughts. She wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary, just her training clothes which where a none sleeved white T-shirt and green shorts, she was wearing no footwear since her legs were injured and needed some minor mending, which was what Yukiko was trying to do, unfortunately, Kaoru was stubborn. "I need no medical assistance! What doesn't kills you just make you stronger! I can stand the pain!" Then Yukiko blew one of Kaoru's open wounds, the girl complained immediately due to the pain. "Idiot! That hurts!"

"That's enough you two! No more arguing!" Both Kaoru and Yukiko flinched, Reiko was doing a great job taking the role of the leader, Kaoru knew it, and today's actions helped her realize Reiko was more mature than what everyone believed, she now had a new found respect toward him, and acknowledged him as her leader, so she nodded in agreement and once again sat down at the couch. "Yukiko, clean her wounds already, we have bigger problems to deal with, and I want us all to be at our fullest before facing another evolved monster… and where is Takaaki?"

"Miyako is forcing him to wash his mouth once again, what happened today was awfully gross, even for us, Miyako is taking no risk and is going to make sure Takaaki's mouth is totally clean." Reiko slapped his own forehead in annoyance after Yukiko's words, then he faced the bathroom, Miyako was outside and with an angry-full look drawn on her face, Takaaki was inside and cleaning his mouth over and over. Miyako couldn't be blamed about wanting her boyfriend's mouth to be clean, after what happened, every girl would do the same.

"At least he is inside of the room, but where in the world is Momoko? I haven't seen her since we arrived." Yukiko and Kaoru both rolled their eyes in unison and then pointed the nearest room; Momoko's voice was easily heard coming out from it. "Give me a break! She is still talking by phone!" Both Kaoru and Yukiko nodded, and while Kaoru was distracted, he placed some alcohol at one of her wounds, which of course hurt Kaoru a lot, who began blowing the wound while cleaning the betraying tears away from her eyes. "That girl! Momoko! Quit talking by phone! It's an order!"

"Give me a second Sakamoto-kun; I need to get the door." Reiko was angered when hearing Sakamoto's name, ever since Valentine's Day was over, Momoko had been speaking about Sakamoto all the time, driving Reiko nuts in the progress. Reiko was sort of jealous of their relationship. Momoko sliced the door open and faced Reiko with an annoyed look drawn on her face, a look Reiko was barely able to ignore. "Excuse me! I'm talking with my BOYFRIEND right now, could you just shut up and let me finish!" And then she sliced the door closed.

"What's her problem? Ever since she began dating Sakamoto-moron, she began being cold and arrogant toward me! Why is she doing that?" Yukiko and Takaaki both moved their shoulders up and down not really knowing the answer; Kaoru and Miyako both rolled their eyes. "Fine! The meeting will start with or without Momoko, everyone listen, as you know, professor Utonium and Ken are currently investigating the source of this supposed evolution antibody which powered up Shirogane Himeko's transformation into the monster we battled this morning, right now we have no information about what is going on, so, as your leader, I arranged this meeting so we can find out together what may have happened to the old Princess Himeko, any theories?"

The door was sliced open and Momoko entered the room, she rudely ignored Reiko and walked toward the couch, sitting down with her eyes shut, just as if she was still ignoring Reiko, which wasn't far from being the truth. "Now that my conversation with my BOYFRIEND is over, what is all this meeting about?" Reiko was angered by that last and felt like ignoring the role of the leader and yelling at Momoko the whole day, but somehow he managed to control himself.

"Momoko-chan, it is obvious what this meeting is about, even the united efforts of our two teams weren't enough to defeat Princess Himeko." Yukiko and Reiko both faced away, different from Takaaki, who was the one speaking, they were unable to believe they were beaten up by a girl. "We never faced Princess Himeko in the past, you all have the experience of those fights, we need any information we can get to help you girls fight her if needed."

"Princess Himeko was never a big deal." Kaoru spoke out, a serious look was drawn on her face, she was even able to ignore the pain of her wounds while Yukiko cleaned them and placed some bandages around her arms and legs. "She was more like a bother, and most of the time it didn't took long to defeat her, but what we battled today was different, this supposed evolution, was way past a bother…" And so, everyone was able to remember the events which took place that same morning.

* * *

A huge explosion followed the collision between the girls and Princess Himeko, one that started an earthquake at Tokyo; the girls were all launched toward different directions, while Princess Himeko flew defiant and laughed hysterically at the defeated girls. Professor Utonium, Peach and Ken, were witnessing it all from inside of the laboratory, which of course was also hit by the impact of the earthquake generated by the collision. "Professor! I mean, Papa!" Yelled Ken, and then hugged Peach protectively. "Can it be possible, Papa? That Princess Himeko suffered an evolution?"

Professor Utonium protected his instruments as these were being knocked to the floor due to the small earthquake, then, after saving the majority, he faced the screen and stared at the figure of Princess Himeko dodging bubbles, a yoyo, and a hammer. "It isn't at all impossible Ken, I have a theory, but it is useless unless I examine this new transformation of Princess Himeko first, girlz! Utonium speaking, whatever you do, you must make sure you capture Princess Himeko for a test."

"That's easily said but not done!" The girls yelled in unison, Bubbles included, who was barely dodging Himeko's powerful light based blasts. "Professor, we can't even get near Princess Himeko, how are we supposed to…" And the communication was interrupted. Ken, Utonium and Peach exchanged worry-full looks, then a second earthquake followed, one that destroyed the remaining instruments of Professor Utonium.

"Girlz! Girlz! Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup! Answer me girlz!" But there was no answer. "This can't be happening, the transmission was broken! Perhaps the belts were damaged, or perhaps…" Ken and Peach both flinched, Utonium sweated hard due to his worry.

"The girlz are still fighting, professor, we can see them." Reiko's communication channel was open, and soon, Yukiko's and Takaaki's ones followed. "Awaiting instructions, should we join in?" Asked Takaaki as following Reiko's words. "The girls are strong, professor, but you must face it, we are stronger than they are." Ended Yukiko.

"Yukiko, that's something you shouldn't be showing off about." The three brother's sweat dropped, that last that was said from Yukiko was exactly what they all thought about the situation. "Although, it may be true, you have stronger abilities than the ones of the girlz, but also, the girlz have faced stronger dangers than you have, you have the potential, the girlz have the experience, don't interfere unless Reiko thinks it is extremely necessary, Utonium out."

* * *

"Back then I thought our interference wasn't necessary, so we stayed there and witnessed the action from the park, you girls had faced Princess Himeko in the past, and I trusted your experience, however, I never expected this evolution to be that deadly." That last was said in a tone of apologize, Kaoru and Miyako both accepted the apology, but not Momoko.

"That only means you are a terrible leader, Reiko, if you had helped us out, none of this would have happened, half of the city wouldn't be in ruins, and Kaoru wouldn't be this hurt." Kaoru stood up; she was annoyed by that last comment.

"Momoko! I know you are mad with Reiko! But that doesn't mean you can blame him for what happened to me! To where I know, if he hadn't commanded the boys into helping me out back then… maybe… I wouldn't be here right now." Everyone remained in silence, it wasn't a good memory, Reiko, whoever, had to agree with Momoko somehow.

"It's ok, Kaoru, Momoko is right, I went as far as just taking a sit at a park bench and 'enjoy the show', ignoring you were all in great danger… it was my first failure as a leader, and it won't happen again." But Kaoru refused to accept that as an answer.

"No way! That girl… she was more powerful than I was… and deep inside I knew it… but even knowing that… I went as far as to challenge her powers… if you hadn't stopped me right there, I would have… I would have…" Yukiko hugged Kaoru from behind, and this time Kaoru was unable to pull him away, she didn't want to anyway, right now, she felt weak; she suffered a great deal back then. "Right then I was unable to understand the magnitude of my injuries… I felt like I could keep fighting, ignoring how vulnerable I really was…"

* * *

"Buttercup! Wait! You can't challenge her alone! We need a plan!" If only Buttercup had listened to her self-proclaimed leader back then, she would have protected her body from the many wounds she suffered. But the emerald warrior was too stubborn, she only knew violence, and barely planned her actions, not that she didn't know how to be a superhero, in theory, she was the most suitable hero of the three girls, but she just couldn't believe someone as weak as Princess Himeko, could surpass her powers.

"I won't be defeated!" Energy spheres of white and yellow light exploded at contact with Buttercup's body, but as usual, Buttercup would keep fighting, trying to hit the enemy with her hammer, while the enemy dodged every swing easily. "Quit moving and fight me properly!"

"And break my nails? No way! A princess like me shouldn't risk her beautiful hands in a hand to hand combat; instead, showing you how strong I can shine is way better." And once again her sick laughter followed her words, which of course angered Kaoru even more.

"What do we do now, leader?" Yukiko stared at Reiko arms crossed, they were all in the park and watching the action closer than anyone else, it was like a pyrotechnic show, blue bubbles exploding at contact with the yellow energy bolts of Princess Himeko, a green light was seen often trying to strike a shining star with no luck, as well as a red sphere with a red lining, spinning around that same star. "Utonium was right about the experience, the girlz faced villains as 'him' in the past, and we have just faced 'Mama', Fuzzy and I had a brawl with the Gangreene Gang… but… we have something the girlz don't have… we are wilder."

"I'm worried about Bubbles and the others, Reiko-ototo, you are our leader, we aren't supposed to act without your leadership, what should we do?" Takaaki's eyes were watering; Reiko punched him hard for his weakness. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Don't be such a girl, Takaaki… Utonium said not to act unless it was extremely necessary… so we won't, unless the girlz ask for our help." And so, Reiko laid down at a park bench and enjoyed the view, Yukiko was disgusted with his leader's attitude, but nodded in agreement anyway, Takaaki was anxious, he wanted to help Bubbles so hard he was about to go against his leader's orders, but refused, after all, he trusted Reiko. "If what Princess Himeko said is true… many others will follow… evolution… just imagine what that would do to monsters like Fuzzy and 'Mama', Himeko was nothing but a pain, and now she is a strong opponent… I believe, she is the one we should worry the less." Yukiko and Takaaki nodded, Reiko just analyzed the situation.

The girlz fighting was reduced to self-defense, with Bubbles intercepting every hit with her 'Balloon Catcher' technique, while Blossom protected the bystanders from the falling ruins of each building Himeko stroke, using her yoyo to shatter the concrete to dust, placing a lot of effort into it. Buttercup was the only one still fighting against Himeko directly, although it was almost of no use, Himeko was faster, and her light based attacks were stronger than Buttercup's swings. "Quit making fun of me you idiot!"

But each swing was followed with a dodge and a direct hit from one of Himeko's spheres, Buttercup was already losing it, she was slow despite being the fastest and strongest PowerPuff Girl Z in comparison to Himeko's new persona. "Buttercup, once you go down, defeating the others will be a piece of cake, a cake I will enjoy devouring so much, the flavor of victory!" And once again her horrible laugh followed.

"Shut up! I will never fall! Swing Sonic III!" Blossom and Bubbles were both surprised, a strong blast of green energy stroke Princess Himeko directly, launching her toward a water container, Buttercup was also surprised, never before had she displayed that much power. "Ore… was that… my power? I feel weak… my arms…" And soon, her hammer slipped from her hands and fell down, stroking the floor hard, and leaving a huge hole where it landed.

* * *

"I must say I was worried." All the attention was then directed toward Yukiko, the teen was still mending Kaoru's leg while speaking. "No offence, Kaoru, I know how strong you really are, and Butch knew it way better than I did, but when we both saw your hammer falling… we were scared."

"Are you teasing me?" She asked in a calm tone of voice, but this time Yukiko wasn't teasing Kaoru, he was worried about her for real. "I don't know what happened, suddenly my body was filled with energy, and then it was all released, draining the little energy that was left, I wasn't even able to carry my hammer, and I fell down, unable to keep floating."

"Fortunately, we were there to help Kaoru-chan out." Takaaki smiled when saying that last, Kaoru nodded in agreement. "And let me tell you, Yukiko-ani was so worried sick about Kaoru-chan that he never waited for Reiko-ototo to give the order, he just launched himself into action."

"Ow! How sweet!" Kaoru said that last with a tone of sarcasm as well as a teasing tone, which of course angered Yukiko who faced away to hide his blush. "But I owe you my life, Butchkiko, if it wasn't because of your interference, that fall would have been mortal, after all, I had no energy left." She said while poking his head with his foot, annoying the teen even more.

"And that energy loss went as far as wounding your mortal body, Kaoru." Reiko crossed his arms and rubbed his chin, thinking carefully about what to say next. "I believe… that power you released may have been some kind of evolution of your own…" Everyone was surprised to hear that last, even Momoko.

"It could be… it happened before, Kaoru… remember the day we had our 'not a date'?" Miyako and Momoko were curious about what this 'not a date' thing meant, but there was no time to worry about it, right now there were more important things to worry about. "You moved at an incredible speed despite been in your mortal body, it also happened to me, a green aura protected me from the impact, saving my life…"

"That only means not only the villains but us are evolving… but what is the source of this evolution? And why were Kaoru and Yukiko the only ones able to unleash these abilities?" It was a mystery Reiko wanted to solve, but of course the reason behind this meeting was to solve these mysteries. "Anyway, it is a good thing we took over when we did; you girls were tired, and couldn't keep fighting."

"But, Reiko-ototo… even when we battled Princess Himeko… we were defeated… Utonium said once that we had abilities that matched and perhaps surpassed the ones of the girlz, not only that but your leadership made us a stronger attack force back then… but even knowing that… we failed… we were all defeated by Himeko…" Takaaki was depressed, seeing his brothers being defeated was a hard memory he wished to forget, but it was clearly printed on his mind.

* * *

"Buttercup!" Yukiko yelled while transforming into Butch, he then flew toward the unconscious body of Buttercup and saved her before the impact. "Do not worry my princess; your knight in jade armor had arrived!" Buttercup opened her eyes slowly, and what was in front of her was Butch, flying her slowly toward the floor. "Are you ok, Butt-er-cup?"

"Butch!" She stood up fast while blushing and placing both hands at her 'back'. Butch just laughed like an idiot and then took a cool posse. "What was that last you moron! Taking advantage of me while I was unconscious?"

"Chill out, Butt-er-cup! I saved your life after all, the less you could give to me in exchange was a pervert approach." She cursed him between lips, but had no energy to argue and fell to her knees once he placed her down, but not before Butch could hug her protectively. "Hey! Buttercup! Are you ok? Buttercup!"

"Buttercup!" Blossom arrived and went to her friend's aid, Bubbles arrived shortly after her, and the blond girl's eyes were watering. "Buttercup! Please wake up!"

"I'm awake! I just can't move at all… I'm tired… that last hit… it drained all my energy." Himeko's laughter invaded the city, but the girlz were all in no condition to keep fighting, just then, Brick and Boomer arrived, both with determined looks on their faces.

"That's enough girlz, without Buttercup, your chances of defeating Himeko are extremely low." Brick said that last while picking Buttercup up from Butch's arms, and placing her at a bench, a move that lowered Blossom's mood a lot. "We will take over with your authorization."

"To hell with you, Brick! I can still fight!" Butch nodded in agreement, he was surprised about Buttercup's persistence, but Brick pushed her back to the bench. "Moron! Don't ever underestimate me!"

"I'm not… but it is obvious you are at your limits, Blossom, Bubbles, should the RowdyRuff Boys Z take over your duties?" Blossom and Bubbles exchanged looks, then they stared at the weak body of Buttercup, and finally, they both nodded. "Two against one, RowdyRuff Boys Z! We take over!"

And so, following Brick's leadership, the boyz launched themselves into battle, it was something incredible for the mediums, the city had seen them in action before, but their actions were never recorded until now. But what the mediums didn't know was their first appearance on TV. Wasn't going to be their best performance ever.

* * *

**Fear! The Power of Evolution! ****Part Two:**

* * *

"Even my leadership wasn't enough to defeat Princess Himeko." Momoko laughed as making fun of Reiko's supposed leadership and claiming she could do a better job than him, that last lowered Reiko's mood a lot. "Utonium said… I was supposed to lead my brothers… and to where I know… I failed… everything I planned, any strategy, every move, it wasn't enough, we couldn't even get close enough, Himeko was way stronger than what I was expecting, it was embarrassing to know I was the first one to fall."

"Don't be ridiculous, Reiko! You were the first to fall because you risked your body to protect Boomer and Butch!" Once again Yukiko was speaking in third person, but that was because he was the only one unable to fuse entirely yet, but at that moment, Yukiko knew Butch was thinking the same way.

* * *

"Brick!" Both Butch and Boomer yelled in unison, Brick finally ignored the strategies and the many plans he had in mind since they weren't working anyway, right now he was fighting against Princess Himeko with raw force, and it was of no use, he was stroke directly with one of Himeko's energy blasts, and fell unconscious. "Brick!"

"Butch-ani! Brick-ototo was defeated!" Butch bit his lips hard, now this fight was personal, Boomer was feeling the same way, and he took his bubble wand out and pointed it at Himeko. "Shabon Freedom!" He yelled hard, and soon, a storm of bubbles stroke Himeko, it was the first real attack that had stroke her ever since Buttercup's 'Swing Sonic III'

"Nice one Boomer! It's my turn now! 'Berserker's Slash'" And it stroke Himeko as well, unfortunately, after hours of battling, Butch and Boomer where both tired, and Princess Himeko, wasn't tired in the less. "No way… is this worse than fighting Fuzzy…? I would be having fun if it wasn't because I know I can't defeat her."

"What are we going to do now, Butch-ani?" And Butch had no answer, until now, his heroic role was nothing but a game, and now, it was a life risking adventure, Butch and Yukiko were sort of glad to have made it this far, but they were both also worried about the result.

"We won't give up quiet yet…" Brick floated back up, he could barely believe his plans weren't working; he felt like he had failed himself and his brothers, the role of a leader was now a burden on his shoulders… come on brothers… we won't give up…" Butch and Boomer both nodded, and soon they placed themselves into their usual pose.

* * *

"We were lucky to find out there was a different way to defeat Princess Shirogane Himeko, I apologize, we found it out way too late." Reiko smiled, Kaoru smiled back.

"Right now I wish you hadn't found it at all… it was… so gross…" Miyako faced away while covering her mouth, Takaaki sweat dropped at that last. "It was so nasty! I don't want to remember it at all!"

"Miyako-chan… it was something we needed to do, or else we wouldn't have defeated Princess Himeko." Both Reiko and Yukiko burst into laughter, making fun of a Takaaki who could barely approach Miyako without her being all grossed out, Kaoru and Momoko also joined the laughter, although they were forcing themselves not to laugh, but fell victim of the irony of the situation.

"Face it, Takaaki, we both know you enjoyed the teasing! We are bothers; you can't hide it from us." Yukiko and Reiko both spoke out in perfect synchrony, and Takaaki could do nothing but nod in agreement, and then the 3 brothers laughed out loud, while Miyako just tried to force those thoughts away from her mind.

* * *

"The Crime-Fighting Squadron! RowdyRuff Boys Z!" Princess Himeko sweat dropped, even after being trashed around the city, the boyz were posing and placing their fingers inside of their noses, which of course was of Princess Himeko's dislike.

"What are you all doing? That's gross! Disrespectful kids! You should treat your future leader properly! Don't be so disgusting!" Himeko backed off in fear, the boyz all blinked in surprise, then, as if having the same thoughts all along, they all smiled evilly.

"Hey Princess! I went mining and just look at what I have just found!" Brick took his finger out of his nose and revealed what he had found, which freaked Princess Himeko out. "A precious treasure!" Said Brick playing with the disgusting green object he took out from his nose, Himeko flinched with disgust.

Then Butch pulled something from out of his nose as well, a tear fell down from his eyes, but he endured the pain. "Mine is way cooler Princess, it came out with an extra." Said Butch following Brick's plan, showing a nasty bugger covered with some nasal hairs, which turned Princess's face a nasty green.

"I don't know guys; I don't think I can compete with that." Brick and Butch both smiled, Boomer just moved his finger around his nose, grossing Princess Himeko even more.

"Come on Boomer; show us some 'Guacamole'" Said Brick while staring at Princess Himeko evilly.

"Use your throat a little and pull out something salty!" Said Butch while doing nasty sounds with his throat, and so, Boomer did, doing even nastier sounds than the ones of Butch and grossing Himeko to the point she felt like throwing up.

The girlz back at the ground were also grossed out, although they could endure the nastiness of the situation even more than Himeko. Suddenly, Boomer's face turned blue, and he gulped hard, Himeko blinked twice with curiosity at what had just happened, Brick and Butch both blinked twice as well. "Hey… Boomer… are you ok?" Said Brick, finally leaving the plan aside.

"Boomer… what's the matter bro? Are you feeling alright?" Then Boomer's face turned green and he stuck his tongue out. "Don't tell me you… ah! That's nasty dude! Even for us!" Then it hit Brick as well, and the leader of the gross trio was also grossed out.

"What? What just happened! I deserve and explanation! What happened to that grossing thing you were forming with all those nasty sounds?" Boomer flew toward Princess Himeko dizzily; Brick and Butch both took their distance away from him.

"I… I… I think I just swallowed it." Then both Butch and Brick began complaining about how nasty that last was, the girlz were all covering their mouths with their hands trying not to throw up, Princess Himeko wasn't that lucky though, she flew toward a near trash container and just threw up. "I will never do that again."

"That's gross! You better keep that promise!" Yelled Brick in annoyance while trying to recover from the nasty experience. "But our plan worked anyway, Butch, finish her off.

"Aye, aye captain." Butch took his sword out and it began shinning with green energy, then, while Himeko was busy loosing last night's dinner, he casted his attack. "Berserker's Slash!" A wave of green energy was thrown, and when Himeko noticed the blast, it was already too late; she was hit by it and was knocked unconscious.

* * *

"Defeating Princess Shirogane Himeko was hard and dangerous, we were lucky this time, but we must be prepared, next time we may not be that lucky." Everyone nodded, even Momoko, who was still mad with Reiko. "What we need to find out first is, why did this evolution took place? It morphed an annoying and almost powerless Princess Himeko into that deadly light throwing freak we fought, her power alone was enough to defeat both of our teams… we need to prevent more evolutions."

"Preventing it won't be that simple." Everyone faced the door where Professor Utonium came out from; he was followed by Ken and Peach. "We have discovered something that may be of your interest. It is hard to explain, actually, it is harder to believe it can actually be true, but this power emerged not from an evolution but from the deepest desires of Princess Himeko."

"Professor, I'm afraid we are unable to understand a word of what you are saying." Utonium nodded, he knew Reiko was still talking for his brothers as well and so he gave it more importance to the girls.

"I'm not a genius in the subject, but I will do my best to explain it, it is said there are cosmic energies ruling or existence, everything, from a rock to a living creature, has this energy witting its soul." Peach then jumped down of Ken's arms and ran toward Kaoru, and then he began barking.

"Hey! What's your problem Peach! What's going on?" Peach then began moving his nose weirdly, as trying to find a scent, and then he faced Yukiko and began barking as well. "Professor, what's wrong with Peach?"

"We had to reprogram Peach." Ken answered for his father. "The energy we are talking about isn't seen by the eyes of humans, but we thought perhaps Peach could see these energies as he can see white and black auras, now he will be able to tell when these supposed evolution is taking place, and even smell it's scent."

"Apparently, Peach has detected the same energies on Yukiko and Kaoru." Both green members exchanged looks, and then they faced Ken once again. "Princess Himeko was able to increase her powers because she managed to control this energy." But no one was able to understand it yet. "Think about it this way, the monsters you have faced, they have something in common, when they were hit by the dark light, they were having sad or bad thoughts, which transformed them into monsters, these thoughts came from a desire, something they wanted to have."

"Shirogane Himeko's sister… a PowerPuff Girl Z power… those were her desires…" Everyone faced Miyako, Utonium and Ken both nodded. "Was that the reason behind Himeko's powers?"

"Her new transformation was born due to her wish to be just as capable as her sister, and her hatred toward the girlz, she wished to have their admiration, she wanted people to love her as much as they love you girlz, those desires, made her transformation possible." Utonium then pointed at Kaoru and Yukiko. "Both of you are also suffering a transformation, the white and black energy in your bodies is evolving, transforming you into an even stronger form."

"Does that mean we are turning into monsters?" Asked Kaoru, Everyone went into silence, Takaaki shivered, he didn't wish to go back to be a monster now that he was free.

"Turning into a monster won't happen to someone who was hit by a white light." Utonium replied, but then faced Yukiko. "But I'm afraid it is possible to have Yukiko transforming into a monster." Yukiko faced away in annoyance, turning into a monster wasn't at all part of the deal when he accepted transforming into a crime fighting machine. "More investigation is needed; both you and Kaoru will have to help me with some experiments later, for now, you both need to rest, we have no idea of what kind of transformation will take place… be careful you two."

"Wait, professor, I don't get it, why are Yukiko and Kaoru evolving like this? What about us, we were also hit by black and white energy." Utonium nodded, but unfortunately, he had no answer for Reiko.

"We believe the evolution begins when someone discovers this energy and it is released with the deepest desire of that person… anything could happen, Yukiko and Kaoru, you must be careful with what you wish, because it could probably come true." The meeting was over, nothing was needed to be done or said.

Utonium asked Momoko and Miyako to take the unconscious Hirogane Himeko back to her mansion, Kaoru wasn't asked because transforming into Buttercup was forbidden, at least until her wounds had healed. Reiko found it best to stay with Utonium and Ken and try to solve the mystery behind the evolution, Takaaki, as usual, made his way toward the hospital and left both Yukiko and Kaoru alone and walking toward their respective places, which unfortunately for Kaoru, were in the same direction.

"I feel odd… a few days ago you were flirting me and trying to convince me into loving you… and today you haven't teased me in the less, not as much as usual at least." That last would have normally forced a flirting attempt, but not tonight, Yukiko and Butch were both in deep thoughts, this evolution could probably turn him into a war machine and force him to break havoc around the city as Princess Himeko did not long ago. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm sorry… I think I'm just afraid of what could happen… I normally don't worry that much, I like to face my problems when they can be faced, not before, not after… but… what if I become a monster and lose control?" Kaoru never expected Yukiko to be worried about control; she never expected Yukiko could actually get worried at all. "I can barely control Butch, how can I control this inner demon?"

"Oh? Yukiko… you have full control over your body right now?" He nodded after giving it some thoughts, Butch was doing his best to disconnect himself from reality and stop thinking about the monster growing inside of him, leaving full control to Yukiko for once since they were fused. "I must admit… I never thought you could be afraid, Yukiko."

"Fear is for the weak… that makes me weak I think." Kaoru said nothing, she just stared at her mended arms and legs and then at Yukiko. "Such a great hero I came out to be, with no control over my two personas and a monster growing inside of me, not to mention I can't even protect the girl I like from myself."

"Quit saying stupid things, your words won't warm my heart; I'm not the usual love sick girl." Yukiko said nothing, which was annoying Kaoru a lot. "Are you really this weak?" Yukiko froze there when hearing that last. "Is Butch your strong self, Yukiko?"

"Of course not! Listen, Kaoru, I'm just worried about what could happen! If I lose control… I could hurt you…" Kaoru then smiled and stared directly at Yukiko, they had arrived to her place and it was about time for her to leave, but not before teasing Yukiko a little.

"What was that last I heard? Are you worried about me, Yukiko? What happened to the proud individual who claimed he was going to convince me into revealing my true feelings for him?" Yukiko flinched a little and faced away, one of his eyebrows was shaking due to the embarrassing situation he was at. "Now there, I knew Yukiko was the sensible one all along, you are always nicer with me."

"Fool, don't play games with me." But Kaoru smiled, she was teasing him of course, but she was also being honest with herself and with her own feelings toward Yukiko. Butch was left in a second place, not that she loved Yukiko more than Butch, but this time, she was alone with Yukiko. "Kaoru… just promise… you will never allow me to hurt you…"

"Come on Yukiko, quit being so nice already, you know I don't like it." But Kaoru was unable to hide her blush. "If it makes you feel better… I promise… but don't think I'm softening up! I will never be the girl you want me to be."

"I think you already are." She blushed even more, finally, Yukiko was teasing Kaoru, but he wasn't in the mood to continue, he just turned around and left. Kaoru rolled her eyes in annoyance, she hated it when Yukiko was this weak in attitude, but this sensible side of him was also somehow attractive to her, she just would never admit it.

* * *

"Why are you this worried about hurting Kaoru?" Butch was reflected against the window of a shop midway to their home; Yukiko stared at him for a while, and then continued his march. "Hey! What the hell is wrong with you? Don't just ignore yourself like that."

"I'm not afraid of hurting Kaoru, I'm afraid you will." Butch glared at Yukiko with anger, the spiked haired teen just glared back at his reflex, he even dared slamming his hand at the window, shattering the crystal a little, luckily for him, the store was closed, and no one noticed. "You were a villain… one Kaoru felt some kind of attraction for, but still, a villain… remember you are only a good guy because of this hand watch… what will happen if we become a monster? Will you have enough power to break free from my influence? Will you hurt those we call friends? I also believe you would go as far as betraying your own brothers."

"Yukiko… what you are saying is stupid! You and I are one you idiot! You know me better than anyone! Do you really think I would do such a thing?" Yukiko stared at Butch for a while, he wanted to believe Butch wouldn't, but also, he couldn't deny the evidences.

"You can't blame me for fearing my inner demons, Butch… until we fuse into a same person, I won't be able to trust you entirely… I'm sorry, but I think I'm just too proud as to change my mind easily." Butch sort of respected that part of Yukiko, but he couldn't help but feel some kind of distrust against him as well, it seemed like being one was going to be harder than what they were expecting.

* * *

From inside of a dark alley, a couple of red eyes witnessed the events that took place a few seconds ago, the creature was able to see them both, Yukiko and Butch, host and external, just as if the two of them were sharing the same reality space. "Two different energies are sharing the body of this person… one is white, the chemical Z ray may have created it, the other one is black! I found him! He is one of the three! But… this one is the weakest of them all; his energy is still rejecting the external source, they can't be one." A strong growl followed that last, and so, the creature began walking away. "More research is needed! Much more! Much more! With this information alone my plan will be a failure! I need to know more, I need more knowledge! If I want to slave the RowdyRuff Boys Z, I need to know it all!" And then, the cry of the creature was heard all over the city, as a warning of the danger approaching.

* * *

**Was that good for an action chapter? So yeah, I made Princess powerful, let's just say I'm placing some real villains in the line for this story, I hope it is ok with you, anyway, as I was saying, I'm placing some action into the story, but there will be more romance, and I know the evolution stuff was a little mind breaking, but believe me, I know what I'm doing, and before you ask, yes, there will be a 'White Day' chapter and, no, Momoko won't be that annoying all the time, and yes, she is dating Sakamoto, I just thought a love triangle would be interesting, lol. See ya next Friday!**


	6. Tapping Into Evolution!

**Hiya! Friendly Mushroom here keeping my promise of a new chapter each Friday… actually, I just wrote this one this morning… don't ask me how the hell I got the time… anyway, right now I'm checking the grammar but since I know you are all impatient I will just post it the way it is, I will fix the grammar while you read and post the edited version… perhaps in a couple of hours, so read and enjoy!**

**Next Morning: Ok I think I finally fixed the grammar mistakes… I think, so read and enjoy, and send me more delicious reviews!**

**EDITED! 10-February-2011  
**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

Kaoru gasped for air but refused to quit her training, Yukiko was next to her and running as well, both were stubborn and strong and would never admit any weakness, pushing each other's to their limits and trying to prove once and for all that one was better than the other one; of course the result was always the same. "Papa, I mean, professor, they need to rest, none of them is tapping into the evolution energy! Peach isn't reacting at all, and also, it isn't healthy to keep experimenting on them like this!"

"I don't enjoy seeing Kaoru and Yukiko suffering this much either, Ken, but the only way to tap into the evolution energy, is having them reaching their limits." Ken then stared at Yukiko and Kaoru, using the armored window that divided the two rooms, both where inside of a training room and running on top of a couple of treadmills. Patches covered their bodies, these patches were designed to monitor their heartbeats and search for any kind of change in the energies emanating from their bodies, thanks to Utonium's technology thought, these patches were wireless and allowed Kaoru and Yukiko to train freely. "We had been monitoring their bodies for a week, what are we doing wrong?"

From inside of the training room, Yukiko and Kaoru were almost losing it, this training was way harder than their usual one, and no matter how strong both were, it was way too much, Kaoru was the first one to fall, she rolled down the treadmill until she reached the floor, Ken then stopped the machines, unfortunately, that last threw Yukiko flying foward the board of the treadmill, and soon he also fell. "Ah! Gomen!" But despite Ken's apologies, they were unable to answer; they were too tired as to do it anyway.

"Ken, I know you are worried about them" Began Utonium while rubbing his son´s head. "But we need to keep experimenting, once they are able to control the evolution energy, it will all be over, besides… we still have no idea of how this evolution will affect Yukiko, remember he is both a light and darkness individual."

"I understand, Papa, but… I can't even start wondering… what will happen when Yukiko reaches the evolution energy… if he has two energies living within his body, what kind of evolution will explode?" Utonium then walked away and cleaned the sweat from his face. "Papa? Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"It is complicated, Ken… if the light energy inside of Yukiko's body is stronger than the dark energy inside, then his evolution may be a successful one… but if the dark energy is stronger… we could be creating a monster with powers that would surpass both the girlz and the boyz squadron." Ken gulped and then stared at Yukiko while Kaoru helped him to stand up. "Also… if those energies happen to find equilibrium… perhaps…" Ken then stared at his father with interest, but Utonium just walked away. "The training is over, Ken, please take care of their needs." And with that last said, Utonium left the room.

* * *

**Tapping Into Evolution, Life at the Lab!**

* * *

"I don't need your help, Kaoru." Yukiko was barely able to stand up, that last hit with the treadmill did hurt him, and with the little energy he had left he was unable to move around without help, although he would never admit it. "You fell from the treadmill; I bet your body hurts even more than mine." Kaoru smiled, and despite Yukiko's efforts to push her away, she managed to place herself down his arm and helped him walk toward the door.

"Don't be a pride-full idiot, Butch; I know you are trying to protect Yukiko's body." Yukiko, or at that moment it was Butch, just faced away, although his Yukiko part was able to smile for Kaoru. "That's much better, Yukiko, I know you are tired, my muscles are aching as well, but girls have less muscles than boys, in theory, your body should hurt more than mine."

"Whatever, I guess I will just have to enjoy it then." And so, Yukiko grabbed Kaoru by her waist, which of course stole a blush from her part. "Kaoru, you have such a wonderful body." She wanted to punch him, but she was way too tired as to do it.

"I can't believe it, you can't walk without my help but you still have enough energy to be a pervert?" He nodded, Kaoru sweat dropped. "If you spank me, I will leave you behind… hey! Ken! Open the door already!" For a while, there was no answer, but after the first couple of minutes had passed, the metal doors sealing them inside of the room were finally opened. "What took you so long?"

"Gomen… it is all part of the lab's security." Kaoru sweat dropped when noticing the strong security Ken was talking about, normally, the lab wasn't that awesome, but ever since Mojo broke in and stole the Chemical Z, the security grew a lot. Cameras where placed everywhere inside of the lab, and each door had its own access code, which made the walking from a room to another one way too annoying. "Please follow me to your room."

"Great, I'm dying for some sleep." Kaoru agreed with Yukiko, Ken just walked them to a room just in front of the training one both teens were sealed at not long ago, he placed the proper code and the door opened itself, revealing a small and yellow colored room. The room was anything but a bedroom; it had some lockers placed at one of the walls and a couple of metal, white colored benches in the middle of the room, one at each side of a white squared table of the same material. On top of the table there was a wireless phone. But what was most unusual of the room was a couple of huge tube like containers with many wires inside which came out from the top of the tube and were connected to a computer. "Back to the tubes, my favorite part of this imprisonment."

"Yukiko!" Kaoru yelled hard and then faced Ken, the boy seemed depressed somehow but managed to smile for her. "Don't take this idiot seriously, Ken." The young boy nodded and walked toward the huge tubes at the other side of the room, he then programmed it and walked toward the door.

"The tubes are programmed to wake you up at six in the morning so you can start your normal daily training sessions, don't forget to wear the special necklaces we designed to monitor your bodies." Ken then placed a couple of green bands at the table, Yukiko rolled his eyes and ignored the artifact, Kaoru just slammed her elbow at his arm in annoyance. "Good night, and… forgive us for treating you as experimental subjects."

"Ah? Wait, Ken!" But before Kaoru could stop the boy, he closed the door, Kaoru hated the whole situation a lot, but she would never blame it on Ken, different from Yukiko who kept complaining about the situation endlessly. "Butch! How can you be so cold hearted?"

"Don't blame it on Butch, I am the one annoyed, we had been locked inside of this lab for a week! I'm sick of it!" He was right, and she knew it, but she would never admit it. Yukiko then walked weakly toward one of the benches and laid there, then he stared at nowhere in annoyance, Kaoru sat down at the other bench and then took a deep breathe, finally taking the phone and dialing her own number.

"Mama? It's me! Kaoru." She smiled; Yukiko stared at her with interest. "I'm ok mom… no, I'm afraid the training camp will last for a while longer… no mom, I'm not skipping classes… I'm eating all my vegetables, quit being so motherly already… how are Dai and Shou…? Uso! Dai got a job? And he is wearing a suit! Ah! I missed it! So unfair!" Yukiko then faced away, which was something Kaoru was able to notice, unfortunately, she was still talking by phone and couldn't ask Yukiko about it. "I'm fine mom; I miss you as well… I promise I will be there soon… I don't know how long this training camp is going to last but… I'm doing my best… mom! That's personal!" Yukiko then blinked twice and stared at Kaoru once again, she was blushing extremely hard. "…You can't ask me that! It's a secret! Uh… no! Don't cry mom! Ok! I will tell you, I will tell you! Quit crying already… he… he has spiky hair and green eyes, and is pretty much a moron…" Yukiko grinned, Kaoru flinched. "Mom, I have to go now… I miss you too, bye…"

"Spiky hair and green eyes? What were you talking about Ka-o-ru-chan?" She gulped and faced away, and then she crossed her arms and faced Yukiko. "Were you talking about me, Kaoru-chan?"

"Moron… quit teasing me already Butch, my mom was crying and I hate it when she does that… besides… what I talk about with my mom is none of your business." Yukiko smiled evilly, that smile was just like if Butch was smiling with him as well, Kaoru knew it, but ignored him anyway.

"You are so lucky Utonium is monitoring us all the time, because I could just seduce you into a kiss right now." She gulped, and then she thanked Utonium for placing those cameras in their room, or else, Yukiko and Butch would have taken advantage of her long time ago. "Last time I did my moves on you, Utonium electro shocked me… being in this lab is so boring… well… at least I can tease you at school without Utonium punishing me about it."

"Yeah… well… you deserve it for being a pervert…" He smiled, Kaoru flinched one again. "Quit teasing me! Anyway, just make your call already." She gave the phone to Yukiko, the teen stared at it for a while not saying a word, Kaoru then began wondering about Yukiko's family, her own was a decent one, but what about his.

"…I believe Reiko and Takaaki will be ok without me calling them… after all, if there is something I wish to let them know about, I can always use our synchrony… although… I'm not sure if it works with long distances…" Yukiko left the phone by the table and was about to walk his way toward the container tube he used as a bed, but before he did, he noticed Kaoru was staring at him with sadness. "Kaoru? Is something wrong?"

"Yukiko, don't you care about your family?" Yukiko faced the floor for a while and an uncomfortable silence followed, a silence Kaoru was unable to tolerate for long. "If you had an argument with your family, it is always good to talk about it, come on, I don't think it is that big of a deal, cheer up." Yukiko then pressed his hand watch and disappeared, being replaced with Butch, who was confused after being called into action. "Butch? Hey, I was talking with Yukiko, is he ignoring me?"

"Yukiko isn't the kind of person who likes to talk about his past, Ka-o-ru-chan." The girl crossed her arms in annoyance, Butch sweat dropped but nodded. "Yeah, I know, this isn't the time for teasing and stuff, I got it already."

"Well, perhaps Yukiko is ignoring the problem, but I'm sure you know about it, Butch." He nodded, although he gave it more importance to picking his nose than caring about the problems of the person he was sharing his body with. "Butch! He is a part of you! You shouldn't be this carefree!"

"Fine, I will tell you… the only family Yukiko has left… are Takaaki and Reiko." Kaoru then understood what Butch was talking about and faced the table with sadness. "Mom passed away after an illness… dad followed her not long after she was gone, victim of his own depression… Yukiko's life isn't what someone would call pleasant, Kaoru… although… I have to admit it, after what he went through… I can barely believe he can live on."

"What do you mean, Butch?" The teen finally pulled his finger out of his nose and took a serious pose, this was perhaps the first time Kaoru had seen Butch being this serious, and that forced her heart to skip a beat, but soon, she waved her head in annoyance, this wasn't the moment to be thinking about her love triangle dilemma, first, she wanted to know about Yukiko's past.

"Yukiko always says he doesn't care about his problems, unless they can be solved in that same instant, not before, not after… that's because he learned to live that way, without worrying about the past or the future… ignoring the problems instead of facing them, that's why he switched places with me… Yukiko was lucky, just like Reiko and Takaaki." Kaoru was unable to understand that last, but Butch said no more, he remained in silence with his mind lost in space.

"Why bringing Reiko and Takaaki into the conversation? What do they have to do with Yukiko's problems?" Butch faced Kaoru once again, analyzing her, not in his usual perverted way, this time he was serious. "Come on Butch, for once, quit being a pervert and a proud individual, and speak to me clearly."

"I see… so Yukiko is this important to you…" Kaoru blushed, that wasn't her intention all along. "What a pity."

"Butch! Don't be ridiculous! This has nothing to do with my feelings toward you or Yukiko." Butch sweat dropped, Kaoru then began playing with her fingers nervously. "…Fine… maybe a little… but… more than a crush, Yukiko is my friend, and I want to know… please, Butch."

"…Damn that guy, why is he always ahead from me when flirting you?" Kaoru ignored that last, Butch did the same. "Reiko, Takaaki, and Yukiko, they had nothing before fusing with us… Yukiko may not accept it, but he needs his brothers more than anything or anyone, perhaps more than he needs you, Kaoru-chan… they all had hard lives…for example… Takaaki was forced to stay at the hospital until his heart was healed, that wouldn't have happened without Boomer… Reiko was a lonely person with no friends who would always search for troubles since he had nothing better to do but avoid his drunk father, of course that was until fusing with Brick and learning the meaning of brotherhood… and Yukiko… he had nothing, no family, no friends, no life… all he always did was train his body to be a fighting machine, someone no one would mess with, someone who could stay away from anyone… until I arrived of course." Kaoru was depressed, so was Butch, for once there was no flirting, not mixed feelings between them, only a mutual care for a friend in common, for Yukiko.

"Why would he want to stay away from anyone? He was lonely and had no one; a person like him should be more open-minded." Butch moved his shoulders up and down, not really knowing what to answer, but his intervention was no longer needed, Yukiko was now ready to face Kaoru, and she noticed it when Butch was replaced by Yukiko, who stared at her with interest. "Yukiko! Uh… eto… umm… I…"

"I wanted everyone away… because I'm not sure I will be able to take it… if I ever lose someone important to me ever again…" Kaoru remained in silence; Yukiko just gave his back to her. "Utonium saved us all… he gave a new heart to Takaaki… he gave Reiko a second chance to start over… and he gave me a family to take care of… a couple of brothers who care for me and I can argue with all the time… a father like figure that is Utonium… and even Ken is like a little pest brother, and I also have a dog who I don't have to take care off or clean for… and of course… Miyako and Momoko are also part of the family… even you… Kaoru… promise me you won't let me hurt you…"

"Yukiko… you are being weird once again…" He said nothing; he just walked toward his tube and sealed himself inside. "Hey! Yukiko! I still want to talk with you!" But Yukiko was no longer able to hear her; the glass separating them both prevented it. "Moron… I just wanted to help you…" Water began filling the tube he was inside of, and so, Yukiko placed an oxygen mask on, he then fell asleep due to the anesthesia the water was filled with.

Kaoru stared at the unconscious body of Yukiko for a while; there was still a lot she wished to know, about his past, about his troubled mind, about the real Yukiko. But apparently, he didn't want her inside, and that sort of depressed her. Despite that, this wasn't the moment to be worried about Yukiko, she was tired, and tomorrow she was supposed to leave for her daily training session, she needed some sleep, and that experimental tube almost seemed desirable, and so, she stepped inside, and allowed the green fluid to drive her into a deep sleep.

* * *

The lab's security camera began acting weird, sparks of energy began interfering with its system and the blue lent turned red. Seeing from the point of view of the camera, the words 'Invalid Transmission' were visible, but soon it was replaced with 'Access Granted', someone had just hacked the security system of the lab, and now was witnessing everything the camera displayed.

"It wasn't that hard, now that I have access to Utonium's files; let's take a look at what he is experimenting with… umm… the evolution energy? Muahahaha, fool, he is dealing with energies only I can comprehend… what's this?" At the screen of what seemed to be a mega computer, the profile of Kaoru and Yukiko were displayed. "Someone had been doing his homework! So, Yukiko is the most evolved from the RowdyRuff Boys Z? What an interesting discovery, although it was pretty obvious… muahahahaha, Utonium you fool, forcing him into the evolution energy will lead you to nowhere! More evolved or not, he is the weakest one to the light of evolution, his synchrony is down the average, the first one evolving won't be him"

And so, Yukiko's body inside of the container tube was displayed on the screen, and then the figure resting on a comfortable sofa stood up and placed his hand at the screen. "Tapping into evolution with effort and training won't help you Utonium, the only way to wake up the sleeping energies within his body is with hatred! Unleashing the darkness of his heart, but why explaining it to you when I can show you! Yukiko may be the strongest, but I have better plans to unleash their true nature, and once his younger brother, Takaaki, joins me on my conquer, I will claim the others as well."

And by pressing a key at the board, the screen switched to a new camera, one tapping Takaaki and Miyako, both were just arriving from a date and were holding hands. "How wonderful is a teenager's love life, muahahahaha, just kidding! I can't stand it! I will enjoy destroying this relationship so much… Wah! Time for the little kiss! Muack!" The figure began making weird sounds when witnessing the display of affection from Miyako and Takaaki, he was really enjoying it, the more in love they were, the greatest the pain they would suffer. "Everything is ready, and the girl Z ignored my first warning, Princess Himeko was the weakest of my attack forces, now I will strike with a more powerful squadron, one with enough power to defeat the RowdyRuff Boys! Muahahahaha! Gangreen Gang!"

"In position, boss!" What seemed to be Ace answered the call, pointing the camera he was using to tape Miyako and Takaaki to himself, revealing he was now an even more evil figure of what he once was. His teeth were sharp and long, and his hands were surrounded with claws and spikes covered in green skin. "Waiting for your orders, boss, we are all ready to take care of the blonde guy!"

"Do not hurt him more than needed; I need him alive, he will soon become my most valuable possession, and the first of my collection, understood." Ace made a reverence and then ended the communication. "Soon, Utonium, you will see I control the evolution energy you are trying to tap into, and when I unleash this energy on Takaaki, Boomer will be reborn, stronger, and deadlier than ever, muahahahaha! This pathetic city will soon fall into the hands of evolution! Muahahahaha!"

* * *

Takaaki finally ended the kiss he was sharing with Miyako, the girl blushed, these affection displays were still far from familiar, while Takaaki was getting used to it really fast. "Miyako, is something wrong? Am I making you feel uncomfortable? I can wait for a while longer if that's what you want."

But the girl moved her head in negation and smiled for Takaaki, still being unable to hide her blush. "I'm ok, Taka-chan… I'm just a little nervous." Takaaki rubbed her chin and then placed his lips at her cheek, which forced her to blush even harder. "I… I need to go now, Taka-chan… I will see you tomorrow."

"I will be here waiting for you tomorrow, first hour in the morning, Miyako-chan… but please try to be ready sooner this time." She nodded and then waved her hand to Takaaki, and finally went inside of her mansion, leaving Takaaki waving his hand to no one but a closed door. "Now, it's about time I leave as well." And so he did, he walked by the street, heading toward the hospital for a last visit to the kids before leaving for his home, it was dark, but he never cared that much, after all, he was a hero in the body of a weak hearted human. His walk was soon interrupted though, at first, Takaaki was unable to recognize the person he had crashed with, but soon he did. "Ace? The leader of the Gangreen Gang?" Normally, he wouldn't be worried, Yukiko defeated him and the rest of the Gangreen Gang on his own after all, but if he wanted to keep his identity a secret, discretion was needed. "Uh…hi … umm… I was on my way to the hospital… is there anything you need?"

"Don't pretend with me! I know you are that stupid experimental hero, the one they call Boomer!" Takaaki then took a more defensive pose, he was glad they were alone so no one would be aware of his superhero form. "I can see it in your aura! That mixed combination of dark energy and white energy makes me sick!"

"So… you don't know who I am… all you know is that I have a different aura than the others you know." Ace laughed out loud, it was a sick laughter, even sicker than Princess Himeko's one, Takaaki then thought this 'Ace' guy he had in front was perhaps an evolved form of the one the girlz used to fight all the time.

"I don't care of who you are! And even if I cared it is of no use! All I can see is that odious aura! That aura I hate so much! That aura I have to destroy!" It was official, the Ace that once fought the girlz and was nothing but the leader of a group of trouble makers was gone, and was replaced with a sick individual who looked for destruction. Evolution was a horrible enemy.

* * *

**Divided We Fall, Boomer The Lone Wolf!**

* * *

"Takaaki-ani!" Reiko woke up from his sleep, his synchrony had woken him up, he was sweating cold and was victim of an awful feeling, just as if a part of him had been torn apart. "Takaaki is in danger! Yukiko! Wake up! We need to help Takaaki! Yukiko! Damn! He is drugged! Yukiko!" Reiko then took the nearest phone and dialed the lab's number, unfortunately, at the lab, Kaoru and Yukiko were both drugged and unable to hear or do a thing, Ken was way too far as to hear the phone, while Peach was a lazy dog who wouldn't wake to answer the call. Utonium was way too busy with his research over the evolution energy to even notice the annoying sound.

"Come on! Answer the phone!" But it was of no use, and trying to open a communication channel with the lab was even useless, Utonium wasn't in the main room, which was the only place a communication could be open using the devices. "The girls! I need to call them! Where is Miyako's phone number? No way! I don't have her number! Momoko's! I have her phone on my notebook, she wrote it for me the first day of classes!"

And when searching for his notebook, he found what he was looking for, it was even circled in a heart. He dialed her number as fast as he could and waited for Momoko to answer at the other side of the line. "Umm… Mochi Mochi… Momoko-chan speaking…" At last, someone answered Reiko's call.

"Momoko! It's me! Reiko!" But then Reiko was attacked with a strong yell. "Momoko! No time for arguing! This is an emergency! Takaaki!"

"I don't care! You can't just call me in the middle of the night and interrupt my beauty rest! Whatever you want to say will have to wait until tomorrow! That is if I'm in the mood to answer the call! Good night!" And then she threw the phone away in annoyance.

"Wha-what? Momoko you baka! I can't believe she is still ignoring me! Selfish little witch! Fine! I will save my brother myself!" He finally pressed his hand watch and a transformation began, a red light filled his room and soon he was seen flying from out of the window of an apartment building in search for Takaaki. "Don't worry Takaaki! I'm almost there!"

* * *

Takaaki ran away from Ace, the less he wanted was to start a fight, much less on his own, unfortunately, he knew the other members of the Gangreen Gang were also close by, and knew he was probably heading into their trap, he cursed himself when he noticed he was right.

Big Billy came out from an alley and blocked his march; the fat member of the GangGreen Gang didn't look any different from the one his Boomer contra part knew from before, he hadn't evolved in the less, but was as strong as usual. "Where you going somewhere, punk?"

"Not at all, but now that you are here perhaps you can tell me where the next sumo fighter convention is taking place." Big Billy took a couple of minutes to understand the insult, but once he did, he launched a strong punch to Takaaki, who avoided it barely. "Man! My aniki was right! You are strong but slow!"

"He doesn't need speed with me around!" Little Arturo came out from nowhere and kicked Takaaki at his foot, the blond teen complained, but soon got his pay back and kicked him back, sending him flying toward the just arriving Snake and knocking him down. Perhaps it was true, Takaaki was sort of a cry baby, but when being bullied, he could be extremely aggressive. "He kicked my face! He kicked my face!"

"I can zzee that! Azze zzire, zhould we punizzh him?" Ace arrived after Snake's sniveling; Grubber arrived after him and began doing weird faces toward Takaaki, which Takaaki's inner Boomer delivered back.

"What do you want? If you were looking for trouble you just found them! And if you think I aren't enough to take you on just you wait until my brothers arrive!" The GangGreen Gang burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You think you can handle us on your own? Don't make me laugh! We all know Boomer is the weakest of the RowdyRuff Boys!" Takaaki was glad Ace was still referring to him as Boomer and not as Takaaki, that meant Ace and the others had no idea of his secret identity and were only tracking him because of his aura. That also meant Miyako was safe from them. "We are here to punish you for the horrible things your big brother did to us! And once we are done with you we are going after him!"

"Is that so? Then try to take me on if you can!" Takaaki finally pressed his hand watch's transformation device, and his body was surrounded with a powerful blue light, soon his clothes morphed to Boomer's ones, and his hair grew larger, his eyes were also sharper than Takaaki's ones and he took out his bubble wand and prepared himself for the battle. "You really think you can take me on, Ace? Then I suggest you don't underestimate me! Butch may be the strongest! Brick the fastest! But I am the wildest!" And then a furious roar was heard, it was just like if Takaaki's inner beast had woken up once again and had given all his energy to Boomer, after all, Takaaki was once a monster, and a really powerful one.

"The boss wants you, Boomer." Ace began laughing, and the others followed. "He said there is an inner demon growing inside of you, a demon so powerful that will defeat the others, in theory, you are the weakest, but your hidden potential is the deadlier of them all, I'm so going to enjoy this! GangGreen Gang! Unleash your evolution forms!"

Ace was already an evolved form of his usual self, but Boomer never expected the rest of the members of the GangGreen Gang also had an evolved form, but he was just witnessing their evolution, the first one was Little Arturo, his hair grew spiky and his eyes widened, just as if he was the victim of a powerful drug. "Speed! Speed! Speed! Faster! Faster! Faster!" He was now an imperative life form, and he threw himself toward Boomer at an incredible speed, even faster than his breath, and left him unable to use his bubble wand to protect himself.

"What was that? I was unable to see him at all! Where is him?" Then a shadow won his attention, Big Billy's shadow was growing larger, his fat and rounded body was transformed into a muscular one, he looked just like a monster from out of a comic book, one made of solid rock, the huge entity swung his hand in direction to Boomer's body, the superhero teen was way too astonished as to react. "This is gonna hurt in the morning."

"You will have no morning!" And it was probably true, since Big Billy managed to strike Boomer and send him flying toward a construction site, it collapsed due to the impact of the young hero hitting the structure.

"Thatz enough Big Billy, I vil take care of the rezzt!" The one speaking was obviously Snake, he moved his long extremities from a side to the other one and walked toward the construction site, with a couple of steps, he arrived there thanks to his new powers to pull his extremities toward limits beyond normal standards.

"This is seriously going to hurt in the morning." Spiral shaped eyes adorned Boomer's face, but he soon recovered. Although he was weak due to Big Billy's impact, he was nowhere near defeated. "Brick-ototo… please, hurry… I don't know how much longer I will be able to last this punishment… Butch-ani… please, wake up… I may have some energy left, but if I'm hit like that once again… I don't think I will endure it."

"Do not worry, I vil take care of you now, tsu you like to fly?" Then, a couple of long arms trapped Boomer and lifted him way up toward the sky, and then those same arms pulled him back to the ground and slammed him with enough force as to start an earthquake, this was perhaps worse than fighting Princess Himeko. "Zzorry, did I pull you that zztrongly?"

"Save your sarcasm for someone who cares to give you an answer you snivel!" Then, something strange happened, Boomer's last yell transformed into some kind of energy, a circle of blue light, which grew larger and stroke Snake, sending him flying toward Big Billy. The impact was strong enough to knock the giant down and force him to land on top of Arturo, who was way too distracted looking at his own feet disappearing when moving them fast enough, as to notice the rock giant falling on top of him. "Wha-What just happened?" He asked himself while holding his throat, and as his answer, Boomer saw Ace clapping his hands from time to time and walking toward him with Grubber following him close by.

"That, Boomer, was your first step into evolution." Boomer's throat was aching, that last attack was powerful, but seemed to have left some kind of recoil damage behind, just as it happened to Buttercup when she unleashed 'Swing Sonic III', it drained all his energy. "The boss was right, the first one tapping into evolution was supposed to be you, after all, you have that same dark desire we have."

"I'm not like you!" He coughed, and some frozen air escaped his lungs. Ace then sat down at a collapsed piece of concrete. "I may be defeated, but my brothers will soon arrive!" And he coughed once again; his throat was freezing with each word he said.

"Nah! They won't find you, wanna know why? Because you have just interrupted the synchrony." Just then, Boomer noticed he was unable to sense Reiko's or Yukiko's presences as was usual, he was all alone against Ace and a Grubber who did nothing but stare directly at him. "But, I'm a nice guy, different to that moron of a brother you have who punished us and made fun of us as if we were low rated villains!"

"He will do it again… just you wait… my brothers will arrive… I just know it." Ace made a mockery, he hated this hope Boomer was displaying just now.

"Do you want to know, what forced us to evolve?" Boomer said nothing, he just stayed there, weak, and staring at Ace directly. "It was our hatred toward you brother… you see, that day we fought him, he destroyed us all…" And so, Ace told Boomer everything that happened when Butch was left alone to fight them almost a month ago.

* * *

"Berserker's Slash!" We were already defeated. "Come on! Stand up! I'm having way too much fun trashing you all around the place!" We had no energy left. "Come on! I will take you all on without my sword, come and hit me!" We were almost asking for mercy, while your stupid brother was just laughing as an idiot and enjoying the time. "Come on Billy! Give me your best shot!"

I wanted to stop Billy; I knew it was of no use. "Hey! Billy! Shut him up already! Beat him up!" But of course, Billy never listened to me, he wanted his payback.

"Whatever you say, leader! I will smash this punk into pieces!" He threw his strongest punch, and Butch didn't move and received the impact directly, back then I thought I saw a green aura protecting his body from any harm, the light of evolution; of course Butch was way too stupid as to use it properly. "What? You endured the hit?"

"Is that all you have? Now it's my turn." That moron, he slammed his hand hard at Billy's stomach, it was a low hit, he left Billy defenseless, and then he carried him with one hand and laughed. "This is real power you fatso! Now, fly as the pig you are!" And he still had energy to make stupid jokes about flying pigs!

Little Arturo was the second one to fall, he ran faster than ever around your brother. "You hurt Big Billy! Ayeayeaye! I will punish you with my speed!" And what did he do? He kicked him.

"Moron! You are no faster than a ball at a football game! With that speed of yours anyone can kick a goal!" Just imagine how I felt when I saw Arturo flying toward the unconscious body of Big Billy. It was horrible!

"I vil defeat you with my poverful mazzagezz! You are feeling zzleppy!" Even Snake's abilities were noting to him. "What! Why aren't you zzleeping!"

"Is that everything you can do?" That annoying tone of voice! I hated him so much just then. "Don't give me crap! What kind of power is that one! You are nothing but a powerless and idiotic girly guy!" His insults were even worse. "Fly away!" And then the punishment! He grabbed poor Snake from the neck and threw him toward Arturo and Billy as well. "Who is next?"

I was about to launch myself into action, but Grubber went first. "Grubber! Make him pay!" He transformed into Butch, which was a move he enjoyed a lot.

"So, you transformed into me? This may be interesting; I always wanted to know how strong I really am!" Can you believe the ego! He launched himself with all his power toward Grubber and knocked him unconscious, also sending him flying toward the others. "What the hell was that? If you want to transform then make sure you do it properly! With powers and stuff, not just a stupid copy!"

"My teammates! What have you done to them?" I had enough, so I launched myself into battle. "You are lucky I'm tired from eating that much! We will brawl some other time!"

"Where do you think you are going, Ace? I'm not finished with you yet! We still have to share one last dance." That last angered me a lot, so I threw my best cards toward him, he did nothing to avoid me, but for some reason, my cards never hit the target. "You are pathetic." And after mocking me, he took one of the cards and showed it to me. "I thought you were a king, but you are nothing but a joker… hiding behind others and being a fool… you don't even deserve to be defeated, it would be a waste of my time… buzz off you useless freak!"

He mocked me! In front of my teammates! Do you have any idea of how hurt we were! That night, we returned to our hideout in defeat, everyone was hurt physically, but I was deeply wounded! He hit my soul! "I'm not useless… I'm a monster… I'm the strongest of all monsters… I'm a monster…"

"And I'm fast! I'm faster than a ball! I know I am! I'm tired of being kicked around! I'm faster than anyone!" Back then, our deepest desires came true, we didn't notice it back then, but we had tapped into the light of evolution.

"No one is stronger than Big Billy! I am the strongest monster! Strong as a rock! My power is enough to crash mountains into dust!" Our desires, morphed our bodies, and gave us real powers!

"My armzz and legzz, they are flexible and deadly! Everyone izz underezztimating me! I am a monzzter, a real monzzter!" Even the weakest of us gained tremendous abilities!

"Gaoh!" We were all reborn into powerful and deadly machines of destruction, and when it happened, we weren't alone, since we were blinded by a new light.

"The Gangreen Gang?" Princess Himeko was there, in a totally new form than the one we knew. "When the boss said there were more evolved creatures, I never expected them to be you… what a waste of time… but… who am I to question him? No one but her sweetest and most valuable ally of course! And you will soon be part of our team as well."

* * *

"It was an offer we couldn't deny, the boss knew more about the evolution than us, and he helped us control our powers… well, most of them… as you can see, I came to you in my evolved form, that is because I can't control the power I have yet… and probably I never will, but that just makes me stronger…" Boomer gulped, but thanked Ace for his long story, since now, he had regained his energies. "But… that's enough talking, now that you have regained your energies, it is time to fight… Grubber, take care of this moron."

Then Boomer flinched, Grubber had taken his form, it was an exact duplicate, except for the color of his skin, and he was emanating a powerful aura. "What is this…? Grubber was never this strong… what is this energy?"

"Didn't I mention it? Grubber is stronger than ever, all he needs to do is stay still and watch the one he wish to transform into for a period of time until he is ready to take his form… so… my little story telling was all part of the boss's plan, now grubber is as strong and powerful as you… but, if you don't want to believe me, let's have him unleash the same power you defeated the others with.

"Not if I unleash it first!" And so, Boomer's throat began shinning blue, and an energy ring formed inside of his mouth. "War Cry Ring!" Grubber mimicked him, and unleashed the same attack; a huge explosion took place, one that was seen at every side of the city, finally allowing Brick to know where Boomer was. "My throat… it's freezing… it hurts… it hurts a lot… I can't breathe normally…" Boomer fell to his knees, but Grubber was still standing, although he was weak due to the power he unleashed.

"The boss knew you were going to unleash your power again, so he told me to order Grubber to unleash it as well, and since Grubber just unleashed a power as powerful as the first one you threw, he defeated the weaker second attack you launched." Grubber morphed back to his usual form, the rest of the GangGreen Gang also joined him in their not evolved forms. "Evolution… is worse than what you imagined, Boomer, but don't worry, our boss will help you control it.

"Who is this boss you are always talking about?" Ace said nothing; he just walked away with the rest of his teammates. "Wait! Ace!" Then he began coughing hard.

"Don't waste your energy, son." Boomer turned around, and once he did he saw a gorilla like creature with a huge brain coming out from his head. "I am the boss Ace is talking about." Boomer stood up with the remaining energy he had and placed himself into battle position, but Mojo did nothing. "My son, don't fight your creator, I'm here to help you, I will reveal your true self, free you from the slavery of your host, unleash your true powers and help you control the energy of evolution."

"Mama? What are you talking about? Stay away from me!" Another ring was formed inside of Boomer's throat, and he launched it toward Mojo, it was weak, but it stroke Mojo, although it almost did nothing to the gorilla like creature.

"You attacked your creator? It is worse than I had imagined, you are a disappointment… but I will reprogram you… I will unleash your true nature, and together, we will help your brothers join us." Boomer was finally unable to keep fighting, unleashing that power for the third time was way too much, and so, he collapsed, but Mojo was there to prevent his fall.

* * *

"Boomer!" Brick arrived too late, if only the energies of evolution hadn't interfered with the synchrony, perhaps he would have arrived in time, but now, everything he found was a battlefield in ruins. "Boomer! Where are you! Boomer-ani!" But there was no answer, only an eternal and never ending silence. "Boomer!"

* * *

At the lab, Yukiko's container tube exploded, and Butch came out from it, his eyes were full with hatred and pain, for a long time, he had been unable to sense Boomer, he wanted to wake up and help him out, but the anesthetic fluid just wouldn't allow him to do it, it wasn't until six am arrived that he was able to wake up since the machine was programmed to wake him up by then. "Boomer! Where are you brother? Boomer!" Kaoru was just waking up from her tube as well, and the first thing she saw in front of her was Butch, his eyes were covered with tears, and his body was shaking. "Boomer! I won't lose you as well! I won't lose my family ever again! Boomer!" A strong energy filled the room, and it was unleashed in the form of an explosion, luckily for Kaoru, that same miracle that saved Yukiko once, had saved her in the form of an energy shield, but the impact drained all her energy and knocked her unconscious, without being able to fly after Butch in his search for his now lost brother.

* * *

**Fine, fine, I know there was no romance at all on this chapter, but hey, the story can't be all romance all the time, it needed some action, anyway, I'm off, see ya next Friday!**


	7. Secret Origins

**Hiya! People! How are you all! I missed ya all so much! And I missed this fic a lot as well! But be happy! My chronic author's block is finally gone! That's why I'm adding a huge twist to this chapter which I know you will all enjoy! I'm sorry for the delay, I think it had been two months since my last update, and I'm horribly sorry, but I'm back! And this chapter is the living proof! It isn't Friday but I can't wait! I haven't even edited the fic, but you go ahead and read, I will do the editing and repost the chapter tonight! Please read and enjoy it! RowdyRuff Boy's special chapter! Secret Origins! Just think about this chapter as an OVA to the series, trust me, you will enjoy it!**

**EDITED! 10- Ferbuary-2011**

* * *

**Prologue.**

* * *

"The experiment was a success!" Months ago, when Professor Utonium tricked the RowdyRuff Boys into becoming crime fighting machines in order to save their lives, he never expected his experiment was actually going to work, but there they were, three hand watches with the souls of the Rowdy Ruff Boys trapped inside of them. "Can you see it now, Ken? The power of the chemical Z, alongside the dark light of the boy's, all of them packed on these hand watches! Now all we have to do is find the perfect hosts and the RowdyRuff Boys will be back to life, but not just anyone can wear these watches, if the wrong person wears them, he could die, so the selecting process must be extremely detailed."

"Papa… I mean, professor, are these hosts going to be real crime fighters? Won't they become our enemies?" Utonium moved his head in negation; he then showed one of the hand watches to Ken. "An electro shocking device? Will it be enough to keep them under control?"

"It may not be enough but will be a nice help, at any rate, we have no choice but try them out." Ken nodded, Utonium just left the room and went to the main hall, and he then began a research about every possible matching individual. "We need to find it all, molecular structure, blood type, age, everything… also, I can't take the risk of ruining someone's life with the device, I need to find boys whose life can be dedicated to crime fighting." Ken blinked twice, not really understanding what was said, various pictures of many teens were displayed at the screen, separated in three groups, one was a group of raven haired ones, the other one of red headed ones but the one who won Ken's attention was the blonde ones, the picture of a person he knew was displayed there.

"Papa! I mean, professor… Isn't that Takaaki! Miyako's friend from her childhood?" Utonium then looked at the picture Ken was pointing at, it was definitively Takaaki. "Is there a possibility of him being able to survive the device?"

"Umm… there is a possibility, his blood type matches the one of Miyako, and his age is the one Boomer had before being transformed into the device, and since Boomer is a clone of Miyako, there is a strong probability, but… he has a heart disease, maybe he wouldn't be able to take it." Ken stared at the picture of Takaaki with sadness evident in his face; Utonium just placed a caring hand at his head and rubbed it gently. "But also… he is a person who has nothing to lose… Ken, I will investigate it, but I promise nothing… right now I will concentrate in finding the perfect host for Kaoru's power, the powerhouse of the team." Ken nodded; Utonium selected many files and read them at an astonishing speed. "…It looks like there is only one possible candidate, his life is a misery, but he is good at sports and that sort of things, it is settled then, Yukiko is his name, and he will become the team's powerhouse."

* * *

**Secret Origins, Part One: Yukiko, the Heartless Teen.**

* * *

"Kaoru! Give it your best shot!" Kaoru interrupted her training to wave at Momoko and Miyako, both girls were in the middle of the crowd and cheering for Kaoru, she was about to take part of a football game of mixed genders against another school for the championship's cup. "Yay! With Kaoru on our team there is no way we can lose! The other team got nothing!" Kaoru gave the girls a thumb up and made her way to the field, her teammates were all waiting for her.

"Kaoru looks nice with that green uniform, it suits her well, after all, she is the green member of our group." Momoko nodded at Miyako's words, the blond girl just smiled. "The opponent wears a black uniform since they are visitants, but their uniform is usually green as well, it is a tremendous coincidence." Momoko nodded while eating many cakes and sweets, Miyako sweat dropped while facing away and toward the court.

"Hey, girls! Pay attention! The game is about to begin!" Momoko and Miyako both nodded and waved their hands at Kaoru, many girls, who were Kaoru's fan girls, yelled at her as well, they probably thought Kaoru was a boy which made her sweat drop as reply. "Why am I so popular toward my same gender?" Kaoru then made her way toward the middle of the soccer field; she then flinched when noticing Professor Utonium was the referee. "Professor?"

"Ah! Kaoru? You are going to play in this game? What a coincidence! I had no idea!" It was obvious he was lying, but Kaoru never dared to question the professor, the situation was a weird one already, and talking with the referee before the game was not well seen by the opponents. "Just relax and pay me no attention, I know how to play the game, when I was young, I was always chosen as the referee since I'm not good at sports."

"You say that but… the referee must be well trained to run around the field for so long…" Utonium ignored that last once he saw the Capitan of the opponent's team walking to the middle ring of the soccer field. "So, you are that worm everyone talks about, Yukiko, right? They say you are the most valuable player on the team, I'm looking forward to beat you in this game." Kaoru was as usual being her offensive self, Yukiko said nothing; he just stared at her with an emotionless look drawn on his face. "…What…? Why are you looking at me like that you weirdo…?"

"…Matsubara Kaoru… I have heard some rumors about you… but as usual, those are just rumors… so I pay them little attention… but if you are as good as you claim you are, you will shut up and play…" Kaoru bit her lips in annoyance, Utonium sweat dropped and searched for a yellow card at his pocket with no luck.

"You are bold, but there is no way in hell someone as skinny as you can best me, I don't care about the rumors either, I will just beat you!" Yukiko wasn't annoyed by that last, Utonium just ignored the situation and launched the coin, Kaoru's team was attacking, and Yukiko's one was defending. "Get ready to get beaten up by a girl!"

"…A girl…?" That last caught Yukiko off guarded, the thought of Kaoru being a girl never crossed his mind, he was in such a shock he didn't even notice when Kaoru ran past him with the ball and ran toward the goal keeper, she then yelled hard and kicked the ball, scoring the first goal in less than a minute. "…A girl… that's weird… girls are feminine and cute… but she is mainly and strong… she is even the captain of the soccer team of her school… interesting… I wonder if she is always like this… could it be that she thinks of herself like a boy instead of a girl…"

"Umm… Yukiko, your team already has a point against…" Yukiko then woke up and saw the score, 1-0, favoring the locals. "…You better wake up; otherwise I won't know if you are the best candidate." Yukiko then faced Utonium, he flinched and sweat dropped. "I mean player! I heard a lot about you and wanted to know if you were better than Kaoru at sports! That's all!"

"…What a weird person you are…" Utonium nodded and gave the ball to Yukiko; Kaoru walked past him and stuck her tongue out at him. "…That girl… now that I see her carefully, she does look like a girl… how interesting… I guess this will be fun, I had never been beaten at any sport in my whole life, and I'm not going to lose to a girl… Mr. Referee, you want to know if I'm better than her. What was her time on scoring a goal?"

"Umm… well… let me see… 15 seconds after the match began." Yukiko nodded and then saw Kaoru placing herself in a defensive position, ready to run and intercept Yukiko. "Breaking that score would need a miracle, so, unless you kicked the ball toward the goalkeeper and he missed it, I don't think you can break that time."

"…Is that even legal… to kick the ball and score from here…? Isn't there a rule against it? Because I have never tried it…" Utonium scratched the back of his head, there wasn't such a rule, actually, he could barely remember if someone had ever done that. "…Then I have no choice but try it… please time my moves… Mr. Referee…" Utonium nodded, Yukiko then passed the ball, and he asked his partner to pass it back to him and then kicked the ball strongly.

"What the…?" Kaoru was already running toward Yukiko when the ball was kicked, it all went in slow motion for her; the ball went flying across the field, everyone stared at it with amaze, Kaoru then reacted and yelled hard toward the goalkeeper. "Wake up! It will arrive!" The goal keeper reacted late, he jumped and tried to get the ball, but it spun away from him and landed at the net, the whole field was in silence, Kaoru could barely believe what had happened. "…Uso! Are you kidding me? How did you do that?"

"…I just did… but I need to say, the air helped me a little since I was unable to give any direction to the ball, maybe it was a lucky kick, but despite the reasons, it made it to the net, so, Mr. Referee… may I know the time and score…?" Utonium's jaw was dropped, but he reacted and stared at his watch.

"The goal was made in exactly… 5 seconds… 1-1, locals turn to attack!" Yukiko walked away, Kaoru recovered from the shock and then pulled him to face her, Yukiko was surprised by that last, he was popular toward girls back at his school, but he was cold and arrogant, which didn't help him to get a girl, this was perhaps, the closest contact he ever had with a girl, and that girl looked just like a boy.

"…You know… this definitively feels weird… many would have the wrong idea… I already have the wrong idea… so I must ask you to let me go…" Kaoru blushed and then pushed Yukiko; Utonium then took a yellow card out. "…You better watch your temper; I still want to defeat you in this game…"

"A yellow card? No way! You will pay for this Yukiko!" Yukiko then blushed, Kaoru finally looked like a girl to his eyes, a proud and strong one, that won his attention, and so, once again, he allowed her to pass by and score another goal. "Yukiko! I am challenging you! I will score more goals than you do! I swear I will!"

"…Is that so…? Then, I must accept your challenge… I have never lost at a game… and I won't lose today… get ready, Kaoru…" She blushed once again when hearing her name with such a teasing tone of voice, Utonium sweat dropped at the whole situation. The game continued, goal after goal followed and the score was even, but soon Kaoru got tired, and Yukiko kept scoring and scoring, the final result was an outstanding one, but it was a great match, so the school who lost the game wasn't at all sad. "…Final score… 15-23… I told you, I never lose at a game… but I must say I am impressed, never before had a girl forced me to work this hard… you are impressive… Kaoru-chan… it is a pity we won't meet until the next tournament… please take care and train hard… because the next time, I want you to play against me… and I want to have just as much fun as I had today… take care… Kaoru-chan…"

"…I can't believe it… I was defeated by such a weakling! How can that be…? I train daily, I am great at soccer, and I still lost to him… and he doesn't look tired in the less…" Utonium directed his look toward Yukiko, then toward Kaoru who was gasping for air. "Yukiko! I swear it you moron! I will never allow you to beat me ever again! I will definitively beat you! Don't dare forgetting my name! Matsubara Kaoru! I will one day defeat you!" She was blushing, she was blushing madly with both embarrassment and anger, but Utonium had to ignore that last, instead, he walked his way toward Yukiko's team locker-room.

Once there, he found Yukiko burying his face inside of the filled with water sink, he was awfully tired, Kaoru managed to force him to go beyond his limits, the result reflected in the score was one Yukiko never thought possible to achieve. "…Matsubara… Kaoru… it isn't a girly name… but then again, it suits her… a name that is well used by both man and woman alike, no wonder everyone though she was a boy… I wonder… is she always like this… or is she a normal girl wearing a skirt and being all feminine… just thinking about it makes me wish I could see her wearing a skirt…"

"Well, I wouldn't place my hopes that high over that theory; Kaoru would never wear a skirt, not willingly at least." Yukiko turned around and faced Utonium, the professor smiled and waved his hand toward him. "I'm sorry if I interrupted… where is your team…?" Yukiko faced the mirror and smiled, Utonium faced away.

"…I am the only teammate I need… at any rate, I find it weird you care… why would a professor who works so closely with the PowerPuff Girls Z, be a referee at a soccer game of a low rated school as mine?" Utonium was surprised, Yukiko knew about who he was all along, Yukiko took a deep breath and began drying his face. "Whatever… that's none of my business… pay me no mind, professor, I'm tired and wish to have a nice bath and rest for a while… I enjoyed this game, but I enjoy solitude even more."

"You are awfully kind for being a cold teenager, I know a lot about you, Yukiko, perfect notes, good at sports, and an orphan." Yukiko's smile faded, he then stared at his own reflex by the mirror. "I know more than just that, I know about your personal life, how you prefer being alone but are kind to anyone, you are never bullied around because you are a good fighter, but chose words among violence, during the school year, five girls had confessed their feelings for you… you turned them all down…"

"What is it what you want, professor… I may be kind… but I'm also a person who is easily pissed off… if there is anything you want from me, then ask it… or else just go away… as I said before, I enjoy solitude…" Utonium gave it some thoughts, from the long list of candidates; it was Yukiko the one with the greatest possibility of surviving the transformation.

"Then I guess I have no choice but let you know the truth. Do you happen to be familiarized with the term… RowdyRuff Boys…?" Yukiko faced Utonium and nodded, the professor continued. "I captured them and turned them into a transformation device, now I'm searching for a host to gain their power."

"…Let's say I believe in your words… you will give me the powers of a well-known criminal who does nothing but prank other people and do nasty things, am I right?" Utonium nodded and sweat dropped, it wasn't at all a nice offer. "What do I win?"

"A new life, once you place this hand watch on, your life energy will be merged with the one of Butch, the toughest and proudest RowdyRuff Boy, but of course, being the host and owner of the body will give you more control over him, you will also gain power beyond your imagination, powers that will match and perhaps surpass the one of the girlz." Yukiko wasn't impressed; he crossed his arms and looked at Utonium directly. "I will also take you out from that orphanage you call home, and pay for your studies, that also means you will be placed in this institute." Utonium finally hit the spot.

"Then that means I would be in the same school than Kaoru-chan…? That is interesting… but… what are the consequences…?" Yukiko was a smart person, Utonium knew it, and he wasn't going to accept the deal that easily. "…No one would give such power away… if a consequence wasn't in the line… what would push you to do this…?"

"If the watch doesn't recognize you as the rightful host… there is no telling you would survive the union." Yukiko remained in silence, he stared at his reflex by the mirror, and then he took out a picture of his family from out of his pocket and stared at it with interest. Utonium noticed, he was then having second thoughts about asking Yukiko to do such a thing and was about to walk away when Yukiko spoke out first.

"…I will do it…" Utonium was surprised to hear that last, he turned around and faced Yukiko, and the teen was staring back at him. "…I have nothing to lose now… my life belonged to my family… when I lost them… I lost it all… even if this experiment ends my life… I will only meet my family in heaven… unless I was a bad boy a go down there… at any rate… I already have nothing to lose…" Utonium remained in silence, Yukiko's word were horrible ones, but he had already accepted the terms, he gave the hand watch to Yukiko, he placed it on, and a strong energy then filled Yukiko's body, burning his soul and changing the color of his raven colored eyes, Yukiko was gone, someone else was left behind when the shocking was over. "That was odd, such strong energy filling my body, it is hard to believe but, I somehow feel, alive… and I have a bugger stuck inside my nose…" Utonium smiled, the fusion was a success.

* * *

**Secret Origins, Part Two: Takaaki, the One with no Hope.**

* * *

"Please… no more medicines… I'm sick of medicines… I know it sounds weird but it is the truth, I want to get better and I will do it without the medicines." Takaaki smiled, although it was a fake smile, the nurse trying to hand the medicines to Takaaki just stared at him with sadness and placed the medicine by Takaaki's desk. "Please take them away, I won't drink it."

"I apologize, I can't force you to drink your medicines, but I can't do what you are asking for… please reconsider it." The nurse then left the room, Takaaki just took a deep breath and went out of the bed once the nurse was gone, he then took a key from below his pillow and opened the locked door. Once he made sure no one was out there, he walked out of the room and toward the kid's caretaking. A huge smile was then drawn on Takaaki's face; many kids were playing around and having fun with their toys.

"After years of being forced to stay in this hospital, how didn't I think about escaping toward the kid's section before?" Takaaki then walked inside of the room, many kids around the place smiled when he arrived, they then ran toward him and pulled him into a strong hug. "Hi kids, I missed you all as well, I see some new faces around here." Many kids nodded, Takaaki smiled and then walked toward a lonely girl who was by the corner, she was blond and had sapphire blue eyes, if someone had seen Takaaki and her before, they would believe they were blood related and were brother and sister, but in reality, they had never meet in their whole life until today. "Hi there? Why so lonely?" He asked the girl, who was freaked out when he talked to her.

"…Ah…!" She ran toward a toy house and hid herself inside or it, closing the door behind, Takaaki rolled his eyes, he walked toward the house and knocked it gently. "…There is no one here… please leave."

"Really? Then no one will mind if I go inside." He teased, the girl was about to complain, but Takaaki opened the door, many stuffed dolls and teddy bears were inside, but the girl was nowhere to be seen, there were no windows so there was no way she could have escaped, then Takaaki found out the obvious, the girl buried herself inside of a mountain of stuffed animals. "There you are little princess, but why are you so scared?"

"Stay away! You will get sick!" Takaaki now had a clear idea of what was going on, he moved some stuffed animals out of the way and then found the face of the small girl. "No! I'm sick! You will be sick as well and…"

"Please, I must ask you not to finish that sentence… how old are you?" The girl counted with her fingers and then showed four of them to Takaaki. "Is that so? You are a cute four years old girl; do you know the name of your illness?"

"…Mommy and daddy say I was born with weak lungs… I can't do a lot of things because I get tired really fast… my friends won't play with me because I get tired fast, and they don't play with me because I can get them sick as well… that's why I stay away from everyone… what if another kid gets sick? I don't want them to be like me…" The girl sobbed, Takaaki hugged her.

"You know, that's a hard way of thinking for a four year's old little girl." The girl nodded and buried her face at Takaaki's chest, Takaaki rubbed her head softly and smiled for her, he then cleaned the tears away from her beautiful blue eyes. "What's your name little sister?"

"…Sister…?" Takaaki nodded, the girl faced away and then hugged a stuffed white bunny, giving her back to Takaaki. "…Ania… but… everyone calls me sick girl…" Takaaki felt like crying when he heard that last, he then hugged the girl once again. "Don't! You will get sick!"

"That won't happen, there are many kinds of illness, and yours won't hurt anyone, Ania-Imouto-chan!" Takaaki addressed Ania in such a weird way that she blinked twice with curiosity. "…Oh… sorry… it's just I usually add weird honorifics to people, then, it will just be Imouto-chan from now on… so, Imouto-chan! Do you want to play a board game with me?"

"Board Game?" Takaaki smiled, the girl barely nodded, he then took the girl on his arms and carried her out of the toy house and toward a small chair for kids and then pulled a small table, and he then took a board game out of a toy-like treasure chest. "I know this game!"

"Really? That makes things easier then, you see, Imouto-chan, a board game needs no effort… well… most of them… this one doesn't so it means you can play all you want without getting tired in the less." Ania jumped up and down, Takaaki smiled and played with her, Ania seemed to be reborn, and she was smiling and giggling all the time. "Hey! You are good at this game! You are a prodigy!" He said after the first round was over and he was defeated, although he allowed himself to be defeated.

"I won! I won! Onii-san! I won! I'm so happy! Let's play again! Let's play again!" Takaaki nodded, but then he saw many doctors running around the hospital, which meant they were already looking for him. "Onii-san? Are you going to play with me again? If you don't then I will be lonely again?"

"Uh… well… you see… Ania-Imouto-chan… how to say it…" Ania's eyes watered, Takaaki sweat dropped. "I will play all the times you want, I promise to come here every day and play with you until your treatment is over, and maybe ever after, Imouto-chan, but…" Takaaki then noticed many kids were looking at the board game, Takaaki smiled and then rubbed Ania's head. "But! Many kids want to play with you; it would be selfish not to allow them to play."

"Really?" Ania then saw many kids approaching to the board. "They want to play with me? I'm so happy! Come! Play with me! I will teach you!" Many kids approached the table, Ania happily began talking with them and playing the game, Takaaki smiled and then ran out of the room, he then turned around and found a nurse, fortunately for him, he knew the nurse already.

"I'm so glad! I thought I was going to get caught, I'm so lucky it was you the one finding me, Miyako." Miyako was already pulling a wheelchair and smiling for Takaaki, he quickly sat down at the wheelchair once he noticed a doctor was arriving. "Hi! Doctor… I was… well… you see…"

"Doctor, good timing, we were looking for you!" Said Miyako with a sweet tone of voice. "I'm a new volunteer nurse at this hospital, I took this patient for a ride when I found out I just got lost, do you mind telling me where the room 303 is please?" The doctor gave Miyako an odd look, Takaaki crossed his fingers and gulped hard.

"Lady Gotokuji, Takaaki is a patient with a delicate health, taking him out of his room, which is across the hallway, is risky, please take him back to his room, and for the love of kamisama, there are numbers at the doors!" Miyako sweat dropped, the doctor walked away and asked the many nurses to stop the search, both Takaaki and Miyako took a deep breathe.

"Taka-chan, why are you always looking for troubles? You were lucky I volunteer myself every Sunday at the hospital, otherwise you would have been caught." Takaaki nodded and allowed Miyako to push him around until reaching his room, once there, he went down from his wheelchair on his own and went back to his bed. "Please stay here, if you want to play with the kids then I can ask them to come over, they like you a lot, I'm sure they will agree."

"Miyako, I'm doing the best I can to regain my health, really, but this hospital is like a prison to me, every day I wake up at that medical bed and am forced to stay there, my heart is weak, I know that, but I need my freedom… I'm sick of this place…" Miyako nodded and then took Takaaki's medicine on her hands; she then offered that medicine to him. "Please don't, it tastes horrible, I don't want to." But after a puppy eyes stare from Miyako, Takaaki had no choice but drink it. "…Fine…"

"Arigato, Taka-chan, now please rest for a while, I may be working as a volunteer but I have some responsibilities as a nurse, I promise to be here for lunch break, until then, please stay here." It was easily said but not done, Ever since Takaaki was five years old he was forced to stay at the hospital, he didn't like it despite Miyako being there for him.

The door of his room was then opened, and he launched himself back to bed and stayed there, and then he noticed the person who had just arrived was Utonium, he was disguised as a doctor. "Professor Utonium? What an honor to have you here."

"On the contrary, Takaaki, it is my pleasure to be here." Takaaki offered a sit to Utonium, he accepted the offer and sat at the medical bed. "I had been reading your expedient, it looks like your condition is much better, but not good enough to leave the hospital, an even if you did, you are tied to a life drinking medicines to prevent any heart attack." Takaaki nodded, Utonium smiled. "As you may have guessed already, this isn't a social visit."

"I figured that out when you said you read my expedient, what can I help you with, Professor? Is something wrong with the monster living inside of my body?" Utonium moved his head in negation, Takaaki took a deep breathe. "I'm glad… then… what is it…? Don't tell me you actually found a cure to my decease!" He said with enthusiasm.

"…Most likely, Takaaki…" Takaaki's eyes filled themselves with tears, but Utonium could barely smile for him. "Listen, Takaaki, there is a possibility, but it comes with a great danger, you may probably not survive, and if you do, you will never be the same, it is a high risk, but… will you take it?" Takaaki blinked twice, not being able to understand the situation at all. "The first person who was the victim of this experiment suffered a lot but survived, but he was an athletic and strong person. Takaaki, you aren't athletic at all and your heart is weak, you may not survive, I'm just here under the petition of Ken, but the risk is too high."

"First person? Professor, why do I have the feeling this supposed experiment wasn't designed to cure my illness but has a hidden propose?" Utonium nodded, he then took a hand watch out from his pocket and placed it at Takaaki's lap. "I guess I need an explanation."

"Inside this watch, the soul of Boomer, one of the RowdyRuff Boys, rests, I'm looking for a host to bring him back to life, it is only a theory, but… his healthy and powerful body, once it fuses with yours, it may cure your illness." Takaaki nodded but remained in silence. "You will also gain powers like the ones of the girlz, but your personality… it may be altered… just like the one of the first person, he was a reserved young man with a kind heart, now he is arrogant, extroverted, and aggressive, but is still a kind hearted person… he changed drastically, there is no telling of how much you could change."

"Then I have nothing to lose." Utonium stared at Takaaki who took the watch and analyzed it. "I will do anything… but only if it means leaving this place for good… if this thing cures my heart, then I don't care about what happens, all I want is my freedom…" Utonium nodded, and he then placed a medical band at Takaaki's arm to read his heart tension. Takaaki then placed the hand watch at his left wrist, he then felt how the soul of Boomer entered his body and fused with his own, it burned his chest and forced him to yell in pain, many doctors arrived when hearing Takaaki's yells, they tried to push Utonium away from him and remove the hand watch which was glowing, but before they could, Takaaki calmed down.

"It worked!" The monitor at Utonium's hand, the one monitoring Takaaki's heartbeat, it was working perfectly, his heart beat was stable, and the blood of his body was running normally. "Takaaki, you are sick no more, but for now just keep it a secret from Miyako." He nodded and cleaned the sweat away from his own face; Utonium just moved his arms away from the many doctors holding him. "I will pay for your studies from now, and you will be Miyako's class mate, have in mind that you now have an elder brother whose name is Yukiko, and you will soon have a younger brother as well, I will do the explanations later, meet me at the lab tonight, I already arranged your liberation paperwork, you can leave right away."

"…Professor…" Utonium turned around and faced Takaaki, the young teen tried to stand up but just couldn't, the pain he suffered was strong, but managed to bring him back to life. "…Arigato… for fixing my heart… and giving me a new life… arigato…"And so, Takaaki went back to sleep.

* * *

**Secret Origins, Part Three: Reiko, the Fearless Leader.**

* * *

Now only one character remained to be chosen, Utonium visited many places, many schools, but none of the teens from the files he picked up was the kind of person he was looking for, everyone he found matched the properties needed, but everyone lacked the proper leadership to lead the team, only one file remained, but time was running out. "Get out of my sight! I will never allow you to speak to me like that ever again! Get the hell out of here!" Utonium was now at one of the worse parts of the city, one where vandalism was seen at every corner as well as drunk people, just like the old and fat man who just kicked his own son out of his house. "And don't come back until you learn about respect!"

"Respect? I will never respect someone like you! You, drunkard!" The door was slammed to the red headed teen; he used a strong language and then walked away. "That moron, spending the money I earned in alcohol as usual, I worked so hard to get that money, I don't even know why do I bother, my life sucks, how can things be any worse?" And suddenly, it began raining; the teen cursed himself and then yelled hard in annoyance. "To hell with the world! I'm always working as hard as I can! But the world always likes to prove me wrong! I'm sick of it! Come on! If you hate me so much, Kamisama! Then just end my pathetic life already! My father is a moron! My mom left him long time ago when I was just a kid! What else do you want from me? Isn't it enough? Someone please save me!" He fell to his knees and cried hard, it was too much for the young boy, but someone was there to save him.

"If you stay down the rain, you will catch a cold." Utonium smiled for the boy while offering his umbrella to him, the teen just cleaned his own tears and stayed there. "You must be Reiko; I found it odd when you didn't go to school, who would have thought you were working so hard to pay your own studies, that's something admirable."

"What do you want? Are you here to make fun of me just like everyone else? Well, think again! I'm not in the mood." Utonium then took his coat off, Reiko was about to place himself in combat pose, but then he noticed Utonium was smiling toward him. "Why are you… smiling like that…?" Utonium said nothing, he just placed his coat around Reiko's body, keeping him warm, and asking him to follow him. "…Why are you this kind toward a stranger…?"

"Are you hungry? Do you know of a place where we can have a nice dinner?" Reiko said nothing, for a while he just stared at Utonium with curiosity, but he then nodded and walked past Utonium. The rain fell stronger from time to time, it was actually like a storm, but Reiko opened the door of a nearby ramen shop and asked Utonium to walk inside.

"Master! I'm here!" Reiko yelled that last while moving his wet and long hair away from his face, revealing a black eye Utonium hadn't noticed until then. The ramen shop was empty, and Utonium found the place to be sort of familiar, and soon his doubts were all answered when a small ramen monster came running from out of the kitchen. "…Sorry… once again father kicked me out of home…"

"Reiko! You poor thing! Not again! Come, take a sit, I will call the master! Master!" The ramen monster then ran toward the back of the store, Utonium sat down by a chair next to Reiko and remained in silence, it was a weird situation, Reiko was depressed and sneezing hard due to a cold he just got, and Utonium was worry sick about him.

"Reiko? Not again! I told you not to give your money to your father! Look at you! You have a black eye! Did he hurt you?" Reiko moved his head in negation; the Master of the ramen shop took a deep breath and smiled. "Calm down boy, I will cook something for you, is he a friend of yours?" Reiko nodded barely. "Then I will invite him as well, it's on the house."

"Wait! Master! Not again, I still have some money left, I can pay!" But the master ignored Reiko and went back to the kitchen. "At least allow me to help you." But once he stood up, the small ramen monster pushed him back to his chair. "Watch it!"

"Don't be ridiculous! You ended your working period a couple of hours ago, there is no way we can ask you to work again, besides, we are already closed, and no costumers will come." The ramen monster had a point, but Reiko still refused to stay arms crossed, which forced the ramen monster to push him back to his chair once again. "How stubborn can you be, you rest, and we take care of the rest!"

"…But…" And before Reiko could say more, the ramen monster went back to the kitchen. "…I'm so useless…" Utonium stared at Reiko for a while; Reiko noticed the stare and faced away. "The black eye isn't my father's doing… I was bullied at school a few days ago… I sort of… flirted the girlfriend of someone else… and that someone else turned out to be the captain of the boxing team… he K-owned me." He joked, even when he looked so miserable.

"…A sad life the one you live… working at many different places, with not much money to spend but at your school… you are bullied daily because you are a womanizer and people steal your money… your father is a drunk old man, and your mother asked for a divorce when you were 3 years old… I'm sorry…" Reiko remained in silence; Utonium placed a caring hand at his shoulders.

"I will be fine; I'm already used to it… wait… how did you know that much about my life?" Utonium smiled, Reiko faced away, but not for long before staring back at him once again. "Wait a second, I know you… you are that weird professor who is always helping the girlz out… what was your name? Professor Uranium!"

"…Utonium… Uranium was my father…" Reiko sweat dropped. "Reiko, the reason I know this much about you is because I have been looking for you, I need you to take part of an experiment, but of course it will only be possible if you accept the terms and conditions."

"If I get paid then I will do anything… just tell me what do I have to do and how much I win and I will get the job done, I'm short of money to pay the next school term after all… I'm bad at studying… maybe I will have to retake the semester once again…" Reiko faced the table and then the plate of ramen that was placed in front of him, Utonium also got a plate of ramen.

"I will pay your studies… and I will also rent an apartment so you can live as far from that awful father you have as you can… I also promise to find a family for you, but only if you are willing to take part on this experiment." Reiko ate his ramen in silence for a while, but never ignoring Utonium's words. "The experiment I'm talking about, if it turns out as planned, will give you powers similar or perhaps stronger powers than the ones of the girlz, and you would become a powerful entity and the leader of a new group of heroes."

"…Sounds like something nice… but… why me…?" Utonium said nothing, he just ate his ramen in silence, actually, Utonium had his hopes placed on finding someone else, and Reiko was the last resource. "…When I was younger… I always wanted to be a superhero… but being honest, I never thought someone was actually going to come to my door and ask me to be one… why would I be a hero? What's the point of giving this kind of responsibility to a loser who can't even protect himself from bullies or help his own father out of his addiction?"

"Actually, Reiko, I have my doubts as well." Reiko remained in silence but glared at his boss and the ramen monster that were just arriving from the kitchen, the pair sweat dropped and went back to the kitchen since they noticed this one was a private conversation. "I asked the main computer to look for candidates to gain this power, I have three devices containing the souls of the ones they call the RowdyRuff Boys, they were failures, experiments who were dying, I made a deal with them, I saved their lives if they became crime fighting machines… they agreed, but I had to look for a host, a new body to fuse with their souls and give them a new life."

"…Oooookaaaaaay… that sounds pretty weird… weird enough to freak anyone out…" Utonium nodded, Reiko played with the ramen of his plate and thought about the offer. "…So… science believes in the existence of a soul…? That's something nice… after all… a soul is all I have left…" Utonium's face lowered, Reiko stared at him. "…What will happen to me…?"

"There were two before you… The main computer picked them, the first individual, had a 100% rate of having a perfect fusion, there was a change in his attitude, and somehow it looks like his body grew stronger… the second subject was a boy with a weak heart because of a heart disease, when fusing with the soul of one of the rowdy's, his heart was fixed, just as if the illness never existed, I was afraid he wouldn't survive, because the fusion rate was… 68%, it was a miracle he survived… then just one lasted…" Utonium took the device out; his hand was shaking, which was something that won Reiko's attention. "…Reiko, you weren't the first subject I had in mind to wear this device, but you seem to be the one who needs it the most… despite that… your fusion rate is only about… 37%, it is a low rate… you know what… I don't feel like placing you in such a situation… sorry… I guess I don't want to endanger you…"

"…Still… professor… you can't decide for me." Reiko then took the hand watch from Utonium's hands and placed it on, Utonium was freaked out, with such a low surviving rate, placing that device on was extremely dangerous, Reiko complained about the pain, his soul was merging with a lot of effort with the one of Brick, it burned him and forced him to break into tears. Reiko's boss and the ramen monster both came out from the kitchen when hearing the strong yells, but not long after they arrived, the pain was gone. "…Curses… that was… such an awful experience, what was I thinking? I could have died… but… just what in the world is wrong with me…?" Reiko faced the professor, his eyes went from blue to red, and the fusion was a success. "…Did it work…?"

"…It looks like… Reiko… why did you place the watch on? I never finished my explanation." Reiko cleaned the sweat from his face and stood up with shaking movements, the great shock was still forcing his body to complain, and the soul now fused to his own was changing his nature. "…Reiko… what you did was a fearless move, which is exactly what I was looking for, someone who would think about doing the right thing despite of the great danger it involves… your survival rate was only 37%, but you never cared about that and accepted the condition… you are truly, the one who will become the leader."

"You are giving me too much credit… I just did what I thought I wanted to do, not what I thought was right…" Reiko then stared at the hand watch; it was still shining with the soul of Brick. "Now what? I don't feel much different… although I'm not depressed anymore… actually… yeah… I feel… now I'm feeling… different… what is this feeling? There is no more pain… no more worries… that's odd… a second ago I wanted that device to end my existence…" Utonium sweat dropped at that last.

"Regardless the reasons, you made a move without gestation, and you were able to stay calm despite your life being at peril… that's exactly what I'm looking for… so, Reiko, shall we get moving, the others may be waiting for our arrival already." Reiko nodded and followed Utonium out of the ramen shop, once they made it out, Momoko arrived to the shop, and she was awfully wet and sneezing hard.

"Lucky! The shop is still open! I'm back, handsome!" But Momoko noticed the one she was calling a handsome wasn't there anymore. "Ah! Where is Reiko-kun? I only come to this awful ramen shop because he works here! Ah! And I was going to eat a lot today!" The boss and the ramen monster both sweat dropped; Momoko just continued complaining about her platonic love not working today. "Wah! Finding a nice food stand were a nice looking guy serves is already hard! And when I finally found the one Reiko-kun works at, he isn't working! How annoying! I may never see Reiko-kun ever again! Reiko-kun!"

* * *

**Secret Origins, Part Four: The Rowdy's Rebirth!**

* * *

"Wachoo!" Reiko sneezed hard when he arrived to the lab, and although it was unknown to him, it wasn't because of the cold he now had, but because of someone speaking about him when he wasn't looking. "How annoying… my nose is killing me, and the rain stops just when we arrive to the lab, seriously, Kamisama thinks I'm so kind of a joke or something? Maybe I should have thought twice about asking girls out despite them having a boyfriend… whatever, I don't need them… wait… why did I say that…?"

"You will get used, that was probably Brick the one speaking." Utonium then allowed Reiko inside of the lab, Takaaki, who was there by the coach, turned around and greeted the professor. "Oh! Takaaki, I'm glad you are still here, sorry to have you waiting."

"It's ok! I wasn't bored at all." Utonium then noticed the whole room was filled with popcorns, pizza slices, and many soda cans. "Ah… well… I was hungry…and since it had been so long since I ate all this stuff, I just couldn't resist it, hope you don't mind I left it all under your account!" Utonium sweat dropped once again, apparently, the new carefree attitude of Takaaki was being displayed already. "And who is this guy?"

"So, he is the boy with the weak heart?" Utonium nodded. "What a pain, hey! This isn't your house, at least try cleaning a little before someone arrives!" Takaaki was annoyed by that last, being ordered around by a stranger was of his dislike, but he obeyed anyway, like it or not, Reiko was right, and Takaaki was too kind hearted as to leave a mess behind anyway. "Hell! What am I now? A babysitter? When you mentioned being the leader of a group, I never thought I was actually going to do this kind of job." Utonium nodded; apparently, Reiko's new attitude was also shining already.

"Professor Utonium?" Yukiko arrived, he was all wet and went inside without cleaning or taking his shoes off, which of course made a mess around the place, and angered Reiko a lot. "Is it the truth what I heard? Is this guy actually going to be the leader? How annoying, I won't acknowledge him."

"What did you say? First of all, I didn't ask to be the leader! Second! What is wrong with you? Just look at the mess you just did! At least clean your shoes before going inside of a house that isn't your own!" Yukiko was annoyed by that last, he closed his hands into fists and a vein popped at his forehead, which was most likely the change of attitude for Yukiko, from someone who is reserved and tried to avoid conflicts with words, to someone aggressive and hard tempered.

"Look you big moron, I don't like to be ordered around, so I suggest you shut up before I beat the hell out of you, also, I'm not your equal! When you talk to me you better watch the tone of your voice!" Takaaki, who was still doing the cleaning, was annoyed by the argument taking place, he jumped the coach he was cleaning and placed himself in the middle. "What do you want? Barbie!"

"Barbie? Just because I'm blonde you call me Barbie? Anyway, quit the yelling and arguing already! It's annoying!" Reiko, Yukiko and Takaaki all exchanged annoyed looks, Utonium sweat dropped at that last, the discussion could have gone further, but the sound of flushing water and Ken coming out from the bathroom wearing his pajama and pulling the sleeping Peach around the place, was enough to distract the teen's attention. Ken woke up from his half asleep trance, and when noticing the three teens at the room, he tried to hide his pajama behind Peach.

"Wahahahaha!" The trio burst into a strong laughter, Ken just blushed and made his way out of the room, nothing was more embarrassing than being seen in your pajama at 8:00pm and carrying a toy with you. "Such a baby!" Yelled Reiko hard. "And such a weird pajama!" Takaaki continued. "What a moron!" Ended Yukiko. "What the hell?" Yelled the trio in unison. "How come you knew what I was going to say?" Once again they spoke out together. "Enough! Quit mimicking me!" And again, the trio then remained in silence, they all sweat dropped. "Professor!" They yelled together, Utonium flinched.

"How fascinating! Not only you won the essence of the RowdyRuff Boys, but you actually seem to have won a bond, I was right when I thought about having you all being brothers, your essence is now one with the one of your brothers." The trio raised an eyebrow; all did at the same time, which of course freaked them all out. "How intriguing!"

"No way! It isn't! I don't want these two to do whatever I do!" They all spoke out together once again, and so they began arguing about being imitated. "Enough! Quit saying what I'm saying! I will never acknowledge these freaks as my brothers!"

"Unfortunately, you have no choice, now you share a bond which ties you all together, just as the first RowdyRuff Boys were, now, let's finish this experiment, shall we?" The trio remained in silence, but then they all nodded at the same time, which of course annoyed them all again, even Takaaki was sharing that same annoyance. "You may not have noticed it yet, but ever since you all fused with the device on your hands, you all suffered various attitude changes, just like going through puberty again."

"We are going thought puberty!" Said Reiko in annoyance. "But we do feel sort of strange." Continued Takaaki. "Just as if we were ourselves but…" That was Yukiko. "At the same time we weren't." Ended all of them. "Again?" They yelled when noticing such synchrony. "How annoying!" Utonium once again sweat dropped.

"That's the Rowdy's doing, the fusion between their souls and yours isn't complete yet, right now you all are two entities sharing a same body, that's why I placed this security device on your watches, if any of you ever runs out of control, you will be shocked with enough power to burn your superhero's forms." They all flinched in unison. "There is no telling the shock can be more or enough to bring some sense into you, and that's why I have created a precaution, please follow me."

"I doubt the girls are forced to go through this… Utonium surely is harsh toward the Rowdy's; maybe he hates them or something." Both Yukiko and Takaaki nodded in agreement. "Should we follow him?"

"I guess it is fine, I knew professor Utonium from before, he may be a pain sometimes since he knows nothing but science and boring stuff, but he has a kind heart, I believe we can trust him." Reiko nodded, Yukiko then noticed something odd.

"Hey, you nitwits." Both Reiko and Takaaki glared at him evilly. "Have you noticed we aren't saying the same things anymore?" Both, the blonde and the red headed one exchanged looks, Yukiko rubbed his chin with curiosity. "…I wonder why… at some times it looks like we all think the same… but then we are ourselves but… there is something… right now I can feel something… just as if we were blood related."

"It is an odd feeling… and it isn't just that… Takaaki… I can feel something about you… you are at peace right now, but your mind is confused, am I right?" Takaaki flinched but nodded. "Did I just… read your feelings or something… and you Yukiko… you hate me right now." Yukiko flinched as well. "Is this perhaps a side effect?"

"Who knows…? I can't read other's feelings… but… I also feel something, just as if I could hear your voices in my mind, whenever one of you speaks, I hear you clearer than anyone else… I can even hear words you aren't saying, but thinking… Yukiko is about to call me a moron by the way." Yukiko opened his mouth but then said nothing; Takaaki was then slammed at the back of his head by Reiko. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I did nothing! My arm moved on its own!" If it weren't because of Takaaki's abilities to hear Reiko's inner voice, he would have doubted, but then he stared at Yukiko with hatred. "Such a scary aura you have, Takaaki! Why are you so mad at Yukiko? Don't tell me he… cut that off! Yukiko!"

"Now there, that was a nice feeling, it looks like I have control over your bodies; I just have to do this." Yukiko moved his left hand, Reiko was puzzled by that move, but then Takaaki's left hand attacked Reiko. "And I force Takaaki into hitting Reiko." Reiko was annoyed by that last; he then moved his right arm. "What is this feeling?" Yukiko dodged, but he had no idea of why, Takaaki just moved his arm unwillingly and tried to hit Yukiko. "That was close!"

"Moron! If you can do it then I can do it as well!" Yelled Reiko, Takaaki was puzzled, he then moved his leg and Yukiko, unwillingly, kicked Reiko. "Ah! What the hell!" Yukiko sweat dropped, Takaaki smiled, and then moved his arm, forcing Yukiko to poke Reiko's eyes. "Ah! Moron! I know that was you Takaaki!"

"Sorry! It is way too funny! I think I will enjoy this!" Suddenly, both Reiko and Takaaki began doing weird movements, Yukiko's eyes were shinning green, and so were the eyes of both Reiko and Takaaki. "What is going on? My body is moving on its own! But I can read Reiko's feelings, this isn't his doing! Yukiko?"

"Yep, that was me, and I'm not even moving a muscle, it looks like I have more control over your bodies than you both have over mine." Yukiko finally released them both from their spell, both flinched and won some distance. "Looks like we share the same abilities, but one is stronger for a certain something… Reiko can read our minds way easier than the others… Takaaki can hear voices on his head, but we can barely do that… and well, everyone can control any extremity of the other, but I have more control over it… which makes me stronger than you two…" Reiko and Takaaki both glared evilly at Yukiko, who remained in silence.

Utonium stared at the group with his jaw dropped, he just witnessed something weird, extremely weird. "Mother of Einstein! If I hadn't seen it myself I wouldn't believe it! How did you win all those abilities?" The trio exchanged looks, and then they turned to face Utonium.

"We don't know." They all said in unison, Utonium sweat dropped again, and asked the teens to follow him, they then arrived to a room that was off of everyone else's limits, not even Ken could go inside of that room. "What is this place?" They all asked.

"This is a room I hope you will never have to see again." Utonium then turned the lights on, there was a giant laser in the middle of the room, and he was pointing it toward the boys. "This machine is the Zero Laser, and it is named Zero because it will completely erase the soul of the RowdyRuff Boy's if I find it necessary." The boys all flinched; a machine able to erase souls was something to be scared about. "After your first transformation takes place, you will be reborn, the influence of the Rowdy's in your way of life will be stronger… and if it ever runs out of control, I will have no choice but use this laser on you, that way the fused soul will become two, and only one soul will remain inside of a powerless body, the other one will just leave."

"That's going way too far!" Yelled all the boys in unison. "Erasing a soul is inhuman! You should have mentioned it before we accepted the deal!" Utonium gave the boys a determined look, the boys all sweat dropped at that last. "Professor Utonium?"

"It is harder for me than what you think, just imagine what could happen if someone with a power greater than the ones of the girlz was set free to do whatever he wanted, and if that person happened to be one of the RowdyRuff Boys, having full control of his actions and unleashing his madness around the world, what else could be done?" The boys all remained in silence, but nodded in agreement. "That's why I wish with all my heart that I will never have to ask you boys inside of this room ever again." They all nodded. "Now… to end your union, you must all active your first transformation, press the switch with the same color of your watch, and your soul will once again be connected." The boy's all nodded, the first one pressing the watch was Yukiko, followed by Takaaki, and finally Reiko, they disappeared in a rainbow of light, and the RowdyRuff Boy's were back to life.

* * *

Today, several months after the rebirth of the RowdyRuff Boys, Professor Utonium was there, inside of that room he wished the boy's would never have to see ever again, at one of the many screens inside of the room, he saw horrified and in slow motion, how Butch came out from his container tube, unleashed all his stored energy, and blew the whole sealed room into ashes, he also witnessed how Kaoru tapped into the light of evolution for a few seconds in order to save her own life, if it weren't because of that second she did tap into evolution, she wouldn't have survived.

"Why? Butch… I never wanted this to happen… even if it was for a second, you lost control over yourself, and in a second, you could have hurt Kaoru more than you actually did." Utonium then saw another screen, one which showed Kaoru, she was inside of a new container tube, with her body totally mended, she was alive and in good health, but she barely survived the impact. "It was only a second… a miserable second… but you ran out of control… now I have to erase you… I won't allow you to hurt the girlz ever again… the next time we meet… I will have to ask you inside of this room… please don't allow me to find you…" But Utonium's wish wasn't going to become a reality; Butch was wearing that necklace Utonium forced him and Kaoru to wear, a necklace that would track them anywhere and at any time. Butch's days as a hero, were about to come to an end.

* * *

**After giving it a lot of thoughts, I took my final decision, since this fic is way too acclaimed by the audience, and it is the most reviewed fic I have ever had, I will do it longer from now on! 10 chapters? 20 chapters? 50 chapters? I don't know! But as long as I get more reviews, you bet this fic will be alive! And I will update it each Friday as usual… well… it isn't that usual, let's just say I will do my best since I have many other fics to write, at any rate, don't lose hope on me people! I'm so looking forward to read your reviews!**


	8. Brotherhood, the Unbreakable Bond

**Hey everyone! It's still Friday, at night but for me it is still Friday, at least for another couple of hours… well… One hour, lol, anyway, some may have noticed, I'm editing the whole fic, minor modifications had been done, but only minor ones involving the powers of each rowdy, at any rate, you don't need to re-read if you don't want to since the explanation of the differences of Brick and Boomer's powers will be revealed here, so read and enjoy, and send me more nice reviews! By the way, since it is late I will edit this chapter later.**

**EDITED! 10-February-2010**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

"So, you finally woke up, my son." Boomer opened his eyes slowly when finally recovering up from the strong beaten up he was victim of last night, his head was aching because of his exhausted state, but he ignored the pain and tried to move his body just to find out his hands and feet were trapped inside some kind of machine which looked like a huge machinery made ring which surrounded his whole diameter.

Due to his inability to break his imprisonment, Boomer tried to unleash the attack he learned the night before, but a metal made mask covered his mouth and forced him to remain in silence. "Do not push yourself too hard, my son, in order to keep you by my side, I took many precautions." Boomer's eyes finally fixed the view, and he found out, much to his dislike, that the one speaking to him was no one other but Mojo, now a gorilla like creature with a huge brain. "Welcome home, my son, it is here where this world's conquer will begin."

Boomer was now inside of a volcano, but something was odd about the place, many high technological pieces of machinery were easily seen around the place, and the temperature was decent despite the many magma rivers around the crater of the volcano, and falling from its walls. "The hideout is still far from being finished, but I will soon have it all, my main computer, an observatory, and a war room for you and your brother's to unleash the great power of your evolved forms." Boomer then saw some kind of armor at the distance; Mojo noticed where his eyes were looking at and then smiled. "That's just one of the many projects I have been working at, I may have evolved, but despite having this body, I am no match for you and your brothers, this armor will protect me, but I may never have to use it, after all, with you and your brothers by my side, there is nothing I have to fear."

Boomer glared at Mojo with rage, the gorilla laughed madly. "I hate those eyes of yours, full with hope despite the rage boiling your blood, but that will soon change, once you are fully awaken and I dispose of that weakling host of yours." Mojo then typed some codes at his main computer, the metal made floor then opened itself and a huge laser gun came out from the deeps. "While you were asleep, I made some tests, and I finally figured out what happened to you, it seems like Utonium isn't as stupid as I thought he was, in order to control you, he first reprogrammed you, turning you into a more voluble life form, one that would gladly fuse with that host of yours and give birth to the entity you are today." Boomer fought the machine and tried to set himself free, but just couldn't, and for some reason, his synchrony abilities weren't working either. "Don't even try it, I am aware of your telepathy power, which is one of the little things that I must congratulate Utonium for, that headband at your forehead will prevent you from calling your brothers, after all, I just need you at the moment." Boomer finally gave up and faced the floor; tears were forming at his eyes.

"Oh, come on! Don't give me that weakling sobbing stuff, I'm not stupid, not anymore, at any rate, I will have to fix that, this machine will do the trick." Boomer's eyes widened, the machine was already working and a deadly looking sphere was shining with many black lightings. "Utonium reprogrammed you by filling your soul with chemical Z, but I managed to create an anti-chemical Z laser, this baby will reawake the dormant part of your sick soul, and Boomer will be back to life, no, someone way crueler than Boomer will be reborn, and his soul will take over the one of your host, and give you full control of his body." Boomer fought the machine once again, but Mojo ignored the useless effort and fired the laser, it stroke Boomer directly, and his yells were heard even through the iron mask, after a couple of minutes, Mojo finally turned the machine off. "It's done, it was a success!"

Boomer opened his eyes with a lot of effort, but despite the shocking sensation, he didn't feel any different. "But of course it is a slow process… an extremely slow one, right now you are still that weakling human, but hear me well, Takaaki." Boomer's eyes widened. "That's right, I know who you are, but don't worry, I'm not planning on spreading the news… Takaaki, an internal conflict had cursed your brothers ever since they were created, that internal conflict will soon strike you, and it will only get stronger with each transformation from your mortal self to your superhero form, it is a slow process, but it will be worth the wait, think about it each time you transform, little by little, the real you will be awaken." And a sick laughter followed, Boomer just allowed his eyes to break into rage filled tears.

* * *

**Brotherhood, the Unbreakable Bond!**

* * *

"Don't give me that crap! What do you mean you can't find him? Use your damn telepathy and find him!" Butch began shaking the body of Brick with impatience, the leader of the rowdies was dazzled by the actions of his elder brother, but was too weak as to try to stop him, after all, he had been looking all around the city for the missing brother of the trio while Butch was drugged and sleeping peacefully. "What are you waiting for? Find him!"

"I told you I can't!" Brick finally had enough; he punched Butch's face and woke him up from his trauma. "Moron! The one who can use telepathy is Boomer! Don't mistake our powers! Mine is 'Mind Exchange' not telepathy! Mind Exchange! Going inside someone's mind and exchange minds! Not having a walky-talky inside of my brain!" Butch was annoyed but nodded barely, Brick calmed down, ever since he fused with his host entirely he hadn't lost his temper like this, but he was tired and just couldn't help himself, it was evident on the bags around his eyes. "I know it is I the one who has a stronger control over the synchrony, but don't ask me to do something impossible, if I can't do it then it means I can't, also, if Boomer could he would have spoken to our minds a while ago."

"Then that means Boomer is…" Brick moved his head in negation, although he also had that same thought. "Of course not… Boomer is the wildest of us, and there is no way the Gangreen Gang could have defeated him… not even with the power of evolution… but what if we are mistaken… could Boomer really be…"

"Don't say it!" Brick slapped Butch's face hard, that last annoyed Butch a lot, he went as far as grab Brick from the collar and force him to face him as he prepared his fist to beat the hell out of his younger brother. "Go ahead! Break my jaw if that helps you feel any better, but that won't help us find Boomer!" Butch admitted defeat when that last was said, he was allowing his temper to defeat him, but luckily for him, Brick managed to find a way to calm him down. "I know how you are feeling, but it is of no use to blame it on yourself, try to understand we need to…"

"No! You are the one who needs to understand! Two years ago, I lost it all, my mother died because of an illness… and my father passed away shortly after her… I could do nothing to save them… I lost my family once! I won't lose it again! Boomer! Takaaki! He is my brother!" Brick remained in silence, Butch gasped for air and pulled his own hair due to his annoyance, but soon, somehow, he managed to calm down. "…Boomer…"

"…I never had a brother…" Butch directed his teary eyes toward Brick; the leader was as emotionless as usual. "My father was an idiot, my mother left him for someone better… I always wanted to… have a brother… and now I have two… elder ones, which make it weird, but still…, you and Boomer are my brothers… my only family… Butch, there is nothing I wouldn't do to find him, but right now I need you to calm down, we will soon find him, I just know it." Butch nodded in agreement, Brick smiled. "Go back to the lab and relax, I will keep searching… and before you complain, I don't think you are a burden, I'm just saying someone needs to aid the girlz, while the other one searches around the city for Boomer, I'm too tired as to fight anyone, and you aren't as good as me at the synchrony department. Let me handle this, I will definitively find him."

Brick waited for any reaction, Butch looked like he wanted to complain and help Brick out, but he knew it was useless, he would only be in the way, so, after a lot off internal conflicts between his two personas, Butch nodded. "Fine, but if anything happens, you must let me know." Brick nodded, Butch just flew away.

* * *

Half of the lab was in ruins because of the amazing explosion which took place when Butch freed himself from his container tube once the anesthetic fluid was gone. Momoko and Miyako both were unable to believe what was going on, they rushed inside of the lab searching for anyone, they found Ken in the main hall with peach, they were both monitoring Kaoru's health at a screen. "Ken!" Both girls yelled in unison, Miyako was already crying due to her fear.

"Momoko? Miyako?" The girls began attacking Ken with questions about what took place, then they noticed Kaoru's body inside of a container tube was displayed inside one of the screens, Miyako broke into a strong crying while Momoko just pulled Ken by his lab's coat and began shaking him around. "Girlz! Calm down please! Kaoru is fine! She is just asleep." Both girls stared at Ken with interest, the genius boy just smiled. "Something happened, an accident at the lab, but Kaoru survived with some minor wounds, professor Utonium asked me to force her into sleep once again, that way she wouldn't do anything stupid as trying to find Butch." Ken then flinched, that was information he wasn't supposed to have mentioned.

"Ken! As the self-proclaimed leader of this team I demand you give me an explanation! What it is exactly what happened here?" The girlz then heard the sound of crunching glass; they all ran toward the sealed room, the most damaged zone of the building, where Kaoru and Yukiko were once sealed. Once there they found Butch, he was staring at his actions with mad filled eyes. "Butch!" Yelled Momoko hard, but he never reacted.

"Butch you psycho! What have you done?" Yelled the owner of the name, but in reality, it was Yukiko the one speaking. "It was never… my intention…" The tone of his voice then lowered, this one was Butch, replying to Yukiko's accusations, the teen then opened his eyes widely and yelled hard. "Kaoru!" That yell was cried out by both, Yukiko and Butch, they ran past Momoko and Miyako, ignored Ken who was about to stop his march, and then ran in search of Kaoru, ignoring the many locked doors which needed a combination, he slashed them all open with his power. "Berserker's Slash!" He cried out from time to time, opening all doors. "Kaoru!"

"He is destroying the lab!" Momoko and Miyako both nodded, Ken's face lowered. "It is just as the professor said…having a 100% survival rate didn't mean the fusion was going to be a success, Butch and Yukiko are two different persons sharing a same body, and now, they are trying to separate." Miyako and Momoko were both unable to understand a thing, Ken just continued. "Girlz, it was Butch the one who hurt Kaoru, right now he went berserker, you need to stop him."

"What? Are you nuts or something? On his own I'm sure he would beat us all! I'm not doing it! Besides! Why not shocking him and burn him crispy!" Ken moved his head in negation, Utonium had retired this property after witnessing the success of the experiment, something they missed already, Momoko had no idea about this but took a deep breathe in defeat, and so, both her and Miyako transformed into their hero forms. "Ken! A lot of explanation needs to be done, but I promise we will stop him!" Blossom stated out, Bubbles nodded in agreement. And so, both began the pursuit.

"Kaoru! Where is Kaoru?" A green aura surrounded Butch, the light of evolution, it was active due to his hatred toward himself, the pain he was going through was indescribable, blaming himself for what happened at the lab, and worry sick about the health of Kaoru. "Where are you? Damn it! Butch! How come you ran out of control? This should have never happened!" The amalgam forged teen then placed a hand at his own forehead and replied. "Yukiko! You lost your family when you were young! I won't lose mine!" The internal conflict could have continued, if it weren't for the shining Yoyo attacking Butch at his stomach and forcing him toward his knees.

"Butch! Stop this nonsense you baka! If you keep destroying the lab then where will I eat all my sweets?" Bubbles sweat dropped at Blossom's words, the self-proclaimed leader could still think about sweets despite the situation. "Seriously! You boys are all so heartless toward us; I barely know why in the world I bother." Bubbles poked Blossom's shoulder, but the leader just continued her monologue. "If only boys weren't so cruel! Why can't we share sweets together and be all happy? That would be my dream coming true, well, that and becoming Galactic man's partner."

"Blossom!" Bubbles finally yelled out, she was crying with fear, Blossom poked her ears after the yell and then demanded for an explanation, Bubbles then pointed at Butch, the supposed hero was concentrating all his power at his own sword, making it shine with a green aura. "Scary!" Yelled Bubbles while throwing many bubbles at the teen, who did nothing to dodge them. "Please! Don't do this!"

"Get out of my way! Berserker's Slash!" Blossom and Bubbles hugged each other's, Butch unleashed the attack, but in less than a second, he moved his sword away and forced the attack to explode before arriving toward the girls. "What do you think you are doing?" The girls blinked twice and stared at Butch, the teen's arms were shaking, as fighting one with the other. "Fool! Don't go berserker whenever you want! Blossom and Bubbles, they are our friends! I won't allow you to hurt them!" Madness filled Butch's eyes as he cursed the name of Yukiko. "I don't need them! All I need is my brothers! I don't care about anyone else!" The sword then was slammed at his own forehead, the girlz were both puzzled, but soon they figured out what was going on. "What about Kaoru? Will you hurt her as you did when unleashing your power? Utonium placed me as your host because you and your brothers had no conscience, we may never be able to be one, but at least, we can protect one another, so please, put your sword down…" The conflict was over; Butch hid his sword and began walking away.

"What just happened?" Blossom blinked twice as trying to understand the situation, she then walked slowly after Butch who was still using his sword to break any door, wanting to waste no time with each combination he encountered. "I don't think I feel like fighting him after what he did, let's just follow him and see what he is after." Bubbles nodded, and so, both girls ran after Butch.

Door after door fall against Butch's sword, but he finally found the room he was looking for, the one with Kaoru's body inside of a container tube, her whole body was mended, although, as Ken allowed the girlz to know not long ago, she wasn't hurt badly, those bandages were just for precaution. "Kaoru… wake up so I can say I'm sorry…" Butch pulled his sword out once again, Blossom and Bubbles were both freaked out, and they both witnessed how Butch slashed the tube and released Kaoru of her imprisonment, embarrassing her and finally breaking into tears. "…We are sorry… we would never hurt you… please wake up…" Slowly, Butch's body was gone, replaced by the one of Yukiko. "Kaoru, please wake up."

"…Five more minutes…" Kaoru finally opened her eyes, she found Yukiko in front of her, he was smiling with that same smile she loved so much, but that smile wasn't Yukiko's, it was from both Butch and Yukiko, the perfect combination. "Is this another… of your teasing attempts?" Yukiko said nothing, he just hugged Kaoru. "Ah! Don't huge me like that you moron! What do you think you are doing? Ouch! Hey! It hurts! Stop it already!" She smacked Yukiko's head in annoyance, but for once, Yukiko wasn't annoyed.

"I'm glad you are ok, Kaoru." She blushed madly but then pushed herself away from Yukiko, the teen wasn't annoyed in the less either once again. But soon, the sound of steps filled the room, Utonium had finally arrived, and he wasn't at all happy about the situation. "…It looks like I'm in serious troubles… aren't I?"

"It isn't you the one in troubles, Yukiko, it is Butch." He nodded, Utonium continued. "It is a disappointment, you knew the consequences, but you still disobeyed and went berserker." Yukiko tried to speak out but Utonium spoke out first once again. "No excuses!" Yukiko backed off and remained in silence. "Your fusion will never take place at this rate; both souls in your body are repealing each other's, they just can't be one… Yukiko, I'm afraid I have no choice but to strip you from the soul of Butch!"

"What? Professor, you can't be serious! If he ran out of control it was also my fault!" Utonium ignored Yukiko's words, the girlz just exchanged looks. "I also wanted to save Takaaki, he is my brother, my only family, please, professor, I need this more than what you think, it isn't about studies, or the orphanage, not anymore, it is about me and my brothers… I don't want this to end, not like this, I promise to do anything, but please… don't separate our souls… I wouldn't be able to live if that happened."

"What in the world are you talking about you moron? Can someone explain to me what in the world is going on?" Utonium walked away, Yukiko then closed his hands into fists but lowered his face and followed Utonium. Momoko and Miyako, who were no longer in superhero mode, helped Kaoru up and walked her toward the direction Utonium was heading at, toward the last sealed door at the lab, where the rowdy's hoped they would never enter again.

* * *

"A sealed chamber? Nonsense! I broke into the strong security of the lab, how something this important could have escaped my eyes!" Mojo typed many codes at his main computer; the building's map was then displayed on the screen, including the damaged zones which were many. "Separating souls? What is Utonium babbling about! Did he actually find a way to release the soul of my sons, with me being unable to find a way? That can't happen! Because I! Mojo! Know everything, and I! Mojo! Am the smartest creature ever born!"

"So what if there is a secret chamber, boss? It makes no difference, just another closed door in a stupid building." Ace, the leader of the Gangreen Gang spoke out while ordering his teammates around. They were releasing the unconscious Boomer from his imprisonment as part of their orders, which wasn't an easy task since they knew nothing about the technology Mojo had created.

"Fool! Nothing can remain a secret from Mojo! If Utonium found a way to release the soul of my sons, then that means I'm not as smart as I thought I was, no one can be smarter than Mojo! But Utonium found a way! A way Mojo was unable to find! Which makes Utonium smarter than Mojo! Because Mojo was unable to find a way! But no one is smarter than Mojo! So Mojo must find a way!" Ace scratched the back of his head as trying to understand what was said, ever since Mojo evolved, he had been speaking weirdly. "Forget about what I just say! Take Boomer out of the headquarters and into the city, once there, take the band of his head away so his brother Brick can find him."

"As you wish boss, but, why allowing him to leave? Wouldn't he find out about the headquarters?" Mojo glared at Ace evilly, the green skinned teen began shaking with fear. "As you wish it will be done, boss, hey! You guys! Hurry up! We must deliver this moron to his brothers before he wakes up! Hurry up already!"

"That's right! Do not question Mojo, who is your boss, and obey because he who is the boss should be obeyed! But to feed your curiosity, my son won't speak a word, he knows it is dangerous to transform, and he wouldn't risk the life of his brothers trying to find me." Ace was unsure but decided not to question his boss. "Worry not, this volcano is an artificial one, created with the help of Princess's powers, and even if they try to find me, they will fail miserably, this volcano was born not long ago, and I hid it and used holographic technology to make it look like a mountain, finding it is impossible, now, leave before he wakes up!"

"I got it, I got it! Tsk! He is always yelling at me! But it can't be helped, the only life form stronger than me is him, I have no choice but obey." Ace walked out of the hideout, followed by his companions. Once outside, a huge mountain range was revealed, it was far away from the city. "I find it hard to believe that Princess did this; force a mountain to become a volcano… she isn't stronger than me, but the nature of our powers is extremely different… but even with this power, the boss is stronger, how disappointing."

"Ace, aren't you forgetting about that pink monster? He is strong, stronger than Big Billy in his mutated rock form, that guy is scary." Ace glared at Big Billy, the giant flinched and faced away. "Well, I was just saying, there is no way I can know; Ace had never battled that creature."

"You think I haven't? Who do you think was the one capturing it?" The whole Gangreen Gang flinched at Ace's words; the demonical like leader ignored them all and continued his walk toward the city. "Don't forget it, I am the strongest monster ever born, and soon, I will get my payback against that moron who forced me into evolution."

* * *

**Reunion, The Rowdies are Back!**

* * *

"I feel an alteration… Butch is scared, but… something is wrong with him… then again, he is the strongest, whatever is going on he will have to pull it over himself, I need to find Boomer first, and where in the world can he be?" Brick was suspended in midair and with his eyes closed, he was trying to find Boomer's mind and replace himself with him, only then he would see and feel what Boomer was seeing and feeling, only then would he find him, but it was of no use, the only presence he could feel was the one of Butch. "Damn! Boomer! Wake up already! I'm getting sick of this!"

People around the city directed their stares at Brick, they were all amazed to see him, little were the ones who had seen him in action since the team was well organized and defeated the enemy before the mediums could arrive, but everyone in the city and around the world knew about their existence. Brick closed his eyes once again after staring at the many citizens, when he opened them, he found a different view, and Ace's face was staring at him. "Red eyes? Then that means you must be Brick, as usual, the boss was right." Brick then knew his 'Mind Exchange' ability had worked, he was now in Boomer's body, and he could feel nothing but pain. "Listen up Brick, I am waiting for you, meet me at the Mayor's Building, I will be at the roof, now, eye poke!"

And so Brick returned to his original body, although he did it while complaining about the pain at his eyes. "Damn it! That hurt me a lot! Ace you moron! I will make you pay for this!" Brick landed in the middle of the city, many bystanders were amazed, they took cameras out and tried to take a picture, but Brick moved at an incredible speed, faster than anyone could believe, he was after all, the fastest of the rowdies, fastest while on feet but still the fastest, arriving at the mayor's building was made in just a few seconds, Ace smiled once he saw Brick arriving. "Leave my brother now, and I won't harm you."

"That's an interesting proposition, actually, the boss told me to give him to you." Ace then threw Boomer's unconscious body toward Brick, the red teen caught him, and as soon as he did, Ace slammed his spiked fist at Brick's face, throwing them both toward the street. "Well, he said to deliver it, and I just did that, but I still want to have some fun, I won't leave until I have tested my power against one of the rowdies!" Ace jumped down the building and landed without doing any harm to himself and shattering the concrete below his feet in the progress, Brick was still conscious, although he was tired for two reasons, one, he protected his brother's body with his own, and two, he hadn't had much sleep due to his search for Boomer. "So, what do you say, Brick, one brawl around the city, not RRBZ or PPGZ getting in the way, my teammates will also be left outside of this, just you and me, what do you say?"

"What do I say?" A red aura surrounded Brick; the light of evolution, Ace smiled and cracked his fingers and neck, getting ready for a fight. "You're on!" Yelled Brick hard after leaving Boomer at the floor, he then moved fast, faster than what Ace imagined, and punched Ace's jaw hard, sending him flying toward the mayor's building. "No one messes with me, Ace, I am the leader of the RowdyRuff Boys Z, don't forget it!"

Miss Bellum and Mayor Meyer were having an 'important' meeting at the Mayor's office when Ace came flying inside and broke the window; the green monster landed at Mayor Meyer's desk and as consequence, buried his face at a banana split, splitting it all around the place. "Tasty landing!" Ace's sunglasses then turned into heart shaped ones, from the position he was at, he was able to see Miss Bellum's face. "Wow! Momma! What a gorgeous girl! Now I can see why you hide your face all the time!" Bellum slapped Ace, but the monster felt nothing and approached to Miss Bellum with perverted intentions. "Come here babe, just a little kiss!"

"Leave her alone you idiot! Power Spin!" With his only free hand, since Brick was carrying Boomer once again, the red haired teen casted his attack, the weapon like toy was slammed against Ace's back, the monstrous creature complained, but wasn't defeated. "Mayor Meyer! Catch!" The Mayor barely caught the body of the unconscious Boomer, and then Brick continued with his attacks. "Cyclone!" A tornado was created because of the speed of Brick's spin top, and the whole office was made a mess. "Ready to surrender?"

Ace said nothing; he just forced the spikes around his arms to grow big and then slammed them at the floor, now nothing could move him, not even the small cyclone. "Think again Brick! I'm not the stronger monster ever born because of my pretty face, I am mortal and deadly." Once the cyclone was over, Brick picked his spin top up and was about to launch it again when Ace kicked his face and send him flying from out of the window and toward the street. "You won't defeat me unless you evolve! And even if you do I don't think you will! Boomer was forced to evolve to fight us, but his power is nothing in comparison with mine, but since you are the leader, I'm sure things will be a little different." Ace jumped down the building, Brick stood up weakly after the impact. "What are you waiting for? Evolve!"

Ace threw a punch, but this time Brick intercepted it, a red aura was surrounding him once again, the light of evolution was stronger than ever. "Curse you Ace, I will never forgive you for the pain you forced me and my brothers to go through." Bystanders arrived and were unable to leave; the mediums had arrived as well and were transmitting the speech of Brick around the whole city. "You hurt me… you hurt Butch… and I'm sure you hurt Boomer as well… we are all brothers… maybe not blood related but we still are brothers… if you mess with them… you sure as hell mess with me!" Brick moved fast and slammed his fist hard at Ace's stomach, such power coming out from that punch managed to hurt Ace badly, but despite the pain, Ace laughed. "What's so funny?"

"The boss said, the evolution would give you and your brothers an inhuman strength, congratulations, you finally evolved." Ace kicked Brick and threw him toward the other side of the street; he then rubbed his stomach and walked toward him. "Now! Show me your special ability! You brother Boomer used some kind of war ring or something, what is yours?"

"Disappear from my sight!" Brick yelled in annoyance, his eyes began glowing red and then he launched an incredible power from his eyes, the red laser stroke Ace directly, forcing his body to be slammed against the Mayor's building. "What was that? My eyes! They are burning! What did I do? I can't see a thing!" Ace rubbed his head after the impact, and then he noticed Brick was complaining about a strong pain at his eyes. "My eyes!"

"One screams with freezing power, the other one launches an attack from his eyes with burning properties, the boss should be glad, now only one of you needs to evolve." Brick opened his eyes slowly, his vision was blurry but he knew a green object was running toward him, and it slammed his fist at Brick's face, the battle, or brawl as Ace refers to, was far away from ending.

* * *

"Brick is in troubles!" Yelled Yukiko hard when feeling his brother was immersed in a strong pain. "Professor, I know it isn't an excuse, but I will have to ask you to reconsider this, my brothers are both in troubles, and I need to save them, after all, I am the strongest of them all, please, professor, don't do it for me but for my brothers, I promise… I promise to do whatever you ask me to do after I have helped them out… please."

The girlz were all confused, they had no idea of what was going on, Utonium remained in silence, just a code separated them all from going inside of the sealed room. "You disobeyed me, you went berserker, Kaoru could have died!" No one had ever seen Utonium this mad before, Yukiko knew it, but he remained defiant. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I trusted you when you gave this thing to me, even after knowing I could die, I accepted the terms and conditions, and became part of a team, now I'm asking you to allow me to go and save that team" Utonium remained in silence, Yukiko's eyes looked like they were about to break into tears. "I'm begging you!" And they did. "I don't want to lose them! They are my only family!" Despite being crying, that determined look was never erased from his face. "Please."

Utonium remained in silence for a few moments, but after a couple of minutes had passed by, he smiled, and that smile surprised Yukiko a lot. "Then leave and bring your brothers back with you… if you are this worried, then it means you learned your lesson… I will forgive you this time." Yukiko couldn't help it, a smile was drawn on his face but he soon faced away, trying to keep his coolness and clean the tears away. "Now, go! And take the girlz with you!" Yukiko nodded, the girlz smiled, and then a rainbow of lights filled the lab, and soon, four lights were seen flying at the sky, flying their way toward the Mayor's building.

* * *

There, the brawl continued, with each passing second, Brick's evolution continued, he now had enough power to fight against Ace in a hand to hand combat, although he was still using his spinning top to cut the distances between them since his eyes weren't entirely ready to help him fight yet, his vision was still blurry. "Ow! Poor baby! But don't worry, the boss wants you alive, he also said the side effect of unleashing your new powers is temporal, it won't take long for you to use it willingly and with no pain, but until then, I will keep punishing you!" Ace ran toward Brick, the teen ran against his as well, both meta-humans clashed, and the impact forced the many cars to yell with their alarms. "How annoying can you be? Your powers keep increasing from time to time, but it isn't enough, it will never be enough!" Brick punched Ace's face, the monster returned the hit.

"Evolution, such tremendous power, I wonder how far can it take me…? No! I won't be seduced by the desire of power, I will only tap into the light of evolution to beat you, I have no use of this power, and all I need it for is to protect those I care for!" And he punched Ace aside, Brick was awfully tired, the lack of sleep, the punishment of the fight, everything was against him. "But it seems like I can't rely on evolution alone, I still have my brain, and some tricks left, for example, this new technique I have been working at." Brick spun his spinning top at his hand as doing a trick, then he closed his hand with the spin top still spinning, his hand began shaking, meaning the toy was still spinning, and then his whole hand began glowing red. "Spinning Knuckle!" He ran toward Ace with his full speed, then he slammed the glowing hand at his stomach, that was the first hit that managed to hurt Ace since the brawl began.

One again the Mayor's building was the victim of the impact, but Ace wasn't defeated yet. "You went from being a bother to be a pain, I will congratulate you for that, but when I evolved, my rage went beyond the limits, and I evolved into the ultimate monster, your pathetic evolution will never be enough to beat me!" Reiko allowed the spinning top to fall, he had no energy left, that last attack was his last resource, and it didn't work. "Get ready! I'm about to send you with your creator!"

"War Cry Ring!" Ace turned around just to receive the blue light ring of massive and freezing destructive powers directly, Boomer had finally woken up. "Brick! Are you okay bro? Brick-ototo!" Brick faced the now in ruins building, Boomer was there, with that innocent stare drawn on his tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm okay now!"

"…Boomer…" Brick began, but soon his face was filled with rage. "Moron! Have you got any idea of how worried your brother and I were? For the love of kamisama! Come down here so I can smack you!" Boomer ignored Brick's yells but flew down anyway; just then Brick smacked him hard. "Told ya!"

"What a teary reunion! Now I can fight you both myself! How interesting." Ace launched himself toward the duo, both placed themselves in battle position, the battle could have continued, if it weren't by the wave of green light that stroke Ace.

"Berserker's Slash!" Ace flew away and slammed the Mayor's limo; Butch had finally arrived, followed by the girlz. "Boomer!" Butch hugged him; Boomer returned the hug and forced Brick to join. "Idiot! Don't ever scare us like that you moron! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking anything! By the way, it isn't my fault to be captured!" Brick and Butch both smiled, Blossom and Buttercup did the same while Bubbles cried with happiness.

"Hope you don't mind the reinforcements, Brick." Said Butch as the girls placed themselves by the boy's side.

"Not at all, after all, I'm all worn out." And he allowed himself to fall down. "Ace is a monster, maybe stronger than all of us together… I can't defeat him… not alone." Ace stood up once again, the girlz then flew into action, allowing the boyz to enjoy their reunion. "Let's go, the girlz won't last long against his wild and brutal nature."

"You girls are powerless compared to the boys! Leave now before I…" But Ace was silenced, a rain of bubbles was striking him, it was Bubbles version of the 'Shabon Freedom' "Cut that off! Such a weak attack won't beat me!" But then Blossom's yoyo was tied around Ace's legs. She pulled it and forced Ace to fall, she didn't need power, just her brain to stop Ace. "You will pay for this!" He broke the yoyo's string with his claws and set himself free, but Buttercup was already waiting for him. "Now what? Will you hit me with your hammer?"

"That's the point all along! The other attacks were a mere distraction!" Buttercup's hammer grew bigger, and she swung it with all her power. "Swing Sonic III!" She yelled hard and unleashed a blast of tremendous power; such attack drained all of Buttercup's power, and so her eyes were shaped as spirals. "Just a single attack and now I'm all worn out! How pathetic." She collapsed, but Butch caught her. "Why am I this weak?"

"I wouldn't call that a weakness, you knocked Ace down with a hit girl, very impressive." And Butch was right, at least for a second, Buttercup managed to tap into the light of evolution. "Thanks for your help girls, we will finish this now!" Butch took his sword out and it shined with a furious green light.

"Wait! The Berserker's Slash won't be enough." Boomer began. "I was unable to face Ace the first time, but Brick's beaten up tells me he is stronger than the whole Gangreen Gang working together, we need to unleash our evolved attacks."

"That thing with the ring… was that your evolution…?" Boomer nodded, Butch faced away in annoyance, Utonium thought he was going to be the first one tapping into evolution, and so far he was unable to tap into it. "Butch, you join our ambush, maybe the light of evolution had been unfair with you, but there is no doubt you are the strongest of us all, I'm sure you can pull out a trick."

"Well, I have this technique I haven't used yet." He began, Boomer smiled, at last the trio was together and working shoulder against shoulder for a goal in common. "Then use it, I'm sure it will be enough." Boomer continued, the synchrony was already taking place. "Let's kick some butt's bros." said Brick, and they all nodded, Ace stood up weakly after the last impact. "Demonical Glare!" Brick unleashed his evolved attack. "War Cry Ring!" Boomer followed. "Titan Blade!" Lighting stroke Butch's sword and he unleashed his more powerful attack, the united power stroke Ace directly, a huge explosion took place, one that forced the whole city to shake. "We are all worn out!" Yelled the trio in unison.

The girlz were all amazed, so were the citizens of Tokyo and the millions watching at home, their combined forces were devastating, but Ace, once again, stood up. "Now you have done it! I'm angry and won't stop! If this is the power of your evolution then I will spit at it! It is still nothing, you hear me! You got nothing!" They boyz couldn't keep fighting, but the girlz placed themselves in front of them. "I will evolve then." They all exchanged looks. "This form I have right now isn't but a state in the middle of my mortal body and my evolution, my real form is greater than what you all can imagine, and I will now unleash it!" But before Ace could do a thing, a giant and hairy tentacle grabbed him from the waist and pulled him toward the sewers. "What? No! I will beat them here and now! You have no right to get involved! Nooooo!"

They were all confused, Ace was drag into the sewers by a hairy tentacle that came out from the floor, but no one complained, after all, if the fight had continued, they would have all been in troubles. "That was…" Brick began. "…Odd…" Boomer continued. "…And awfully random…" Butch finished, the brothers exchanged looks and smiled. "We are back!" They yelled in unison. The girlz smiled at the view, in the end, everything turned out for the better.

* * *

"Damn you! I was in the middle of unleashing my true form! Why did you stop me you annoying and awful snake?" The creature that pulled ace toward the sewers left as soon as she pulled him inside. "Don't hide from me! Come and face me as the monster you are!"

"She won't do such a thing." Ace flinched, that voice belonged to Mojo, and by the tone of his voice it was obvious he wasn't happy. "The next time you disobey, I will punish you so badly you will be back to be a low rated villain!" Ace backed off in fear, Mojo just walked away. "But for now, I still need you, Boomer is still waking up, we need to force his host into transforming more and more, so the influence of my son can be reborn." Ace nodded, he was just glad his life was spared and then ran away before his boss could plot a punishment for him. "Useless grunt! Starting a fight in the middle of the city, but that's not important at the moment, Sedusa, you will soon be needed, there is a secret I need you to find out."

"Az you wizzh, bozz." Sedusa remained in the shadows and then disappeared adsorbed by them, Mojo just smiled, that secret Utonium had at that sealed room, would soon be revealed to him.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, unfortunately, since my exams start on Monday, in won't be updating for two weeks, but I promise to update as soon as possible, so, I apologize and ask you to understand my situation, so please be patient!**


	9. United We Fall

**Wait! Allow me to read your mind and know what you are thinking (Shuts his eyes and reads your mind) Yeah, I know I took long (lol) At any rate, let's start with what you always wanted, a White Day Special chapter, and since I took a lot to update, I placed many extras, including 4 more pages than usual as well as it is already edited, just as every other character (The reason behind my delay) And a newly improved profile for every character at the ending, if you people like the profile I might keep doing it. For Now just read and enjoy, and be prepared for OOChacterness.**

**EDITED! 10-February-2011**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

"Bubbles, get these people out of here, Buttercup, I need a barricade, I want no civilians involved!" Ever since the battle between Brick and the demonical creature that was now Ace took place, Professor Utonium decided to train the girlz by allowing Brick to lead the team. The girlz of course were glad to be ordered around by a skilled leader as Brick and would follow his every command, much to Blossom's dislike, who still didn't want to acknowledge Brick as a leader. "At least we can be glad of something, evolution is a treat, but it didn't help the Amoeba Boys that much."

"That's easy for you to say! You are the one with super-strength and super-speed!" Buttercup was annoyed, and with good reasons, the Ameba Boys were not such a treat as Himeko or Ace, but were a pain in many ways, first there was Lady, with her new ability of growing up in size by herself instead of having to fuse with her two companions, and this time her body wasn't that vulnerable to sharp objects and could slam the girlz with her body and repeal almost every attack. "That stupid amoeba! No matter how hard I hit her, she endures everything! It's annoying!"

"And Poncho is even scarier! Those acid made bubbles are creeping me out!" Cried Bubbles as she saw many green spheres flying around and melting everything they touched, but of course, since Poncho wasn't that smart, instead of using his power for evil proposes he would only use it to melt everything he just felt like melting, for example, the barricade Buttercup created by pilling up many vehicles she found in the way. "The barricade won't hold much longer."

"Big deal, one grows in size and is invulnerable, the other one throws acid, I wouldn't worry about them but for Silk Hat, he is truly a virus now, it multiplies itself and ills people when touching them, even if it is a simple flu it is still dangerous, which is the reason behind the barricade." The barricade was keeping many weird looking Silk Hat's inside of a perimeter Brick could control, many citizens were already sick with a weird flu since the virus like creatures could only have one thought at a time, and that thought was spreading an illness. "I don't care about Poncho and Lady, but we must capture Silk Hat, Bubbles, use your Balloon Catcher to capture every copy of Silk Hat, Buttercup, you take care of Lady, force her into the sewers, I will handle Poncho."

And so, Brick's plan was placed in motion, capturing all the Silk Hat copies wasn't hard for Bubbles, but she couldn't help to be infected with a minor flu by one of the copies, Buttercup used her Swing Sonic III against the concrete, breaking it and forcing the now fat Lady into the sewers, just as Brick imagined, the sewers grossed Lady out and she lost her evolution and retreated. As for Poncho, Brick used his now fully controlled power to destroy all the acid bubbles with his Demonical Glare, leaving Poncho open to a direct attack. "Go back to the sewers!" And with a strong punch product of Bricks new found strength, he broke Poncho's structure and forced him to retreat toward the sewers. "Great job girlz!" Buttercup and Bubbles were exhausted, specially Buttercup after unleashing Swing Sonic III, but she seemed to have more control over that power now since she could still fly around although gasping for air. "Now let's throw the barricade down." Buttercup felt like fainting, it took her so long to build it and Brick was already bringing it down with his Demonical Glare. "That should do it."

"Sometimes I feel we are no longer needed, Brick is at a whole different level, on his own he could outmatch us all." Bubbles nodded but her usual smile was never erased from her face. "And you don't seem to mind at all, well, it does annoy me, we are the main heroines, the boys are only for backup!" Buttercup bit her lips in annoyance, Bubbles giggled.

"Buttercup, are you jealous?" The green dressed girl flinched, Bubbles smiled softly. "You should be glad, thanks to the boys we are better at crime fighting, we relay less in luck and last resource plans." The picture of Blossom trying to lead the team and failing miserably appeared on Buttercup's mind.

"Well, I see what you are trying to say… I guess I can give Brick some credit, at least he knows what he is doing… and also… it is nice to work together with the boys… it makes it all easier and… interesting." Buttercup played with her fingers, Bubbles gave her an odd stare full with teasing properties. "What? I'm not thinking about Butch!" Bubbles giggled, Buttercup blushed madly. "Whatever! Let's go home already! I'm tired." And so, the girlz flew away, followed by a sweat dropping Brick who had overheard the whole conversation.

* * *

**United we Fall, Butch's Final Decision!**

* * *

"Those traitors!" Yelled Momoko hard and startled Yukiko in the progress, who was in the middle of fixing one of the many mechanical doors he destroyed a couple of days ago when he went berserker, many tools were now scattered around the floor, which made Yukiko's annoying punishment way more annoying. "First, they leave with Brick and go crime-fighting! Leaving me alone and bored at the lab doing nothing but monitoring the cameras! And now they praise him as if he was some kind of fearless leader! What about me?"

"…First of all, he IS a fearless leader… second… you suck at being a leader…" Ken and Peach ran away of the room once Yukiko said that last, Momoko just faced him with flame filled eyes and her face boiling red with annoyance. "…If you think you are going to scare me with those stares, think again… I'm too tired as to pretend being afraid of you…" Momoko felt like throwing the sofa to Yukiko, but instead, she began crying in annoyance. "…That's not gonna work with me… you are trying to warm the heart of the coldest guy in town, I will just lower your mood even more with this… your jealous behavior won't help you outmatch Brick…"

"How can you be so cold? I'm suffering here! Brick just stole from me the leadership of the team! You should be helping me recover it! And instead you are fixing those stupid doors that are more annoying than anything! Now we will have to memorize new codes for each door!" Yukiko's face lowered, Momoko managed to lower his mood with that last, everyone complained about the new security at the lab, and it took everyone a lot of effort to memorize every code, and now, thanks to Yukiko going berserker, they had to memorize new ones, not to mention Yukiko had been repairing the doors for two days without resting and there were still plenty of doors that needed to be replaced. "But I have an offering! If you help me claim the leadership that was stolen from me, I will forgive you and there won't be more code programmed doors, that way you will regain your normal life."

"…I can't help you claim something you never lost…" Momoko fell down and cried in pain, Yukiko rolled his eyes and ignored Momoko. "…Now… was it the blue cable the one connected to the main processor… or was it the red one…? No… the red one goes connected to the battery… or was it the black one…? This would be a lot easier if certain red headed girl hadn't used the instructive as paper for her chocolate cake." Yukiko glared at Momoko, the girl felt the evil stare and flinched. "…Red one for the battery…" And upon connecting it, the door was operational. "There you go… now only 17 more doors and I will finish… just how many doors I broke?"

"35, but don't worry, you are doing a great job repairing them." Yukiko smiled, despite the awful comment, he was glad to hear that voice. Kaoru was at the other side of the main room watching Yukiko fix the doors with interest. "Look at you, you are such a mess, I bet I could beat you at anything right now without sweating a thing."

"Think again, Kaoru, I may be lacking some sleep, but I'm still way better than you at anything." Kaoru ignored that comment and crossed her arms, waiting for Yukiko's next move, the tired teen only took his tools up and went looking for the next door. "Well, there is still a lot I need to do… I will see you around…"

"Wait! No teasing comments? No insults or pranks?" Yukiko moved his head in negation, Kaoru blushed with concern. "Don't you know what day it is?" Yukiko blinked twice, he had no idea, Momoko just rolled her eyes in annoyance and walked out of the room. "Whatever, have fun fixing the remaining doors! I don't care anyway!" And so, Kaoru stormed away as well.

"…Did I miss something…?" Yukiko scratched the back of his head in confusion, he then heard the sound of claps, Reiko had arrived and was clapping for Yukiko's obliviousness. "…I have this bad feeling you are about to become a pain…" Reiko nodded and sat down at the coach while Yukiko began the reparations of the next door. "What's going on with Kaoru, why is she this mad at me?"

"You really have no idea?" Yukiko gave Reiko an annoyed stare, Reiko clutched. "You must be really tired, Kaoru was worried you wouldn't invite her out tonight." Yukiko lost interest on repairing the next door and faced Reiko, although he still had no idea of what was going on. "A month already passed, the girls are waiting for their appreciation day." Yukiko reflected no emotion at all other than laziness. "For the love of comic books! It's White Day!"

Yukiko reacted late to that last due to his laziness, but once he reacted his eyes widened and he allowed his tools to fell down once again. "I'm so stupid! First time Kaoru takes the initiative and what do I do? I ignore her and forget about the date I had been planning ever since Valentine's Day! This can't be happening! The worst part is I can do nothing because I have to repair these stupid doors! How come I didn't notice it earlier?"

"Relax bro, it isn't such big of a deal, you are tired, you couldn't read it with the synchrony trick, but luckily for you, it isn't too late to put your plan into motion." Yukiko stared at Reiko with annoyance and pointed the destroyed door. "Yeah, it will surely take a while, not to mention you are tired, even if you finish on time you will have no energy left to enjoy the celebration." Yukiko bit his lips in annoyance; Reiko moved his finger in negation as trying to calm Yukiko down. "Can't be helped then, I guess I have no choice but help you out." Reiko closed his eyes and remained in silence, Yukiko blinked, but it felt as if he did in slow motion, the first thing he saw was Reiko with his eyes shut, but once he opened his eyes, he saw himself with his eyes shut. "That should be enough." Yukiko saw himself opening his eyes and noticed his eyes were red."

"…Mind exchange…?" Yukiko touched his own face; he was no longer himself but Reiko. He searched for a mirror, it wasn't something hard to do considering Momoko left her stuff all around the place, and once he saw his reflex, he saw Reiko there, the only difference was the color of his eyes, they were green. "Amazing… your mind exchange is more powerful than usual, now you can actually exchange bodies… is this also the result of your evolution?" Reiko, inside of Yukiko's body, nodded. "You are incredible… but… how will this help me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I repair the doors while you sleep for a while; your mind needs some good sleep, although your body will still be tired when I switch us back." Yukiko smiled, Reiko took the tools up and prepared to leave. "Don't worry; I have no date for White Day yet, so I don't mind helping you at all… oh, and you may want to talk with Kaoru before sleeping, she knows about the mind exchange, give her some explanations, tease her if you like, but make sure you don't ruin my body or I will hit yours with a hammer." Yukiko nodded and walked away, he felt lighter since Reiko wasn't as muscular as he was, but he paid it no mind and walked in search of Kaoru. "…Have fun, Yukiko… once again I was unable to find a date for White Day… but at least I can make sure my two brothers enjoy theirs."

"That was a nice gesture from your part, Reiko-ototo." Takaaki entered the room, for once, Reiko couldn't notice him even after being the one with better control over the synchrony, the blonde boy smiled as was usual of him and then sat down next to his younger brother. "You are softening toward Yukiko-ani, perhaps you already managed to find equilibrium with your host, I'm glad to know that."

"I didn't notice it until recently, but it appears like the conflict is already over, I am now, entirely an only entity, different from Yukiko who still can't seem to fuse entirely, maybe that's the reason of why he hadn't been able to evolve as we have." Takaaki nodded, although he was half hearing Reiko's conversation. "…Are you well…? Utonium keeps no secrets from me; I know you had been taking daily medical tests."

"No wonder you know it already, after all, we are all connected thanks to our synchrony, Reiko-ototo." Reiko then interrupted the door fixing and stared at Takaaki, the blond one flinched at that stare. Something was wrong, Reiko could sense it. "What's the matter, Reiko-ototo?" Takaaki sweat dropped, Reiko went back to fixing the door.

"You tell me, if the synchrony was working as it is supposed to, you would have known what I was thinking… I didn't sense you when you came in, I understand Yukiko couldn't since he was tired, but I, Takaaki, have the better control over the synchrony of us all… something is wrong, I know it, but I can't find it out unless you tell me what is going on." Takaaki tried to find the proper words to explain it to Reiko, but instead, he remained in silence. "…If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine with me, but Takaaki… if you ever need anything, no matter what, you know Yukiko and I will always be by your side."

"That's nice of you to say, Reiko, and then I must ask you to do something for me." Takaaki smiled, Reiko nodded. "If I ever happen to go berserker… I want you and Yukiko to see me as the enemy, not as your brother…" Reiko's eyes widened. "…Because if I ever go berserker… I won't return to normality…" Reiko allowed the tool he was using to hit the floor, Takaaki noticed and woke up of his daydreaming like state. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried, Yukiko went berserker not long ago, I guess I'm afraid that it might also happen to me, perhaps my worries are interfering with the synchrony, please don't stress yourself over my problems, I will soon recover my synchrony." And with no more words left to say, Takaaki turned around and was about to leave.

"There is something you aren't telling me, Takaaki… I don't need the synchrony to know it… something happened when you were captured, something you don't want Yukiko and I to know… but I have no choice but trust you, after all, that's what brothers are for…" Reiko continued repairing the door, Takaaki just fought the tears appearing on his eyes and walked away, once Reiko knew Takaaki wasn't there to hear him, he let out a deep breath and spoke to himself. "There is also no way Ace would have thought of using you as a decoy… he isn't that smart… and also… he is after Butch, not me… whoever capture you, did something to you, and I promise I will find it out."

* * *

Yukiko, in Reiko's body, was unaware of everything that happened between his two brothers, mostly because he was tired and couldn't tap into the synchrony at all, but also, the fact of watching Kaoru's intense training, and enjoying staring at her strong body, was distracting his mind from everything else. Kaoru was by the training room, running on top of the treadmill as was usual, but now that Yukiko wasn't training with her, he could enjoy the view of Kaoru's new training clothes. Black weight controlling top and short shorts of the same material, it wasn't that Kaoru had any trouble with her weight; she just found those training clothes to be comfortable for her training sessions, but unwillingly, she managed to give her body a nice figure by wearing them. "How didn't I notice such curves?"

"Now there! Don't start being a pervert, Reiko, I may respect you now but you are still not my type." Yukiko clutched, apparently, Kaoru had no idea of Yukiko being inside of Reiko's body. "Training isn't the same lately, I don't feel any kind of motivation at all, with Yukiko fixing all he broke all the time, training is a little boring, so, mind joining me at my training? Just for a while, it will help me find a little motivation, but honestly, it could also help you a lot, being the leader should force you to work harder."

"I never noticed your relationship with Reiko had grown this much, it is good to know I'm not the jealous type at all, don't you think so, Kaoru?" The girl blinked twice not really understanding what Reiko was talking about, the now red headed teen smirked, that smile forced Kaoru to flinch, it was just like the one of the person she fall in love with. "You finally noticed? I'm Yukiko." Kaoru's face went to shock and she tripped when the news reached her ears, she fell down the treadmill, of course that last surprised Yukiko, and so the teen went to her aid. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Said Kaoru while rubbing her 'back' "I'm a little tired of landing on my butt, but I'm ok." Yukiko sweat dropped, Kaoru was still such a strange girl. "But I find it odd you care; after all you always seem to enjoy my pain." Yukiko faced away, that last sort of hurt him. "What are you doing inside of Reiko's body anyway?"

"He is helping me with the door repairing so I can invite you to a date." Kaoru blushed madly, Yukiko backed off in surprise as well. "I wasn't supposed to ask you out this easily." Fortunately for him, Kaoru was immersed in a shock as to hear that last. "…This is… odd…" Kaoru blinked twice in surprise, Yukiko took a deep breath and continued. "Can't be helped, if this is the way things are going to be, then I have no choice but enjoy it." Kaoru remained in silence and stared at Yukiko oddly. "Then, what are you going to answer, Kaoru? I'm inviting you to a date tonight, the less you can do is reply."

"Ah? Eh… well… this is so sudden…" Kaoru turned around while blushing madly but smiling to herself. "I was expecting it to be more troublesome… ya know, since you are always teasing me and all… I never expected this… straight forward invitation" Neither had Yukiko, but that been something Kaoru didn't need to know at the moment. "…Calm down, Kaoru… don't let him notice your anxiety…" Yukiko sweat dropped, he actually heard that last. "I guess I'm free tonight!" She yelled, Yukiko clutched. "Wait… are you making fun of me…? Don't tell me you were teasing me!"

"I wasn't." He replied in a cold tone of voice, Kaoru flinched. "Then, I will pick you up at seven at Sakurako's store." Kaoru blushed and then played with her fingers, being unable to hide her happiness, which was something Yukiko was glad to see. "Oh, and before I forget, make sure you dress according to the occasion, I am dying to see you wearing a nice mini skirt." Kaoru flinched, but nodded anyway. Yukiko then left the room and ran toward the nearest bathroom; he then locked himself inside and stared at his reflex by the mirror. "No teasing, no sarcasm, and no reflex by the mirror, is it because I fused entirely?" But Yukiko knew there was another reason. "Or is it worse? I'm more independent that I was before, we aren't fusing, we are separating."

"It is about time we face it, Yukiko, we can't, and will never be one." Butch finally appeared at the mirror, but Yukiko wasn't happy to see him. "We are different, way too different, I placed my brothers on top of Kaoru, and I never cared to hurt those you call friends, maybe I was reprogrammed to be what you would call, nicer, but you can't change who I really am."

"And what is that? A criminal?" Butch said nothing but stared at Yukiko with hatred. "Don't make me laugh, you are many things, a bother, a selfish and sarcastic moron, a stubborn individual, not to mention nasty and extroverted." Butch's face was then filled with annoyance, Yukiko ignored him and continued. "But you are also a warrior, a proud person, a fearless adversary, and someone who would never give up on a challenge… you aren't a criminal Butch, you are part of me." Butch moved his head in negation.

"I was forced to be part of you, we aren't the same person despite sharing the same body, just look at yourself right now, your body is the one of Reiko, but your mind and soul belong to Yukiko." Yukiko nodded but tried to give Butch an explanation, the reflex on the mirror didn't seem to want to hear it at all. "You were right when you said what kept us from fusing was Kaoru… you love her… so do I… but I would place my brothers on top of her, I would always do."

"Don't be ridiculous, Butch! Why giving up on Kaoru?" But Yukiko found out the reflex by the mirror was no longer Butch's one but Reiko's. "That moron… and what is wrong with me? Encouraging him not to give up on Kaoru? For me it is fine if he doesn't like her, then suit yourself, Butch! I will have a date with Kaoru and am planning to enjoy it! With or without you!" And with no more words to say to no one but a mirror, Yukiko stormed out of the bathroom in search of somewhere to rest, unfortunately for him, resting wasn't going to be that easy.

* * *

"Wah! Sakamoto-kun you meany! What do you mean you will be busy for White Day! You have to repay the cake I gave you on Valentine's Day!" Momoko had had a horrible day, first her two best friends acknowledge Reiko as the official leader, then, Yukiko speaks horrible things of her, and finally, Sakamoto, Momoko's boyfriend, comes looking for her to the lab only to deliver the bad news of him being unable to take Momoko out on a date for White Day. "You are my boyfriend, Sakamoto-kun! We were supposed to go to the movies! Eat at a nice restaurant at my favorite plaza! Go buying some candies at the Best-Dessert store, and finally walk back home holding hands while you speak sweet things to me!"

"There is nothing I would like more than doing that, Momoko, but grandmother needs me home, she is old and can't stay on her own at home while mom and dad go out on their date." Momoko cried hard, Sakamoto flinched at that last. "I promise to repay it to you, it will be double, I promise!"

"You are so unfair! Stealing my first White Day's celebration just like that? Sakamoto-kun you baka! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Sakamoto gave those words little importance and just smiled, after all, he knew Momoko was only saying those things because she was depressed, or else she would have already slapped him and closed the door at his face. "Sakamoto you meany!"

"I'm sorry Momoko, really, but there is nothing I can do." The sound of Sakamoto's grandmother calling him at the distance interrupted Sakamoto's attempts to calm Momoko down; he was already taking care of her. "…Seriously, there is nothing I had love more than going on a date with you right now… unfortunately, I can't bring my grandmother to a date… it would be troublesome, she is annoying and likes to joke around about everything…" Momoko tried to calm down, but she was awfully depressed. "Then, I will see you tomorrow, Momoko, I promise to repay you somehow." And so, Momoko stood by the door with her heart broken into pieces while Sakamoto ran to the aid of his grandmother.

"Wah! My dream was scattered into pieces! This was going to be my very first White Day's celebration ever! Sakamoto you baka!" And so, Momoko fell to her knees and cried hard. "I was dreaming with this night, Sakamoto and I planned it ever since Valentine's day! And now it is all ruined!" Momoko curled the to-do-list she was holding and threw it away in annoyance; it landed to the feet of Yukiko, or better said, Reiko, who was in the middle of repairing the front door when Sakamoto arrived. "My life is a misery."

"Interesting? I didn't know Momoko and I were this alike." Momoko blinked twice, she turned around and noticed with fear that Yukiko, Reiko in reality, was reading the list Momoko threw away a while ago. "Eh? I mean, I never noticed you and Reiko were this alike." Momoko threw herself to Yukiko and attacked him, Reiko was then glad he was inside of Yukiko's body, since the many punches Momoko was throwing toward his now strong stomach felt like tickling instead of hurting as they normally would. "Momoko! You are tickling me! Please stop!" Momoko then froze when hearing Yukiko's laughter. "Ah… eh… well…" Reiko then cleared his throat. "I mean, I am cold and selfish and read that paper because I wanted to, now suffer because of my actions! Muahahahaha." Reiko then sweat dropped at his own actions, the many comic books he reads affected his reaction.

"Yukiko you baka!" But apparently, Momoko was airhead enough as not to notice it. "You are making fun of me just because I'm ugly and can't have a date for White Day! You are lucky! Kaoru likes you and you like her! I have never ever found someone I like who likes me back! Not even Sakamoto! He might like me but I don't like him! I just began dating him because I knew Reiko loved Kaoru!" Reiko flinched at that last, for many reasons actually, the most shocking one was Momoko actually liking him, the second one was dating someone else in hopes of making him jealous, and the third one, for Momoko to be this open toward Yukiko, it was unnatural, and only meant she was already at her limits.

"Ah, well! It is none of my business; I care not about your pain, because I'm evil, muahahahaha." Reiko sweat dropped once again, he was awful at playing being Yukiko, but apparently, Momoko was buying it. "But since you are miserable and will be alone, I will laugh at you, muahahahaha, and I will also laugh at Reiko since he is a loser like you, and he got no date either, muahahahaha, you two can share your pain together, muahahahaha!"

"You big jerk!" Reiko flinched. "You are cold! Arrogant! Selfish! And a Baka! But I will prove you wrong! We will both prove you wrong! I will take Reiko out on a date; I don't care if I have to force him to it!" And so, Momoko ran in search of Reiko, the teen now inside of Yukiko's body flinched.

"That was fast! I need to change back to my body before Yukiko ruins it! I'm sorry bro, I was unable to finish, but I know you will forgive me, after all you just need to repair two more doors and it will be all done. Mind Release!" Reiko closed his eyes, but Yukiko never opened them, somehow he managed to fall asleep, and now fell heavily to the floor and continued snoring silently despite the impact of the fall.

Momoko found Reiko by the main room, he was sleeping peacefully despite not being tired at all, but since Reiko's body was in such peace when his mind arrived, he unwillingly fell asleep. "Wake up you idiot!" Reiko was startled of course, he fell from the coach and hit the floor hard. "Date!" Reiko blinked twice in fear. "For White Day you will be my date!"

"Eh…? This is a little different than what I had imagined it would be…" Momoko ignored him and gave her leader a fierce stare. "Umm… sure… why not…?" He faked a smile, now it was settled; every boy would have a date with the respective girl wearing the same colors.

* * *

**White Day's Festival, Union, Bonds and Love!**

* * *

"A date with Yukiko-sempai?" Yelled Miyako hard when hearing the news, she was now at Sakurako's store as was usual, but what was unusual was sharing a table with a Kaoru dressed for a date. "I'm so glad! We both have a date for White Day! I thought this day would never arrive! I'm so happy for you!" Kaoru of course sweat dropped, she couldn't help but wonder if Miyako's words weren't hiding any kind of insult. "And look at yourself, you are beautiful! Yukiko-sempai will be glad!"

Kaoru blushed, she never thought she would wear something like this, better said, she never thought she was ever going to find herself running around every store in town looking for the perfect clothes for her date. A black one-pieced silk made dress that went down from her uncovered shoulders to her knees, at her neck she was wearing a black necklace with a green jade on it, a present from her mother from long time ago, one she never thought she would wear, her hands were covered with a pair of black gloves that uncovered her fingers, and as for her footwear, she never thought she would spent so much on the provocative looking sandals she was wearing at that moment and that she also bought a few hours ago, she even went as far as place a silver ring at a finger of her left foot. "What was I thinking? This is probably too much for a date; Yukiko will make fun of me!"

"He will if he sees you with that hairstyle." Unfortunately, Kaoru refused to fix her hair, she disliked the mushroom style and the tons of hair gum needed to keep her wild hair still. "And what about your earrings? Skulls make you look Goth, let's replace them with this one's!" Miyako took out from her purse two emerald colored circles, Kaoru sweat dropped.

"I find it odd you still have some jewelry left… since you are dressed like that and all." And Kaoru had a point, Miyako took her date for tonight with Takaaki way too seriously, she was wearing a sky-blue top and a deep-blue mini skirt with many fabric-made flowers of the same color at each of the corners of her mini skirt, she was also wearing long blue socks with beautiful carvings of blue colored flowers, covering her feet were black lustered boots, which won a lot of attention considering the clothes she was wearing, but made it clear she was going out on a casual date, her arms were covered with deep-blue wear, and she was wearing many beautiful rings around all of her hand's fingers, as well as a couple of silver colored earrings which looked like hearts. "Isn't this… too much…?"

"I couldn't decide what to wear, so I ended using everything!" But despite the many objects and body-wear adorning her body, Miyako proved once again that she was a prodigy at mode and style. "Takaaki and I are celebrating our first monthly anniversary; I'm supposed to look cute for him, aren't I?" Kaoru nodded, barely. "Kaoru, what about Yukiko-sempai? Has he declared yet? I want to know it all!"

"Ah… eh… well… he hadn't… as usual he is just teasing me around and being a pervert… asking me to wear embarrassing clothes all the time… I can hardly stand him some times…" Miyako smiled, Kaoru flinched. "…Don't look at me like that… I still don't know what I will answer if he asks me… after all… I still don't know who is the one forcing me to feel like this…" Kaoru then slammed her own forehead hard at the table; starting Sakurako, who was just arriving with the girl's orders, fortunately for her, her boyfriend, helped her out before she could throw everything she was carrying down. "Why am I this weak? I hate this situation a lot but at the same time I can't help but enjoy it! This is so unfair!"

"Don't speak about unfair in my presence!" Kaoru and Miyako both directed their looks toward the front door of the store, Momoko had just arrived, she was wearing nothing out of the extraordinary as Kaoru and Miyako were, she was only wearing a deep red one pieced dress, red sandals and her usual ribbon, she didn't place a lot of effort into the dressing at all, which was probably because of her current annoyance. "You girls managed to have a date for White Day; I am forced to go out with Reiko because my stupid boyfriend needs to take care of his grandma!" Kaoru and Miyako exchanged worry-full looks; Momoko just sat down and attacked the sweets Sakurako was about to place on the table.

"Girls, please finish your sweets as soon as possible, I also have a date for tonight and will be closing earlier than usual." Sakurako spoke out while staring at her boyfriend, who smiled back at her. Momoko felt like crying once again, how could the day be any worse? She now couldn't enjoy her sweets as she planned on doing. "I'm sorry Momoko, but I planned it a while back."

"I hate White Day." Spoke Momoko out, the girls of course gave it little importance since they had other things to worry about, for example, the group of boys by the door, all wearing their usual clothes, nothing out of the extraordinary. "Just great! I wanted to speak with the girls about my pain and their boyfriends arrive." Miyako of course wasn't at the table anymore since she ran toward Takaaki and pulled him into a hug, they then left for their date, Kaoru was still at the table, but was so embarrassed she could think about anything but Yukiko, the boy just moved his head and Kaoru nodded asking her to follow him, and she then stood up and left the store. "And now I'm alone with Reiko, just great."

Momoko stood up, not allowing Reiko to say a word, she then asked him to follow her with a demonical like stare, the boy sweat dropped and followed her. "Finally, they are my best costumers but I thought they would never leave." Spoke Sakurako out with a tired tone of voice. "Let's close the store and have dinner, shall we?" Soichiro nodded and closed the store; he then began getting s table ready for their dinner while Sakurako went to the back and took her working clothes off, changing into more suitable ones. "Soichiro's cooking, I can't wait to taste it, I wonder what I should wear for him." Sakurako then saw a lipstick resting by the bed, there was a note written with her same hand-writing next to it, although she didn't seem to remember ever writing it. "…For Soichiro's White's Day present… make sure to use it after the dinner is over…" Sakurako blushed, she and her boyfriend had kissed before, but only minor lip contact, but it seemed like she decided to give him a better present this time, and the lipstick was going to be the prove. "Well… first I will enjoy dinner… I will worry about this later…" And so she left the lipstick at the bed and joined Soichiro for their dinner.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Spoke Yukiko out once he noticed Kaoru hadn't said a word since they left for their date, at first the three couples walked together around the night city until Momoko left for her first stop from the list to see a movie, pulling Reiko with her, Takaaki and Miyako left as well after finding a nice restaurant, Kaoru said nothing when accompanied by her friends, and now she was as silent as back then, she still couldn't find any words. "Just relax; there will be no teasing, sarcasm, or weird approaches… just you and me…"

"Um… eh… well… sure…" Were her only replies, Yukiko smiled, at least without Butch he could enjoy Kaoru's transformation into the perfect girl without teasing her or angering her until forcing her to do whatever he wanted, although he still felt odd, without Butch to add that especial something to the mix, Yukiko was afraid Kaoru wouldn't enjoy the moment as much as she would usually do. "…Where…" Kaoru began; Yukiko gave her all his attention. "…Where are we going…?"

"…You may not like it because of the clothes you are wearing… it may be… uncomfortable." Kaoru finally faced Yukiko, her blush was gone and it was replaced with curiosity, something was wrong with Yukiko, he didn't usually speak this paused and coldly, and whenever he did, it was because of pride, this Yukiko was way too reserved. "…Well… here we are, the first stop of the night… I hope you like it." Kaoru's face was then filled with joy, she had heard of this place many times before, an ice-skating plaza in the middle of the northern district, many spoke wonders of this place, unfortunately, going inside takes a while. "…Let's go…"

"…It will take a while… don't you prefer doing something else…?" Yukiko stared at Kaoru, the girl was still nervous, but he noticed a tone of anxiety in her voice, such tone forced him to smile. "…White Day will be over even before we make it inside, there are too many people waiting for their turn, it could take us a lot of time."

"Time you want to enjoy?" Kaoru flinched, that was the first teasing comment of the night, and it came out naturally, she could tell since she knew perfectly what kind of teasing Butch uses. "Don't worry, I'm planning on enjoying this, and that means you will end up enjoying it as well, so, stop complaining and come with me." He smiled, Kaoru shivered with anxiety, this was the feeling, the one she enjoyed so much, and she was finally realizing who it belonged to. "Are you coming?"

"I guess so." She nodded and took Yukiko's hand, then she smiled and stared at Yukiko with new found hopes. "Let's have fun together! Yukiko!" The boy's heart froze; such enthusiasm coming out from nowhere was embracing. "Let's look for the end of the line before someone does! Come on!" But Yukiko pulled Kaoru before she could even think of running toward the end of the line. "Something wrong?"

"Do you really think I would make you wait on our first date? Then, think again." Yukiko then took an employer-card from out of his pocket, Kaoru smiled. "Our entrance is back there, come, this place is more amazing than what you think, and there are many things I wish to do before the night is over." Kaoru nodded, and followed Yukiko to the back door.

* * *

At the cinemas, the movie Momoko wanted to see so badly was already ending, but the emotion of the film was still raging in the hearts of both Momoko and Reiko. The film they were watching was one of those superhero's adaptations from the comic books both Reiko and Momoko liked so much, and for their heart's content, this one was the premiere, so many fans were sharing the same emotions they were displaying. The movie ended, much to both discontent and excitement, it was one of those movies you wished had more in stock but unfortunately came to an end and left you with the urge of finding any kind of news of a sequel. "Can you believe it? It was portrayed excellently! Just like in the comic books, number 3 to 7 and 15 to 32! I can't believe how close it was from the comic books continuity!"

"You can say that again! But do you want to know what I liked the most?" Momoko nodded happily. "The many cameos that took place on the film, I mean, I was like, no way! Is he really him? And then I was like, he is! I sure as hell want to see the sequel now!" Momoko nodded happily. "And do ya know what it's better?" Momoko jumped with excitement and waited for the revelation. "Many who saw this movie have no idea! Only true comic book fans know about the many cameos! And we now have a clear idea of what will happen next while they have none!"

"I know! That's so exiting! I mean, many won't ever understand the whole film without some knowledge of comic books, but we know! And we are a step ahead! Not to mention it made the whole film way more enjoyable!" Reiko nodded, Momoko yelled happily. "This is the best White Day ever!" But then she flinched, so did Reiko. "Ah… emm… what I meant was… eh… umm…"

Reiko smiled softly for Momoko, the girl just faced away, she wanted to be annoyed, she was only dating Reiko because of the mean words 'Yukiko' had used against her. "How about we leave for dinner, there is a nice plaza at the north district, if we take the next bus we might be there in less than an hour, I heard there is a nice restaurant there that you may like." Momoko felt a shock of electricity filling her spine once she heard that last; a soft blush appeared on her face, not the usual love sick one, but a more honest one.

"Really? Reiko-sempai knows of that restaurant? It is my favorite restaurant ever! There are many sweets, and karaoke!" Reiko nodded, Momoko felt like yelling with joy. "I was planning on going there with Sakamoto-kun all along!" But then she calmed down, Reiko noticed. "…Sakamoto-Kun…?" She felt terrible, her boyfriend was at home taking care of his grandmother, going out with Reiko, the person she always had a crush on, felt terrible right now. "Maybe I shouldn't… Sakamoto-kun…"

"Quit worrying about him already." Momoko faced Reiko, the teen smiled for Momoko. "It isn't like I want to take advantage of the situation." Although that was the original plan all along. "Momoko, you were sad because your boyfriend couldn't take you to your very first White Day since he had to take care of his grandmother, I just want to help you celebrate the White Day, I have no secret motives, I just want to have fun with one of my friends, that's all."

"…But Reiko-sempai… is it really ok? I being on a date with you despite having a boyfriend, and what about you? Aren't you mad? Yukiko-sempai is on a date with Kaoru, Reiko-sempai you like Kaoru!" Reiko was then stroke with an aching feeling at his heart, but he managed to smile somehow. "I don't feel it is right, Valentine's Day and White Day should be celebrated with the person one loves, not just with anybody."

"I like Momoko-san." The girl flinched; Reiko had just spoken out randomly but didn't seem to be affected by it. "As a friend I mean, but somehow I feel more comfortable around you, Momoko, that's why I want you to enjoy this day, so please quit worrying and let's enjoy it, ok?" Momoko gave it some thoughts, but she quickly nodded and followed Reiko to the nearest bus stop, there was still a lot she wanted to do for her first White Day ever.

* * *

Back with Yukiko and Kaoru, both were enjoying their time at the ice-skating field, Kaoru was no longer nervous, although she had to take care of her skirt not being flipped by the speed while skating. "I told you it could be troublesome, but then again I still love to see you wearing a miniskirt." Kaoru blushed but continued skating around the plaza, many couples were startled when they saw both raven haired teens skating around at such speed just as if they were professionals, this wasn't normal ice-skating, this was a race. "Face it, Kaoru, you will never beat me, no matter at what you challenge me at, I'm always one step ahead."

"Well, it is I the one wearing a skirt! It wouldn't be this hard if I weren't!" Yukiko smiled, good old Kaoru was back. "Eat my dust!" She kicked the ice floor and ice came flying to Yukiko's face, she then speeded her skating and ran around the field, Yukiko cleaned his face and followed her, he also quickly catch up. "You are fast, but you are still behind!"

"Don't you think maybe I am behind because I want to enjoy the view?" Yukiko teased, Kaoru's first thought was to find the teasing odd, but then her second thought took priority, she quickly pulled her skirt down and stayed there with her face as red as a tomato while Yukiko passed her and reached the exit of the ice-skating field. "I win, but then again that's nothing new for you."

"You jerk! If you weren't peeking down my skirt I wouldn't have lost, you pervert!" Yukiko moved his head in negation but then offered a chair to Kaoru for her to rest; she was sweating hard, different to Yukiko, who wasn't sweating in the less.

"A loss is a loss, no matter the reasons involved, you should have learned that by now, Kaoru; football, swimming, racing or ice-skating, not matter what you challenge me at, I will always be better than you." Kaoru bit her lips in annoyance; Yukiko just rubbed Kaoru's already messy hair and then walked away. "Please stay here and rest, I will bring a towel and hot chocolate." Kaoru nodded and stayed there, staring at Yukiko as he asked one of his partners to bring a towel and then went buying some chocolate.

It was a nice place, around the ice-skating field there were many stores, from fast-food stands to small restaurants, from clothing stores to arcades, this place had everything to have a good time, but Kaoru wasn't interested in the many attractions but at her own attraction. "Yukiko… I never figured out he and Butch were this alike… but also, his sarcasm and teasing is different, it's more… warm and nice… but I can't help but wonder… what about Butch? Why isn't he also part of the date? Is he perhaps… avoiding me?"

"Who is avoiding you?" Yukiko arrived with the hot chocolate and a towel, he also changed into more comfortable clothes in order to spend the rest of the night at the plaza, he was now wearing black pants and a sweater, and also brought some clothes for Kaoru. The girl accepted the deep green sweeter Yukiko was offering to her and placed it on. Yukiko then gave Kaoru a soft smile and then placed the long and brown towel around her shoulders and sat by her side. "Are you thinking about someone else? That sort of annoys me you know." He teased, Kaoru smiled.

"Moron." She replied softly and took a sip of her hot chocolate, and then she continued. "Right now I would like nothing more than enjoy this moment, unfortunately, it would be unfair if things keep going the way they are right now." Yukiko for once had no idea of what Kaoru was trying to say, but the girl was about to clear everything for him to understand it. "It is unfair if you are the only one scoring points with me, Yukiko, I believe Butch also has something to say." Kaoru smiled, Yukiko's face lowered.

"I was afraid you would ask me to do something like that." Kaoru also lowered her face. "But I guess it can't be helped, after all, without Butch I also feel kinda empty… he is a bigger influence than I thought…" Kaoru nodded and gave Yukiko a soft smile, such smile warmed Yukiko's heart quiet a lot. "I hate being this soft hearted… let's go… there is a place I want you to see before transforming into Butch." Yukiko took Kaoru's hand, he did in such a gentle way that she blushed beautifully at the touch. "I'm sure you already took a decision; don't allow my actions to change it, no matter what it is." Kaoru nodded and allowed Yukiko to walk her around the plaza.

* * *

"Taka-chan, is something the matter?" Takaaki was woken up from his thoughts, he was in the middle of a dinner with Miyako at a fancy looking restaurant but hadn't touched his meal or enjoyed the exotic juice he ordered not long ago, his mind was barely there with his body. "Don't worry, I know you worked hard for this dinner, if you are low of money I can always lend you some."

"Uh? No, Miyako, that's not a problem, really, it is White Day after all, I would never do such a thing." Miyako blushed and continued eating her meal; Takaaki just played with his fork and moved the food all around the plate. "I don't feel different at all… but the synchrony… if it isn't working then something must be wrong…"

"Taka-chan?" Takaaki flinched, he did it again, he went lost in thoughts while in the middle of his date. "I know what is troubling you." Miyako then stood up and walked to the other side of the table she was sharing with Takaaki, she sat by his side and took Takaaki's fork and knife, and then she began cutting the meat he was eating in small slices. "This is an American-Styled restaurant, there aren't chopsticks here, this is the way you should do it!"

"Miyako… I know how to use a fork perfectly… really…" Miyako then stared at Takaaki with concern, something was troubling him, she could tell, something Takaaki didn't want to talk about. "…Miyako…" The girl smiled for him as if nothing could ruin the moment, Takaaki couldn't believe her attitude. "How can you always be so carefree? It is something I had always wondered, how can you always smile like this as if nothing worried you?"

"Taka-chan is being weird!" Giggled Miyako, Takaaki was unable to find the humor on the situation. "I don't worry because I don't want to." Miyako replied to Takaaki's late question. "I used to worry about many things before, but that was before knowing you, Taka-chan." Takaaki tried to find a meaning to Miyako's words, the girl continued. "When you saved me from those bullies, I knew you were a nice person with a soft heart, and probably a crybaby, and I was right." Takaaki lowered his face ashamed, Miyako just hugged his arm. "But despite being those many things, you came to my rescue, it was then when I learned anyone can solve anything when needed."

"Miyako, I really can't understand what you are saying, what does my actions have to do with you worrying about nothing, I won't always be there to protect you, also, many things can happen, what if something happened to me…? What if I was forced to do something horrible to you…? What if I unintentionally hurt you?" Miyako blinked twice, Takaaki took a deep breathe. "It's useless to explain it to you…"

"Taka-chan would never hurt me." Takaaki faced Miyako, the girl was smiling once again. "And also, what is the point of worrying about the 'if'? After all, an 'if' is only a possibility, then why worrying about it? Isn't it better to worry only about the 'now', instead of finding out that perhaps you wasted your time worrying about something that never happened?"

"Miyako, it is a little more complicated than what you are thinking." Miyako remained in silence and waited for Takaaki to find his own conclusions. "Although… I don't know… I sort of feel like not wanting to worry about what could happen if it ever happens…" Miyako nodded and smiled sweetly. "And even if it happens… I already took my precautions…" Miyako said nothing; she just stared at Takaaki with curiosity. "From now and on… I will only care for the 'now'… thank you, Miyako…"

"I'm glad I was of help, Taka-chan." And with those last words said, Miyako approached to Takaaki and pulled him into a kiss, the teen delivered the kiss back, and although he never wanted to, he allowed a single tear to fall from his eyes. That tear was officially the last worry he would have over the internal demon trying to wake up.

* * *

"Amazing!" Kaoru was surprised, despite not being the kind of girl who liked walking around a fountain and enjoy the view; she couldn't help but be fascinated by the many rainbow-like colors coming from out of the many lights inside of the fountain and coloring the water. "I must admit, this is both sweet and awesome, a nice mixture I must say, thanks a lot, Yukiko!"

"…A nice mixture…?" Kaoru noticed what she just said and faced the water, trying to ignore the situation Yukiko was going through. "I never thought I was actually going to be this nervous… for someone who likes to solve his problems whenever they can be solved, not before, not after… I had being worrying about this all night…" Kaoru remained in silence and ignored Yukiko, the teen just pressed the green button at his hand watch and transformed. Since there was no one at the balcony with the fountain, still 'inside' of the plaza, Yukiko had no problem transforming, Butch, whoever, was surprised to be called into action when there were no crimes or enemies around. "…I knew it was only matter of time before he did this to me…" Kaoru sat by the fountain and asked the young hero to sit, the teen, whoever, refused the invitation.

"As stubborn as usual, but I would be lying if I said I missed your stubbornness." Butch faced away trying to ignore Kaoru, the girl in the other hand just stared at Butch with curiosity evident in her eyes. "Aren't you going to tease me? Maybe insult me or at least give me an explanation of why are you being such a jerk?"

"I have nothing to speak with you about, and quit using such a feminine tone of voice with me, it's annoying!" Kaoru touched her throat, she hadn't noticed her voice had changed that much, but she gave it little importance and kept her stare toward Butch. "Quit bothering me already, I already took a decision, I don't need friends or love or any crap you may be thinking about, all I need are my brothers, I don't care about anything else. Isn't that what you wanted! To be able to love only one of us? Then quit bugging me and shut up!" Butch's hand then moved as wanting to slap Kaoru, the girl never moved and gave him that determined look she was always directing toward him. "…This is stupid…" Butch calmed down and interrupted his moves, then he turned around and ignored Kaoru once again.

"Hey! Quit ignoring me! I'm talking to you, you moron!" Kaoru pulled Butch from the ear and forced him to stare at her, the teen was annoyed but did nothing to push her away. "Quit being such a moron! I know what you did to me and I don't care at all! If it was my family the one in the line I would have probably done the same thing! Quit blaming yourself for what happened and wake up! Everyone can commit a mistake! Only cowards ignore them and wait until people pity them! Is that enough for you to open your eyes and be back to be your usual self?" Butch stared at Kaoru, her words, despite being offensive, had a warm feeling of concern in them, Kaoru just gave Butch one of her usual smiles, once she noticed, Butch was back to be his usual self. "That's better, were you expecting me to cry for you until you felt any better, then think again, I'm not that kind of girl."

"Thank you." Kaoru kept her smile; Butch stared at her with a similar smile on his face. "I was wrong, Yukiko, but it was you the one who never had doubts, I think I am now ready to face any decision." Kaoru blinked in surprise at Butch's words. "This is the last time we will be two separated beings, since Yukiko and I planned it all along." A teasing smile appeared at Butch's lips, but his eyes went back to be more caring ones. "Butch and I agreed on leaving it all to you, I must admit that I'm a little nervous." Kaoru finally understood what was going on, Yukiko and Butch, were switching control for the last time, since now one of them would lose control and his soul would belong to the one who would be the rightful owner of the body they shared. "Who will it be, Kaoru? The one who will leave and the one who will stay?" She flinched, she never expected the conflict would end with this, Yukiko and Butch were both ready to fuse entirely.

* * *

"Well, here we are, back at home after a whole night of celebration, Momoko, you better wake up already." The girl dizzily nodded and noticed, to her surprise, that Reiko was carrying her. "Don't worry, I will explain it to you, after dinner, we went to a new candy shop, there, you ate candies as if there was no tomorrow and ended in a sugar-imperative-state, I believe that is as much as you should know, oh, and if you are planning on going back to that store, please don't, you were banned from placing a foot inside ever again."

"…Is that so…? Then why does my head hurts this much…? It's as if someone had knocked me unconscious…" Reiko sweat dropped but remained in silence, Momoko isn't supposed to know, but the truth is Reiko had to knock her unconscious in order for her not to eat every single candy at the shop, not to mention he ended paying for everything she broke and ate. "Well, it isn't important… the only thing that matters is I had fun with Reiko-sempai… I'm so happy…" Reiko rolled his eyes and waited for Momoko to open the door; the girl weakly looked for the keys at her purse and then opened it, just then he placed her down.

"I will take you to the living room; I don't want your parents to have any wrong idea of what…" But Reiko's words were cut by Momoko's lips hitting his own, Reiko was surprised for what had just happened, his first kiss was stolen, and it tasted like candy. He quickly moved aside only to notice Momoko was sleeping; she probably kissed Reiko only as an impulse. "…You weirdo… you managed to make me feel guilty for tricking you into going out with me for White Day…" Reiko then heard and odd sound, it was soft, as if something had fallen to the floor just at Reiko's back, and upon turning around, Reiko found a bouquet of red roses at the floor as well as an already crying Sakomoto, who came this late with the only propose of surprising his girlfriend for White Day. "I know it is of no use but… there is a perfect and reasonable explanation for this." Sakamoto moved his head in negation, he then turned around and ran away, Reiko just placed Momoko by the door, went picking the bouquet up, and placed it next to Momoko, who was sleeping peacefully and hugged the bouquet as if it was a pillow. "I know of someone who will wake up with a smile tomorrow, and will end crying the night of that same day… I'm sorry… I will figure out a way of solving this crisis… I promise… good night, Momoko, and happy White's Day…"

* * *

"You two want me to what?" Kaoru flinched, blushed, and shivered with embarrassment; Yukiko and Butch both had asked something of her, something that would help them fuse. "There is no way I'm doing that! Butchkiko! I haven't even made up my mind yet! Asking me to choose with a kiss is asking too much!" Buthckiko, as Kaoru prefers to call them each time they are this united, just smiled teasingly, it was the perfect equilibrium between Yukiko and Butch, but still, they couldn't fuse, not until finding out one last answer. "Can't I just say the name of one of you instead? Asking me to do this is too much."

"Maybe for you but not for us, after all, Kaoru, we both decided we would steal your first kiss tonight, regardless the internal conflict during our separated forms." Both spoke out in unison, Kaoru just gulped. "Just try to relax, it will only be a small kiss, I promise." Kaoru's eyes widened, Butch had transformed into Yukiko without using the devise, such was the power of their two souls trying to merge into one. "Just pick one of us already; this soul merging doesn't feel any good ya know?" That one was Butch; he had switched from Yukiko to be his own self just as Yukiko did a couple of second ago. "Who will it be? Ka-o-ru-chan?" Those were the two speaking together once again.

"What an odd way to end our first date… fine… but don't expect me to accept my feelings for you so easily! I'm just doing this because I want to help your fusion." Both nodded in agreement, they walked toward Kaoru and placed their hands at her waist, pulling her closer and waiting, the body exchange was over, Butch was the one in front of Kaoru. "I already… know who I feel something for…" Butch nodded, Kaoru allowed a tear to fall from her eyes while approaching to Butch's lips. "And it isn't you." Butch's eyes widened, Kaoru pressed the button at his hand watch just before their lips could enter in contact, and he was replaced with Yukiko, then, before she could have second thoughts, she hugged Yukiko hard and pulled him into a kiss, this was it, Kaoru's first kiss, and contrary to what she ever believed, it was painful at first, after all, it came with a difficult choice, but the pain only lasted for a second, she soon felt the intense warm feeling of her first kiss, and couldn't help but enjoy it.

Yukiko was going through a similar reaction, but his was a stronger feeling, despite being enjoying the kiss, and much likely, Kaoru's final transformation into the girl he always wished her to be, he was also feeling how his soul merged with the one of Butch, still, it was nothing to be worried or sad about, after all, both Yukiko and Butch were finally going to be one, no one would disappear, or better said, both would disappear, but only to be reborn as a same person, one whose Kaoru's feelings belonged to. After a couple of minutes, Kaoru finally broke the kiss, she faced Yukiko who stared back at her, then, after feeling a little of guilt because of what had happened, she hugged him hard and fought her tears. "There is nothing to be sad about, I'm here." Kaoru nodded, but never broke the hug, she needed this, maybe for Yukiko and Butch it was nothing but a way to feed their pride, but for Kaoru, it was painful. "I will always, be here for you, your pain is now over, so is mine."

* * *

"Aaaaarght! I hate stupid human romances! My sons are being cursed by those demonical girls! Even the green powerhouse of the team managed to seduce my strongest son! I'm angry! Way too angry!" Mojo complained inside of his headquarters, which were close to being finished due to the help of the Gangreen Gang, but right now they found it best to keep their distances since their boss was annoyed, only Ace was brave enough to stay where he was. "I'm sick of this! But I'm also glad! These relationships will soon break thanks to one of my sons, and the break up will be painful, extremely painful for the girls, and since they will be in pain, I will be happy! Because what makes me happy is the girls in pain! Because they are good and I'm evil, and good is happiness while evil is sadness and sorrow, which means when the girls are in sadness and sorrow, I will be happy! Muahahahaha!"

"Umm… boss… if what you said is true then being happy makes you a good person, and since you will be happy, will that make you a good person?" Spoke Big Billy out; Mojo's face began boiling with rage. "And if the girls are sad and in sorrow, the girls would be bad persons…" Mojo glared at Ace, the once leader of the group of green weirdoes nodded and punched Big Billy's stomach, knocking him down to his knees in pain.

"Any stupid questions left?" Asked Mojo, the rest of the green squadron moved their heads in negation. "Very well, now, let's see how our little insider is doing, Seduza! What news have you got from the sealed room?" Everyone in the room ran away in search of cover as the screen was on and displayed the image of Seduza, mayor changes on her appearance were easily seeing, her teeth were sharp like fangs and a long tongue was seeing running around them, her eyes were deep yellow, and were just like the ones of a cobra about to attack its prey. "How goes your mission?"

"Bozz, I'm zurprizzed you doubted me, of courzze I took my time to zzpend a wonderful date with my boyfriend, but I alzzo had the time to finizzh my mizzzzion, right, Profezzzzor Utonium?" Seduza then pointed the camera to Utonium, who was typing a code at the sealed door; Ken and Peach were both at the floor with their eyes in blank since both fall victim of Seduzas hypnosis, just like Utonium. "Zztill, I had being at thizz for half an hour already, why izz he taking zzo long to open the door?"

"Only Utonium's mind can memorize a code with more than one hundred digits, that's why I had you brainwashing him into typing it, trying to figure it out would have taken some time, time I can't afford to waste." Seduza took a deep breathe, apparently, she still wished she could have enjoyed the night with her supposed boyfriend, and instead was waiting for Utonium to open the sealed room.

"Ah! He finally finizzhed!" Seduza then pushed Utonium aside and pointed the camera she was carrying toward the insides of the room. "Could it be perhapzz a mazzive dezztruction weapon?"

"This is it! The machine! The one with the power to separate souls from their bodies!" Mojo yelled happily, everyone else flinched, despite being evil creatures, they knew a machine with the power of stealing souls was something to fear. "Plant the devices I gave to you, I need to analyze this machine and create a perfect copy, this machine will help with the resurrection of my sons, and maybe, it will be enough for them to lose all humanity! And become my perfect war machines! Muahahahahaha! Thanks a lot Utonium! Thanks to you I have the key to chaos and destruction! And once everything is over, a new order will rice from the ashes, my world! The perfect world in which I, Mojo, will rule! Muahahahaha!"

* * *

**Scary ending? Muahahahaha, at any rate, I know a soul stealing machine is way too much for a kid's show, but I promise not to do anything out of the usual, just to please the young audience, lol, at any rate, I enjoyed writing this chapter despite the fluff and out of characterness, I still believe it was pretty clever, anyway since I'm back to classes I'm back to the weekly update… I hope… it depends of how lazy I am, by the way, any ideas involving the powers and abilities of Fuzzy, and Seduza, are welcomed, giving powers to the amoeba boys was already hard.**

**Also, let's spend some time to actualize the boy's and girl's powers now that Reiko's special ability was edited; here ya go:**

**Reiko/Brick:**

**Powers and Abilities: Lighting-Speed, Super-Strength, Low Protective Aura.**

**Special Synchrony Ability: Mind Exchange, Mind Release.**

**Special Attack: Spinning Knuckle, Power Spin, Tornado.**

**Evolution Attack: Demonical Glare.**

**Control over Evolution: 100%**

**Control over Synchrony: 80%**

**Takaaki/Boomer:**

**Powers and Abilities: Average-Super-Speed, Average-Super-Strength, High Protective Aura.**

**Special Synchrony Ability: Mind Read, Telepathy.**

**Special Attacks: Shabon Rain, Shabon Freedom.**

**Evolution Attack: War Cry Ring.**

**Control over Evolution: 70%**

**Control over Synchrony: 0% (Because of Mojo)**

**Yukiko/Butch:**

**Powers and Abilities: Average-Super-Speed, Super-Strength, Low Protective Aura.**

**Special Synchrony Ability: Body Control, Energy Battery (Explained on future chapters)**

**Special Attacks: Great Edge, Berserker Slash, Titan Blade.**

**Evolution Attack: To be revealed (Will be revealed on the next chapter)**

**Control over Evolution: 0% (Hasn't Evolved yet)**

**Control over Synchrony: 50%**

**Momoko/Blossom:**

**Powers and Abilities: Average-Super-Speed.**

**Special Ability: None yet.**

**Special Attack: Place Candy Name Here Attack.**

**Evolution Attack: None yet.**

**Control over Evolution: None.**

**Evolution Gauge: 0%**

**Miyako/Bubbles:**

**Powers and Abilities: Average Protective Aura.**

**Special Ability: None yet.**

**Special Attack: Balloon Catcher, Slime Bubbles, Shabon Freedom (Bubble's Version)**

**Evolution Attack: None Yet.**

**Control over Evolution: None.**

**Evolution Gauge: 50%**

**Kaoru/Buttercup:**

**Powers and Abilities: Average-Super-Speed, Average-Super Strength, Protective Aura.**

**Special Ability: Great Stamina.**

**Special Attack: Swing Sonic, Power Spin.**

**Evolution Attack: Swing Sonic III (Taps into Evolution for a second, real attack coming soon)**

**Control over Evolution: None.**

**Evolution Gauge: 80%**


	10. The Theory of Chaos

**No excuses, you are tired of hearing them, and I'm tired of writing them, let's allow this chapter to speak for itself, it is still not edited, but due to my lack of sleep I will leave it as it is for now, read and enjoy and be prepared for many surprises, happy late new year, happy late Christmas and happy late chapter 10!**

**EDITED! 10-February-2011**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

"Just when I thought humans were incomplete, that they were useless life forms with no concept of knowledge at all, just when I'm so sure the world shouldn't be dominated by those dirty individuals… one of them does something beyond my comprehension…" Mojo read the blue prints of the soul stealing machine he stole from Utonium's lab not long ago with a lot of interest, the little machine attached to the original one was still reading the whole information and sending it to Mojo's headquarters, little was the information that had arrived, but it was enough to pull Mojo's brain toward limits he never expected to think of. "Such complex calculations, reality threatening formulas, Utonium, with such knowledge you could be even smarter than Mojo is… but your human brain is incomplete, only I can understand your theories and give them a better use… if you just had a minor idea of what you have discovered, the pure essence of life could be malleable with your own hands… you crossed the line dividing science and superstition… I will gladly analyze your brain when I'm tired of having you as my pet." And a sick laughter followed Mojo's words, a laughter that was interrupted by the door being knocked. "Who dares interrupt me?"

"Relax, king of monkeys, I'm just following the orders you gave me! Tsk, how annoying can you be?" Mojo slammed his fist at his work table, breaking it in half. Ace, who had just arrived, wasn't impressed, but knew messing with Mojo was something he didn't want to do despite the extent of his own powers. "They are feeding the creature right now." A smile was drawn in Mojo's lips, he quickly ran to the highest point of the unnatural volcano he had created, and then turned a giant screen on.

"Why didn't you say so sooner? A good distraction from work this is! One Mojo enjoys a lot! Seeing imperfects fighting the perfection is always something I enjoy! My first attraction whenever I conquer this land will be having an arena for my diversion!" And again his sick laughter followed, Ace just sat down by his side in disgust, he was the second in command after all, but didn't approve at all the madness ruling his leader, after all, he always used Ace's minions as nothing more than garbage. "Chronometer ready, let's have some fun then." At the giant screen, the rest of the members of the Gangreen Gang were waiting with food-full plates of raw meat and insects toward the huge metal doors in front of them, waiting for them to be opened, they were all using heavy armors, as if the only line dividing life and dead were them. "Enjoy the meal!" Yelled Mojo with joy as he saw the creature coming out from the metal made doors.

It was huge, even three times bigger than Big Billy in his rock giant form, it walked in four huge and strong legs, and his pink colored fur was sharp as nails, his fingers were surrounded by long and sharp claws, and his face, despite being much the same as its usual one, was filled with hatred, and rage. It roared with fury as a lion demanding a territory, the members of the Gangreen Gang all backed off and waited for Fuzzy Lumpkins to eat the meal they offered, it devoured it in a couple of bites. "That thing does more harm that it is worth, what use do we have of his raw power if it can't think its actions? It only eats and attacks whatever it dislikes."

"When Fuzzy Lumpkins wished to become a beast, it did it for the only propose of protecting its territories, becoming a feral creature, with that as it's only propose, he can't think of anything else, he is the perfect being of destruction, soon, I will control his mind and use his power to achieve my goals… until then… it is a nice diversion." He smiled evilly as the creature approached the Gangreen Gang, Ace stood up and began evolving, but Mojo stopped him. "If your minions aren't strong enough to survive, then they are useless to our cause! I don't want weaklings joining my lines."

"What about the Amoeba Boys? Were they only a diversion too?" Mojo nodded, Ace remained in silence and sat down in annoyance, his power was, after all, being wasted. Fuzzy attacked the Ganggreen Gang, and Ace did nothing but watch how the creature attacked his friends. "They stand no chance against it!" Mojo said nothing, Ace was already losing his temper, he stood up and was about to run to their aid when Mojo stood up as well.

"Idiot! You who want to be the perfect monster will never become it which you wish to become if you allow your human emotions to rule your existence! You have no need for friendship or any other emotion you think you possess! Ignore those emotions! Get rid of them! And you will become the monster you wish to become!" Ace bit his lips in annoyance but nodded, Mojo then faced the screen and witnessed how the pink monster backed off and went back to his imprisonment without a fight. "And without you to lead them… your minions are forced to become stronger." Ace nodded, Mojo then walked away. "Today I had no diversion, but I will have it soon enough, because there is someone I need to release all its anger… Ace, you want a fight… payback for what forced you to evolve, but you are not ready to face him yet, not until you release your human emotions, otherwise you will lose!"

* * *

**The Theory of Chaos, Part One: The Calm Before the Storm.**

* * *

Yukiko was as usual placing a lot of effort to his every-morning-before-school training, but today's morning his training was a little different, it was done with more precision, and with more stamina than what was usual. That was something everyone in the gym was able to notice, specially his personal trainer, Dai, who had been helping Yukiko with his training for a while already. "Something good happened to you yesterday I believe, never before had I seen you this enthusiastic during training, you are usually spaced out." Said Dai while interrupting his whole training to watch Yukiko's one as everyone else at the gym was.

"It was kind of a good day, which is as far as I can admit." Yukiko said while continuing punching the now soft punching bag, he never interrupted the training at all, always placing the necessary amount of power in each punch in order to save stamina and be more active at the same time, giving to his training significant results. "From now and on, my mind is concentrated in my objectives, different from how it used to be."

"I find it intriguing how a lot of people are in good spirits today; Kaoru was also in a horribly good mood this morning." That last caught Yukiko off guarded and ended being hit by the recoil of the punching bag and knocked down to the floor. "Hey, what was that last? I though your concentration had improved lately, just now you were knocked down." Dai helped Yukiko up, the teen rubbed his face feeling a little dazzled by the hit.

"You said you knew someone with the name of Kaoru?" Dai blinked twice but nodded in agreement, Yukiko stood up and cleaned his now dirty clothes, and he then picked his towel up and went to take a shower. "I think it is perhaps enough training for today… after all I have to meet someone before heading to school." He admitted while walking away.

"That Yukiko guy… is kind of odd…" Said Dai while scratching the back of his head, he then picked his own towel as well and walked toward his little brother, Shou. "Let's go slacker, remember we need to be home before breakfast, and since it's my first day at my new job, I don't want to be late, so hurry." Dai kicked his lazy brother softly; the little one, was too tired as to be annoyed, just stood up and followed his brother lazily.

* * *

Far away from the city, there is a huge mansion owned by the Shirogane family, one of the richest families, if not the richest, in all Japan. A jet plane was easily seen flying all the way there, amazing the many bystanders looking at it as it headed out of sight and toward the landing zone at the mansion close to the mountain ranges. The pink colored jet plane landed with grace, and once it did the cabin was opened revealing a female pilot, Shirogane Miko, the prodigy of the Shirogane Family. "…I'm home…" Said the girl with not much enthusiasm as she made her way down of her jet plane and was greeted by her parents, she ignored them both, gave her helmet to one of the many alike maids the Shirogane family owned, and made her way inside of the mansion. "Sister?" She spoke out softly, looking for her little sister at the places she knew she frequented around the mansion; she was nowhere to be found. "Sister? It's me, your Onee-chan, where are you sister? I have missed you."

"Of course you missed me; after all, I am the best of us now, Onee-chan." Miko turned around and smiled, she then ran toward her little sister and hugged her hard, Himeko of course returned the hug, although she did it barely annoyed. Both sisters where now like a reflex of each other's, both sharing the same body features, the only difference between them both was the color of their hair and eyes, this was the result of Himeko's evolution, it was powerful enough as to change her body structure even when she wasn't using her evolved form. "What are you doing here anyway, Onee-chan?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm worried about you, so I'm moving here and making sure that you don't get in troubles again as you did last time." Himeko rudely turned around and walked away, ignoring her elder sister entirely. "Himeko, our scientists are looking for a cure to your illness, your imprisonment won't last for much longer, soon you will be back to be the little sister I loved so much!" Himeko turned around and faced her sister with annoyance; she then slapped her face hard. "Sister!" She yelled hard after the strong slap, Himeko just smiled evilly at her.

"Who told you I want to be back to be just a weakling?" Miko faced her sister with teary eyes, Himeko just walked toward her as the elder sister backed off in fear. "Now I have all the power I will ever need, and I will soon destroy the girls Z and the Boys Z alike, there will be no one in my way and I will finally earn the respect I always wished, so, unless you want me to get rid of you as I'm going to do with the Z squadron, you better stop acting against me and start helping me out." Miko nodded and then left the room with her eyes endlessly drown by the tears, Himeko of course ignored her and walked her way back to her own room, once there, she threw herself toward her bed, almost slamming her body against Sapphire.

"Careful! Princess! I'm tired of you always hurting me because of your forever distracted state! Be more careful with your lovely cat!" Himeko was annoyed by that last so she threw a pillow toward her now talking cat, knocking her away from bed and toward the floor. "How rude!"

"Shut up already! I'm tired of hearing you!" Sapphire walked away from the princess in annoyance, the girl just took her sandals off, took her laptop, and opened a private transmission channel. "Mojo! I'm tired of this! Ever since my first assault to the girls Z I have been locked here with nothing to do but stand my sister's multiple tries of convincing me into give up on my powers! It's annoying! I demand some action!"

"Patience, the master mind of this operation is me, so you will shut up and wait until new instructions arrive!" Princess felt like blasting the laptop in pieces, Mojo smiled at that last. "But be ready, soon I will have a mission for you, one that must be done with precision, all the details will be sent to you by fax." And with that last said, Mojo turned the communication off, next to Himeko's bed, a fax was arriving; one containing the information of Himeko's mission, the girl smiled when reading what seemed to be some kind of blue prints.

"I love this monkey!" She yelled hard while hugging the paper sheet, Sapphire just sweat dropped at her. "This is a formidable plan! There is no way the Z squadron can escape this time, everything is here, the ultimate plan from the ultimate mastermind, I'm so going to enjoy doing this, and this city will finally see me as a princess!" Sapphire sweat dropped once again, Himeko was surely losing to her own madness. "This of course delays my return to performances, but when the time comes, I will be ready! Until then it is time for my soup opera!" Himeko turned her television on and stared at the screen with shining eyes. "Being trapped in this mansion isn't that bad anyway; I can see all the soup operas I couldn't see before because of classes! When I conquer the world I'm gonna make sure there are only soup operas on the T.V."

"With the power you have you could have already conquered this city! Why are you always obeying that monkey?" Himeko directed a demonical like glare to her cat; Sapphire just lowered her face and remained in silence. "Ever since I evolved into a talking cat you don't respect me anymore!" She cried, Himeko ignored her and continued watching her program.

* * *

"I'm going to school now!" Kaoru ran her way across the kitchen, she was still half the way from being ready, arguing with her long green socks and trying to get her messy hair to look the less messy it was possible, she also had a slice of bread on her mouth, it was half the way from being finished, but that was something she didn't mind at all, she was used to having small breakfasts anyway. "Stuohid hairclph!" She swallowed the bread. "Stay there already! Mom!" She yelled hard but with an 'I need you' tone of voice, her mother happily walked to her aid and began helping Kaoru with her hairclip.

"Never thought I would actually live to see the day Kaoru would be this worried about the way she looks." Spoke Dai out while glaring indifferently toward his sister, Kaoru returned a demonical stare toward him. "Anyway, I must be leaving as well; it is after all my first day of work." Dai stood up and walked out of home, he was still wearing sport clothes, which made it hard to believe he actually got a job after being fired from the first one he got from being too stinky during job hours. "See you later, slowpoke."

"What did you say? Mom, hurry! He is waiting for me already!" Kaoru's mother finished fixing Kaoru's hair and so the girl rushed out of the apartment as fast as she could, she quickly caught up to her brother and once she did she noticed the annoyed look on his face. "Who were you calling a slowpoke? Uh?" Kaoru then noticed his glare was directed toward a person in front of him, it was Yukiko. "Eh? You two weren't supposed to meet like this." She sweat dropped.

"…I see… so this is what distracted you so much this morning during your training… now everything is starting to make sense…" Yukiko nodded indifferently, Dai just kept staring at him with rage. "…Never mind I guess… but I hope you realize whose little sister you are dating…" Kaoru stared at them both with confusion evident in her face, Yukiko just kept his indifferent stare. "…I will be waiting for you at the gym tomorrow, a lot of training awaits you there… just wait and see…"

"I will gladly be there for training." Dai then left for work, leaving a worried sick Kaoru behind. "By the way, you look nice wearing that skirt of yours." That last woke her up from her trance, and she ended pulling her skirt down. "You wear a skirt daily when transforming into Buttercup, and you still get all embarrassed whenever you wear a skirt, you are kinda weird sometimes." Kaoru blushed, Yukiko smiled. "Let's go, we don't wanna be late for classes." Yukiko grabbed Kaoru's hand; she of course was annoyed by that last and began shivering in embarrassment. "Come on, you know you like it."

"Shu-shu-shut up! I'm just doing this because you want to and asked it from me properly, not because I like it! So stop teasing me already and let's go to school!" She was blushing madly, something that of course was forcing Yukiko to smile more than what was usual on him, if this kind of embarrassment came with just holding hands, he was dying to see the way Kaoru would react when they finally reached school. "You seem kind of different today… like… with more energy than ever…" Yukiko raised an eyebrow at Kaoru, the girl's face flushed. "Just saying! Just saying! Stop looking at me like that you freaking pervert!"

"I love you too!" He spoke out with enthusiasm, but of course he was only teasing Kaoru, the girl continued shivering by the thought. "It is only natural, with my two personas merged into one I can finally be myself and not two persons at the same time… as for my energy… I don't know, perhaps it has something to do with my evolution… recently I feel… how to say it… recharged… even today's training felt like it was nothing, and I wanted to do more and more at the same time."

"Could it be that you are finally evolving?" Yukiko moved his shoulders up and down not really knowing what to reply, Kaoru just rubbed her chin with her only free hand. "You won't turn into a massive destruction monster, will you?"

"Why? Do you like massive destruction monsters? Because, I can be a monster, if you want me to." Yukiko made a dangerous approach toward Kaoru, almost hitting lips with her, the girl gulped hard. "I already stole your first kiss, but the fun is just beginning." Yukiko bit her neck, Kaoru of course was freaked out by that last, she backed off, fell down, and won some distance. "Never forget that monsters can bite!" He spoke out with enthusiasm; Kaoru's face began glowing red with anger.

"Quit playing around you retard! Fused or not you are still the same perverted person you always are! And on top of everything you keep embarrassing me in public! I will never forgive you for that!" Yukiko then approached to Kaoru, the girl lost her anger and it was replaced with embarrassment. "Stay away from me you psycho!" Yukiko took her by the waist, pulled her closer to him and approached to her lips, Kaoru closed her eyes falling victim of Yukiko's charm, but she then felt something odd, Yukiko wasn't kissing her, instead, he had flipped her skirt. "Ah!" She quickly pulled it down.

"Today's lucky color is red, ladies and gentlemen, Kaoru is wearing red today." Kaoru bit her lips in annoyance, and soon a scary dark aura surrounded her. "And now she is mad? Which means I better run for my life!" And so he did.

"You moron! Jerk! Easy going! Retard! Bastard! Pervert!" She yelled and then ran after him. "I'm going to kill you! I hate you! Give me back my first kiss!" Yukiko just smiled, he was at last truly enjoying this relationship, he feared that now that he was fused entirely things would be a lot different, and in theory they are, but they remain the same in many aspects, he was just glad for that.

* * *

"There you go, Momoko-chan, your daily bag of sweets, I will send the bill to professor Utonium as usual!" Spoke out Sakurako cheerfully, Momoko, whoever, wasn't feeling that cheerful lately, many memories of what happened at yesterday's White Day were endlessly running around her mind and driving her crazy with the dilemma she now had, she could remember it all, even the kiss part, which made her feel awfully guilty. "Momoko, is something wrong?"

"Nuuuh!" She yelled out nervously. "There is nothing wrong, nothing wrong! It's just, well…" And she went back to be her depressed self, Sakurako of course knew something was wrong, but she decided it was best to smile and place some more candies at Momoko's already huge candy bag.

"Here, these candies will help you feel better." Momoko stared at Sakurako and saw her placing more candies at her bag, which of course made Momoko smile and forced her eyes to shine innocently, but then her depression made a comeback. "Don't worry too much, you are young and still have many experiences waiting for you, I'm sure that whatever is troubling you will be solved." Momoko nodded. "Now, hurry up, or else you will be late for school."

"Ah? That's right?" Momoko picked her candy bag up and then ran all the way out of the store, but before leaving, she faced Sakurako with a warm smile drawn on her face. "Thanks for the candies! Sakurako-san!" Sakurako smiled, and once Momoko was out of the store, she suddenly felt the urge of closing the doors and placing the closed sigh at it, she then walked toward her room as in the middle of a trance and picked her lipstick up, placing it on and coloring her lips, and while doing it so, transforming into the demonical entity that was now Sedusa. She smiled at her reflex by the mirror, her now sharp teeth were endlessly being cleaned by her snake like tongue, and her now reptile like eyes forever looking for any malformation around her now greenish and scale filled skin, it shined in a beautiful way despite being a reptile skin.

"Zzduzza here, bozzzz, how may I be of zzervizze?" Sakurako's mirror suddenly lost its reflex and it turned into a screen, from it, Mojo's face appeared. "How zzad! Can't you zzpeak by phone azz everyone elzze? I can no longer zzee my beautiful reflex by the mirror."

"You have served me well, all your jobs have been done with no failures, I am much pleased with your performances so far." Seduza smiled, Mojo continued. "That is why I have an important mission in store for you; I will send the details to you." The high technological mirror then displayed some blue prints, but of course Seduza was unable to understand them, attached to the prints was a text document, she clicked on it with her sharp nails and the instructions for her mission were displayed, she smiled with the idea while licking her teeth and enjoying the flavor of the poison surrounding them.

"Thizz plan requirezz all of my zzkillzz, you did the right thing by azzking me to do thizz, but I have a quezztion, what about the girlzz Zzz? They will zzurely get in the way." Mojo smiled, Seduza returned the smile. "I zzee, if there izz nothing for me to worry about then I will get it done azz zzoon azz pozzzzible! Zzeduzza out!" And so she interrupted the communication and went back to be Sakurako. "Uh? What am I doing at my room? Wazzn't I working? Eh? What just happened to my tongue?"

* * *

"Yesterday was an incredible night, Taka-chan, I can barely wait for our next date to take place." Miyako blushed as those words left her lips; Takaaki of course was embarrassed by her words as well. Both were walking by the halls of the school, holding hands and being all lovely with one another, it was the purest expression of mutual love; it was also an image that was already normal at the school. "Are you feeling much better already?"

"Yeah, I am, thanks for your concern, I decided I'm not going to worry about it anymore." Miyako smiled at Takaaki, she then noticed Momoko was arriving with her bag full of candies. "It's ok, go ahead and have some fun, I have to meet with my brothers by the lockers anyway." Miyako nodded and walk-jumped her way toward Momoko and helped her with her candy bag. "At least I know… that as long as I love you… my inner demons will be under control… I just hope I can endure it as much as possible."

The sound of laughter suddenly filled the school corridors, Takaaki blinked twice in confusion and then turned around to see his brother Reiko, he was covered with chicken feathers that apparently were glued to him with some kind of jelly. "…Do me a favor… and don't ask…" Takaaki nodded, Reiko just opened his locker's door and found a pie flying toward his face once he opened it, apparently his locker's privacy was invaded in order for that pie to be launched to his face upon opening it. "This is already turning out to be annoying."

"…I know you asked me not to ask but… what is going on…?" Reiko gave Takaaki an annoyed look and pointed toward one of the corners of the school's corridors, there, Sakamoto tried to hide from Reiko. "…Oh… now I have a clearer idea of what is happening."

"You would have a better idea if you just…" Reiko then stopped his talking, he was about to once again enter the synchrony subject, but he decided not to for two reasons, one was not starting an argument with Takaaki, and the other one was in order to prevent Yukiko from knowing something was wrong. "Never mind… look at that… seems like our elder brother is enjoying the time quiet a lot." Takaaki's jaw then dropped, walking by the corridors were a proud looking Yukiko, holding hands with an embarrassed to dead Kaoru. "Sometimes I wish I was him… then again, I can be him whenever I want, after all I know how to use Mind Exchange."

Upon reaching the place where his brothers were, Yukiko had a variety of reactions, but the first thing he did was release Kaoru's hand so the girl could run the rest of the way toward her classroom and slam her own forehead with her desk in embarrassment. Yukiko then clutched and began laughing out loud. "I tried to hold my laughter all the way to school! But now that I have you in front of me!" And his laughter continued. "Sakamoto really watches too much cartoons."

"Yeah, whatever, you had your fun, now do me a favor and lend me some of your clothes." Yukiko nodded and took some spare training clothes from out of his locker and handled them to Reiko, the leader of the group faced every direction, making sure no more attention was directed to him, and once he noticed it was safe, he ran at an incredible speed toward the bathroom, got cleaned, and changed, and then he ran his way back, and he did it all in the blink of an eye so no one noticed, of course he left some surprised faces behind due to the sudden clothe exchange. "Man, I hate wearing green, didn't you got anything red inside that locker of yours?"

"If you hadn't noticed yet, I like dark colors, red is just too bright for my taste, so no, you will have to get used to green." Reiko took a deep breath in defeat, the bell announcing the start of classes rang, and so everyone began making their way toward their respective classrooms, the trio of brothers included. "Back to our boring student's life, wish something would happen so we could escape from it."

"Don't say that, Yukiko-ani, having this much peace for once means all is well, we could at least enjoy a day with no transformations at all and be just common people for once." Yukiko rolled his eyes in annoyance, Reiko in the other hand was agreeing with Takaaki's words.

"I kinda enjoy peace too, but right now I think I would rather be somewhere else than be part of another of Sakamoto's lame jokes." While saying that last, Reiko sat down at his desk, unfortunately, that triggered another of Sakamoto's jokes, one of the oldest jokes ever, but it worked. "This is turning out to be really annoying." Everyone laughed at Reiko as he took the whoopee cushion from his desk and threw it away. "If I happen to lose my temper now… come on Reiko, calm down, it's just a stupid kid doing jokes… there is no need for you to…" But then Reiko noticed his hand-watch was emitting a silent alarm. "Thanks the chemical Z which created me! Now I need an excuse to leave." Momoko blinked twice trying to understand Reiko's actions; the teen just smiled evilly "Keane-sensei! I have gasses and wish to leave to the infirmary!" Everyone flinched at that last, Reiko then stepped on the whoopee cushion and the sound invaded the room again.

"Keane-sensei! The smell of Reiko's fart is hurting my nose, I think it's gonna bleed soon, I wish to go to the infirmary as well!" Kaoru blushed madly and faced a different direction, such excuses were unbelievable, only boys could think of something like that, and she was even more embarrassed since it was her boyfriend the one making out such excuse.

Takaaki then felt something odd; but he suddenly smiled and stood up as well while faking an illness. "Keane-Sensei! The thought of Yukiko-ani's nose bleeding is making my weak stomach to hurt a lot! I wish to go to the infirmary as well!" Miyako quickly took out a first aid kit, not actually understanding the boy's intentions, luckily for her and the boys, Momoko noticed and took the kit away and hid it.

"…Umm… this is kinda different from the usual…" Keane stared at the girls, they sweat dropped but smiled. "Then I guess you can go." The boys all nodded and ran their way out of the room, everyone there was left puzzled, the trio was awfully strange after all.

* * *

"Of all the jobs I could have taken, who would have thought I was going to end working for the Shirogane family as Shirogane Miko's personal trainer?" Dai complained for like what seemed to be the eleventh time that day, when he arrived to the Shirogane's mansion he thought there couldn't be a better job for him, when he knew he was going to be Miko's personal trainer he thought it was going to be an easy and well paid job, after all, everyone knows Miko's perfect reputation, but now he wondered if they were all just rumors as he saw Miko falling from the rope she was climbing just half the way from arriving to the top. "…That had to hurt… Miko, are you really paying any attention to what I'm saying?"

"Of course I am? I always pay attention to everything that is said to me! I'm a prodigy, I don't even know why mom and dad decided I needed a personal trainer, and I don't know why, of every trainer in the world, it had to be a newbie trainer, and a commoner!" Dai sweat dropped, he then offered a towel and a bottle with water to Miko. "I don't need your compassion!" But even after saying that last, she took the bottle and towel. "That's enough for today's training."

"Nice try lady, but your family is paying me to train you for 5 hours a day, like it or not, that's what I'm gonna do, now move your lazy butt toward that rope and try to climb it, and for the love of kamisama, pay attention and use the proper grab, climbing the rope needs effort, but also technique, otherwise it is an impossible task." Miko crossed her arms in annoyance; Dai just took a pair of training gloves from out of his training bag and threw them to Miko. "Use these, so your princess-like hands won't hurt."

"So gross! They are all covered in sweat! I'm not placing these on! It's nasty! They are stinky and sticky!" Dai slapped his own forehead hard, being nice wasn't working at all; this was surely going to be a job he was going to regret ever taking. "I don't want to do this! My arms are sore! My hair is a mess! I'm supposed to be a princess, not a dirty smelling girl!"

"Ya know, this is kind of different than what I expected, when I arrived here you were lady perfection and all smiles, but upon doing a real effort your true colors are displayed, that of course is none of my business, so now, move it and climb that rope." Miko glared at Dai with hatred, but her stare was interrupted when she heard the door of her sister's room being opened slowly. "What are you waiting for?"

"My sister." Dai raised an eyebrow, Miko just ran toward a corner of the huge gym she and Dai were at, and pulled him with her, startling Dai in the progress, he was about to complain when Miko ordered him to shut up. "Do as I say and I promise not to complain during training anymore!" She yelled in a whisper, Yukiko doubted it, but accepted the offering.

"Everything is ready; the boys will much likely be busy with the little diversion I planned for them, as for the girls, I wouldn't worry, even if they discover you they are no match for you." Miko's eyes widened when hearing the voice, it belonged to someone she knew from not long ago, upon hearing that voice Miko knew something was wrong and pulled Dai with her out of the room and toward the main hallway, where Himeko was walking by, there were many pillars adorning the huge and tall hallway, Miko pulled Dai behind one of them. "I don't think I need to remind you of how important it is that your mission remains a secret from the mediums, I don't want Utonium finding out what I'm planning… I do expect you to be successful in your mission, what I need from you is important beyond your understanding."

"As you wish it will be done, as long as you keep your promise and allow me to unleash my full potential against the girl Z at a battlefield I can manage at ease." Himeko spoke to her hologram like hand mirror, where the image of Mojo was displayed, Dai and Miko both stared at the hologram while hiding, the familiar figure of a nemesis of the girls Z was displayed on it.

"Mojo?" Yelled Dai in a whisper, Miko of course placed her hand at his mouth so he would shut up, Himeko seemed to have heard something, she faced every direction but found no one, and upon being convinced there was no one there, she continued her walk toward the outside of the mansion. "Your family is involved with that criminal?"

"It is a little more complicated than what you think, listen, there is no time for this, I need to help her, so just leave, immediately." Miko ran toward the opposite direction, Dai, despite being told to leave, followed Miko around the mansion. "I told you to leave! Why are you following me?"

"Five hours Miko! Your family is paying me five hours, like it or not I'm going with you." Miko rolled her eyes in annoyance, but said nothing to Dai; instead, she kept walking around the mansion at an accelerated peace until finally reaching her room, where she took a white briefcase from below her bed. "What are you going to do now?"

"This is all I need; you can come but don't ask me to be babysitting you all day, if you get in the way I'm not saving you." Dai gave the girl an odd stare, Miko just faced out of one of the windows, Dai stared out of it as well, and what he witnessed surprised him beyond comprehension, he witnessed how Shirogane Himeko transformed into Princess after an explosion of golden lights, and then flew away at a surprising speed. "That was my same reaction when I found out about it, you still want to come?" Dai nodded.

"You need a bodyguard." Miko of course rolled her eyes again. "How are you planning on chasing her down" Miko took a plain but rectangular object from out of her pocket and threw it to Dai, it was some kind of radar that displayed Himeko's whereabouts. "Amazing technology… she is heading to the other side of Japan! We would need a jet plane to arrive there!" Miko then threw a helmet to Dai. "What is this?"

"There is no time to explain how it works, just place your helmet and mask on, we are going on a trip." Dai blinked twice in disbelief, Miko then pointed toward her personal Jet plane from outside of the window, Dai's jaw dropped. "Now hurry, if you still want to come that is."

* * *

**The Theory of Chaos, Part Two: Blinding Light!**

* * *

"Come on professor! I know we aren't as strong as the boys but we have more experience than they do! Sending the boys to a secret mission is unfair!" Yelled Momoko hard to her communicator, Miyako and Kaoru both faced their supposed leader oddly after her childish behavior. "At least tell us what is going on! Before the boys came you actually trusted us!"

"Relax Momoko, I'm telling you I don't know what you are talking about! No incidents have been reported, and no one send an alarm to the boys, and if something had happened, you and the girlz would have been contacted, it was your turn after all." Momoko sort of felt she couldn't trust Utonium anymore, he noticed. "I will keep an eye on the security cameras around the city, if something is wrong I promise to let you know as soon as possible, in the meantime, you girls have classes to attend to."

"Ah? So unfair! The boys are always having all the fun and running away from classes! I feel so replaced!" The bell announcing the return to classes interrupted Momoko's annoyance; she then sadly turned her communicator off and went back to school, followed by Kaoru and Miyako.

"Don't feel so sad Momoko-chan, now we can concentrate in our studies, our grades are going up already… sadly, Taka-chan's ones are going down." Miyako giggled at her own words, Kaoru just ignored the whole situation in annoyance. "Kaoru-chan is worried as well, but Yukiko-san will surely be ok."

"I'm not worried about that pervert! For me he can go and get his butt kicked by another super villain, I don't care!" She yelled out loud, the girls of course knew she was liying to herself in order to keep her tomboyish attitude. "That idiot thinks he can embarrass me like that and have no punishment, he will see… soon I will have my freaking payback!"

"Kaoru surely is upset today, but then I guess there is nothing for us to worry about, with Reiko leading the team there is no way the boys can lose… after all, there is no one better than Reiko…" Momoko said that last with sadness, she was finally admitting Reiko's superiority and giving up leadership, unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing she did when saying that last.

"And here I was planning on giving you the benefit of the doubt." Momoko's eyes widened, while walking around the hallways with the girls, she didn't notice Sakamoto was walking toward them; the boy was now directing a look full with hatred toward Momoko. "I hate you!"

"Sakamoto-kun? Wait! That wasn't what I was trying to say!" She took his hand, but he quickly hit it away from him. "Sakamoto-kun! Why are you being such a jerk? Besides! You shouldn't be overhearing other's conversations! Reiko and I are just friends!"

"Really? Well, I didn't know friends liked kissing each other's!" Momoko's eyes widened, Sakamoto just cleaned his tears away, victim of his painful feelings. "I came late but I did, so we could at least talk for a while during White Day, and what did I see? You kissing that idiot!" Kaoru and Miyako were both surprised by the information, Momoko was shocked as well, when she kissed Reiko she did it out of depression and perhaps because of the sugar on her blood, she was with Sakamoto, betraying him was something she never wished to do, unfortunately she did, regardless the reasons involved. "It's over! Go back to be a lonely girl and leave me alone!" Momoko was heartbroken, she was once again alone, the worst was, she was not thinking about Sakamoto, but Reiko.

* * *

"If this is one of Ace's jokes I swear I will hunt him down and kick his butt!" Brick was pissed off, not only did Ace somehow connected to the boy's communicators, but send them an open challenge for a brawl, the 3 of them against one adversary, and then send the coordinates to their communicators, those coordinates lead them to a zoo in the middle of the commercial district, where everything was parades and fun. "This is a waste of time; we had been walking around here for an hour and haven't found Ace or anything out of control yet, not to mention everyone is looking at us."

"Come on Brick-ototo, at least try to have some fun! We are here for a mission but until something comes up we can enjoy the time." Said Boomer while buying a mountain of hot dogs to fill his wild stomach. "Oh, and please sell a diet coke to me, I need to keep my regimen." The seller sweat dropped while staring at the mountain of food and at the thin teen. "Besides, even Butch is having fun; we could at least try and have fun too!"

"You call this fun? I call it a crime, next!" Yelled Butch happily after beating yet another innocent victim at arm wrestling. "Whatever, it is as Boomer says, if there is no crime let's have some fun, maybe I will enter that wrestling competition, who knows, I may get hired." Brick breathed out in defeat, his two brothers couldn't take anything seriously, he was about to complain when he saw the cotton candy seller passing by. "You know you want some, go and get some."

"It's been a while since I had cotton candy for the last time… and they come in all variety of colors and flavors!" Brick was about to run after the seller when he stopped. "No, we have a mission; we aren't here for having fun!" Boomer interrupted his devouring and Butch left his arm still while a buffed man tried with all his power to move it, Brick remained determined, but then the cotton candy seller passed by him and his mouth watered. "Maybe just a little bite." And with Brick rushing after the seller, Boomer and Butch returned to their activities. "Ya know, maybe I don't have to be so serious all the time, we are out of classes, what else can I ask for?" He spoke out between munches. "Delicious!"

It was a nice break from all the hard work, unfortunately, that break wasn't going to last for longer, a fat man dressed entirely with a brown cloak and with a brown hat covering his head, was heading toward the boy's direction. Brick of course noticed something was wrong, and upon sensing it, he alerted his brothers with the help of the synchrony. "…Just when I thought I wasn't gonna have to use my powers at all…" Spoke Boomer out while being a little depressed, the less he wanted was to risk his superhero form and unleashing his wild self.

"Well, I actually was hoping we would have a fight today, even if I'm not evolved, I'm still the power house on the team, and I seriously wanna see your evolutions in action again." Many bystanders stared at them with confusion, Boomer and Butch just readied their weapons.

"Hey you, don't think for a second that you have fooled us, no one would ever wear a coat like that with such heat, show yourself, Ace!" But the coated figured never spoke, instead, he took his hat off, and revealed Fuzzy, his eyes, however, where shining red. "Fuzzy?" Butch smiled while pulling his sword away and getting ready to fight the monster hand to hand as the first time they encountered. "Wait… I sense a huge concentration of dark energy…"

And it was now evident to the others as well, Fuzzy was surrounded by dark energy, and so his evolution began, growing many times his size, his fur sharpening, and his arms and legs being surrounded by muscles, the furious and evolved Fuzzy was now released, he roared with fury, and forcing every civilian there to run away. "OK, I hate to admit it, but I'm already outmatched." Having said that, Butch took his sword out.

"This doesn't seem like it's going to be a short fight, does it?" Spoke Boomer out while lowering his face. "I hope you have a plan, because I seriously don't feel like fighting at all today." Brick rolled his eyes; Boomer just placed himself in position.

"I may have a plan, a thing this big… there is no way it can be fast enough to…" But Brick's words were interrupted; Fuzzy had slammed his huge and strong fist against the trio, sending them all flying around the zoo. Brick was slammed against the hot dog car, Boomer ended inside of the lion's cage, and Butch was slammed against a lamp post, which he broke in half and was stroke with its electricity; however, he wasn't at all affected by the electricity. "OK, I have no plan." Said Brick while throwing the many hot dogs away from his face. "How can you eat this, Boomer?"

"They are tasty, but that's not the point, how are we gonna fight something like that? We put it inside of a cage?" The many lions roared at Boomer, he roared back and scared them away. He then jumped out of the cage, but never dared to attack Fuzzy. "I don't think even my War Cry Ring or your Demonical Glare would have any effect on it."

"I say we shock it unconscious." Said Butch while being surrounded with electricity. "I think I found out my evolution attack." He grabbed the electricity filled cables with his naked hand, his whole body was shocked immediately, but Butch never complained, instead, his body transformed the electricity into green hexes of light surrounding his body; he then redirected all the energy to his hands. "Burn you psycho!" And with a war yell, he blasted Fuzzy with the energy emanating from his hands. The pink monster was startled; the shocking was still running around his whole body and forcing his muscles to fell sleep. "I call this, Chaos Energy." But soon Butch collapsed; both Boomer and Brick gave him worried-full looks. "Don't worry, I just need a recharge." He adsorbed the electricity of the lamp post once again, and soon he was ready for battle.

Fuzzy finally stood up after the strike, he roared with fury demanding his territory, the trio just got ready, all their eyes were shining with their respective color. "Demonical Glare!" Yelled Brick and unleashed his attack. "War Cry Ring!" Followed Boomer. "Chaos Energy!" Finished Butch, the combined attacks exploded, but somehow the brother's knew the fight wasn't over.

* * *

"According to this thing… your sister is hiding inside of one of Tokai's abandoned nuclear facilities, I don't think it is safe, this is nonsense, I know you want to help your sister but she is a powerful psycho" Miko ignored Dai and landed her plane just outside the nuclear facilities, it was such an advanced plane that it was designed with turbines that allowed it to slow down its speed and help Miko realize a graceful landing without the need of a landing runway, Miko then quickly made her way outside, and Dai, dizzily, made his way out as well.

"This place is much likely polluted with radiation, it would be best if you stayed here, and turn around! I'm getting dressed here!" Dai blinked twice as he saw Miko getting undressed after opening her briefcase. "Turn around!" Dai did as he was told, although he could barely resist the urge to peek a little; Miko, distrusting Dai entirely, took her uniform and placed it on as fast as she could. "Stay at the cabin." She said once she placed her armor on, her words sounded shattering, as if she had been the victim of a painful exercise.

"I'm not doing such a thing; I'm staying and will help you with this madness." That of course annoyed Miko a lot. "What is going on here? Your sister is a criminal and is planning a conspiracy alongside Mojo, and you are trying to play the hero or something?"

"I'm not playing the hero… that is something I don't feel like doing, besides, I can't play the hero with only 10 minutes of superpowers." Dai was unable to understand that last. "You can turn around already." And upon doing it, Dai found Miko dressed like the Shirogane Z, the artificial PowerPuff Girl Z. "I'm pretty sure you saw me on television." Dai's jaw dropped, Miko blushed. "Stop looking at me like that! Whatever, I have artificial powers, but they only last ten minutes, longer than the first time, but still, ten minutes is probably not enough to stop my sister, so stay where it is safe and don't make me waste the little time I have in saving you!"

"You know, I'm getting tired of you bossing me around, I told you I'm going with you!" Miko felt like powering her suit and giving Dai a lesson, but that would of course be a waste of the precious energy she needed, like it or not, no matter the money or the technology, imitating the powers of the girls could only have a maximum of 10 minutes, she had no time to waste. And after giving it some thoughts, Miko made her way inside of the cabin and took some suits with her; she then threw one of them to Dai. "What is this?"

"If you don't want to die because of the radiation, I suggest you place this on." Dai was already having second thoughts about this whole situation, Miko just placed her own on. "Hope you don't dislike pink, because the white one is mine." Dai stared at the pink radiation suit; he disliked pink more than anything, but placed the suit on regardless of his dislike about the situation. "Put these glasses on as well, they will tell you where the radiation is stronger, even with the suits, you need to be careful, in dangerous proportions the suit won't be enough." Dai gulped, Miko just began walking toward the nuclear facilities. "I don't even know why you care this much, if you think my sister is a psycho you should have stayed inside of the cabin."

"I'm helping you for two reasons, one, your family is paying me for 5 hours of service and so far we have wasted 3." Miko rolled her eyes in annoyance, but then turned her visor on before placing her mask like special helmet on, she was now making her way inside of the facilities, Dai mimicked her and went inside as well. "The second reason is because I know what it is like to be the elder brother and have a freak as a little sister."

"My sister is not a freak, she is selfish, annoying, and a pain sometimes, but she is definitively not a freak, I will find a cure to her illness and bring her back to normal, those powers are transforming her, she is, well… evil, there is nothing wrong with being a little rude and desire power, but this goes beyond my sister being just a bad person, it almost reaches madness." Dai nodded, both then continued walking around the facilities in silence. The place was a mess, it had, after all, being abandoned for more than 30 years, and because of the strong radiation, the place was supposed to be off limits, but apparently, some weren't obeying that rule anymore.

"This is insane! How does Mojo expect us to carry this unstable plutonium bars all the way to Tokyo! I'm just not so sure about how well this plan was thought through!" Both turned around the corner and found Princess there, but the one talking wasn't her, but her cat, Sapphire, who was inside of a baby bag tied to Princess's back. "Besides, this radiation is bad for my fur! I'm turning green already!"

"Will you stop whining already? Our aura repeals radiation, and besides, all we need is this little machine, and all the radiation on this power plant will be stored here." Princess took out a mechanical like dagger; it had a monitor on it, one that began shining green. "Seems like down there the energy is stronger, sorry Sapphire, but I'm not failing on this mission, we are going down there."

"Unfortunately, sister, I'm not allowing it." Dai's jaw dropped, Miko was exposing them both to a powerful super villain instead of using the surprise factor. Princess turned around and rubbed her eyes, she could barely believe her little sister had come after her. "Sister, please don't do this, I know you are many things, but you surely aren't a criminal, those powers of yours are messing with your judgment, please, stop this madness! Don't force me to force you into submission!"

"Is that supposed to convince her to give up? Girl, you seriously need to rethink your heroic speeches." Miko ignored Dai once again, Princess just laughed hysterically at what she just heard. "I think what your sister is trying to say is, she is worried about you, that power you have could be used in a different way, harming others will never help you earn respect, it will only force people to hate you and fear you."

"You got a nice boyfriend there, Miko." Dai blushed madly, Miko just bit her lips in annoyance. "He is very, hero like, I wish I could kick your sorry butts, but unfortunately, I have a mission, however, Sapphire will play with you! Isn't that great? You will be crushed by her glamorous form!" Sapphire then stepped in front of the couple, she then roared as if she were a lion and began transforming, she grew 20 times her size, her fat extremities turned long and powerful, her round body changed until being similar to that of a lion, an her head also shaped until being similar to the one of the now extinct Saber-Toothed Tiger. "Isn't she the sweetest thing ever?"

"As sweet as a lemon if you ask me." Sapphire roared again and jumped toward Dai, he backed off but pushed Miko away from the furious monster, he then grabbed a tube and slammed it at the feline's forehead, it complained and backed off a little, but then resumed the attack. "Get out of here already!" Miko, faced the tiger, and then faced Princess as she jumped down a hole in the metal made floor, heading to the source of all the radiation. Not really knowing what was she supposed to do; she faced Dai and the hole from time to time. Dai just dodged one of Sapphire's attacks and grabbed the animal by the neck and into a wrestling grab. "What are you waiting for? Go help your sister!" Miko nodded, and then was about to jump down and toward the chain of tunnels that once were part of the nuclear reactor, but instead of following her sister, she faced the tiger, activated her belt and her suit exploded, revealing the Shirogane Z, and a white aura that protected her from the radiation. "Forget about the tiger! I have it under my control!" But Dai suddenly noticed it wasn't as simple as he thought, Sapphire tackled him against the wall, bringing an end to his wrestling grab.

"Dai!" Miko pointed her gloved hands toward Sapphire, energy was filling her palms, the tiger noticed the like and was about to launch itself to attack her when Dai stood up and grabbed Sapphire's neck again, pulling it into yet another wrestling grab, this one using the tube to strengthen the grab. "This thing is going to kill you! If you even get a scratch on your suit you will die because of the radiation! Stop playing the hero already!"

"And leave a cute girl like you in danger? Thanks for worrying babe, but no thanks!" Miko blushed, Dai smiled, Sapphire just ran all around the factory trying to force Dai away from her back. "Just go and kick her butt, I don't know how longer I will be able to keep this thing busy, so hurry up already!" Miko nodded, she then jumped down toward the reactor's core. "Just you and me Sapphire, want to dance? Wow!" The cat continued her rampage around the place, being forever unsuccessful in breaking the wrestling grab.

At the reactor's core, Princess found the place where the radiation was emanating from and planted the dagger there, it quickly opened and began emitting various computerized sounds as it began adsorbing the radiation of the place. "This mission was simpler than expected, it was as Mojo said, having the boys Z busy against fuzzy, and the girls waiting as their reserves was enough as a diversion, at any rate, their combined powers will soon defeat fuzzy, but while they are distracted, there is no one who can prevent me from stealing all the wild radiation of this reactor's core."

"That's where you are wrong!" Miko arrived; she quickly blasted her younger sister with her light based powers. "I will rescue you! Help you back to normality! And if that means I have to bring you down with all my power then I will!" Surprisingly, Miko's artificial powers were enough to hurt Princess; sadly, she knew her artificial powers would only last eight more minutes. "Please sister! If you let me cure you I promise to give my power suit to you! You will have your old powers back! But will be released from the evil influence in you!"

"You were always a genius girl! A prodigy! For so long I admired you and wished to be like you! But now I surpass you! You are just jealous! My powers aren't artificial and have no time limit! I will never give up on them because I'm finally better than you!" Princess was finally able to fight her elder sister back; her power was increasing because of her hatred. "I'm never going back to being a normal rich girl! I want this power and I'm planning on using it to conquer this world! And when I'm the queen, I will rule with iron fist, and force everyone to love me and hate you!" The lights of silver and golden lights finally exploded, but the fight was long from being over, their powers were even, although one of them was in a huge disadvantage, since only seven more minutes remained for her powers to wear off.

* * *

The zoo was now a battlefield, with people running everywhere and away from the animals that had escaped their destroyed cages; Brick was still fighting Fuzzy, while a dizzied Butch was still trying to recover his energies, recharging them against a high voltage fence. Boomer was by his side and trying to scare all the wild animals away from the people. "This is useless, no matter how much energy I adsorb I'm not used to this new ability, I'm tired."

"You will soon get used to it, Brick and I already did, for now just hurry and recharge, Brick is fighting alone with that thing and we both know he…" But Boomer found his words interrupted as Brick was once again sent flying toward the ground next to them "…Stands no chance against that creature."

"Butch, please tell me you are already recharged, the only one strong enough to have that thing feeling a hit is you." Butch sadly moved his head in negation. "Somehow I knew that was going to be your answer, evolution can be such a disadvantage some times." The angered Fuzzy ran toward the boys, they all placed themselves in battle poses, luckily for them, a blast of green light stroke one of the monster's feet, and it fell down a few meters before arriving to where the boy's where.

"I knew we couldn't trust the boys, they always try to solve everything with reckless violence, wake up you morons! Technical violence works much better!" Buttercup remarked proudly as she managed to knock Fuzzy down with only one of her attacks, it wasn't even her Swing Sonic III technique, but of course she wouldn't have had that much luck if Fuzzy weren't distracted. The other girls arrived as well, Bubbles showered Fuzzy with her Sticky Bubbles attack, cutting his moves greatly, and Blossom then tied her yoyo around Fuzzy's legs, forcing him to fall again.

"I hate to admit it, but you got me there, unfortunately, the situation is a little more different than just messing around with Fuzzy." Brick pointed at the many animals breaking havoc around the place, the girls all nodded. "Fine then, it's time for some action, Bubbles, you and Buttercup will get the animals, Boomer and Butch will keep Fuzzy busy, Blossom, you and I will fix the cages, understood?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's do this fast, push your evolution to their limits bros, this must be done in the blink of an eye." And upon saying that, Brick moved fast, faster than usual, going from a cage to the other one and using his Demonical Glare to fix them and seal every exit.

"Aw… I didn't want to use my full potential at all… I feel kinda lazy lately…" Spoke Boomer out while hiding the real reasons behind not wanting to use his powers at full strength, however, he found himself forced to use them once Fuzzy broke free from his prison of bubbles, and threw himself toward the group. "Force Field!" He yelled, and soon a strong blue sphere was created around them all. "Normally, I don't like violence, but transforming into my hero form is dangerous… I must finish this as fast as I can, even if it means using all my power." Boomer's eyes were shining, many objects around him began shining as well, and they were thrown flying toward the annoyed Fuzzy.

"When did Boomer learn to do that? It's amazing!" Yelled Bubbles with star shaped eyes, Buttercup sweat dropped, although she was as surprised as Blossom and Bubbles were. "I thought his evolved power was the War Cry Ring."

"Evolved attacks have nothing to do with our evolved abilities, Brick has Super Speed, Boomer is a Telepath, and if I'm not mistaken, I think I know which my Super Power is." Butch's whole body began glowing with a green aura; Boomer then interrupted the force field to allow Butch to attack, he moved fast and then slammed his fist strongly at Fuzzy's head, the furious animal roared as it was thrown various meters away from the group. "Super Strength!" Buttercup was awfully annoyed by that ability. "Girls, the animals!"

"I'm on it, I'm on it! Stop bothering me already!" Bubbles and Buttercup went capturing the animals, Buttercup using her power to capture them and throw them rudely toward their cages as Brick and Blossom where fixing them, and Bubbles as usual just used her Balloon Catcher Technique to easily capture the fastest animals before they escaped.

* * *

"You are already annoying me!" Yelled Princess while blasting the whole place in hopes of defeating her elder sister who just kept running around the place and avoiding the attacks, Miko kept staring at her wrist watch, endlessly looking at the time, only 5 more minutes and her powers would be gone. "Face it, onee-chan! Your scientists will never find a way to give you real powers! And once I'm done giving you a lesson, I will destroy your lab so no one will ever try creating artificial powers ever again!"

"I hate to disappoint you, but I already dismantled the lab, and only I know the codes and technology used to create this suit, I memorized it all so you can be sure of something, even if this suit has a time limit, I will find a way to extend that limit!" Miko lifted a huge tube like structure, it probably was once part of the reactor's core, and she then threw it at Princess, who blasted it with the golden light her powers came from. "Face it sister, I was always the brains in the family, and no matter how much I love you, it doesn't change the fact of me being better than you."

"Dare saying that again!" Princess blasted, Miko placed her arms in a defense position, activating a force field that redirected the attack toward Princess herself. "Not fair!" She yelled before being hit by her own attack and ended being buried by the many artifacts of machinery in the room.

Miko was almost done for, she was sweating hard and her suit was burning with the heat of the battle. "I need to install a cooling system." She spoke to herself as she stood up weakly and walked toward the artifact planted in the middle of the room; she then placed her glasses on once again and noticed the whole place was clean of all radiation. "This thing in the middle must have adsorbed it all." Miko took it out from the ground, she then was about to blast it when Princess came out.

"I won't fail on my mission!" Princess attacked her elder sister, who, unwillingly, let the device fall in order to protect herself, although she wasn't fast enough to lift up her shields. Princess then grabbed her by the neck and laughed hysterically. "Mojo ordered me to remain unnoticed by the media, but I have different thoughts, this place will be your grave, sister!" Princess then began blasting the whole place, breaking columns, overcharging the few still operational pieces of machinery, and most importantly, heating the now radiation free reactor's core. "Have a nice afterlife, sister!" And once that was done she punched Miko's stomach strongly before taking the dagger out of the floor and then the light based super villain flew away.

The whole place began shaking, it was all falling into pieces, but most importantly, the reactor's core was about to explode, even with no radiation, explosions were taking place all around the place. "Dai!" Yelled Miko hard upon recovering some air for her lungs, and then went looking all around the place for the owner of the name, but instead of finding him, she found Sapphire running away from the power plant. "Dai! Dai, where are you?"

"…I'm fine…" Miko then noticed a weak looking Dai walking toward her, his suit was all dirty because of the many slams he suffered, but it had no scratches, somehow he managed to keep himself safe from all radiation. "I don't think I'm paid enough for this." He collapsed; Miko ran to his aid and helped him back to his feet. "Were you successful?"

"There is not time to talk, I have less than two minutes of powers, and this place is gonna blow." Miko pulled Dai all the way toward the building's exit, they made it out just in time for the building to start collapsing, but a heating feeling was still surrounding the destroyed place. "This place isn't safe yet! The reactor is about to reach its critical point, we need to leave before the explosion takes place!" Miko helped Dai inside of the jet plane, she was then about to enter it as well when Dai stopped her. "There is no time!"

"If that thing explodes… it will start a fire… and this forest runs close to the city, not only will it be a disaster, but many people could die." Miko bit her lips in annoyance, she wasn't a hero, she only wanted to help her sister out, but she also knew she had the power to stop the reactor. "Be careful."

"I always am! But I don't even know why in the world am I doing this?" She yelled in annoyance while climbing down her plane, she then ran toward the destroyed building and flew up high, from the top she began generating a force field with her hands, and once it was ready, she unleashed it and surrounded the place. "Hurry up and explode already! I only have 30 seconds left!" The explosion took place, it destroyed Miko's force field, but at least she managed to do as she wanted, and that was holding the explosion so it wouldn't spread toward the forest. "Stupid Dai… forcing me to play the hero… I only wanted to save… my… sister…" Her suit was turned off, and the white color of her protective aura then disappeared, just as her remaining energies, and so, she began falling unconsciously.

"Miko!" Dai climbed down the plane and ran toward her, intercepting her before she hit the ground, hurting his arms in the progress of course, and also releasing her as fast as he could because of the heat coming from her upper armor section. "Miko, wake up, Miko!"

"…Take it off…" Dai raised an eyebrow. "Take the freaking top off!" Dai obeyed, he then helped into taking off the upper section of her powered armor, only to notice it was a metal made top, and that it was burning with the heat, product of the artificial power source it feed off. Below it, she was wearing a white leather suit with flexible properties, but he also noticed in horror that the suit was fixed so it matched three holes at Miko's back, three holes that also matched three tubes connecting the suit to Miko's spine, which was mechanically implanted to her so the energy of the suit became her own. "Wearing this suit isn't as easy as you thought it was… in order to have powers, I had to connect the suit to my spine… otherwise… my body would be burned by the armor…"

"That's insane! Why would you do such a thing? Weren't you thinking about this suit actually killing you? Why going so far to have powers?" Miko said nothing; she just faced away in annoyance and tried to stand up weakly. "Don't push yourself so hard, you just got disconnected from your power suit!"

"That power suit was only created because of jealously and greed! Don't ever think for a second that I want it to do heroic displays! I altered my body for power! Implanted an artificial spine because of greed! Transformed myself into a cybernetic monster because of jealously! There is nothing heroic about me." Dai gave Miko a determined look, she wanted to keep her defiant stare toward him, but she collapsed once again. "That suit… I need it more than what you think I do… not only will it help me save my sister… it keeps me alive… if I don't recharge my spine with it… my brain will…" Dai wanted to ask more about the suit or what was going on, but sadly, Miko had no energy left and fell asleep.

* * *

Order was slowly being restored, the animals were back to their cages and Fuzzy was now backing off against the combined forces of the whole Z squadron. The battle was almost over, but as a the wild animal he now was, Fuzzy refused to give up, or so that was what it looked like, he suddenly stopped his rampage and just ran away. "What just happened?" Spoke Brick while his eyes shined red. "I'm not satisfied yet! I need a challenge!" Spoke Butch out while his hands glowed green. "We can't let him escape!" Yelled Boomer while his throat glowed blue.

The girls of course noticed something was wrong with the boys, being this synchronized was ok, but being this anxious about continuing a fight was unnatural. They quickly decided to stop the boys, with Blossom tying them all with her yoyo and Bubbles throwing a small shower of bubbles toward their faces, Buttercup also slammed her hammer at their heads. "That was probably unnecessary, Buttercup!" Yelled Bubbles when staring at the spiral eyes of Boomer.

"What just happened?" Spoke the trio in unison after waking up from the hit, it was all over, no more chaos was spread around the zoo, but that didn't help the girls feel any better, seeing the boys with this fighting will was frightening, they sort of reminded the girls about the original RowdyRuff Boys.

"We should be heading back home already." Spoke Brick out, and Butch and Boomer nodded. "I feel way too tired as to do the cleaning as usual, a need some rest, and I suppose you all wish to sleep as much as I do." Butch immediately nodded, he was still gasping for air and trying to recover his lost energies by grabbing into a naked wire, just to notice the only thing being recharged was his powers, not his energies.

"Boomer-san! Are you ok?" Bubbles pointed at the damaged zone of Boomer's forehead, where Buttercup had hit him, the teen just smiled and nodded. "I'm so glad! Please don't worry me like that, I wouldn't be able to take it if something wrong were to happen to you."

"I don't enjoy worrying you on purpose, Bubbles, anyway, since the battle is over, I think it is better for us to be going, we have a date tonight too after all." Bubbles nodded, and both blue members of the team then flew away after waving their hands to the others.

"Those two really step on my nerves some times, we just came out from a battle, and could anyone at least show some common sense and start wondering what did Fuzzy want here? It is illogical to believe he began breaking havoc just because." Buttercup and Butch stared at him; Brick just took a deep breath and gave up on trying being a good leader. "Why do I bother? Let's go, Blossom, I will walk you home, I think these two want to be alone anyway."

"Ah? Wha-why? I can get home on my own!" She shelled her anxiety; Brick just rolled his eyes and began walking away. "Eh? Hey! I umm… wait! Wait for me!" And so Blossom followed Brick out of the zoo. Buttercup waved her head in negation, with all her current problems, Blossom should be harder to convince into being manipulated by Brick, but placing her attention in Blossom was something she didn't feel like doing just now, instead, she directed her whole attention toward Butch.

"Look at you, you are a mess." Butch nodded, there was no denying it, his super hero form was all bruised, which meant his human form was surely going to be awfully hurt when transforming back. "…I'm kinda not feeling in the mood of pissing you off right now… I guess I could at least…" She blushed while playing with her fingers; Butch stared at her with interest. "Are you well? Are you… not badly injured…? How… are you feeling…?"

"That was something… different." Buttercup nodded while blushing. "Now that you showed some concern toward me, I guess it is safe to admit I'm not feeling that well, perhaps it would be better for me to remain in hero form until I feel better, otherwise, being my human self would be painful, you, however, should rest." Buttercup nodded, Butch as usual just replied with his usual smile. "I love it when you show concern." She gulped. "Now go home and sleep, I will be fine." Buttercup nodded once again and then left. Once Butch made sure Buttercup was away enough, he began staring at one of the recently fixed cages, the one the lions where at. "…I visit this zoo every day after my daily strolls… during the confusion, someone stole some animals… but who and why…?"

* * *

"An excellent job indeed! Incredible specimens, not only from my genealogical tree but beasts from other species as well, not as good as my lineage but still superior than humans! Muahahahaha!" Mojo was enjoying himself; his plan was after all a total success. The room he was now at was filled with various stone statues of different animals; the responsible was Seduza, who was smiling with happiness. "You have served me well, and thanks to your hypnosis, Fuzzy served his propose as well, now help him back to his imprisonment." Seduza nodded and ordered the pink giant to walk away. "You, however, despite being successful in your mission, I don't believe the results of your actions to be what I would call… satisfactory…"

Mojo then faced the giant screen in the room, the Shirogane Z was displayed on the news, nothing about the fight was recorded, but the many explosions from the nuclear plant did win the attention of the media and they were successful in recording how Shirogane Z prevented a disaster by using her powers. "I can explain it! She followed us, and she wasn't alone, there was this guy who hurt my Sapphire and helped my sister to spoil my plans! If he hadn't interfered, I would have avoided the media and…"

"I don't want to hear any more excuses! Like it or not we have a new enemy, but we will have to handle her… it is a disadvantage of course, but a minor one, just a little change in the original plans, but she is still not a threat." Mojo then went back to his work; Princess followed him ashamed of her failure. "The energy stored in this device and the animals will be enough to start, the greatest part of my plan is the Z squadron suspects nothing, but soon, my creations will be released, and the control of this city will be all mine! No matter how much they try to prevent it! Their inner demons are already waking up! My sons are slowly returning back to life!"

* * *

**Ok, so I know this chapter was kind of different, but it will surely help me wonders from now an on, you see, I know what I wanna write, but needed a way to fix the plot to my ideas, and so this chapter was born, now my ideas call all run freely and come closer to the end of the story, which may be in around ten more chapters if the story lives enough, for now, let's do a little change to the routine and continue with the character bios, this time being a little more detailed, shall we?**

**Name: Yukiko Hitoichi**

**Name Meaning: The first born snow child**

**Birth Date: December 15**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Family: Diseased Mother, Diseased Father, Professor Utonium (Stepfather), Ken (Stepbrother), Takaaki Hitoni (Brother), Reiko Hitosan (Brother)**

**Favorite Food: Eel**

**Favorite Sport: Professional Boxing**

**Powers and Abilities: Average-Super-Speed, Overwhelming-Super-Strength, Low Protective Aura.**

**Special Synchrony Ability: Body Control.**

**Special Attacks: Great Edge, Berserker Slash, Titan Blade.**

**Evolution Attack: Chaos Energy, Electricity Adsorption.**

**Control over Evolution: 70%**

**Control over Synchrony: 50%**

**Personality: Due to the trauma of losing both of his parents when he was 13 years old, he became a lone wolf, always caring for himself more than anyone and always paying little mind to his problems. Despite being cold hearted, his kind nature can't be denied, always helping those in need although he would always negate his actions. After the fusion took place, he became arrogant and selfish, but also won a sense of honor and justice, he plays the role of conscience to his brothers, placing duty in front of everything else, and placing his life in the line in order to keep his ego alive.**


	11. Falling Apart

**Yeah, I know, save your breathe people, I take my time, remember this isn't the only story I have, but as an apology for the delay, chapter is twice as longer than it normally is, so I guess you can enjoy some hours of reading, see ya soon.**

**EDITED! 10-February-2011  
**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

For a long time Tokyo had been protected by a small group of heroes who dealt with the menaces that couldn't be handled by the local authorities, not unless the army was mobilized, and in a city as Tokyo that was something that couldn't be done easily. Despite the many monster attacks, little were the ones that reached the metropolitan area, most of the attacks took place in less crowded areas and at the borders of the capital of Japan, never in the heart itself of the huge city. Only today everything was different, the attacks had approached the center of the city, spreading chaos around the streets as an intense battle took place.

A red light came flying down the sky and crashed hard at the street, breaking the floor and as consequence opening a hole toward the sewers. One of the heroes protecting the city then made it out of the nasty water and began spinning around to clean it away at an astonishing speed, he then faced the sky, where 5 more lights battled against a giant enemy, a Mojo robot, very similar than the ones they had battled before, only this time it looked far stronger, and not only that, the six heroes were having a hard time battling it. "Professor, Brick here, it's still unknown if Mojo has evolved, different from previous attacks this Mojo robot has its cabin entirely sealed, we can't look inside." Brick said while pressing his ear, where his communicator connecting him with the professor was. "Awaiting instructions." He said while pressing it again and then waited.

"Utonium here, evolved or not there is dark energy emanating from the robot, maybe Mojo isn't evolved but in the middle of the progress, which would explain why he is being this reserved and attacking without a target, what we have here is an evolution rage state." Brick nodded and then saw how two more lights came down from the sky, one was Butch, and the other one was Boomer. "Brick, evolution rage is too dangerous, we can no longer prevent Mojo's evolution but the problem at hand is to prevent more damage to the center of Tokyo, proceed with full power."

"Boomer you idiot! When I asked you to cover me I meant keeping Mojo busy so I could recharge and blast him with my Chaos Energy technique! Not following me everywhere I flew to, driving his attention toward me! What the hell is happening to you?" Butch complained and kept yelling toward a Boomer who just lowered his face ashamed. "You are acting as if it was your first time facing Mojo; forget about nostalgia, you now have a new family!"

"I know and I'm sorry, I can't concentrate correctly, I don't like fighting 'Mama', I just don't want to… it scares me…" Boomer confessed, Brick and Butch stared at him with worry-full looks. "All I want is return to my human form as soon as possible, I'm different than you guys, I don't like violence."

"We both know that's not true Boomer." Brick began, Boomer sweat dropped. "Maybe the synchrony was reestablished somehow, but Butch and I know something was wrong with you, remember we can't have a synchrony without our antenna, Boomer, if your mental defenses go down there is no synchrony, we aren't going to question you about what is going on, and we aren't going to try and find the answers either, whenever you are ready we know you will tell us." Butch nodded, Boomer just lowered his face even more. "Right now the girlz need us, Mojo is in the middle of an evolution rage, there is no telling of what he can do at that stage, we were ordered by Utonium to use full force."

"Just the way I like it!" Spoke Butch while crushing his knuckles with anxiety, allowing a few hexes of energy to be released upon the impact. "So, what's the plan?" Brick stared at Boomer; the teen nodded knowing what to do. "Tell Buttercup I see her panties from down here." Added Butch with a grin, Boomer sweat dropped.

"Stop distracting me, using telepathy with others people other than you guys, is something hard to do." Boomer's eyes began shining blue, the three lights at the sky then stopped flying around Mojo. "She says 'Curse you Butch-baka' by the way." The trio burst into laughter. "Orders ready." The lights at the sky then flew down, followed by the giant robot.

"Everyone ready, and remember, get the right angle to push the robot away from the center of the city." They all nodded, the girls then reached the floor and ran toward the boys Z; they ran toward the opposite direction and toward the already landing robot. "Now! Demon Glare!" He leaded. "War Cry Ring!" Boomer followed. "Chaos Energy!" The 3 evolved attacks hit their target, sending the rampageous robot flying away. "Nice!" Yelled the trio while staring at the flying away robot. "Perfect angle and timing, good job team!"

"Yeah… good job team…" Spoke Blossom out in annoyance while sitting down at one of the many destroyed cars, the trio exchanged looks, and then Brick walked toward her. "You are just too much of a leader, aren't you? Always making the right choices, at the right time, everyone obeys you without questioning, how annoying; before you guys arrived at least we could try and fight; now we are nothing but a support team."

"Common Blossom, you know that's not true, when I was powerless I was a fan of you girls, I mean, you were real heroes, not only comic book ones or those who appear in the movies, but real heroes, you were and inspiration to us all." Brick added with a smile, Butch and Boomer did the same. "And even now, you girls do your best to aid us; we couldn't do this on our own you know."

"Maybe what Blossom means is just that, Brick." Bubbles interrupted, a smile was drawn on her face although her eyes reflected some kind of sadness. "You just proved her point by calling us an aid, it is hard to admit it, but in reality, we are now just that, a support team, it is a little disappointing if you think about it."

"Bubbles-chan, that's not true, we work together and fight as a team, it's true some times Utonium decides to call us instead of you girls, but that's only because there are some missions we are more suited for and some we can't handle ourselves, and you girls are called instead, remember the earthquake from three weeks ago? If it weren't for your sticky bubbles, Blossom's yoyo, and Buttercup's power to destroy falling boulders, the incident could have ended in a tragedy!" Boomer added with concern, but smiled for Bubbles, the girl smiled back, but only for a second before lowering her face.

"My power to destroy falling boulders you say?" Buttercup added, Butch stared at her with interest. "Listen guys, we all know you all have more power than us, I mean, Super Speed, Telepathy, Super Strength, not to mention those kick ass evolution attacks, we don't have that, we have to work with what we have… long ago, we wished we could have a normal life, be called by our real names for once instead of everyone looking to us as heroes… but now, the feeling of being replaced scare us."

"That's so unlike you to say." Butch began, Buttercup just nodded. "Buttercup, you have grown stronger, you have saved us in many occasions, don't think so little about your powers, I admit it, we are stronger than you girls by far, but you girls are the heart of our team, the pillars preventing us from crumbling, without you, we are just a reckless strike force." It was a hard to buy explanation, more if considering Brick's strong leadership, the girls felt replaced in many ways, and sadly, they probably were.

"Come on girls, stop worrying this much and…" Brick stopped his speech; he then faced the sky and saw the Mojo robot there. "It's back?" Ignoring everything, the Z squadron got ready, but even before the group could start to attack, a white light came flying and crashed with the robot, it then flew away with him and toward the ocean. "What was that?" The trio spoke out in unison, the girls just exchanged looks. "Well, whatever that was it washed our problem away, it's weekend and it's early, let's enjoy the day, if there is trouble I will call you, I'm going out on a patrol duty." Everyone nodded, and then they all began walking away. "…Blossom…" He interrupted before everyone retired, the girl faced him. "Unless you have anything better to do, mind joining me for patrol duty?" The girl blinked twice, she then smiled and nodded. "Good, we start with the north district!"

"Bubbles-chan, different to Brick I don't like staying in hero mode for long, if you want we can go out on a date again today, let's buy some new clothes, ok?" Bubbles smiled and hugged Boomer hard; Buttercup just stared at them both oddly.

"Hey." Butch began and hit Buttercup at her head softly. "I will pick you at your home later, we also have civilian patrol duty, take a shower and get dressed in nice clothes, I hate patrol duty and want to have a distraction." Buttercup bit her lips in annoyance and stomped her foot hard at the floor, but she then nodded and blushed madly. "Don't be late; once my training is over I will see you at the southern district." Everyone then left for their activities.

* * *

**Falling Apart.**

* * *

At the southern district, Dai parked his car close to the ocean; the white vehicle was full with many boxes and machines, but Dai of course had no idea of what those machines were for, the only one he knew how to use was a tracking device very similar to a GPS, only this one tracked the position of a girl wearing a white armor, a girl he had been following all around Tokyo until finally reaching the ocean, where she crash landed while pushing a Mojo robot inside. "I hope that suit is water proof." Dai said while going out of the car and staring at a second device, this one tied to his right hand, it was a bracelet with a digital clock, only this clock didn't show the time but a countdown. "Come on Miko, you only have two minutes left, the suit wasn't completely recharged when you placed it on." He said while staring at the clock, he then saw how the girl came out from the water and flew high toward the sky after being punched hard.

"Dai! Take cover!" He obeyed despite his worry state and entered the car once again, he then saw how the Mojo robot tried to fly out of the water, only Miko was already waiting for it to come and launched a beam of white light toward it, destroying it, and releasing some kind of dark energy. "Mojo wasn't inside… I fought in vain… Mojo, where are you? What have you done to my sister?" Dai stared at the bracelet at his right hand, he then rushed out of the car once again and ran toward the shore, Miko's suit then ran out of power, and she fell down being unable to fly and toward the water. "Dai!" She yelled scared, the boy jumped to the water and swam to her side, since the suit was no longer powered, she couldn't move because of its weight and ended sinking, luckily for her, Dai was there to pull her out.

"I told you the time was running out! Miko! You need to pay more attention!" Dai said while pulling her out, the girl gasped for air and then began taking the suit off. "Quit struggling! I will take it off! Ouch! It burns!" He said while pulling the armor off, he took the front part of it with little effort, the back part was the hard one. "For the love of Kamisama, I'm going to puke." He said while pulling the back of her suit and seeing the tubes coming out of her body.

"Careful! You are disconnecting it from my spine! The more you move the more it hurts! Have you ever felt a thousand bolts of energy disconnecting from your neuronal system? I truly doubt so!" Dai closed his eyes and pulled it out fast, Miko yelled in pain and then collapsed against Dai's chest. "…I hate how that feels…" Dai nodded, but he then made his way toward shore, carrying the weak body of Miko, placing her down by the sand and then running away, being unable to take it anymore and puking out. "That's so gross."

"Shut up!" He yelled annoyed and kept puking. "For the love of Kamisama, couldn't you find a different way to power up your body? Miko, that's nasty and inhuman! This surely isn't worth what you are paying me." He said while complaining once again about the grossing experience of disconnecting the armor from Miko's spine, only this time he had to swallow it all and endure it. "Ught, that was awful." He then turned around and saw how Miko tried to pull her armor up and inside of the car, only her whole body was shaking because of the effort. "Miko! Don't do it yourself, you told me that after wearing the armor you are drained of all your energy, you are paying me to take care of you when that happens, remember?"

"Well, start doing your job then! I have no time to waste! I need to get all this machines working so I can start powering up the suit for future uses! Quit wasting my time and move on!" She yelled it all, Dai bit his lips in annoyance but then saw how Miko began falling, he quickly grabbed her from her waist and helped her. "…Damn it… I feel so useless… the side effects of powering my mechanical spine leave it with a cool down period in which my body is unable to receive the proper electrical impulse needed to restore my body's natural estate, at least my brain isn't disconnected as well."

"You should rest, Miko, don't worry, you will find Mojo later." He said while helping her into the car and tied the seat belt around her, she weakly smiled for Dai, the teen returned the smile. "I will take care of everything, you just try to sleep."

"…I have no time to sleep… not if I want to find and help my sister…" Dai moved his head in negation and then placed Miko's armor inside of the car; he then went inside and began driving away. "…Mojo, he is planning something big… collecting raw energy from an abandoned power plant, what use is there for such unstable power source…? It just can't be anything good."

"I know you are worried, but I believe you should leave Mojo to the Z Squadron, taking justice with your own hands isn't right, not to mention you are endangering your health using that thing, and don't try telling me I'm wrong, nothing that is directly connected to your spine can be good, don't you care about yourself?" Miko faced away, not wanting to continue with the conversation. "Even if you act that way, if it is your choice not to care about your health then it is also my choice to care, as long as I'm taking care of you, I'm not allowing you to use the suit again unless it is completely recharged."

"The suit needs a whole day of charging only to give me 10 minutes of powers, I can't waste any time, I need to use the suit even if it isn't charged entirely, I need to find Mojo and stop him, you don't understand how I feel, to know my sister is in danger all the time!" Dai pushed the break abruptly; luckily for Miko, she was wearing the seat belt. "What was that for?" She yelled, Dai gave her a cold stare. "Dai?"

"…I know… I understand you perfectly…" Miko stared at Dai with interest and concern, Dai just lowered his face. "My sister thinks I don't know, and I have been pretending I have no idea… she is also, always involved in a major problem, and I can do nothing to help her… I'm powerless, I'm weak, and that's why I always train myself in order to try to be at least strong enough to help her whenever she needs my help… Miko, I understand your feelings way better than you think… I know how it feels to be powerless… but I also know my limits. That's why I'm forcing you to realize yours… I won't ever allow you to use the suit until it is totally powered up and your body is ready to use it again, and that's final."

"…Fine…" She said sadly and then stared out of the window, an awful silence followed, one that was only broken by the sound of the car once again being driven toward the city. "…So… you really think you understand my feelings perfectly…" Dai said nothing, he just kept driving. "…You would be the first person ever to understand them…"

* * *

"The Shirogane Z, this is the second time she interferes in my plans, however, she still failed in stopping me once again." Mojo spoke out while staring at the screen of his now fully operational laboratory. Ace, Seduza, and Princess were by his side and staring at the screen as well. "She failed to realize the empty Mojo robot was only a decoy to cover my identity as the master mind of this operation… she also failed to realize I used it to drain the power of her suit, an interesting device it is, but only operational for a short period of time, such device should need a great amount of energy to work, and recharging it isn't a fast process."

"Well, the first time my sister used that thing she said she only could use it for 3 minutes, and recharging it took almost half a day, but when I fought her at the abandoned power plant, not only was the suit more powerful than last time, but the time limit was extended to 10 minutes." Mojo nodded when remembering seeing the suit in action in the past, the last time, Miko needed the aid of more weapons and a full team of researchers to use the suit properly, now she used it on her own and using a different source, just as if the modifications were made not to mimic the powers of the girls Z, but of Princess.

"The girl is smart indeed, but with the current human technology, 10 minutes is as far as she can power her suit." Mojo then turned around to see his minions; all of them remained in silence and awaited their orders. "You all have your orders, today we start our war against the imperfects, failure won't be tolerated, and Ace, I understand you have been waiting for this day for so long, but if you give more importance to your vengeance than the mission, you will pay!" Ace nodded, so did the others, they all then ran to complete their assignments. "The world of humans will soon be over."

* * *

"Miko, wake up, Miko, we are here." Dai began shaking Miko's body trying to wake her up, the girl weakly moved her face trying to scare the laziness away, she then opened her eyes and found Dai facing her, the green haired teen smiled for her and went out of the car, he then opened her door and helped Miko out. "You do know your father is going to kill me when he finds out you ran away from home, I will obviously be the first suspect."

"…Forget about my father… I'm hungry, and I'm tired…" She said while clinging to Dai's body and forcing him to blush hard. "Wearing the suit drains all my energy… until I get used to wearing it I can't help it but feel the need of food and sleep." Dai nodded and carried her, the girl was fragile and thin, but thanks to the tubes connected to her spine her body was heavier than what was usual, if it weren't because Dai was a sport freak he wouldn't be able to carry the girl at all. "You live at this building? Maybe I underestimated you."

"Don't be ridiculous, I live at an apartment of this building, I will repeat it to you, are you sure you want to hide at my place?" The girl nodded weakly, Dai breathed out in annoyance and started climbing the stairs toward his apartment. "This is way different than hiding a pet from my parents, what will they think of me if they see I'm hiding a girl at my room?"

"Can you stop your cheap talking? I said I would pay you… until I get used to wearing the armor, my body is fragile after use, I can't take care of myself when that happens, I can only rely on you." Dai nodded sadly and then searched for his keys inside of his pocket with a lot of problems, carrying the heavy body of Miko wasn't an easy task, he opened the door with a lot of effort and made it inside. "…So warm…" She said while resting her head against Dai's chest, which forced him to blush madly.

"Don't do that! It's uncomfortable." He yelled in a whisper, but then he saw a light from the top floor of his apartment and flinched. "Curses! My sister arrived!" He faced many directions looking for a hiding spot, and upon finding none, he threw Miko toward the sofa, the girl complained upon landing but then hit her face against a cushion and began snoring peacefully. "Sorry!" He yelled in a whisper.

"Dai?" The owner of the name gulped as he saw Kaoru speaking to him from the second floor, she was hiding her body behind the wall and close to the stairs, for him it was obvious she was hiding her heroic outfit, but the nervous Kaoru just tried to fool him as usual. "It's five in the morning, and its Saturday, what are you doing awake? Mom and dad will be mad at you if they hear you! Go to your room!" She yelled in a whisper and ran away, Dai rolled his eyes at the whole situation and then ran toward the sofa he threw Miko at, he then carried her up.

"…Aww, it was so comfortable here…" Miko complained, Dai ignored her and carried her all the way toward his room. "…I feel so useless…" She said while noticing the way Dai was carrying her, she usually liked the royal treatment, but being carried princess style right now wasn't at all something she would call enjoyable. "…Being carried around like this by a peasant, it's embarrassing…" Dai bit his lips in annoyance and then kicked his door open; he then threw Miko to his bed and locked the door behind. "How rude!"

"Lower your voice! You got any idea of what mom and dad will do to me if they find out I'm hiding a girl in my room?" Miko ignored him and curled herself inside of Dai's blankets; the boy slapped his own forehead in annoyance. "Fine, princess, but if they discover me, you are on your own and looking for a place to stay."

"Will you ever stop complaining? What do you want of me?" Miko took a sitting position at Dai's bed while Dai walked toward the sofa of his room and moved many weights away, then fixing the sofa in order to sleep there. "You wanted to be involved and you got what you wanted, that's what happens when you try to play the hero."

"Well, maybe you should play the hero more often!" He yelled in annoyance and curled at his sofa, Miko just stared at him with indifference. "Sometimes I wonder, what use is there of me training my body and becoming strong if whenever there is danger I run just like everyone else…? Some of us would do anything to have those ten minutes you are always complaining about, but we weren't blessed with the power or born with money to do what you did to yourself… with your power, I wouldn't doubt it, I would use it to help others… always… not only when I felt like it…"

Miko bit her lips in annoyance, she then curled at Dai's bed once again and ignored him coldly, but at her face a look of concern was endlessly drawn, she was different than her parents or her sister, even if she aimed to be the best at everything, she did it with effort and determination, now meeting someone like her, who did his best day after day made her feel guilty for what she did to herself, she also began wondering, it this experiment was even being used the way she wanted to, but instead of wondering what was right or wrong, she allowed sleep to consume her, until she was peacefully driven away and toward a world of dreams.

* * *

"Dai! Oi, Dai! Baka Onii-san, wake up!" Miko widened her eyes when hearing the voice at the other side of the room, her laziness was entirely gone and replaced with fear, she took her boot off and threw it to the sleeping Dai, who woke up startled by the impact and fell from his sofa, he then saw how Miko went down his bed in order to find a hiding spot. "Baka Onii-san! I said wake up!" Kaoru kicked the door open with her naked feet; she was wearing only her green towel and was all wet. "What happened with you, bro? You woke up at five in the morning on weekend for training and then you sleep? Onii-san, were you drinking again?"

"What the…? Even if that was the case, it's none of your business, Kaoru!" Dai yelled to the girl with the towel, Kaoru just gave him a teasing smile. "Get out of my room you vermin! I don't want to have to stand you all day, I had a hard night and my back is aching, I need some sleep." Dai then threw himself toward his bed, Miko, who was hiding below it, was then hit by the weight of Dai, she complained, but covered her mouth to remain silent.

"Baka, Onii-san! Don't be lazy! You were the one who said you wanted to be a professional wrestler! You will never do it with such a lazy attitude!" Kaoru then ran away from his room and went to her own, Dai and Miko breathed out in relief, but seconds later, Kaoru kicked her own door open revealing she was already dressed in black jeans and sleeveless green top, and then she ran her way toward Dai's room, jumping to his bed and pulling her elder brother into a wrestling grab. "Admit it, you are drunk! You woke up early to buy some beer you drunkard!" Miko once again complained about the weight hitting her, but she continued covering her mouth and forcing herself not to cry over the pain she was now victim of.

"Kaoru! Stop this; I'm not in the mood for your games!" But Kaoru ignored her brother and continued grabbing him wrestling style, Miko then yelled due to the pain, which won Kaoru's attention, Dai noticed, and before Kaoru could start wondering about anything, he broke the wrestling grab, took Kaoru up, spun her around and threw her out of his room. "I said I was tired you vermin!" He then slammed the door and locked it.

"Moron! Be gentler to your sister! And you yell like a girl!" Kaoru then kicked Dai's door and turned around in annoyance, she then stormed away while cursing her brother. "Baka Onii-san, I was just having some fun, he didn't have to be so rude!"

Inside of the room, Dai breathed out in relief, he then jumped off of his bed and pulled Miko gently and out from below the bed. "I hope that wasn't rough, I had to think fast so Kaoru wouldn't suspect anything." Miko had spiral shaped eyes due to the events, but she moved her head in negation. "I will buy a new lock so my pest sister can't kick the door open anymore."

"You are so inconsiderate! My beautiful body is aching because of your actions! I shouldn't accept this kind of treatment! I'm a lady! You should be more respectful toward me!" Dai stared at her with annoyance; he then heard the sound of Miko's complaining stomach. "I haven't had anything to eat in a while… so embarrassing…" She said while hugging her own stomach and blushing madly.

"I will get something for you to eat; you stay here and try not to make any sound, and whatever you do, don't leave the room." Miko crossed her arms in annoyance, Dai just ignored her and left the room, locking the door behind and leaving Miko to complain about the mess that was Dai's room.

"So this is a boy's room? It's even worse than what I had imagined." Miko then began picking dirty clothes up and doing odd faces, she then threw all the dirty clothes out of the window. "So gross! I should call the bio hazard department to get rid of this smell! And speaking about clothes…" She opened Dai's closet, the boy had many different types of sport clothing, just none Miko could actually wear. "I should have stopped by my wardrobe when we left my mansion, but at that moment taking all my research instruments was more important… there is nothing girl like here…" Miko lowered her face in annoyance, she then noticed a huge mirror next to the locker and close to the exercise instruments, she then made an odd face imagining why the mirror was there. "If he kisses his muscles, I'm so lowering his pay… but looking at myself tells me I really need a bath, this is unacceptable! I'm all covered in sweat! A member of wealthy just like me can't walk around feeling this salty sensation on her skin! But just where is the bathroom?" Miko then walked out of Dai's room, caring little about Dai's instructions. "Dai's sister came out from this room, so the bathroom must be…" She said while staring at the wet floor, she followed the road of the water and entered the door it all came out from; she then locked it once she was in, but for privacy instead of hiding subjects. "That wasn't that hard, Dai just worries too much." She took a pink towel and then entered the shower.

Outside of the bathroom, Shou, Dai's youngest brother, made his way lazily toward the bathroom, he then crashed with the door and noticed it was closed, from the inside, Miko yelled in surprise; the feminine voice then hit Shou's ears. "Oh, sorry mom, I thought it was my turn for the bathroom." The boy then walked away, leaving Miko shivering inside of the shower and covering her body with the bathroom's curtain in fear of being discovered.

"Fine, I will admit that I probably got carried away, but I seriously needed a shower." She then dived inside of the hot water now filling the bathtub, allowing all her worries to be washed away, she then made it out until the water reached her neck and so she began washing her hair. "How could I fall this low…? Hiding inside of a stranger's place, reduced to live with peasants, and leaving my life of luxury behind…" She then stared at the ceiling, not having anything better to do than just that. "Sister… all this is because you can't understand the danger of your situation… if only you had allowed me to help you… nothing of this would have ever happened."

* * *

At the first floor, the whole family was reunited for breakfast, all but the youngest member who as usual was late, only this time he wasn't taking a shower as was usual but actually came down wearing his pajama and pulling his blanket with him. "Ohayo!" He yelled weakly due to his laziness, everyone at the table greeted him back. Shou then noticed his mother was there and serving breakfast. "Mom? Weren't you taking a shower? I heard a girly yell coming out of the bathroom not long ago." Dai flinched when hearing that last, he was in the middle of swallowing a pancake, and his intentions were sadly interrupted by the feeling of his family discovering Miko staying secretly at his room.

"That was baka Dai! He yells like a little girl!" Dai finally swallowed his pancake and relaxed; thanks to his sister he had the perfect excuse, even if it was one that embarrassed him. "You should have heard him! He was all 'Eek'-like when I pulled him into a figure four arm lock! He then caught me off guarded and threw me out of his room! It hurt you know!"

"Well, go and complain about it to your new boyfriend!" All the attention was then directed toward Kaoru, the girl blushed madly at the situation, Dai hated doing this to his sister, but it was the only way he could drive the attention away from the girly yell subject.

"Kaoru? Is that true? You already have a boyfriend?" Kaoru's mother stared at her with star shaped eyes; her father did something similar, only tears of concern and joy were covering his mask. "I knew it! For a while already you have been acting more feminine, I knew it was because of a man!"

"My daughter finally found her tag team partner!" Kaoru's father cried, Kaoru sweat dropped at the comparison between a relationship and a tag partner for wrestling. "Only you need to understand something important! Before aiming for the tag team championships you need to be sure you found your perfect tag team partner! Otherwise your reign as champions won't last!"

"Dad! What are you talking about?" Everyone at the table laughed at the strange speech of Kaoru's father, the girl just blushed more and more. "So what if I have a boyfriend? It doesn't change who I am! I'm Kaoru Matsubara! Strong! Determined! Powerful!"

"And you forgot to say you are no longer a cross dresser." Kaoru slammed her head hard against the table and then stared at Dai with hatred; the boy just gave her an evil stare. "Until recently you stopped buying your clothes at the boy's clothing stores and began wearing skirts and dresses, at least for that I can thank Yukiko, your obsession over boy's clothes is finally gone."

"Shut up! There is a huge difference between being a tomboy and a cross dresser! Don't ever dare comparing me with one of those freaks!" Dai stuck his tongue out, Kaoru did the same, the sound of a door being opened and then the one of one being slammed close then won everyone's attention. "Is there an open window?" Kaoru added while thinking it was all product of the wind.

"…Give me a break, Miko…" Everyone stared at Dai, the boy flinched. "I mean… I… em… well… Miko is my new girlfriend!" The sound of a heavy object hitting the floor was then heard, but luckily for Dai, no one noticed since they were still trying to find the meaning of Dai's words. "Eh? It's true! Her full name is Shirogane Miko! She is the girl I was hired to train, she was so cute that I couldn't help to ask her to be my girlfriend and she said yes!" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"What?" Kaoru was the first one to react. "Dai you moron! Do you got any idea of who you just asked to be your girlfriend? We are talking about a Shirogane! Shirogane Miko! Sister of Shirogane Himeko! The crazy girl of my classroom!" Not to mention an evil criminal, however, that was something only Kaoru and Dai knew. "Mom! You can't accept this!"

"Well, if mom can't accept my relationship, why should she accept yours? That Hitoichi Yukiko is a bad influence to you!" Both stared at each other's with hatred, but Dai interrupted the discussion by taking his plate up. "I refuse to stand this! I'm going to finish my breakfast at my room!" He faked being annoyed and then took many pancakes and some orange juice; he then ran upstairs, opened the door of his room with his key, and made it inside. "Saved!" He said after the whole embarrassing situation was over and took a deep breath.

"Would it kill you to knock the door?" Miko yelled hard while pulling her top down, she was almost finished getting dressed, if Dai had entered a few seconds earlier he would have seen more of Miko than he ever expected to see, luckily for them both, the girl was finished at the same time he entered the room. "Pancakes!" She took the plate from his hands and walked away toward Dai's desk, placing the plate there and starting to eat.

"What were you thinking? Taking a shower? And wearing my clothes? Don't tell me you are also wearing my underwear." He said that last while staring at Miko, the girl was wearing red sport style pants and a white and long T-shirt, it was nothing out of the extraordinary, but Dai couldn't deny the fact of Miko looking cute wearing such big to her measures clothes. "And why is my room this clean?" Miko then pointed toward the window, Dai stared out of it and saw his clothes at the street. "My training clothes!"

"They were all stinky! I had to get rid of them! You should be pleased; your room is no longer a mixture of odd odors!" Dai bit his lips in annoyance, he then saw how Miko took some tools from outside of Dai's tool box and witnessed how she began opening his computer. "This machine is barely useful, but I guess I can adapt it to my needs."

"What? Wait! Miko! You can't claim my room as your property! And you can't walk around the house as if you didn't care about what's happening outside of my room! And more importantly! You can't throw my clothes out of the window!" Miko interrupted her eating and computer fixing and then took a pen and a rectangular piece of paper from inside of her armor, now at Dai's desk; she then wrote some things on it and handled the paper to Dai. "What's this?" It was Dai's first pay check. "Ok, do whatever you want, my room is all yours, with this you could buy the whole apartment anyway."

"I thought so, but that's not important, if I'm going to stay here we need some rules, first, no one touches my computer." She said while messing with Dai's computer, he was about to complain but then stared at his check and had second thoughts. "Second, since I can't go out of this room, you will have to get some stuff for me, I'm doing a list of what I need, oh, and be sure you bring everything we left at your car inside of the room, the results of my research are there as well as the research itself, I need that machinery and I need it installed so I can power up my battle armor and modify it."

"You are not going to connect your spine to the wall for recharging, are you?" Miko stared at him with annoyance, Dai just faced away. "Yeah, I figured out it was a bad joke."

"I can't connect myself to just any electricity source, I need my machines." Dai sweat dropped. "Anyway, rule number three, I don't want you to be all stinky when you get inside of the room, otherwise, I throw your clothes out of the window again." Dai nodded, barely, he was actually more annoyed at that rule than at any other. "Number four, I need my privacy, I can't sleep in the same room a man does, my daddy would never allow it."

"What? But this is my room! And what was all that about your dad never allowing it?" Miko said nothing, she just continued modifying the computer and biting some pancakes from time to time. "You know, just forget it, end the rule making already."

"Fine, rule number five, never try to make your moves on me, Mr. I have a new girlfriend and her name is Shirogane Miko." Dai began sweating hard at that last. "You yelled it out loud, of course I heard it! I would never go out with a peasant like you, I'm a lady of way higher status, reducing myself to date a commoner is unthinkable!"

"As if I ever wanted to go out with you, I would rather die than fell that low." Miko bit her lips in annoyance and blushed madly with both anger and embarrassment. "You have a horrible attitude, I'm sure you have never, ever, had a boyfriend before."

"Well, excuse me! That's none of your business! Besides, with such smell, behavior, and un-refinement, you surely share the same luck!" Both stared at each other's with hatred, both then turned around, crossed their arms and returned to their usual activities. "I don't need boys anyway, when you have money, why caring about having a relationship?"

"Oh, that's a great way of thinking." He added sarcastically. "You keep telling that to yourself until you start believing it." Miko lowered her face, she then returned to fixing the computer. "Now, if you excuse me, princess, I have a life outside of this room."

"Wait!" Miko yelled before Dai could leave the room, Dai stared at her with concern, but the girl just turned around once again and continued her usual activities. "Never mind… do whatever you want, peasant boy…"

"Well, that's what I'm going to do!" He stormed out of his room and slammed the door closed after him, the impact forced Miko to lose her concentration and so she ended burning the computer's central memory, but Dai of course never noticed since he was at the other side of the door. "I hate girls!"

"What? I haven't done anything yet!" Kaoru yelled at Dai's words as if they were directed toward her, she had just walked out of her room to hear his words. "What's wrong with you today, Dai? You are usually a moron, but never like this? And to make it worse you told mom and dad about my secret! Dai you moron!"

"Shut up! And why are you dressed like that?" Kaoru blushed madly, she was now wearing one of her usual miniskirts, and a black top, her hands were also covered by green gloves and her long and black socks even covered her knees. "I'm still not used to this, Kaoru; you fell low, very low."

"Shu-shut up! It is none of your business, baka Onii-san!" Dai finally had enough of both Kaoru and Miko, but since he couldn't hurt Miko, for obvious reasons, he decided to place his anger in Kaoru and pulled her into a wrestling grab. "Wah! You are hurting me you moron!"

"Curse you Kaoru! I have had a hell of a day! Can't you stop bothering me already?" He finally released her, Kaoru complained about the pain at her arms. "Go and date that Yukiko moron! See if I care! He then entered his room and slammed the door closed, and upon doing it so, he noticed Miko was now opening his television. "Just great, I forgot about Miko, girl! That television had all pay per view events bought!"

"I burned some chips I needed and need a replacement! Stop complaining, will you? Jezz, I can't believe I'm trapped here with a boy who does nothing but complain about every single detail, it's not like I want to be here, but to keep mama and papa safe I need to stay away from the mansion!" Dai knew and understood the situation, only he was already victim of the major changes of having Miko living with him, this was going to be something hard to get used to.

* * *

**The Ultimate Mastermind.**

* * *

"Baka Onii-chan! Embarrassing me like this and then pulling me into that wrestling grab! What a way to start the day!" Kaoru stormed out of her apartment and walked her way down. There, Yukiko waited for her; normally seeing Yukiko would be enough to help her swallow her anger, but today it just wasn't enough. "You quit the flirting for today! I'm not in the mood!"

"Whatever you say, this isn't a date anyway, I just came to pick you up." She nodded; both then began walking away from the apartment. "Seems to me like you had some family affairs, and if I'm not mistaken it has something to do with your brother, after what happened yesterday I believe he hates me, good thing it's weekend so I don't have to stand his coaching."

"Now that explains something, why didn't you tell me my brother was your boxing coach?" Yukiko said nothing; Kaoru bit her lips in annoyance. "How can this day be even worse? My brother acting all odd and telling my whole family about you, and then I had to stand a speech from my father about tag teaming and the choice of the best partner, and…"

"Tag teaming? What does that has to do with anything?" Kaoru sadly couldn't explain the situation to Yukiko, different from her, Yukiko was more into boxing than wrestling. "Ya know, it's better if we change the subject, no matter how much I enjoy seeing your annoying personality, we have more important problems at hand." He said with a serious tone of voice, and then walked by the zoo where yesterday's battle took place. "Remember the fight? Well, the professor is still worried about Fuzzy's whereabouts, he send Takaaki and Miyako to investigate the territories where Fuzzy used to live, and while they do that, Reiko and Momoko will be investigating some incidents at the northern districts, apparently, someone had been stealing energy generators around the area, as for us, there was a report of someone seeing the Gangreen Gang close to the Yokota's US military base, normally we don't get involved in the army's business, much less a foreign army, but with the whole evolution deal, precaution is needed."

"How do you know all this? Utonium never mentioned anything of this to us." Yukiko pointed at his forehead, Kaoru then nodded. "Right, you boys and your synchrony thingy, how annoying, ya know, I'm starting to believe that what Momoko complains about is probably true, you guys are replacing us with all that evolution and synchrony and mind reading powers… wait, wasn't Takaaki the one with the telepathy?"

"Synchrony, and being a telepath, are two different subjects, but it's true, we can communicate with each other's only when Takaaki is working as the antenna between us, if he goes too far the communication between us breaks." Kaoru nodded, Yukiko smiled at her. "Feeling better already?" She nodded a second time and smiled for Yukiko. "Utonium thinks you will be the next to evolve." Hearing that last lighted Kaoru's mood even more, she began giggling with the idea and then flinched when hearing her own soft laughter. "I just love that laugh of yours! Very feminine." She bit her lips in annoyance. "But right now isn't the time for flirting; we need to investigate the Yokota's US airbase." He said while pressing his watch, caring little about the people around."

"Ah! You moron!" She then ran inside of an alley and transformed, both then flew away. "Baka! What if someone had discovered us? You can't just transform like that in the middle of the street." Butch laughed out loud and ignored her; both then flew their way toward the military base, where Mojo's first step toward human's annihilation was taking place.

* * *

"Wah! Brick-sempai! We have been patrolling the city all day! When are we going to have fun?" Momoko complained once again while sitting at the top of a building and staring at her flying feet as she moved them trying to distract her mind from the whole patrolling duty subject, Brick just rolled his eyes in annoyance and then directed his stare toward the city. "It's weekend, we should be having fun and eating sweets, doing the whole patrolling duty stuff is annoying, also, we have been doing this since five in the morning, shouldn't we sleep or something? Heroes or not we don't have endless stamina."

"I told you eleven times already, Blossom, you are free to leave whenever you want, different to you girls, we don't have what someone would call a social life, our duty comes first, that's the way we were programmed, that's the way of life we have." Brick then faced a different direction, his pupils widened from time to time as if forcing the view. "Minor crimes around the north district, but nothing the police can't handle… I wonder why Utonium wanted me to explore this part of the city…"

"Brick! I'm bored! Can't we do something different?" She said while laying down and staring at the sky. "Weekends were different when we were only girls, but now Miyako spends the whole weekend with Takaaki, and Kaoru is also spending more time with Yukiko, so annoying, I always have to spend my weekends alone now since Sakamoto won't go out with me anymore."

"He won't?" Brick finally directed his attention away from the city and stared at Blossom; the girl blushed madly and faced away. "I see… not long ago Sakamoto saw us…" Brick then reacted and noticed how Blossom stared at him with interest, the teen blushed and faced away. "Ah… is Sakamoto perhaps mad for you going out with me for White Day 2 days ago? If that's the case then I will apologize to him."

"Stop pretending you know nothing, I was the one with sugar freak problems, you were totally conscious when it happened." Brick gulped, Blossom lowered her face. "Sakamoto saw us that night… he told me… and somehow I don't care anymore, it hurt me at first, but the truth is I never liked Sakamoto, not like I was supposed to… I always liked…"

"Blossom, stop it, you are speaking out of depression." Brick interrupted, Blossom nodded. "What's important is he broke up with you because of me, I will find some time in my agenda to apologize, but it will have to wait until Monday, right now we have patrol duty."

"Heroes always avoid relationships." Spoke Blossom to herself, Brick, however, was able to hear her. "I guess that if I can't be a normal teenager I can try to be a good hero, as my mother used to say, one dream at a time." Brick blinked twice, Blossom just stood up and walked toward him. "Then teach me, I want to know how to be a good hero, what are you doing?" She stared at him oddly, forcing him to back off. "What was that about?"

"Sorry, you caught me with my telescopic range eye sight active." He said while rubbing his eyes. "Ever since I evolved I developed a telescope like view, I'm still learning about how to use it, but it helps me in patrol duty." He ended the rubbing and stared at Blossom. "What was all that about you wanting me to teach you?"

"How annoying! You are actually asking me to ask you properly?" Brick scratched the back of his head oddly, Blossom then took a deep breath while blushing madly, she then vowed toward Brick. "Please teach me how to become a great hero!"

"Blossom, you are already a great hero yourself." She stared at him with anger, he sweat dropped. "Is this because no one ever acknowledged you as the leader of your team? Or is there a different meaning to this?" She said nothing, she just vowed once again. "Fine, fine, I will teach you, jezz, girls can be so troublesome sometimes, only I don't know how to be a great hero, I just do what I can."

"But you still do a great job! You always have a plan! You always do the right thing! You always fight with no fear, even Butch and Boomer admitted they were nothing without your leadership!" Brick rubbed his chin trying to think about something to say, but no idea came to his mind. "I always wanted to be a hero, and somehow I am, but I don't feel heroic like."

"That's because you are selfish and lazy." Blossom stared at him with hatred. "You are always thinking about candies and boys and never want to do anything to prove your value, you have the power, you have the skill, you even can throw a heroic like speech every now and then, only you are always complaining instead of trying to improve." Blossom's cheeks were then filled with air because of her annoyance; Brick gave her a determined look. "No one can teach you how to be a hero, you have to find out how to become one on your own, all I can do is guiding you toward the proper direction by telling you where you do wrong."

"Fine! Be like that! I will discover your secret sooner or later." Brick slapped his own forehead hard, he then faced the city once again and with his eagle like eyes he saw a golden light flying away at the distance. "There must be something you do to earn everyone's favor, I will find it out, I don't care if I have to spend my whole weekend trying to force you into telling me, I will if that means becoming a great hero!"

"Whatever you say, until then you follow my lead." Brick jumped down the building, Blossom blinked in surprise and then saw how Brick flew his way toward the metropolis that was the northern districts. Blossom flew after him having no idea of his reasons, but after a few turns around the many buildings, she finally saw the golden light of Princess's flying. "Princess! Tokyo's City Z squadron commands you to surrender!"

"Whatever you say, Einstein!" Yelled Princess sarcastically while still flying away and carrying some devices that looked like some research instruments she stole from some of the research labs around the center of the city. "I was looking forward for a rematch with you, Brick, leader of the Z squadron; unfortunately, I have some business at hand, please do me a favor and die right now." She said while launching a blast from her crown, Brick launched his Demonical Glare attack in a lower intensity only to block the attack. "What a surprise, you already learned how to control your evolution." He nodded and took a defensive pose, Blossom, however, had different plans, she flew past Brick and toward Princess with her yoyo in hand, only Princess blasted her with the same attack she launched toward Brick not long ago. "Go away; I have no time for games!"

"Blossom!" Brick caught her in midair; he then stared at the burned girl. "Wanna be a great hero? Then think before launching yourself into battle!" He said while the girl flew away from his arms. "Princess, what are you planning?"

"Typical comic book behavior, asking the scary villain to reveal her plans to the supposed hero, perhaps distract the villain until she places her guard down while she gives a speech, Brick, do you really think I'm that oblivious?" Brick then flew fast toward Princess and stole the devices she was carrying; he then flew toward a building and placed them all there. "Not fair!" Yelled Princess in annoyance.

"Oh, but it is true, I learned how to be a hero reading comic books, different to you who learned how to be a low rate villain while watching cartoons." Princess bit her lips in annoyance; she then forced her hands to glow. "Last time we fought, you defeated us because of your evolution, well, I evolved as well already, I can take you on, that is unless you give up." He said with a hero like tone of voice Blossom couldn't help but admire, but of course Princess ignored him. "Ready to give up?"

"Of course not, Einstein!" She then began launching several spheres of golden light toward the duo; both began evading the attacks and launched their own, Brick using weaker versions of his Demon Glare attack to save energy, and Blossom using her yoyo, which could barely do Princess any harm. "The ultimate battlefield isn't ready yet, but I guess I can't help it but try to kill you, after all I heard it is a great sport now days, and you will serve as a perfect practice until the day of fighting my powerless sister arrives!" And a sick laughter then followed Princess's words, she then continuing blasting everything around the city. "Will you Z squadron ever learn? I'm far more powerful than you all are!"

* * *

"Sister?" Miko spoke out while in the middle of the modification of many devices around Dai's room, one of the monitors was emanating a signal indicating Princess's position, only this time Miko could do nothing, her power suit wasn't entirely charged as reflected in a second monitor that once was Dai's television screen, it displayed the status of her armor and a charge of only 30%. "Only 3 minutes isn't enough, I need to wait until it's totally charged."

"Don't you get tired of speaking to yourself?" Dai spoke out while continuing with his daily training, he was currently doing some pushing exercises using only one arm to push himself up and down from the floor, he was using no T-shirt since Miko had thrown his training clothes out of the window earlier, which forced Miko to blush madly each time she saw him. "There is a girl staying in my room, I'm supposed to be the luckiest man alive, but the girl turns out to be a geek, how disappointing." He joked, Miko ignored him while blushing madly and trying to concentrate in her research.

"Can't you go train somewhere else? Your parents aren't home; you have the whole place for yourself, why doing your daily training at my lab?" A vein popped at Dai's forehead, he then faced every direction of his room, during the time Miko spend in his room, she transformed his once training station into a research lab, many strange devices were scattered all around the place or connected to the walls, Miko's power suit was endlessly being recharged at Dai's closet, and there was little space for Dai's training instruments.

"Well, excuse me, I like it here since this is my room, and if I go out and train I won't be able to enter since I would be breaking one of your rules, remember, do not enter the room being all sweaty or something like that, so I will just sweat here." Miko turned around and was about to yell at him in annoyance when Dai stood up and she couldn't help it but stare at his thin, muscled chest, forcing her to blush madly. "Oh, and if I'm not mistaken, it's about time you start with your training as well."

"I'm not interested in training! So stop asking me that!" She said while going back to her research. "And stop distracting me; I need to find a way to extend the durability of the suit's power." A look more determined was drawn on her face as she began typing at her computer. "My machines transform normal electricity into the purest form of energy… it is known by scientists as light energy or plasma energy, none radiant energy that powers my suit for battle, if controlled properly, this energy could become limitless and able to keep a city powered for a hundred years, however, the technology needed to control this plasma energy doesn't exist, and so, even if I have a limitless source of energy, it fades in ten minutes and returns to be normal electricity… it is a pity… for my suit to be charged it needs a whole day, and is useful only for ten minute… if only I could find a way… but the only person who ever managed to control this energy is Professor Utonium, but he refuses to help me, he says this energy can't be controlled and that him discovering it was only an accident… I know he is lying, there should be a way, and until I find it, I'm a worthless hero with a ten minutes limit, what good are ten minutes for?"

"Well, I'm not so sure about it… but as I see it, your armor is like a giant gameboy." Miko gave Dai an odd stare and tried to ignore him. "I'm serious, I mean, a gameboy needs recharging, and its battery works for 3 hours, but, if you don't use it for 3 hours straight, you can use it again later on, you can even play a whole day if you use the time correctly." He smiled, Miko widened her eyes.

"Using the time correctly?" She began; Dai stared at her with a smile. "The energy has a ten minutes life limit, but that's only because it is pushed into use, if I close the connection between the energy and the suit, and leave the suit powerless until it is needed again, the energy won't be used and the contamination will stop, allowing the energy to remain as pure energy instead of transforming into electricity, upon activation, the energy will flow normally once again and continue its degeneration into electricity, what you say is possible, to use the energy interrupting it's cycle of transformation, the suit can then be used only when needed! Dai you are a genius! A stinky and stupid genius, but still a genius!" She said while jumping off of her sit and hugging Dai, she then blushed and pushed him away. "Don't ever hug me like that you pervert!"

"Pervert? You were the one who jumped to me and hugged me!" Miko moved her head in negation, spun around in her chair and gave her back to Dai while blushing madly. "There is also a problem, if you turn the suit off, you will be powerless, you could be injured badly, remember you will no longer have the suit's protective aura, and not only that, you are skinny and fragile, any hit would end in a tragedy."

"Oh, and I believe Mr. I sweat like a dog has a plan on how to ignore that problem." Dai smirked, Miko flinched. "No, no way! I'm a scientist! A researcher! I don't do hard working, it's not my style, the only sport I have ever done in my whole life is riding a horse! And the horse did all the job! There is no way I'm doing it!"

"Face it Miko, you need some training, otherwise, not only will you be powerless, but what will happen when the time limit is over and your suit starts heating up? You don't even have the strength or energy to take the suit off on your own, much less carry it to safety, and I can't be around all the time and do the carrying around, you need this." Miko gulped but nodded. "Let's do some working out while my parents are working then."

"I'm not going to end up like you, am I?" She said while blushing and pointing at Dai's muscles, the teen wasn't that buffed, he was thin but strong, still, Miko couldn't help it but be embarrassed, it was the first time ever she had seen a naked chest and it was driving her nuts "Please put something on."

"I can't, you threw my clothes out of the window." Miko lowered her face, getting used to this way of life was going to be a pain for her as well. "Let's start with some pushups, now, to the floor and give me one hundred!" Dai took his coaching tone of voice; Miko sweat dropped but did as she was told. "Faster! You think the enemy will wait until you win the condition to use the suit? I think not! You need condition, and you need it now!" Miko was unable to continue at the third one. "Keep going! You think you will save your sister like that?"

"Curses! I'm doing all I can! I'm a lady!" But Dai never cared about that and stared at Miko with determination, the girl lowered her face but then resumed the pushups. "This better give results! I never thought having a personal trainer was going to be this annoying!"

"Don't speak! Save your breath! Talking is a waste of energy during training! So shut up and keep working!" She bit her lips in annoyance, her arms were shaking and she fell at 12, but Dai kept yelling at her and forcing her to resume her training, even if her body wasn't ready for this kind of training regimen.

* * *

At the destroyed zoo, Boomer and Bubbles began an investigation about Fuzzy's whereabouts, Boomer was far from both Butch and Brick, so the synchrony wasn't working, he had no idea Brick and Blossom were being attacked, and that was probably for the best since now he could concentrate in the investigation. "Brick is normally the brains, I wonder about the reason of me being the one doing the investigation, the less I wanted was transforming again and so soon."

"Boomer-san, the faster we find answers the faster we can resume our date, I know Boomer-san dislikes the hero role, but it is our responsibility." The fear of transforming had a different meaning, but it was something Boomer thought best not to talk with Bubbles about anymore, and after one of his past dates, it was something he slowly began ignoring, placing his attention in the current events instead of worrying about the 'what if' as Bubbles told him.

"Well, I'm not a genius, that's normally Brick's job, but look at this." Boomer pointed at the shattered floor, but since the whole place was shattered in many sections, Bubbles found little importance in the broken lines around the floor. "The whole place had to stand Fuzzy's weight, in many sections the floor is shattered down because of the weight, but this part here is different, is shattered toward the opposite direction, as if something somewhere came out instead of pushing the floor down and shattering it."

"I knew it; Boomer-san has an instinct for this kind of things, following a trace is easy for Boomer-san, it's part of his wild personality." Added Bubbles cheerfully, Boomer, however, wasn't that glad of his skills. "When we flew to Fuzzy's territories, Boomer-san also found out Fuzzy hadn't been there for a while by following his odor and staring at the marks of the trees that market Fuzzy's territory."

"I'm in more contact with nature than my brothers, remember I once was a monster and lived in the wild for quite some time, I'm more perceptive." He added with a smile, Bubbles returned it but then noticed how Boomer faced a direction. "Sometimes I wish I weren't this perceptive." He added while running toward one of the sections of the now abandoned zoo, the one where the monkey's habitat was. "Somehow I know where this is heading to." He said while pointing toward the insides of the habitat, and toward a giant hole at the ground. "Fuzzy came from down here."

"Then, if we follow the tunnel we will find Fuzzy's nest?" She asked playfully and was about to jump inside when Boomer stopped her. "Boomer-san? Is anything wrong?" The boy nodded, Bubbles stared at him with concern. "Are you scared?"

"Sooner or later the truth was going to come out; do you see that grey dust at the ground?" He said while pointing at the mentioned item. "That's volcanic ash." Bubbles blinked twice but nodded. "It's also not common volcanic ash, I know where Fuzzy went to, the question is, should I take you with me?" Bubbles stared at Boomer oddly; the teen closed his eyes trying to calm down, but then gave Bubbles a warm smile. "It's about time I put an end to this, later it could be too late, just promise me, you will stay safe." Boomer then took Bubbles hand, the girl just smiled for him in her usual way.

"As long as I'm with Boomer-san, I will always be safe." Boomer smiled, he then began flying, Bubbles did the same and then allowed Boomer to fly her away and toward a mountain range at the outsides of the city, a place Boomer wanted to avoid but that now was his destination, the truth would soon be unraveled.

* * *

"As I mentioned before, it is confidential information, even if Tokyo's heroes come to our base, the expedients and taping of our security cameras are strictly off limits." The higher ranked general of the Yokota's US base informed the couple of green heroes, Buttercup was annoyed by the information and stared at Butch not knowing what to do next, the boy, however, was distracted and holding his forehead.

"Are you listening? The general just said the info we need is off limits, this is a foreign country military base, what should we do now?" Butch finally placed his attention at Buttercup; he then redirected it toward the general.

"I apologize for my distraction, I was trying to contact my brothers, but it seems like we are out of range." He began as if talking about his usual activities would help the US general change his mind. "General, as guests in our country I believe you should be a little more trusting toward Tokyo's heroes, after all we only look forward the safety of our citizens, the Gangreen Gang wasn't normally a treat, but after the current events we believe they could be trying to start an international conflict by attacking an US airbase."

"Are you sure about that Butch? It's the Gangreen Gang who we are speaking about, they may have evolved and kicked the hell out of both Boomer and Brick, but I don't believe they are smart enough to plot something like that." Several explosions were then heard, Butch, Buttercup and the general then stared out of the window and toward the landing zone of the planes, explosions took place all around the military base and many airplanes were incinerated.

"An attack? But that's not possible! How could they plant explosives without our security cameras noticing it?" The general then faced the person monitoring the cameras, it then transformed into Grubber. "An insider?" Grubber then unleashed a sonic burp and forced everyone to cover their ears, Butch and Buttercup included.

"I didn't know Grubber could do that?" The many soldiers around the place then pointed their weapons toward Grubber, but then a flash of green light ran around the place and stripped all their soldiers of their weapons. "That's Little Arturo? I don't remember him being this fast!" The window was then broken, and a pair of long and green arms came from outside and tied Buttercup, she was then pulled out of the base and thrown toward the airplanes.

"Buttercup!" Yelled Butch hard and worried about his girlfriend, Arturo and a transformed into Arturo Grubber then both ran out of the base and toward Buttercup, Butch then saw Big Billy approaching toward the tied by Snake's arms Buttercup, and noticed it's rock like body. "Wait up Buttercup, I'm on my way!" But Butch then felt a hand at his shoulder and was then pulled away from the window and launched toward the other side of the room. "Ace?" He reacted before hitting the wall; he then stared at the monstrous creature.

"We meet again, Butch, it's being a while, pay no mind to my partners, our boss gave them a major radiation doses of dark energy because of their recent success, they are now stronger monsters, but of course they will never be as strong as me, now, fight me! This is a day I have been waiting for so long!" Ace yelled hard and then ran toward Butch with his spiky looking knuckles ready, Butch luckily avoided the hit by a fraction of second and delivered one of his own to Ace, hitting him hard at his stomach and forcing him to back off. "Fight me as a man! Don't use your sword against me!" Ace said as he saw Butch's sword forming at his hands. "Don't be a coward!"

"It isn't about being a coward or not, it's about beating the criminal, Ace, I'm not the same from last time." He said while taking his sword in his hands. "Forget about competition and proving my power, I rather place duty in front of pride, that's how I was able to merge into a unique individual." Ace cared little about what Butch was saying, the result of Ace's evolution was the hatred he had against Butch, fighting him was something he wished, something that made him stronger. "Berserker's Slash!" Butch threw the wave of green energy toward Ace, the monstrous creature moved his body limbo style and avoided the attack, he then moved his body oddly as if possessed by an evil creature and then ran toward Butch. "Titan Blade!" Butch unleashed a second attack, his strongest one using his sword, but even his stronger sword attack wasn't effective against Ace who blocked the sword with a hand and avoiding the edge, he then pulled the sword and Butch with it and slammed them both at the floor.

"Quit playing around and fight me!" Ace yelled out while launching a punch toward Butch's face, a hit the teen blocked with his hand. "Are you finally going to fight me seriously?" He asked while moving his long and violet tongue around his teeth.

"Only to shut you up!" Butch said and began glowing with a green aura, he then punched Ace at the stomach, and almost at the same time he hit his face with his free hand, the dizzy Ace backed off and began doing odd movements because of the impacts. "Careful with what you wish, Ace, it could become a reality, Chaos Energy!" Butch launched the attack, Ace smiled and took it directly, that also send him flying toward the armored window and outside toward the landing zone of the airplanes, many soldiers around the place that were trying to help Buttercup fight her enemies then ran away scared, they have seen Ace in action before thanks to the media, the incident against Boomer and the battle at the major's building were enough to tell them they had no chance against him, but seeing him standing while surrounded by the hexes of electricity of Butch's last attack meant they were far from realizing his true powers.

"Butch! Quit sending garbage to me! Don't you think I have enough battling these idiots?" Buttercup said while holding little Arturo by the neck and launching it toward Snake, the other little Arturo then transformed into Big Billy, and so Buttercup was left to fight against the two rock-made monsters. "I could use a little help here!" She said while jumping and avoiding the hit of one of the golems and slamming her fist against its face, the second one tried to trap Buttercup in his hand but she spun around avoiding the second giant hand and then kicked the face of Grubber's Big Billy form, knocking him down and unconscious. "Where is my damn hammer? Just you wait until I find it and I will hammer you to dust!"

"Buttercup! Use this!" Said Butch while jumping down and toward the landing zone, he then threw his sword to her, the girl caught it in her hands and smiled. "I will use my full power to defeat Ace, you use my sword, I'm sure it won't be hard for you to wield!" Buttercup nodded, she then forced her own aura to mix with the one of the sword, an evil grin appeared on her lips as she stared at Big Billy evilly. "Ace, let's continue where we left it!" Butch ran to Ace and resumed the attacks, the green monster intercepted them all and threw his own, both brawlers were even in power and speed, it was an even match only the battle style being different, with Butch being more of a technician and Ace using raw power.

"And while Butch is being a show off, let's play with my new toy!" Big Billy, now a mindless golem, just resumed his attacks, Buttercup placed Butch's sword in the way of every hit and redirected them toward the floor. "Who may have imagined kendo was this fun? But this is not the time, let's try something new!" She placed herself in Butch's usual battle pose, with her right hand holding the sword in a horizontal position and her left hand at its back and feeding the sword with her energy. "Berserker's…" She began; wind then began spinning around the sword and shining with a green light. "…Slash!" She finished and unleashed the wave of energy characteristic of Butch's attack, only this one was different, just as Butch's one it traveled with speed by cutting the wind, only her attack grew stronger with the wind and not against it, the attack cut Big Billy in half, freaking Buttercup out and Butch as well, who at that moment managed to get the upper hand and slammed his fist at Ace's face. "Wah! I killed him!"

"But how? Berserker's Slash isn't that strong!" He said before being hit by Ace's fist and send toward one of the remaining planes, crashing with it and ending trapped by the bended metal product of the impact. Ace then jumped and landed feet first on top of the plane, hitting the gasoline container and forcing it to explode, Buttercup was then about to go to Butch's aid when she saw the fragments that once were part of Big Billy's body, moving around and mixing with the other pieces and restoring Billy's body.

"At least I can now erase murderer from my list of sins." Said Buttercup with relief, she then saw her hammer close to Billy's feet and smiled. "Speaking about good luck! Or as my mother used to say, a day that starts bad can only get better!" She said and placed her sword in a different pose, adopting the Titan Blade attack pattern; while Butch was trashed around the place by Ace he noticed the pose and saw the wind surrounding her.

"Evolution?" He said and then directed his attention back to Ace who was about to slash him with his now long claws, Butch placed the back of his fist in the way and took the impact, only it wasn't as deadly as it would normally be thanks to his protective aura. "I'm getting sick of this! Our powers are even and I have no time to waste!" He said while spinning around and grabbing Ace by the arms. "Let's finish this! Chaos Energy!" He said, his whole body then shined with green energy and the attack was unleashed at Ace from a short distance, sending them both toward opposite directions, Ace fell unconscious, Butch almost fell the same way but fought hard to remain awake and stared at Buttercup.

"Butch!" Buttercup yelled worried about him, but the boy pointed at Big Billy and the girl finally directed her attention back to the battle at hand. "Titan Blade!" She mimicked Butch's movement pattern and unleashed the attack, the sword was then buried inside of Billy's rock body, it then exploded and scattered the monster all around the place in the form of a rain of rocks. "I do hope he can regenerate from this… this sword is way too powerful for me to wield." She said while falling to her knees and then taking her hammer up.

"Too powerful you say?" Butch finally stood up and began walking toward Buttercup. "It took me several weeks to master the Titan Blade attack and you used it in your first try, just as if you were guided by the aura of the sword." Buttercup blinked twice at Butch's words, the teen then tried to touch his sword and it began shining with emerald energy, such energy left the sword and entered Butch's body, the sword then shined with dark energy, the one that was once part of Butch's body, it was then purified and turned into white energy, such energy then entered Buttercup's hammer, transformed it to energy and finally entered her body. "The energy of my sword was purified and adsorbed by your body, what does this means…?" Wind then flew around Buttercup, green colored wind; it entered her body and forced her to shiver by the feeling.

"I have no idea of what it's going on but it gives me the creeps!" She admitted while hugging her own body. "And what the hell happened to my hammer? I can't fight without it or your sword!" The rocks around the place once again moved around the place and restored Billy's body, Ace then stood up as well while laughing hysterically. "Just great! I'm weaponless and that thing regenerates!"

"Butch, you are far stronger than what I had imagined, none of your brothers ever managed to hurt me like this, Boomer with his War Cry Ring and Brick with his Demon Glare, both attacks were ones I could barely feel, but your Chaos Energy, it still shocks my spine with its power." Ace said while walking slowly and weakly toward the couple, but with an eternal smile on his face. "The weapons you all use, were created to hold your true powers, now that they are gone, their power is now your own, or so said it the boss."

"When I used my sword, electricity filled it… but when Buttercup used it, it was surrounded by wind… also, I remember once, during the days I was just Butch, I tried wielding that hammer and couldn't lift it, I'm far stronger than you, but I couldn't wield your weapon, why could you wield mine so easily?" She had no idea of what to say, but it wasn't the moment to think about it since Ace ran toward Butch and pressed a hit against his face, a hit he endured. "Damn… you never give up… do you…?" Butch returned the hit and the whole place felt the wave of energy released by both impacts. Buttercup was also hit by the wave but endured it thanks to a protective aura, the same that saved her life twice in the past when Butch's powers ran out of control.

"You fight Big Billy… Big Billy angry… Big Billy hits!" Buttercup was caught off guarded, she placed her hand in the way and it shined with a green light similar to Butch's one but paler. "Big Billy hurt!" The golem said while rubbing his rock hand.

"My hands?" They kept shinning, and so did her feet, and then her body was surrounded once again by the aura, until it was absorbed by her body. "Whenever I used my hammer, I felt stronger, as if my hammer was the source of my power! Now I can feel that power running through all my body!" She yelled happily, Billy of course never cared or understood her words, he just launched a hit, the girl smiled and launched the hit back, both punches collided, and Big Billy's whole arm shattered. "Alright! My punches are like if using my hammer!" Billy then tried to resume his attack with his other hand; Buttercup jumped and kicked his hand, breaking it into pieces once again. "My kicking got stronger as well!" And if it weren't enough for her to be pleased, wind flew around her body once again and began spinning around her hands where a vortex of wind was formed, generating a small tornado. "Wind? I got it now! Butch is electricity and I am wind! Just as with the boys I now have an evolved attack! I'm so happy!" She yelled proudly, only during her cheering her guard went down and she was hit by Billy's hand and buried underground.

"That girl… quit toying around! If you got an evolved attack just use it! If you hadn't noticed I need a hand here!" He said while avoiding the flying spear looking spikes Ace began throwing at him. "Damn it, right now I could use my sword." He said while backing off and filling his body with electricity. "Chaos Energy!" He launched the attack for the third time that day, the impact hit Ace but he buried his legs at the ground and endured the hit. "What kind of monster are you?"

"The greatest of them all!" He yelled and a long and demon like tail came out from his pants, forcing Butch's jaws to drop and then he fought his laughter hard. "Laugh all you want! I'm not finished yet!"

"Wait, just give me a second please, I mean, a tail just came out of your butt, how am I supposed to concentrate when that happens?" He kept laughing hard, but that only angered ace even more, two long horns came out from his forehead, and a pair of wings began coming out of his back, his body grew twice its normal size, and muscles covered his arms and legs. "Ok, the fun is over."

"It is! The day you beat the hell out of me I told myself I would beat the hell out of you! What better way that bringing hell upon you! In the form of a demon! The greatest of all monsters is the devil itself!" Butch charged another Chaos Energy attack, Ace just hit his whole body with his arm and sent him flying toward some gasoline containers, Ace then took a deep breath and then breathed out green flames, the flames burned the containers and exploded. "Burn! Feel the flames of hell and die! I no longer care about what the boss says! I will kill you here and now!"

"Ok, I admit you learned some new tricks…" Butch said while standing up and out of the green flames, small burns were visible around his body despite his protective aura keeping him alive. "But, I also have some tricks left, or do you really think, I allowed you to trash me around like that just because I wanted to endure your hits? I was looking for the high voltage line." He said while hitting the floor hard and burying his hand inside of it, he then took out the wires that gave electricity to the landing path. "I can feel electricity thanks to my evolution, I just had to distract you until finding the source, and guess what, I just did." He said while adsorbing the electricity stored in the wires, hexes of electricity then surrounded his body, powering him up despite his body barely feeling any better. "Ok, I'm recharged, but I can't say the same for my body." He said while shaking.

"Fool, this whole time I have only used half of my power, recharged or not, I'm far stronger than you are! And I can only become stronger!" He said while preparing to launch a second round of green flames, only his concentration was driven away by the floor close to him exploding open and revealing Buttercup flying out of the floor.

"Sonic Wind!" She said while launching the sphere of wind formed around her hand, the slashed wind flew at a great speed toward Big Billy and cut him in various parts, she then turned around with a new wind sphere in her hand. "Ace! Try this! Sonic Wind!" She launched the attack once again; emerald colored slashes of wind flew toward Ace and hitting his body, they exploded within contact and then Buttercup lost all her energy. "…All yours…" She said weakly and then fell from the sky.

"Chaos Energy!" Yelled Butch while running toward Ace, then hitting both his palms against Ace's chest and unleashing the energy of the attack, since Butch's energy was recently recharged, Ace was hit by the full power of the attack, he yelled in pain and then the electricity reached his brain, Ace then lost his evolution and returned to his half evolved form and fell unconscious. "Buttercup!" Yelled Butch while ignoring the unconscious Ace and jumping to Buttercup's aid, the unconscious girl was then caught in his arms and then both rolled around the floor energy less. "Can't you stay safe a day so I don't end up saving your life?" He smiled the waking up Buttercup smiled back.

"Baka Butch, today it was me saving your life." She said while hitting her head softly against his chest and losing her transformed form because of the lack of energy, Butch quickly covered her face and flew up, avoiding the many cameras still operating around the place and hiding her face from the foreign government, while doing it so, Butch noticed some hairy tentacles coming out of the floor and grabbing the bodies of the Gangreen Gang and burying them underground. "What is happening?"

"Other than you losing your hero form? Nothing much, just the usual hairy tentacles preventing us from bringing the Gangreen Gang to justice." She nodded, Butch's hand watch then began shining and emitting the usual silent alarm. "Butch here, mission failed, the whole military base was destroyed in the battle, how about you Brick?"

* * *

"Well, it could have ended with better results, only our efforts weren't enough." Brick said while staring at the many destroyed buildings, product of his long battle against Princess. "Blossom is injured but it's nothing to worry about, nothing a cake can't fix I guess." He said while directing a smile toward the girl who smiled back while sitting on top of the many devices Princess was trying to steal. "We successfully prevented her from stealing the energy generators, but we failed to know what she wanted to accomplish with them, the only thing we know is she somehow grew stronger, her powers and mine were even, but there was something about her, she was… well… pure evil…"

"Evil? A complete demon lord if you ask me! She trashed us all around the city; we are only alive because of Brick's fast thinking." Blossom said while rubbing her bruised body. "Brains against power, this time brains worked better than raw power, but Princess's powers seem limitless."

"My theory is Princess found a source of dark energy somewhere in the city, her powers are growing, they match my own right now which means they will soon match Boomer's ones, and if that happens, only you can stand a chance against her, Butch… at this rate, she will be unstoppable." Added Brick with concern, Butch at the other side of the line moved his head in negation. "A coin for your thoughts?"

"Even if they found a source of dark energy, there is a limit to the energy that can be stored in their bodies, Ace said it before, his evolved from, which I saw today, is far more powerful than any other, so powerful he needs to remain in a half evolved state to control it." Brick nodded. "The other members of the Gangreen Gang received each, more dark energy by Ace's boss, this boss may be the same of Princess, and if she is being feed with dark energy by the same person Ace is…"

"Then it means someone smart enough is playing with us… separating us in groups, giving each a different target, this also means the dark energy is unstable, for Ace and Princess to follow the lead of someone else it means only two possibilities, one, the person leading them is far stronger than both of them together, or two, they exchange their services to him to be feed of his or her dark energy." Butch nodded, but then rubbed his chin.

"How about both?" Brick's eyes widened. "Ace's power is incredible, far more powerful than mine, with such power he could break havoc around the city and be unstoppable, but he can't stay in that form for long since he would run out of control, when the dark energy of his body is weak he returns to his half evolved form, and if he and his friends are feeding of dark energy, it is because of dependence."

"The person feeding them with energy may have a limitless source of dark energy then, and is smart enough as to feed his minions with it." Butch nodded, Brick continued thinking. "But who could be smart enough? And how could he or she find a limitless source of energy?" His eyes then widened, Butch noticed but remained in silence. "Princess evolved because of a wish, Utonium mentioned it once, her wish to be like her sister, and her wish to be far more powerful than the Z girls, those factors placed together forced her to evolve!"

"Ace evolved because of the hatred he feels against me, I called him a low rated villain and a laughable monster, his wish was then to become the most powerful monster of them all, I think he did it while thinking about 'him' since he became a demon lord." Brick nodded and began sweating hard. "What does that has to do with anything?"

"Ace evolved wanting to become a monster, Princess wanted to be a girl Z, Fuzzy wanted to protect his territory… we are looking for someone smart, someone with the brains of plotting something like this, smart enough to keep us apart, smart enough to know how to control muscles and powers and lead them with brains, who do we know always wanting to be smarter?" Butch's eyes widened, Brick nodded. "Only one of our enemies would evolve thinking of becoming smarter, and that is, the person who created us." Brick's hand watch was then intervened; the face of Mojo then appeared at the screen. "I knew it!"

"That was some interesting deductive skills, my son." At the background, Brick could hear the sound of a battle and see the blue light of explosions surrounding what seemed to be Mojo's lab. "You see, my son, I'm not only the brains behind this operation, but have heard and seen it all ever since my evolution took place, I'm the original being, from which evolution came from, I infected them all with my dark energy, and helped them evolve in exchange of their services, because I have the power, and he who has the power rules!"

"Mojo! I will kick your butt!" Brick heard Butch's voice from the other side of the line, which meant the same Brick was witnessing, was the same Butch was watching as well. "We will kick your butt! All of us! Where are you hiding?"

"Sadly, that's something only a few know, and speaking about the ones knowing where my base is, why don't you say hi to them?" Mojo then moved the camera and revealed Fuzzy being victim of a strong explosion, once the light was gone, Boomer was revealed. "Remember him? He was the victim of one of my experiments, and now comes to stop me before the demon within his heart wakes up, what a heroic decision, too bad he is powerless against me."

* * *

"Shut up already, monkey!" Yelled Boomer in annoyance. "I have defeated all your minions… even Fuzzy… and you are next!" Mojo laughed of course, even if Boomer somehow managed to defeat Fuzzy, it was only because Mojo wanted it that way. "I will make you pay for everything you have done to me, and the power you gave to me will be your doom! War Cry Ring!" Dark energy surrounded Boomer's body, he then launched the ring, only the attack was different, it was surrounded by dark energy, which made the attack more destructive. "Bubbles! Now's your chance! Run before it's too late!"

"Boomer-san!" The just arriving Bubbles yelled, she was all bruised and weak and was carrying both, her wand and Boomer's one. "Please, Boomer-san! Don't do this!" She cried, Boomer bit his lips in annoyance and stared at her with eyes full with hatred.

"Leave now! This is between the monkey and me! Leave before I can no longer control myself! Do it before the trans… for… mation… begins… Miyako… I…" His voice shattered, his eyes then began shinning with a violet light, his arms and legs grew bigger with muscles, and his blond hair turned violet. "Run now… before it's too late…"

"It's already too late, Boomer, I told you it was a slow process, activated only whenever you transform into your hero form, only you abused of your powers, you ignored my warnings, speeding up the progress, and turning into the beast within your heart, you are almost complete now!" Mojo laughed, he then pointed toward Boomer, and Fuzzy ran to him, Boomer smiled evilly, grabbed Fuzzy by the neck and began pressing it. "That's it! Release your anger, release your pain!" Boomer then rudely threw Fuzzy away. "Why didn't you kill him? You had him in your hands!"

"While Miyako is by my side… I will not lose control…" He said while forcing his eyes to glow blue, Bubble's body was then trapped inside of a blue sphere. "But knowing she will witness me murdering you… is an unbearable pain… Miyako… stay safe… I promise we will meet again…" Boomer then used his mental power and teleported Bubbles elsewhere, he then stared at Mojo with hatred. "Now… nothing stops me from killing you!"

"Fool! You can't kill me! I'm your creator! And you my humble servant!" The transmission was then over, Brick and Butch both could see no more, they just faced the off communicator, and sweated hard at what had happened. They spaced out, no thought crossed their minds anymore, they couldn't even feel Boomer, and it wasn't because of the distance between the trio, Boomer existed no more.

* * *

**Enough! Time for me to sleep, Yay! Zzzzzzzzzz**


	12. Mankind Against Evolution

**Ok, so this chapter may not be that good, there isn't much romance, I admit it, actually it is almost none existent, but it is a chapter that is needed to help the plot move toward its ending, after, I promise there will be a lot of romance, but for now, this is as much as I can do. It isn't edited yet, and I repeat, it is more action and plot twist than romance, but I'm sure you will understand the reasons behind this end of the world like storyline once the next chapter is over, I hope, the truth is that after two years I kinda lost the original idea, not entirely, but sort of, anyway, just truth me, it will end well and with a lot of fluffy romance, by the way, I think it's obvious, but I'm a Dai for Miko fan, lol.**

**EDITED! 12-February-2011.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

* * *

At first, they seemed like random attacks toward different points all around Tokyo, and even through all of Japan. Attacks toward a construction site for example, from which no one noticed the mysterious disappearance of construction materials. In the mouth of every citizen, they all spoke about the same event, and that was the brawl between Boomer and the Gangreen Gang.

A day after, the report of monster activity was heard, and the battle between Brick, one of the Rowdyruff Boys, and Ace, the Gangreen Gang leader, took place at Mayor Meyer's building, which was the news everyone spoke about, and no one noticed a strange seismic activity reported during the weather broadcast that same day, a seismic activity close to Tokyo City, and around certain mountain range.

The news of a strong flu came after, the Amoeba boys had left the sewers, and one of them was spreading a strange illness, it was nothing but a simple flu, although there was no denying this flu was different than any other, many went to the hospital, but no one dared to ask who were the ones actually being hospitalized, were they random people? Or perhaps family members of the government's highest political figures, including sometimes even politicians themselves, again, everything people spoke of, was the illness itself, never suspecting the biological attack their government suffered had a well hidden meaning. Also, that same day, various laboratories were robbed, most notably, Tokyo's City research labs, where the headquarters of the Z squadron are found, and were professor Utonium's projects were investigated.

Shortly after, there was an attack to a zoo, product of Fuzzy Lumpkin's rampage, an attack from which several animals of different species disappeared. That same day, Tokai's abandoned nuclear facilities exploded, not only revealing the apparition of a heroine only seen once before that event, the Shirogane Z, but also, revealing the nuclear plant was unstable, and attacked. This was perhaps the only indicant of someone plotting something, perhaps a terrorist attack, which was what everyone should pay attention to, but instead, they were all interested in the return of the Shirogane Z, not really understanding what was happening.

All these events seemed to be random ones that weren't at all related, at least that was what any common mind would think, but for a mind such as Utonium's one, it was evident there was a pattern, one that was slowly taking form, he figured it out during the attack to the nuclear plant, the one that if it hadn't been discovered, would have left Utonium inside of the mist of the doubt.

"It's finally happening, we need to get ready." Spoke Utonium as serious as never before, and Ken couldn't help but stare at his father with curiosity. "Every attack was related, even today's ones, the Mojo Robot was a decoy for Princess's to steal some power generators from different labs, the same labs the blue prints were stolen from, someone analyzed the machinery before thinking on stealing it, and with all the hospitalized members of high politic positions filling all the hospitals, the police department was mobilized to secure our politicians, the Z squadron was also busy, they were all fighting a decoy, a Mojo robot that had two proposes, one was creating a diversion, the other one was tricking me into thinking Mojo was half the way through his evolution instead of seeing the obvious, he was the first one, and plotted all this ever since the first attack of Princess, I can't believe I was this blind to the obvious!"

"But we already know Mojo is the mastermind behind this, it surely means we can do something to stop whatever he is planning." Ken tried to help his father relax, but apparently, the genius boy was unable to comprehend the real danger they were all at. "Father?"

"It all makes sense, luckily, Brick and Blossom managed to prevent the robbery of those power generators, but now Mojo knows that I know about his plan, and he also knows I only have one of two choices, trying to stop him, or evacuate the whole country." Ken stared at his father with curiosity, but Utonium just began sweating hard trying to think carefully about what to do. "He attacked an US airbase, I'm sure he also placed some kind of virus inside of their system, sealing the communications of Japan from the rest of the world, he only needs the generators now, he is planning on spreading a shield that will seal all Japan from the rest of the world! It would be his first conquest, and with Japan going down, and with every single military system going down as well because of the virus he placed inside of the computers of the strongest military country in all the world, there will be no nuclear weapons, no digital computers, no high technological instruments that can be used against him, he would start a total war, with people fighting against the evolution forms of his new army, fighting a war humanity can't win, a war against evolution itself, without technology, we humans who are used to have an easy way of life, won't survive and will surely be exterminated by the evolved forms of those who always lived in the wild."

"As impressive as usual, Utonuim." The main computer of Utonium's lab was breached, it's security meant nothing to Mojo, he could always hear and see whatever happened inside Utonium's lab, all his researches, all his experiments, they were common knowledge of Mojo since the very beginning, and Utonium bit his lips in annoyance when seeing the horrible creature and mastermind that Mojo was now. "Unfortunately, you deserve some credit as well, your reprograming, the one you did to my sons, is incredibly complex, even I couldn't release Takaaki's influence from Boomer's one, even when both entities are now immersed in a conflict beyond human comprehension." Mojo then stepped aside, showing to Utonium the image of a captured Takaaki, while the boy fought what seemed to be his own shadow trying to get rid of his mortal body. "You think you destroyed them, but in reality, what you did was merely a soul fusion inside the body of this useless human, but the dark heart of Boomer still exists, and thanks to your invention, the Zero Laser, I can finally create a duplicate of Boomer's original soul, I can now play to be God!.

Utonium then saw in horror an exact copy of his supposed soul erasing machine, the Zero Laser, strangely modified by Mojo's dark desires, the dark energy inside Takaaki's body was being released, and Boomer was slowly coming back to life, but this wasn't Boomer, not the one he knew at least, this Boomer was the final result of Mojo'a latest experiment.

"Stop it! Science can't explain perfectly the existence of souls, but through my studies I discovered souls can't be separated or erased, only reprogramed, my machine was programmed to reshape any soul, I was planning on using it to fix the soul of the rowdies if I found out they were running out of control, breaking the promise I made to them of keeping their humanity intact, I was planning on using that machine only to erase their influence on their hosts, not to kill them, that's why it's called Zero Laser, so it reprograms a soul into forgetting it's true nature." Mojo knew that already, but his evil smile reflected he had done a horrible modification. "What have you done? What did you change in my blueprints?"

"You used this machine to reprogram their souls, and I will use them to create a duplicate, a duplicate of my son's souls, combined with the essence of my own, my sons will be resurrected, and I'm planning on using your hosts as the subjects of my experimentation, your boys will finally understand what it means to be the host no longer! But the one trapped inside of a body that no longer belongs to them! Just like you trapped my sons inside human cages!" Mojo yelled at Utonium, and then smiled once again. "You also know, that every material I have been gathering didn't just help me create my headquarters, but also helped me create the evolution cannon, one I'm planning to fire once I have the power generators I need to both, seal Japan, and force mankind into evolution, you have little to choose from, Utonium, or you evacuate the whole country, reducing my army of mutants once my weapon is ready, or you try to stop me in vain, giving me a bigger army once you fail, you chose, Utonium, but just think of how will your son look, once millions of years of evolution had deformed his body into an ultimate life form!"

Mojo then abandoned the transmission, and Utonium couldn't help it but stare at his son, the thought of witnessing his body changing into the one of a mutant after being forced into an evolution was blinding his judgment, and for once, Utonium was selfish, he placed the fate of his son before the fate of the whole world, and so he began dialing Mayor Meyer's number.

"Miss Bellum." He spoke to the phone with determination despite his lips being shaking in horror. "We need to evacuate the whole country, please tell Mayor Meyer to deliver this message to every political figure still standing, if mankind wishes to survive, we first need to escape from evolution itself."

* * *

**Mankind Against Evolution.**

**

* * *

**Brick bit his lips in annoyance after receiving the order, he couldn't believe Mojo had defeated them all after the hard work everyone had gone through, but there was no denying it, his plan was perfect, and everything Brick and Blossom managed to complete after battling Princess, was delaying something that was impossible to prevent. Mojo even had full control over the signals of every satellite, television, antenna, or radio station all around Japan, and when his horrible face was displayed around every medium of communication around the country, Brick knew they had lost, there was no way to fight against his master mind.

"Citizens of Tokyo, no, citizens of Japan and all over the world, this is a direct order from your new ruler, Mojo, for many years made a fool of, and today seeking revenge over mankind for slaving my kind." The face of horror was evident in every citizen, and they couldn't deny the fact of being forced to hear this message, no matter where they were, if it was their home, at the streets and displayed inside of one of the stores, even cellphones and other mediums that weren't connected to a television signal were intervened, such as game stations and computers, even Miko's artifacts were intervened, which was a surprise for the genius girl since she was sure she placed the best security systems inside of her machinery. "This world no longer belongs to humans, it belongs to Mojo, and to anyone serving him, that's why I'm sending an open invitation, any accursed human who wishes to join my army, is invited to reunite at the Mayor's building, you will be granted power beyond your imagination, the power of evolution itself, to anyone else, I demand you leave my territory, Japan is now the capital of evolution itself, and from here my army will destroy the imperfects, leave and join the nations you wish to join, and tell them Mojo will be waiting for them to destroy them! And don't even try to resist my take over, since you will have to face my minions if you do.

Earth began shaking, and from it a giant rock monster came out, it was Big Billy, driven into madness because of a stronger radiation of dark energy, he stood defiant in the middle of Tokyo's capital, barely able to control his rage thanks to some kind of hypnosis evident in his eyes. The other members of the Gangreen Gang also appeared in different places, such as an awfully flexible Snake, who could surround buildings with his extremities, and even had the poisonous fangs of a real snake, Lil Arturo also ran free around the whole Japan country, his eyes shined with madness as if he was victim of a sugar rage, and last was Grubber, now a vermin like creature, but with the same idiotic face.

Chaos was spread around the citizens, even the evacuation sirens were alarming them even more, all around Tokyo, even all around Japan and the whole world ruled chaos. A countdown was then displayed at every screen, apparently, Mojo was giving the citizens only one day to evacuate his country, and so, everyone went to their places, reunited with their families, and prepared to leave, the police was even resigned into doing crowd control instead of concentrating an attack force against Mojo, they had no idea of how to organize, or where to start an attack, they were only ordered to keep the people calm and help in the evacuation.

"Nonsense!" Yelled Brick in annoyance, and soon Bubbles appeared next to him after being teleported by Boomer as a last effort to protect her. "Bubbles?" He placed his attention toward the girl, who began sobbing hysterically after seeing her boyfriend captured and turned into a monster, Blossom just tried to calm her down. "Bubbles, tell me where to find Mojo? You were with Boomer when everything happened, where is him?" Demanded the leader of the Z squadron, but Bubbles was way too shocked as to react.

"Calm down Brick, this is no time to lose your temper." Spoke a just arriving Butch, he was calmer now that he was entirely fused, not like last time when he went out of control due to his inner Butch's influence, the teen hero was carrying a weak Kaoru, weak enough due to her recent evolution, she couldn't even fly at all due to her new found abilities. "Utonium contacted me, he ordered me to help with the evacuation, he said there was nothing we could do.

"You guys better not give me that excuse! We never gave up in the past, and we aren't giving up now, right girls?" Spoke Kaoru, and Blossom nodded with determination, one she only displayed when in a real danger, Bubbles also nodded after shedding one last tear, she was now determined, there was nothing she wouldn't do to recover her boyfriend. "Brick, you better have a plan!" Kaoru demanded, but the leader of the Z squadron just waved his head in negation.

"Unfortunately, I have none, everything in my mind at this moment is saving Boomer, I can't think straight right now." He admitted. "And even if I could, we don't have the power to beat this many monsters, we could barely face Ace, we were all defeated by him."

"That never stopped you." Was everything Butch said to his leader, and that was enough for Brick to recover some of his lost confidence. "Kaoru and I discovered why you girls hadn't been able to evolve, evolution comes from dark energy, and this doesn't exist in your bodies, Kaoru was able to evolve once she adsorbed my sword in combination with her hammer, if you girls also adsorb your weapons and the ones of Boomer and Butch, you too can evolve."

Bubbles stared at Boomer's bubble wand, if what Butch just said was true, then it meant she should be able to evolve just by touching the weapon, but there was no reaction. Brick also stared at his spin top, and then at Blossom, if it was possible, he wished the girl to have it, and so he waited for the girl's reaction, and offered his weapon to her, who accepted it gladly.

"Do we have a plan?" Asked Blossom, but Brick once again moved his head in negation. "You are the leader; you should always have a plan."

"I have one, unfortunately, it doesn't include you girls." He admitted, and the girls all stared at them with concern. "I can't think of anything else than saving my brother, I will break through Mojo's defenses wherever they are and rescue him.

"And where would those defenses be?" Asked Butch after placing Kaoru down, he then cracked his knuckles, being ready to follow Brick's leadership even if he had no plan at all.

"Gomenasai." Interrupted Bubbles, she wanted to be of help, but for some reason she couldn't remember where Mojo's headquarters where. "I was there with Boomer, but all my memories of that place are blurry, I just remember the moment he teleported me out."

"That Boomer." Complained Brick. "He messed with your mind so you wouldn't try to save him, that freaking idiot; he surely knows how to piss me off." Brick then stared at the girls, and they stared back at the two who were stronger than the three of them being together. "I don't care, even if I have to beat the information out of every monster in this city, I will do it if it means recovering Boomer."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Said Butch. "But, what about the girls Z? You aren't actually thinking of leaving them behind, leader or not, they are the original heroes of Tokyo, they deserve to fight for their city." And Brick nodded.

"They will fight the way they wish to fight; they have their own self-proclaimed leader after all." He smiled, Blossom flinched. "Do whatever you think is right, that's an order." He said and then smiled, giving the girl a thumb up. "We are going."

"If you get me killed, I will kill you." Spoke Butch in annoyance, and then faced Kaoru, the girl was anxious, she wanted to take part in the action but right now just couldn't, she had no energy left. Her muscles were aching, and her transformation device wasn't even working. "I wish I could say I will be back to tease you again but…" Unfortunately his speech was cut off by Kaoru pulling him into a kiss, one he wasn't expecting, and so he fell down due to the surprise once she released him. "Wow!" Was his only reply.

"You have to come back you idiot!" She demanded, and Butch had no choice but nod at her words. "It doesn't matter the reasons, just come back! I will never forgive you if you don't! We will catch up to you guys once we recover!" Blossom nodded, even Bubbles did, each of them was wounded in different ways, Kaoru physically, Bubbles in heart, and Blossom in spirit, in their current condition they were of no help.

Both heroes then were about to leave, but even before they could, Brick felt a hand grabbing his own, it was Blossom's, she was blushing, and her lips were doing wave like movements as if trying to say something she had been hoping to say for a while already, and Brick couldn't help but blink twice at her reaction.

"Do-do-do-don't dare dying you stupid fake le-le-leader!" She said, and Brick just smiled. "I-i-i-if you survive this, there is something I need to tell you! So don't die before you know!"

"It's not like I'm planning on dying!" He yelled at her, and Blossom filled her cheeks with air due to her annoyance. "Although it really is such a suicidal plan, let's go, Butch!" The green one nodded and hit his hands together releasing some lighting hexes that surrounded his body, Brick then ran fast around the city, followed by the flying light of Butch's energy like lighting.

"So, what do we do now, le-le-le-leader?" Kaoru made fun of Blossom, and the girl did nothing but press her belt, transforming back into Momoko, Bubbles did the same, returning as well to her Miyako persona, both girls kept holding the weapons of Boomer and Brick close to their chests. "Now what?"

"Families!" She yelled out nervously, and both, Kaoru and Miyako, exchanged odd looks. "We are of no help to the boys, but we can try to save our families first, once they are safe we will reunite at Utonium's lab and think about a way to help the boys." She commanded, although Kaoru just sweat dropped at her, the girl was way too nervous as to think straight. "I can't concentrate when I think mom, dad, and Kuriko could be in danger!"

"Grandmother also worries me, I lost Taka-chan already, and if something were to happen to grandmother I don't think I could take it." Admitted Miyako.

"Father can usually take care of everything while I'm off, but… he is a worry-sick person, I'm sure he won't be any good in helping during an evacuation if he first doesn't secures his whole family, which sadly includes me." Admitted Kaoru, and so she nodded in agreement.

"Once our parents are safe, and once we make sure Ken and the Professor can leave the city, we will aid the boys in whatever Brick is planning to do." She said with determination, it was the first time ever that Momoko showed some kind of leadership, she wasn't even thinking about candies or boys anymore, and so, the girls nodded and they all ran toward their places.

* * *

"Why can't you charge any faster? Stupid machine!" Yelled Miko in annoyance as her suit was barely half the way from being charged, she cursed human technology, not even with all her knowledge could she power up her suit any faster, and just when the city was in chaos and she really felt like beating the hell out of Mojo. "Mojo is out there somewhere, and only he can restore my sister to normal, I need my suit charged, and I need it now!"

"And what will you accomplish with that?" Interrupter Dai. "You will fly around the city, beat the crap out of some bad guys or so, and once you find Mojo, too bad, low battery, and I will be running all around Tokyo carrying your heavy body while being chased by a whole army of monsters trying to eat our brains, you really need to rethink your heroic strategies."

"As I was saying, I have no interest in becoming a hero; all I want is to recover my sister." She said and then faced the window, only to notice the streets being surrounded by people in panic, all of them running toward the bus stations, train stations, and even driving like lunatics toward the docks trying board the first ship they could find toward anywhere but Japan. "Are they stupid or what? They are spreading chaos even further with their yells and running away like that, at this rate, the city won't be evacuated on time."

"Of course it won't, you can't evacuate a whole country just like that in less than a day." Dai said while staring at the countdown at his television screen. "Mojo just wants chaos I believe, keep the Z squadron busy so he can continue with his plans I guess."

"How come you arrived to that conclusion so easily?" Dai then took a comic book from out of his closet, which answered Miko's questions. "And here I thought about giving you the benefit of the doubt, you are just as stupid as everyone in this city, by the way, why aren't you running away as well?" She asked, Dai just moved his shoulders up and down not really knowing what to say. "I don't need your protection, so get out of here before it is too late, if you are lucky enough you will arrive to the docks and leave Japan in no time, just try not to be the victim of panic." She said and continued with her research, she was currently working in some kind of power belts, all of them with some kind of crystal like squared light bulb, a new part for her suit perhaps, she already had one tied always to her waist, but seemed to want to have three more just in case. "What are you waiting for? I already paid your check, so get out of here."

"I guess I just don't feel like leaving." He said while crossing his arms, and Miko couldn't help but slam her hand at her desk in annoyance. "What's with that reaction of yours?"

"If you stay, you will only be a distraction, I need to concentrate, this technology is unique, and if I get carried away I could burn the circuits, so please, leave, I don't want any accidents ruining this technology." She faced him, a small blush was evident in her face, one Dai was oblivious enough as to notice. "I seriously don't need your help; you will only be on my way."

"Say whatever you want, but I'm not leaving a beautiful lady on her own inside of a city full with psychos." Upon hearing that last, Miko couldn't help but cut one of the wires of the belt she was working on by accident, Dai surely managed to forcer into feeling uncomfortable.

"I surely want to say a bad word, but I'm too sophisticated for this! And Mom would be awfully angry if she knew I said a bad word." She complained and then pointed at her belt. "Don't just call me beautiful so out of the sudden you brute! Now I have to start over! You made me cut the wrong wire! You are nothing but a distraction to me! So please, leave!"

"What's wrong with you?" Dai asked, Miko just ignored him and returned to her work, trying to replace the cut in half wire and searching for a new one inside of her tool box. "You don't have to replace the wire, you just have to use some isolate tape." Dai then took the mentioned object out from the box, curled the copper strings of the cut wire around one another, and placed some of the tape around it. Miko's belt then began working; it was as if the wire wasn't cut in the less. "For someone so smart, you really need to learn some common sense."

"Sh-shu-shu-shut up! It's just so primitive to use tape to fix a wire, replacing the whole thing is more effective." She said, but instead of replacing the wire, she left it as it was and continued modifying her belt. "Stupid Dai, he just keeps distracting me, what in the world is wrong with me anyway? Ever since I saw his naked chest I can't stop thinking about him."

"I'm still here." He said, he was blushing madly, and when noticing she just spoke out loud, she slammed her face at the desk in embarrassment. "You are cute too, when you aren't being a total pain with your childish attitude."

"I'm not childish!" She complained, Dai just smiled. "I can't believe I said that out loud!" She told herself while blushing madly. "Now he knows I was staring at him during his training."

"I heard that too." Dai said, and Miko covered her mouth in annoyance. Dai though about taking some kind of advantage of the situation, for him, Miko was really attractive despite the three socket like black connections at her spine, but soon he heard the strong footsteps of his father and forgot about doing his moves, apparently, Mr. Matsubara left his training session at the gym because of the news, and was currently storming inside of their apartment and kicking all the doors open. "This is bad." He said.

"So now you think you are too good for my admiration?" Miko complained, she was still blushing madly and trying to concentrate, and she failed to realize Dai wasn't talking about her anymore.

"Dai!" His father yelled, and then he kicked the door of Dai's room open before the boy could try to keep it closed. "Evacuation! Monsters!" The wrestler yelled, he was carrying both, Shou, wearing his school uniform, and Dai's mother, carrying some bags from her last visit to the market, but he left them both fall when he saw Miko inside of Dai's room. "A girl in your room? Wearing your training clothes?" He asked, and Dai slapped his own forehead.

"Just what I needed, more distraction." Miko added sarcastically, and trying to ignore everything that was going on, she placed her attention back to the belt, which began burning due to her being unable to concentrate at all, forcing Dai to take it away, throw it to the floor, and step on it trying to die the fire out. "I hate you so much, that was a million dollar energy disrupter device, but guess it couldn't be helped, this is all your fault, curses, why did you have to get me involved in all this, it's annoying." She said.

"What is going on here?" Asked the wrestler, but even before Dai could try to explain the whole thing, the sound of shattering glass was heard, as well as the sound of a body rolling down and slamming the wall next to the bathroom just in front of Dai's room. "A monster?" Yelled the wrestler, and he launched himself toward Kaoru's room, only to find out he was currently grabbing his own daughter into a mortal wrestling grab. "Buttercup?" He asked, the girl was using her hero outfit, but was too weak as too keep her form, and ended transforming back into Kaoru without even wanting to. "KAORU!" And both father and mother fainted, too many surprises in such a short time were too much for them.

"I just unmasked myself, didn't I?" She asked herself, and Shou felt his jaw dropping after the revelation. "Surprise, I guess, and what the hell is she doing here?" She yelled while pointing at Miko. "Baka Onii-chan!" She faced her brother.

"Shut up already, Buttercup." He said, and Kaoru lowered her face ashamed. "I guess we are in for some explanations."

* * *

Outside of the apartments, two of the members of the Z squadron where trying to demand for some control, both moving around the rock giant, avoiding his giant fists and punching the solid rock his body was made of, trying to demand for answers from the brainless giant, who only kept waving his arms trying to squash Butch as if he were a fly, and trying to step on Brick, who just kept running around his feet in circles and hitting them with several potent kicks that shattered his feet.

"He is saying nothing so far!" Yelled Butch and then stroke Big Billy with a punch directly to his chest, but the giant barely felt the impact despite his chest being shattering, not because Butch wasn't strong, but because it was the victim of some kind of hypnosis that forced it to feel nothing. "What do we do now?"

"Leave him! We will deal with him once we find Boomer, this giant is doing nothing but wait in front of the Mayor's building anyway!" Brick suggested, and then he ran toward the buildings Snake was surrounding with his extremities, but even before arriving, he found himself hitting something in his way, and so he fell down and began rolling all around the city until finally crashing with a newspaper stand, scattering paper all around the place. "What just happened?" He asked himself.

"Are you all right?" Asked Butch between laughs, despite the horrible state of the city, he couldn't help but find some fun in Brick's awful crashing; he was even holding his stomach hard due to his brother's pain. "Seeing you bouncing all around the place was hilarious."

"Shut up, Butch!" He yelled, and then he felt a breeze blowing his cap away, the one he crashed with not long ago was Little Arturo, and by forcing Brick to fall, he was challenging him into a race. "So you were the one who made me trip! I will get you for that!" But Little Arturo ran around Brick and pulled his shorts down, which forced Butch to laugh even harder, his new fused persona was enjoying the suffering of his brother quiet a lot. "You are on! I will accept your challenge!" He yelled and placed his pants on, he then began chasing Little Arturo all around the city, moving at an incredible speed, climbing buildings, and even running through water.

"I wish I had a camera!" Butch kept holding his stomach, but then his laughter disappeared, and he returned to be his usual self just in time to jump away from a massive destruction attack that was about to hit him. He then landed and faced the one attacking him; it was a green version of himself. "Grubber." He told himself, and the green copycat just stuck his tongue out while preparing another Chaos Energy attack. "I guess this won't be the same as last time." And Grubber nodded. "Fine then, I will have some fun with you, and after I'm done, you will tell me where Boomer is! Chaos Energy!" He yelled, Grubber mimicked him, and both attacks crashed, breaking windows and cutting wires all around an enormous radius in the progress.

* * *

"Everything is fine, Grandmother, we are almost at the docks!" Bubbles said, she was transporting her grandmother on top of one of her bubbles, luckily for Bubbles; her grandmother was almost blind without her glasses, which Bubbles hid from her so the old lady wouldn't witness the disaster the city was immersed in, although she couldn't hide the yells in the less.

"Miyako-chan, this taxi feels so soft; it almost feels as if I was floating in midair." Her grandmother laughed at the idea, and Bubbles couldn't help but smile oddly, in hopes of her grandmother not noticing they were actually flying several meters from the ground and about to arrive to the docks. "I wonder where did I leave my glasses? How am I to enjoy the cruiser if I can't see a thing?" Since they were rich, Bubbles didn't have to give her grandmother many explanations, she just invited her to a cruiser, insisting she needed some vacations, and after a short talk, her grandmother nodded in agreement. "Where are we going anyway?" She asked, and Bubbles stared at many ships searching for a flag that would convince her grandmother she was truly going on a vacation's cruiser.

"France!" She said, and drove her bubble toward an already departing ship that was heading to the mentioned country. "Please take care of her." She told the captain of the ship, and after noticing it was Bubbles the one asking for this favor, he couldn't refuse. "Grandmother, this people will take good care of you, I will call you often, make sure you answer your cellphone, oh, and I will tell the captain to help you search for your glasses." She said and then handled the mentioned item to the captain, who understood what was going on.

"Miyako-chan, are you sure you don't want to come with me? You have never been to France before, and your grades are doing well, I don't believe Keane-sensei will be mad if you take a week of vacations with me." Bubbles then swallowed her pain, and cleaned the betraying tears; she then faced the city in ruins, and waved her head in negation. "Will you be ok on your own?" Her grandmother asked.

"But of course grandmother! I know how to take care of myself, and I'm sure Kaoru-san and Momoko-san will help me if I need anything." She said and then pulled her grandmother into a hug; the old lady smiled and then hugged her granddaughter back. "We will meet again, grandmother." She then faced the captain, who nodded and placed his hand at the old lady's shoulder.

"Welcome to the cruiser to France, I'm your captain, and will personally take you to your room; we hope you enjoy your stay." And after a long stare in direction of her grandmother, Bubbles cleaned her tears once again and flew her way toward the city, a determined look was drawn on her face, and her hand pressed Boomer's bubble wand the whole flight, until it disappeared, being adsorbed by Bubble's body without the girl even noticing when it happened.

A blue sphere was all that was left of Boomer's bubble wand, and it began floating around the city and toward the mountains range, where it disappeared, entering into an active volcano, and searching for its rightful owner.

* * *

"I won't allow you to do this!" Yelled Takaaki hard, he was once again tied from hands and feet to the ring he was imprisoned too not long ago, but this time his mouth wasn't covered, there was no way he could use his powers after all, since Boomer, the cloned Boomer, was slowly leaving his body as a shadow trying to escape him alongside the shadow energies that gave Takaaki his powers. "My heart!" He complained. "It hurts me! I beg it of you! If this continues I will have a heart attack!" He cried, but Mojo just ignored him while staring at the shadow like figure finally leaving Takaaki's body, blood began falling from the boy's nose, after being stripped from the dark energies in his body, his heart grew weaker, maybe his fused soul was intact, but without the dark energies, his powers were gone.

"The artificial soul I created using the Zero Laser is beautiful!" Mojo said while looking at the dark figure laughing evilly at his creator, just as if it was making fun of him, there is no Takaaki in this soul, and no reprogrammed Boomer, only a life form of pure evil, the real Boomer, and I'm about to power him up even more." Mojo then opened his hand, and some strange red energy surrounded it, it was similar to dark energy, but full with evil properties, Takaaki could feel it, his fused soul complained and struggled as trying to fly away from those sinister feelings. "You are a perfect duplicate of Boomer's original self, but to become my son for real, you need a portion of my dark energy." And Mojo then placed the red energy inside of the dark one, and the shadow began transforming into a form of pure evil. "My darkest desires, fused to Boomer's original soul, this combination will be enough to imprison the light energy of your weakling body Takaaki, you no longer have to worry about a heart attack, your heart will be fixed once again, the dark energy will keep you alive, and force your body into an even greater evolution, you will become a perfect life form."

"Right, and I will be nothing but your mindless slave!" He yelled, even without powers he was still Boomer and Takaaki, it was as Utonium said, a soul can't be erased, and a fused soul couldn't be separated after the union, but it could still be reprogrammed, which was what Mojo was going to do with the clone of Boomer's soul. "What will happen to me? At least you own me that answer, what will happen once that soul enters my body?"

"You will be reprogrammed of course, just as Boomer was when he entered your body." Takaaki tried to force himself free, but his heart complained, it was telling him that placing too much effort into it would give him a heart attack. "Utonium is a genius, he found hosts who could fuse their souls entirely, creating a unique and amalgamated individual, but when I captured you the first time, I didn't force a new soul within your body, but created a duplicate soul, one storing the real Boomer, the more you transformed, the more it grew, and Boomer's real feelings were reawaken, Boomer, the original one, lived inside of you and grew stronger, but he couldn't fuse with your soul, your light energy was too strong as to allow it, he would be adsorbed, and everything would have been in vain, he was only a parasite waiting for the right time, and that time, has finally arrived, once I place this soul inside of your body, and reprogram you with the help of the Zero Laser, you will be forced to fuse with this evil Boomer entirely, and he will take full control of your body, there will be no internal conflict, you will transform without the need of an agreement between your two new personas."

"Then I will die." Mojo moved his head in negation. "Being adsorbed by a foreign soul without an agreement to mix our personalities is the same as dying!" He yelled. "Everything I knew, everything I lived since fusing my soul with the one of Boomer, or Takaaki, or whichever, it will all be lost, if that is the case, I will force myself into having a heart attack!" He yelled and began struggling as hard as he could, but Mojo just smiled at his useless effort, perhaps Takaaki's heart was too weak, but he still held to that small string of hope that forced his heart to keep him alive.

"You are in pain, aren't you?" Mojo said, and Takaaki gave him a cold stare, full with hatred, full with despair, full with pain. "By the way, I forgot to tell you, when I place this soul inside of you, the same will slowly happen to your brothers, since you are the antenna between them." Takaaki's eyes widened, Mojo just laughed hysterically. "Their souls are already infected, they are already creating their duplicates of the original Brick and Butch, and once my dark energy is inside of you, I will affect them as well, transforming them into equal evil entities."

"I hate you!" He yelled. "Get away from me! I hate you!" But Mojo pressed the soul of the fake Boomer, which held its original feelings and memories, inside of Takaaki's body, the boy complained, he felt pain as never before, his eyes went dark, and only his iris kept shinning blue with the energy of his soul. "Miyako!" He yelled, his eyes watered, and his mouth was filled with saliva as his body began being the victim of strong convulsions. "I'm sorry Miyako! I'm sorry!" He kept crying, and his eyes finally closed, and upon opening them, they were the reflex of pain itself. "Let me go you freaking monkey! No one can control me! No one!" He yelled, his teeth grew sharp as fangs, and his hair grew larger, he then transformed into Boomer, and darker version of him, full with pain, as if even living was consuming his soul. "Set me Free!" He demanded, and Mojo pressed a button of at the machine, releasing Boomer, who then tried to attack Mojo with his War Cry ring, only to find Mojo being able to stop his movement with just the wave of his hand.

"Welcome back to life, Boomer, the emissary of Pain, now kneel before your master." Mojo then moved his hand, and forced the evil creature to kneel before him. "That's right, acknowledge me as your only a true master, I have an important mission for you, spread pain in the hearts of your brothers, force them into transforming into beings as evil as you, help me resurrect the real Rowdyruff Boys!" And his sick laughter followed.

* * *

"Ught!" Brick complained, a strong pain stroke his chest, and his soul began complaining and struggling against his own body, just as if it was trying to escape, and as if for a second he lost all sense of humanity. That second was enough for Brick to stop his running around the city and feel to his knees in pain. "What just happened to me?" He complained, and curled at the floor for a moment. "It feels cold, extremely cold!"

"My chest is hurting me!" Yelled Butch, he couldn't even stay on his feet and keep fighting Grubber, he knew this sensation, the sensation of his soul struggling against his own body, just as when his two personas where unable to merge into a same individual. "Something is inside of my chest, it's surrounding my soul, I can feel it!"

"That's ridiculous!" Brick complained. "We are fused entirely; there is no reason for our souls to be complaining like this." But the reality said different, and upon seeing the pain on their eyes, Lil Arturo and Grubber left, following the orders of a powerful woman, who kept controlling every monster with her hypnosis, following the orders of Seduza, who just stared at the weak bodies of the heroes as they were victims of strong convulsions.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I really don't have time for this! I should be elsewhere!" Momoko said while carrying her luggage and giving it to her father, who tied it on top of their wagon and then went inside of it without even hearing Momoko's complains. "You aren't even listening to me! I'm telling you, I need to go elsewhere!"

"I don't care!" Yelled her father. "We only have five hours before the time limit Mojo ordered arrives, and we could have been onboard of the next ship to anywhere already, if you hadn't arrived so late! I don't want to hear any excuses, Momoko, this is no time for games or playing the hero, sweetheart, listen to me, we need to leave, and we need to do it now."

Her father was nervous, she could understand that, but he was also deaf to any explanation Momoko tried to give to him. Her mother was no different; she just kept hugging Kuriko hard while the girl hugged her Powerpuff Girls Z dolls hard.

"Don't worry honey, the girls Z will take care of that ugly monkey, they always do." Her mother tried to calm the girl down. "They have been in worse situations, I'm sure they have."

"Actually, no, we haven't, this is the worst so far." Said Momoko, and her mother gave her an annoyed stare and pointed to her sit. "I'm not going with you, seriously, I'm telling you I can't because I'm Blossom!" She yelled, but her father thought she was playing around and grabbed her hand, forcing her inside of the car despite the girl's efforts of staying outside. "I'm not lying! I'm not lying! I'm not lying! I'm not lying!"

"Sure! You weren't lying either when you said you had a boyfriend by the name of Lucas Clark!" Momoko then blushed when remembering that event. "Momoko, I love you, but quit your games already, this is serious."

"For the last time! I'm not playing!" She said and then pressed her belt, transforming into Blossom and forcing her family to drop their jaws. "I'm Blossom! B-l-o-whatever! I'm telling you I'm needed elsewhere, my friends are all fighting around the city, I can't just leave them on their own!" For a while, there was silence, no one could actually believe what they were witnessing, and they even rubbed their eyes trying to think this was only an illusion. "I'm serious!"

"Lady, you are grounded!" Yelled her father, and Blossom couldn't believe it. "When in the world were you planning on telling us this? No more superhero stuff for you lady, not until you graduate from college!"

"There will be no world by then!" She yelled. "Fine! I will just leave without your permission then! I fight and fight, and no one ever appreciates it! They replace me as a leader! They think I do nothing but think about boys and sweets! But that's because I can't help it! I'm a girl! A girl whose friends are endangered, a girl who just wants to protects those she cares for, a girl who can't even confess to the boy she likes because he likes someone else!" She finally cried, for so long she had stored her real feelings and pretended to be only worried about girl's stuff, always hiding her real emotions and her pain, and now when she needed comfort, when she needed her parents to believe in her, she found only their annoyed faces and distrust.

"Momoko, I mean, Blossom, you are my daughter, how do you expect me to allow you to go flying around the city doing these dangerous things? It's insane!" He father complained, but then Kumiko went out of the car and hugged her sister, doing what her parents were unable to do, place their trust in their daughter.

"Don't be mean dad!" Said Kumiko. "Onee-san is always doing her best, so what if she is the weakest of the girls Z; she is one of them and is my sister, so I now think Blossom is my favorite Girl Z!" Kumiko said.

"You are not helping that much, but thanks for the vote of trust." Momoko said, and then rubbed Kumiko's head softly. "I'm going now, someone needs to lead Buttercup and Bubbles, I may not be the best leader ever, and I'm even the self-proclaimed one, but better me than no one." She said to her sister, and Kumiko nodded softly.

"Momoko." Interrupted her father, he and Momoko's mother where staring at her while sharing a hug. "Take care, and don't think for a second you will escape your punishment for not telling this to us earlier young lady, you will be grounded for two months after you beat the hell out of that monkey!" Spoke her father with a smile, and Blossom smiled back.

"Then I better take my time beating him up." She joked, and then flew away and in search of her two friends.

* * *

**The Sealed Fortress.**

**

* * *

**Tokyo Matsubara, the well-known professional wrestler and crowd's favorite in the fan favorite department of the Japanese wrestling company he worked at, always thought he was lucky because he had a family full with sport freaks, that went from the boxing lover Dai, the soccer and wrestling freak Kaoru, and even Shou, who recently had discovered a new found admiration for Kung Fu fighters after watching a cartoon of a fat panda doing some odd martial arts movements. But he never expected one of his blood related was also secretly a super heroine, and even less did he imagined his elder son would be hiding a super villain inside of his room, all that was left was discovering a secret about Shou, perhaps his youngest son would turn out to like ballet better than Kung Fu, and then he would start jumping happily while performing a swam lake play, but luckily for the nervous wrestler, who could barely hold to his cup of coffee, that didn't happen.

"So… let me see if I understand this…" He began, but soon the tears betrayed him, Kaoru's father was as usual being a crybaby. "My daughter risks her life everyday fighting evil monsters?" He complained. "And my elder son has and admiration for super villainess?" He pointed at Miko, who blushed madly but remained in silence. "Mother! Please tell me I'm dreaming all this!"

"You are not honey." His wife added playfully while preparing dinner, despite having a super heroine at her living room, as well as a villainess, a wrestler as husband, and a whole city in chaos around their apartment building. "Anyone wants some pancakes?" She asked.

"Yes please!" Said Miko, and Dai couldn't help but sweat drop at that last. "What? I'm hungry, you don't feed me." She said, and Kaoru felt a vein popping at her forehead.

"Anyway! What's up with you and my brother?" Kaoru yelled in annoyance. "Don't tell me this stupid already hit second base with you!" She said while pointing at her brother accusatively, luckily for Dai, Miko had no idea of what that meant.

"I don't like baseball; I don't even like sports in the less." She confessed, and Tokyo Mask felt like crying and then faced his son with annoyance.

"Should I read the tag team championship rules to you?" He yelled hard in annoyance, but Dai just moved his head in negation.

"Dad, it's not what you are thinking; Miko is my employee, that's all." But everyone directed cold stares at Dai, employee and employer shouldn't be as close as to share a same room. "She isn't my girlfriend." He admitted, and his father relaxed, finally being able to drink his coffee.

"I am." Miko said calmly, and Tokyo Mask spit his coffee out, bathing Kaoru with the hot liquid, and forcing the girl's eyebrow to complain. "You said it before, remember? If I'm not mistaken, your exact words were, Miko is my new girlfriend, and then something like, she is the girl I was hired to train, she was so cute that I couldn't help to ask her to be my girlfriend and she said yes." She added coldly.

"So now I'm your boyfriend?" He complained, Miko nodded. "Great! I have a girlfriend!" He added sarcastically, to which everyone stared at him oddly. "My girlfriend is and evil super villain, who has an identity crisis, and is crazy enough as to replace her spine with an artificial and mechanical one in order to gain superpowers, which she uses wrongly and risks her life in the progress." He yelled, Miko just slammed his fist hard at the table.

"You are so immature, did you know that?" She mentioned, but then calmed down. "At any rate, Dai is helping me out with a problem, I'm not a villain as your daughter thinks, I'm only… well… greedy, and wanted to have superpowers, but that was the past, I'm currently powering up my body artificially in order to stop my sister, Shirogane Himeko, from ruining her own life by becoming a tread to all humanity, and I need of Dai's help, because my artificial powers only last for ten minutes, after which I'm left all vulnerable and unable to take care of myself, so yeah, I need him, so he can't leave the city."

"Thank you! You finally admit it!" He yelled, Miko just stepped on his foot, which was painful despite she wearing no footwear, since her new spine made her heavier than Dai's father. "You are heavy, you should stop eating this many pancakes."

"They are delicious, your mother is a great cook, better than the Italian chef who serves at our mansion at any rate, maybe not better than the French one, but there is something motherly about her pancakes that I can't resist." She admitted, Dai sweat dropped.

"Well, I think I understand it now, but that doesn't change the fact of you, hiding a girl in your room, we will discuss that later young man." Dai nodded, Tokyo Mask then faced his daughter. "And you… what am I to do with you? A super heroine? And they said I was weird for being a wrestler, still, I'm not sure of what am I supposed to say to you, it's not like I can stop you or anything, hell, you would surely beat me up!" Her father joked, Kaoru just lowered her face. "So then, you two are planning on staying despite the evacuation?" He asked, both Dai and Kaoru nodded. "Then I'm staying too!" He added cheerfully.

"What? But father! You don't have superpowers! I can't even believe you are allowing Dai to stay either!" She complained, and Dai smacked his fist at Kaoru's head, angering the girl, who was about to transform to beat the hell out of her own brother. "Watch it!"

"You watch it! I kept your secret for way too long you know! And I also know your boyfriend is that Butch guy! Dad! She is dating an former criminal!" Dai complained in a childish way.

"So are you!" Kaoru yelled, and she then transformed into Buttercup and pulled her brother into a strong wrestling grab, but Dai, despite being powerless, knew more about wrestling than Kaoru and managed to fight her back somehow.

"Just to make it clear, I was never a villain." Miko added, and then kindly accepted another pancake Kaoru's mother offered to her. "Besides, you should be glad, your brother and father are staying when no one else is, and you have a girl with an I.Q. of 190 staying as well, I'm almost as smart as Professor Utonium, and I say almost because different from him, I can't understand his chemical Z formula at all, if I did, my powers would be unlimited, and I wouldn't need an artificial spine." She said, Buttercup was grossed out. "What I'm trying to say is, the Z squadron is no longer alone.

"So you will help?" Asked Dai and Miko nodded between bites. "Dad, can I stay?" He asked, and Tokyo Mask nodded as well. "So, what now?"

"Brick and Butch are supposed to be trying to rescue Boomer, he was captured before this whole thing began, and the girls were supposed to reunite at Utonium's lab to discuss our next strategy, we also want to know if the professor is safe, ever since Mojo aired his ugly face on national television, we hadn't been able to talk to him." Buttercup said. "Maybe the professor has a plan, maybe one that will stop Mojo from taking over of Japan."

"We can't rely on that theory alone." Miko added, and then cleaned her lips away from the pancake's syrup. "Ms. Matsubara and baby Matsubara need to leave." Shou was annoyed after being called a baby, but Miko never minded that. "In three hours, all Japan will be sealed, you need to take the next ship outside or else we will all be trapped here, and the world needs Ms. Matsubara's pancakes!" She added, Dai slapped his own forehead hard. "Will you stop doing that? It's annoying."

"Annoying? Everything you care about is pancakes, that, is annoying." Dai added, Miko ignored him and continued eating. "There is no time to waste, you need to tell me what to place inside of the van and what can be left behind, we will use Utonium's lab instead of my room.

"Nothing can stay behind." Miko added, Dai lowered his face. "Hurry up, there is no time to waste, the end of the world as we know it is about to begin, so quit your complains and hurry." She ordered, and Dai bit his lips in annoyance but obeyed anyway.

"Are you really his girlfriend? Because you are too harsh with him." Buttercup added, Miko just gave Buttercup an odd stared but then swallowed her pride and faced Dai.

"…Fine… please hurry…" She added, and Buttercup slapped her own forehead hard. "Is that some kind of a trauma? Because if that is so, I know of a good doctor who can help you with your problem." Buttercup crossed her arms annoyed, Tokyo Mask just laughed nervously. "Let's get moving then." Miko said, and then she smiled once Ms. Matsubara gave her a lunchbox full with pancakes. "I love this family!" She added.

"I have this feeling you just date Dai for my mother's pancakes." Buttercup joked, although Miko gave her little attention.

* * *

Butch and Brick finally recovered from the pain they felt on their chests, and once both woke up they found the city was almost empty, it was like one of those end of the world movies in which no life is seen at any corner and the sky was surrounded by some kind of mist that prevented the sun from being seen, actually, there was really some kind of mist doing just that, mist that was slowly mixing and creating clouds of grey colors, which blocked the sunlight entirely.

"Are you well?" Asked Brick, and Butch stoop up weakly as reply. "I don't know what is what just happened, and I surely don't want to know, let's just concentrated in finding…" But Brick's words were interrupted, and both heroes were forced to jump high to evade what seemed to be a freezing attack, one that was similar to Boomer's War Cry Ring, but much more destructive.

"Missed!" Yelled the attacker, and to Butch's and Brick's surprises, they noticed it was Boomer the one attacking them, but his eyes were different looking, and he was wearing a black uniform with borders of deep blue colors. "You won't be that lucky next time." He said, and then used his psionic powers to force cars toward his brothers, who were confused but evaded the attacks regardless their confusion. "How annoying."

"Boomer? What do you think you are doing?" Yelled Butch. "Well, it doesn't matter, I'm glad you are all right, what's with the clothes by the way?"

"I'm fine, Butch, better than fine actually, I can finally feel alive, different from you that are much likely dead!" Boomer flew toward his brothers, punching Butch hard at his face and then kicking Brick, who blocked the attack and then launched his Demonical Glare at Boomer, placing some distance between them both.

"He isn't Boomer! Not the one we know at least!" Brick mentioned, and was then squashed by the floor opening at is feet and closing itself like a clamp, this Boomer had way better control over his psionic powers than what was normal on him. "A little help here, brother!" Brick begged while he tried to open the earth like prison he was trapped at.

"What is him? An evil clone or something?" Butch flew toward Boomer, but the evil impersonation of pain disappeared after some strings of light swallowed him, forcing Butch to crash with Brick's body, and both rowdyruff boys ended buried in a mountain of dirt and concrete. "And he can teleport." Spoke Butch.

"I'm not an evil clone, well, not entirely." Said Boomer as he walked toward the duo. "I'm a perfect life form, created after the liberation of my human host, now only Boomer exist, an even greater form than the original one, you two will follow as well, I just need to cause you enough pain for your true selves to be released." Brick and Butch then launched their combined attacks, only Boomer teleported, reappeared in front of the duo, grabbed them both by the head, teleported once again an appeared just in front of the launched attacks, using both of his brothers as shields to receive their own attacks. "This is way too easy." He said, a sinister smile was then drawn on his face. "You two always thought I was the weakest, whether it was because of the weak heart of my host or his crybaby attitude, even when I was just a jokester without a host, you two always treated me like garbage, forcing me into stupid challenges, such as eating cockroaches, just so you know, they aren't tasty." He said and then slammed both heads of his brothers against one another.

"What happened to Takaaki?" Asked Butch, his hand were closed into fists and he was biting his lips with hatred and rage against the Boomer that kept making fun of his two brothers. "What have you done to him? Where is him?"

"You will never find him; I adsorbed his soul, just as he did to my supposed original one long time ago, now only Boomer exists!" Butch finally reacted, he grabbed Boomer by the neck and began shocking him with the electricity hexes emanating from his body, he was furious, and his eyes were skipping colors from being black with only the iris glowing green, to be their usual color from time to time. "Takaaki is dead!"

"Give my brother back!" He slammed his fist at Boomer's face, forcing him to retreat in order to recover from the strong punch which almost broke his nose, actually, if it weren't because of Boomer having a high protective aura, that last punch would have been mortal. "Give him back!" Butch demanded, and then slammed his fist hard at the floor, forcing it to shatter and trapping Boomer inside the concrete's ruptures. "Chaos Energy!" Boomer teleported, but Butch's attack was fast enough as to teleport alongside him, and so an explosion took place several meters away from the impact zone, and Boomer received the intense power of the Chaos Energy attack.

"Tell us how to fix it." Spoke Brick coldly, his eyes were also changing colors as Butch's ones were. "How can we recover our brother?" Brick demanded, and then tapped into the speed of light, and punished Boomer with several punches at his face, not even his teleportation was enough, Brick moved so fast that it seemed as if he was teleporting himself with Boomer, although he was only reacting fast to his teleportation. "Tell us! How do we fix it?"

"You can't! Now I'm the one and only Boomer!" He yelled, and unleashed another War Cry Ring attack, one with the power of freezing several blocks of the capital of the already shattered nation.

* * *

"Is it just me, or is it extremely cold despite being only the begging of spring?" Miko complained, she was rubbing her own arms with her hand trying to win some heat, her companions were also victims of the cold sensation, and Dai even had to turn the calefaction on despite being only a few meters from arriving at the research facilities labs, although what they found there once arriving was something that forced them to stay inside of Dai's van for a while longer. The lab was in ruins, the walls were shattered, the windows all broken, and the insides of the lab reflected a huge explosion took place.

Buttercup didn't feel like wasting any more time, she stormed out of the van and ran toward the lab. She searched all around the place for Ken, Peach, and the professor, but they were nowhere to be found, the only thing she found that gave her a clue of what had just happened, was a giant spike, one that belonged to Ace's body.

"I will make him pay for this." She told to herself, and the spike broke into pieces after being cut by hexes of wind which came out from her hands.

"What just happened here?" Asked the just arriving Bubbles, she faced every direction and just found destruction wherever she faced. "Where are Peach, Ken, and the Professor?" She asked, but she got no reply from her partner.

"This can't be." The last one arriving was Blossom, and upon landing, she was hit by Bubbles body jumping toward her, pulling her into a hug and soaking the girl's uniform. "Such great self-proclaimed leader I turned out to be." Said Blossom, and she hugged Bubbles back.

"Hate to say this, but I'm afraid everything is lost now." Admitted Dai. "If there was someone smart enough as to think about a way to defeat Mojo, that was professor Utonium, and by the look of things, it seems like he was captured, there is nothing we can do now."

"Well, thanks for the vote of trust, I'm almost as smart as Utonium is, don't count me out at all, Dai." Miko spoke out in annoyance, she then walked toward the main computer, the board was destroyed, the screen scratched in several sections, but there was a flickering light at the damaged keyboard, one Miko smiled at. "Utonium is no stupid, he was smart enough as to think ahead of the events and leave behind a message, so, are you girls going to keep whining, or are you actually going to hear the professor's instructions?"

Miko then pressed the flickering key at the board, and a holographic figure of professor Utonium was displayed. "I wonder if this thing is working, the recording key is flickering, I guess it's safe to assume it is." Utonium spoke while his recorded image began the message. "There is little time left, I failed to notice it on time, but Mojo has a mayor plan for all Japan, Girls Z or Boys Z, if you are watching this tape then it means Mojo captured me, do not worry, he won't kill me, he needs me, I am the only mind able to comprehend how his brain works after all.

"Puff, you wish!" Complained Miko, and Dai had to hit her softly with his elbow so she would remain in silence. "What? It's the truth."

"Everything Mojo did was a decoy, he tricked me, if I had seen it coming I would have stopped him, but he seems to be smarter than me." Utonium admitted, but then moved his head in negation; this was no time to feel pity for himself. "While both teams of the Z squadron were busy with minor missions, Mojo stole high technology instruments from many labs all around the city, including some of my inventions." Several blue prints were displayed around the screen, same blue prints Miko observed with determination, and then she had a clear idea of what was going to happen. "I'm not expecting any of you to understand these blue prints, so I will try to explain them, Mojo is creating an evolution dome, one that will surround all japan, and transform everyone inside of it into an evolved version of their current species, mutants if you wish, mindless slaves obeying Mojo and Mojo alone, the power generators Brick and Blossom prevented from being stolen, delayed the activation of this dome in a day, but by the dawn of this day, it will be active, such as other major weapons he stole from other labs."

"Mojo will create his own world, not only is he going to force mankind into evolution, he is fixing the weather, soon it will be as poison for us humans." Miko said while staring at the sky, it was surrounded by grey clouds, same clouds that prevented the sunlight from hitting Japan's capital. "Fine, he already proved he is smarter than me as well." She admitted.

"Weather controlling weapons, as well as a shield which will isolate Japan from the rest of the world, and several computer viruses that will force mankind's technology to crumble, the world will be back to its primitive form." Everyone exchanged looks, Mojo's plan was a complex one, but one that was perfectly planned. "Girls Z, Boys Z, you all need to escape, your molecular structure, bathed by the while light of the chemical Z, will protect you from mutating into a forced evolved form, but every human, animal, plant, or bug, or whatever life form you can think about, will be forced into evolution, please escape, look for someone smart enough to create a vaccine to the virus before it can destroy all technology, and find someone with enough DNA knowledge, as to reverse the evolution formula Mojo discovered, also, make sure the Boys Z don't fight Mojo, if they do, there is no telling of what will happen to them, Mojo duplicated my Zero Laser, he could use it to reprogram…" Utonium said no more, the sound of a crumbling wall prevented him from continuing, and upon turning around he was grabbed by the neck and punched unconscious by Ace, the recording was then over.

"Mojo is insane!" Complained Miko, and she then searched all around the place for anything she could use. "Dai, there is no time to waste, I need you to take my armor out from the van and connect it to my spine, Mr. Matsubara, I need this place cleaned and fast, I need to find any possible piece of machinery still functional in this lab, you, girls, stop being all depressive and start helping me out, I need a laptop, a computer or whatever, a satellite antenna and a game station, do it fast." The girls stared at Miko with curiosity; the girl just bit her lips in annoyance. "Move it!" She yelled, and so, the girls began searching all around the place for the mentioned items Miko needed.

"Here is your armor, but it isn't fully charged yet." Dai mentioned, but Miko gave it little importance and began taking her top off, revealing her usual medical clothing with the three holes matching the black sockets matching the ones at her spine. "What are you trying to do?" He asked, Miko just ignored him and placed her bracelets on, her left one read six minutes of energy left. "Miko?"

"Shut up! I'm trying to play the hero here!" She complained, and then she turned her outfit on, feeling the energy of her suit filling her body, and so she began blasting many pieces of dirt that were too big for Mr. Matsubara to carry, into small fragments of dust. "Where are the things I asked for?" She asked, and the girls all arrived each with the mentioned items, a white laptop, property of Blossom, Buttercup's game station, and Bubbles satellite antenna, which she asked to be installed so she could watch French programs on the lab's giant screen. "Dai, Mojo placed a countdown at each electronic device, from computers to hand watches, how long before the dome is active?" She asked, Dai then faced his hand watch.

"Twenty-five minutes." He mentioned, and Miko cracked her fingers. "Can you do anything to stop him?"

"Not entirely, I don't have the technology to prevent the whole city from being transformed into monsters, but I can at least save us all, if what Utonium said is true, the chemical Z emanating from the Girls Z and Boys Z bodies will save them from the evolution and the pollution of the air, as for everyone else, we are turned into mindless slaves if this doesn't work." She said and began typing at Blossom's computer at an incredible speed, much likely because of the power of her suit, which also gave her fingers fast typing properties. "Also, if the girls were to lose their transformation, and then breathe this polluted air, they will surely die of asphyxia, so I need to create and oxygen bubble, one that will keep us alive until I find a way to restore oxygen around us, putting it simple, aren't you glad you have a genius girl with an I.Q. of 190 as your girlfriend?" She smiled, Dai returned the smile.

"Too much talking, less time in the countdown!" Buttercup complained, Miko then blasted her game station as reply. "You didn't have to blow it up!" She cried.

"All I needed was the motherboard, besides, the city is almost empty, you can steal one from somewhere else, and before you open your mouth to say something stupid, I'm playing the hero, not the villain, so shut up, Dai." She ordered, and then noticed her own countdown was below the two minutes mark. "Connect me to a power source!" She ordered once again.

"You mean like plugging your spine to the electric current?" He asked, Miko just opened the star shaped symbol of her belt, and from it she took out a wire with a plugin, which literally meant, she could now connect directly to a wall. "You are full of surprises." He said and searched for a socket, finding one at one of the less crumbled walls not far from where Miko was working. Her countdown moved slower than before, but it was still counting down, after all, being connected directly to an electricity source didn't power her suit that much.

"How long until the dome is lifted?" She asked, Dai showed his digital watch to her, only five more minutes. "Now we connect the motherboard of the game station to the computer, and the motherboard to the antenna, she said, and plugged both artifacts, and we hope the motherboard of your game station is fast enough to decode this program into a satellite signal. "She said and then blasted the antenna with her light based attack, which was redirected to the sky in the form of a transparent looking beam of light, which exploded and surrounded the whole in-ruins lab inside of a crystalline looking force field. "And I did it with three minutes left, guess you aren't so smart, Mojo, and… take this thing off of me! It burns!" Miko complained, and then Dai unplugged the armor from her spine. "I will never get used to that feeling." She admitted, and then noticed the Girls Z and Tokyo Mask where covering their mouths trying not to puke. "It isn't that gross!"

"Actually… it is…" Admitted Dai. "Way too gross." He added, but Miko gave him little importance and then plugged Blossom's laptop to the nearest socket, she then waited for Mojo's countdown to end, and once it did, a beam of green light was released from one of the mountains at the distance, interrupting the holographic system that kept the volcano disguised as a mountain, and revealing Mojo's headquarters, which also included a giant observatory at the mouth of the volcano. The beam of light then surrounded all Japan, forcing anything it's light touched into evolution, animals had their skin replaced by powerful shields, and their extremities adorned with sharp claws, men and women who couldn't escape the city, began mutating as well, transforming into strong life forms, humans surrounded by muscles, and with their eyes turning yellow, and their necks growing larger than what was usual, even plants weren't safe from the forced evolution, they grew and transformed into carnivore plants, some even could use their roots as feet and began running around the new world Mojo had created, everything but the secure zone Miko had created was transformed into a primitive land full with high evolved creatures. "Well, I saved our lives, but that doesn't mean we will live long in this obscure world." She admitted, from now and on, they were forced to face a prehistoric land.

* * *

**So, what will happen now? I have no idea, but I'm going to return the role of the main characters to the girls, I noticed I totally stole it from them when I wrote the first 11 chapters, until now I had based the storyline in the cartoon events, this one is something similar to the movie, with Mojo creating an army of evolved monkeys, only my Mojo is way more evil I think, and yeah, I got carried away and made it look like a justice league, dragon ball z, and powerpuff girls parody, but hey, at least I didn't force Kaoru into dressing in Greek female tunic and gave her a golden hammer saying she was the reincarnation of Athena, and had Butch dressed in the scorpion golden armor and hitting his enemies with the scarlet needle, which was close from happening, lol, whatever, again, not best character ever, but was another of the forced ones that were needed, the plot is moving to its end, but hey, you people liked this story, and actually convinced me into finishing it, for god's sake, I'm even thinking on a sequel, but I won't promise a thing, you all know I disappeared way too often, I'm just saying chapter 15 is the last one, see ya then.**


End file.
